A Contract is Meant to be Broken
by inmemoryoftheMasterRapper
Summary: A possessive butler and an equally possessive master. What are the odds that something sinful might happen? But Sebastian is already the embodiment of sin. What more can you expect from him? Well, he wants his master more than anything...
1. Alae, Wings

It was time.

At sundown, everything will end. The contract will end. The bodies were scattered in a heap and reeked of blood. The pentagram shone in his right eye. The contract he made with his angelic demon will end in a matter of minutes.

Ciel Phantomhive had finally avenged his family name and pride. He had reached his goal to annihilate the people that had made his life in a living hell at the tender age of ten. He achieved all of this, all because of _him._

And the "him" that he thought of is coming towards him. Speak of the devil. He was supposed to be a demon and yet he saves him from harm—every time—though he knew it's all because of the contract. But… it's a feeling of bliss knowing that there's someone who would save you in your time of need…

Isn't it?

Sebastian took off his gloves with his teeth, revealing the sharp fangs that are about to consume him completely. The black-clad demon did all of this just to keep him alive, just to get his end of the contract.

_Ah, it'll all end… His disheveled appearance… He'll be a feast to devour on… but…_

Sebastian put his left hand over Ciel's right eye; the pentagram shone and hovered beneath them. Ciel closed his eyes, hoping, _waiting_, for the demon to take him completely. Sebastian spread his wings for the first time since he was summoned by his master, ripping off his bloodied uniform in the process. Pitch black raven wings hovered above Ciel.

A perfect picture of a fallen angel.

The teen waited for the final blow.

It never came.

When Ciel finally had the strength to open his eyes again, he saw Sebastian smiling, not with his usual confident, cocky smile, but a smile filled with gentleness. _Is a demon even capable of emotions?_ The boy had thought. And the demon wrapped his ebony wings around his master, effectively concealing themselves from the world of corpses and acrid blood. Ciel stood shocked, not because of the never-before seen wings his servant adorned, but because of Sebastian's warm embrace that he never thought existed within the demon, since he considered them to be (literally) cold-blooded. Sebastian's young master put his small arms around him, and tears flowed from his eyes.

"Why did you let me live…?" A weak thought was said in a weak and hoarse whisper.

"Because I want to serve you until the end… Until the time that you'll truly end naturally," and Sebastian smiled softly.

_They say that demons can never love… But this child, this _human_, had changed what I thought will never happen to me. Ah, love is such a forbidden feeling._

Suddenly, Sebastian pulled Ciel's body close to him tightly, close to his skin…

The teen closed his eyes slowly, knowing that _his_ demon will be there to take care of him. And sleep overpowered him as he relaxed in Sebastian's lean, ivory arms. The butler chuckled in amusement seeing his master in such a fragile state, and he carried him off, and they flew away from the reeking convent that reminded Ciel of awful memories. Although now, it was because of a convent that he met his "guardian devil".

_Sleep well, young master…_

A serene smile formed on the scarlet-eyed butler's lips as he looked at the human that has captivated him.

Promises were meant to be broken. Contracts were made and fulfilled. Their contract is now void, although the sign of the pentagram still remains on their bodies, a new contract is forming, and that is to keep this young boy alive as long as this demon lives.


	2. Seducere de Lavera, Lavender Seduction

Sebastian hid behind a nearby tree by the Phantomhive forest. They were close to the mansion now—and he couldn't just let his wings be seen by a certain far-sighted maid. And yes, the bumbling servants were now on their way to greet them. Sebastian hoped that Maylene didn't see his wings—or his flying act.

"Young Master, Sebastian, welcome ho—" the Phantomhive servants practically yelled. Pluto wagged his tail happily as he saw the standing demon. Maylene spoke up in her stuttering fashion as she saw the butler and the young lord of the house. "M-Mister Sebastian, what happened… to the young master? And—and… and… your—" the maid didn't have the time to finish her words as she suddenly fainted. Finnian managed to catch her just in time before she fell. "Sebastian! Where on earth have you gone to? What have you done to the young master! And where are your clothes!" Bard almost stuttered at the sight.

Sebastian the suave and spotless butler, was _shirtless_, and in his arms was the sleeping young master of the mansion, his right eye exposed without the usual eye patch—clearly, this was _not_ something you see everyday in the manor.

Even Tanaka spluttered out his tea.

"Uhrm. There was a bit of an accident and I have to attend to the master's needs," a sly smile crept to his face. "And does that involve discarding your clothes and carrying the young master so high up again?" Bard asked, without a hint of malice. Sebastian glared at the cook for a second before smiling sarcastically, "Yes, I suppose you can say that. Now, if you'll excuse us, the master needs his bath and rest." And he was off carrying the still sleeping Ciel in his arms.

The servants just watched as they let Sebastian and their master go off into the mansion with huge their mouths agape.

_Ah, such troublesome creatures these humans are._

Sebastian opened the door cautiously as to not wake up his master. It was a deftly task, considering it was Sebastian, he opened the door without actually touching it. The butler laid Ciel on the bed and dashed off to the bathroom to prepare his master's bath.

After a few minutes of Sebastian being away from the room, Ciel woke up and relieved a sigh as he realized he was back in his room—and panicked as he realized that a certain someone was not in it.

_Sebastian!_

"S-Sebastian! Sebastian! Where are you!" he yelled. When no reply came, he dashed off to open the bedroom door and bumped into a figure of black.

"Here I am, young master. I have prepared your bath so can sleep well without being bothered by the stench of the convent," he bowed politely as he smiled. Ciel huffed a breath and promptly lunged at the demon in front of him, crying and _begging_ not to leave him alone, which surprised the demon, to say the least.

Sebastian slowly put his hand on Ciel's head and the other on his back, pulling him closer to his body. "I will not leave you alone. I told you I'll serve you until the end, have I not?" Ciel, in return, wrapped his small arms around Sebastian tightly, "Ah. Of course. You'll never tell lies to me. Stay with me…"

"Yes, my lord."

And they remained standing by the doorway for a few moments, embracing each other tightly, when Sebastian finally spoke up, "Young master, do you wish to have bathing oils for today on your bath?" Ciel looked up at his butler and nodded. "Very well, then. We need you cleaned up before you go to sleep, young master, so I have gotten several scents for you. Which scent do you prefer today?"

"Lavender."

"Alright then, now if you'll excuse me, young master, I have to attend to the arrangements for your bath. I cannot do that while you're clinging onto me, my lord," Sebastian chuckled. Ciel hid his blushing face for a second before finally letting go of Sebastian.

_Ah, a pout from the young master is always a cute one; he resembled a kitten there for a moment._

"Well then, if the young master wishes so, you can cling to me if you want to. What sort of butler am I if I cannot even fulfill the young master's wishes?" and with a smirk, Ciel haven't got a time to reply as he was carried off by Sebastian, again, to the bathroom.

Once inside, Ciel stammered to the man to put him down. He had covered his face with a towel once the butler complied to his young lord's request. Sebastian knelt in front of him and took away the towel that hid his master's features. "Hush, my lord, you've got nothing to hide from me. What is there to be embarrassed about when there's only you and me in this room? Not to mention the fact that I have carried you like that lots of times." A smirk played on his lips as Ciel pouted once again.

_So delectable._

He ignored his servant's remark—and instead focused his mismatched eyes on the floor as Sebastian removed the child's clothes.

"Young master, it's time for your bath."

Yet Ciel stayed in front of Sebastian, staring at the floor with his half-lidded stare, "Ah." Sebastian chuckled, "Now, now young master, you shouldn't be spacing out like that." Suddenly—and uncharacteristically—Ciel stretched out his arms in front of his butler, "Carry me." Sebastian almost raised his eyebrow, though he just smiled, "Understood."

He carried his master to the tub in an embracing fashion, and Ciel clung to him, never once letting him go in the process.

_Ah, young master, shall I prepare you for the 'bath'?_

He had put the child on the edge of the tub to check if the water's temperature is still warm. Once satisfied, he put the lavender oil in the water, and waited for the scent to fill up his nostrils. The room was now filled in steam.

Ciel, for the most part, had lost his precious innocence since the month he had been captured—he was only dazed, he supposed, when he suddenly asked for Sebastian to get closer to him in the tub. The butler merely tilted his head, clearly not understanding his master's sudden request. When Ciel deemed the distance satisfying (the butler was now near his face, with the washcloth in his hand), he yanked his tie with his teeth, all the while smiling at the surprised devil.

"Why, young master. Aren't you a bit possessive tonight? What has gotten into you, my lord?" was his soft response to the boy's actions.

The child released the servant's tie and wound his arms around Sebastian's nape, "Nothing has gotten into me. _Yet._" The butler chuckled at the hidden meaning of those words.

After a few minutes, Ciel Phantomhive had forgotten why and _how_ he seduced his devil of a butler—the only scenes he remembered was how he thought of his servant as a marble statue as he dipped himself in the tub, all in naked glory for Ciel's eyes to see; and yes, how could he forget? He blamed the washcloth for his unearthly behaviour. It was because of that—he supposed—that had his legs ended up being divided by Sebastian.

Nevertheless, the devil was thrilled, and dare to say, he felt _exalted_, by the fact that he could see the day that his prideful and haughty young master would mewl (like a cat) and beg (like a puppy) for that washcloth to enter him again and again.

That washcloth was replaced with the hidden secret between Sebastian's legs—and everything was a blur in Ciel's mind after that.

He couldn't think as he could only feel and hear those delightful and sinful sounds that echoed in the air. He remembered he had come into the bath that was supposed to do its job of cleaning him. Ciel had remembered hearing Sebastian grunt and moan as he came—into the tub and into Ciel's entrance—as well.

Sebastian had kneaded Ciel's butt cheeks after that.

The butler—after he mockingly lamented the condition of the water in the tub now filled with both of his and his master's body fluids, along with the lavender oil—took Ciel back to his room to change him to his nightclothes.

And for the first time in three years, Sebastian felt fulfilled after putting Ciel to bed. He heard the child shift on the blankets as he took his night shirt from the closet. Sebastian smiled to himself.

_Looks like it will be a long, long night._


	3. Meurtriere de Oculi, Eyes of an Assassin

Maylene had known the budding relationship between her employer and her fellow worker since the night the two had come back looking like they were ran over by a stagecoach.

She had fantasized after that.

"_That_" meaning the scene she tumbled upon after she had finished doing the day's laundry and was about to retire to her bed.

The scene—which she had cautiously peeked at from the tiny gap from the slightly open door to the master's chambers—was what made Maylene's nose bleed and her legs melt in a quivering heap to the carpeted floor. She had only insisted upon herself that she will only take a peek because the conversation she overheard by the doorway made her curious—something about Sebastian asking Ciel about his methods not enough to satisfy him. A certain response from her employer had made her eyes wide as she dropped the basket she was holding and hastily put her ears by the doorway (_"I want you to do it to me again—Ah—M—more!"_).

A throaty groan and a chuckle—that certainly belonged to Sebastian—was what Maylene heard after that.

"_Do you really want it, master?"_

"_Yes!"_

And it was then that she had ended up huddled in a heap behind the door, a handkerchief stuck between her hand and her nose, the other hand between her legs as she stared wide-eyed at her young master and the man of her dreams.

There on the edge of the king-sized bed, was the little earl fully naked on the lap of an equally nude Sebastian. Ciel's left leg was over Sebastian's left arm—Maylene tried to pry her eyes away from the private parts of her master—and the other leg was held tight by the butler's right hand, fully stretching Ciel's body to the limit.

She had assumed that she cannot be seen despite the fact that the two of them faced the door at that time. She had remembered how... _large_ Sebastian was when he is erect—even larger that Pluto's, she had mused—and the lust-filled expression of her young master had sent Maylene's lungs to fully halt itself from making her breathe. She thought of leaving there and then, and to leave the two to their coupling, but she couldn't leave the scene.

She had found herself falling in love with the coupling men on the bed—a behaviour she wished to carry with her to her grave. She didn't mind that the man she fantasized about daily was now being forbiddenly intimate with her young employer. In fact, she welcomed it with open arms.

A certain act—Sebastian had pinched Ciel's nipple, earning a gasp from the boy—made Maylene curious. On his left hand was a tattoo that resembled a magic circle, and his nails were colored black, something that further piqued Maylene's interest. As she pondered if the man loved the color black, she saw Sebastian performing French kiss on the teen. _With lots of tongue!_

She felt faint—because of the blood loss that graced her dainty nose—and ran away with the fallen basket of clothes from the scene after Sebastian made her employer come twice (in two rounds). She knew that after their "session"—the butler had the decency to cover themselves with their proper clothes (Ciel had passed out from the pleasure that was bestowed upon him)—Sebastian noticed her from the outside.

She had remembered those details—_The love-making, those sounds, those moans! Sebastian's lower body! Young master Ciel's nipples!_—all too clearly as she slapped herself twice and vowed to herself never to reveal what transpired that night. She went to sleep with a flushed face and a grin that split her cheeks—along with a handkerchief clutched to her bosom in case her nose acts up again.

She felt peace after that.

While she was sleeping however, she failed to notice a lone raven that perched itself from outside her window—its eyes glowed the shade of ruby red.

_You better forget everything that happened tonight or else I might look for someone else to replace you. For the sake of the young master, you must definitely _not _say anything. It'll hurt his pride… and his already battered soul._

* * *

After a few days of that fateful encounter between the master and the servant, there came a letter to the House of Phantomhives that made Ciel—and Sebastian—sigh in defeat.

In the letter that was burnt a few minutes ago, it stated that Soma and Agni will come over to the mansion "sometime this year." It only made Ciel gloom.

The day after that, another letter came to the Phantomhive doorstep—one addressed to the little earl once again, and Sebastian realized that it's from the Bengal prince (it was Agni's writing). It stated that they were coming over in a week.

Ciel felt the need to sleep in his chambers and to never wake up again. They needed to prepare the destruction of the tea cups once again.

Sebastian only chortled.


	4. Rogatum de Corvus, The Raven's Question

A mission from the fraud queen made Ciel's blood boil as he was taking notes in his office.

Not only it was because the location of the mission made his stomach churn in unwanted directions—it made him furious that he'll go back to _Viscount Druitt's_ mansion. It was another case of human trafficking, and he was called for the job to clean the royal family's garden once again.

...And it meant that he will be wearing _that_ once again.

After much coaxing from Sebastian—which consisted of making him moan and come in the sanctuary of his office (the poor mahogany desk was cracked in half thanks to Sebastian's inhuman thrusts, and they had to order another one)—he was convinced to play the part of the "lady" again.

Then night came.

Ciel and Sebastian had played their part well—deceiving the people around them that they were a lady and a tutor respectively—the crowd marvelled at their ethereal appearance.

Sebastian—who wore no glasses tonight, was dressed in a wine-colored frock with a black suit and a magenta scarf around his neck—looked dashing as he walked with Ciel. The earl-turned-lady, wore a black, blue diamond-studded dress that showed off his creamy shoulders. On his midnight-blue wig, were two poisoned needles which posed as hairclips, just in case anyone would try to harm him. On his neck was a sapphire and white gold-laden brooch that matched his visible blue eye. His hands, which were accompanied by Sebastian's own hands, were hidden beneath a pair of satin gloves that reached just beneath his small biceps. It complemented Sebastian's gloves very well.

_He prepared this beforehand, didn't he?_ Was what Ciel thought, rather amused by the idea. It seemed that his servant even bought appropriate lingerie for him—which were befitting for a lady, of course. Nevertheless, a tight, black-laced corset and a black-laced panty was not the type of underwear Ciel had in mind before he wore the dress. And especially the so-called, "padding" that the ladies were using nowadays to emphasize the shape of their breasts. How Sebastian managed to get a hold of silicone-embedded padding was beyond the thirteen-year old's imagination (he secretly blamed Nina, but that was another story).

—And Sebastian could clearly see his flaccid member beneath all that lace underwear, and he wouldn't want his servant to be "in the heat" in the middle of an investigation. Though, that idea sent shivers down Ciel's spine—in a very wanton manner.

He was reassured by Sebastian, who patted his hand as he whispered words of praise to the slightly blushing boy.

"You look ravishing tonight, my lord," he had said.

Ciel only needed Sebastian's words to soothe him. He tightened his hold onto the taller man. _My lord, you're absolutely beautiful, whether you're with clothes or without clothes. Especially without clothes._

A small smile played on Sebastian's lips at his last thought.

As they walked through the wide halls, they spotted a certain fur-coated, blond man.

It was the Viscount of Druitt.

The man turned around—and his vison landed upon the "girl" dressed in black. And in a split second, he left the ladies he was talking with to be with his "little robin".

"Why, my darling robin! It's been quite some time since I laid my eyes on you! Shall we dance a dance of love tonight?" he cooed as he inched his face closer to Ciel—which made Sebastian's eye twitch and intervene before he could snap the man's neck.

"I apologize, Viscount, but _she's_ with me. If you wish to find another lady to dance with, go ahead. But not—" Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist and pulled him close to his torso, "—_This_ lady."

Alaist Chamber, shocked by the proclamation of the seemingly young man before him, only raised an eyebrow and returned his attention to Ciel with a bow, "I apologize, my little robin. I didn't know that you have a compa—"

"Please refrain from calling her "yours", because she was never _yours_ to begin with," Sebastian smiled sarcastically. Ciel could almost see sparks fly between his demon and the Viscount. _Oh. I'm beginning to see things…_

_Ciel is only mine and no one can have him._

_Just a dance with the little robin wouldn't hurt._

_Sebastian, if the time comes, I'll give you the privilege to torture this man, _Ciel thought. Sebastian grinned inwardly, _Yes, my lord._

"Very well then, Mister...?" the blond flicked his hand in front of him, attempting a peace treaty between the two of them (somewhat).

"Michaelis," Sebastian replied with twitching eyebrows. No. He would not touch that filthy man in any way.

"Mister Michaelis—I'll let the robin be yours tonight, though I am quite disappointed that she wouldn't want to be with me," he lamented as he gazed at Ciel with pleading eyes. The faux lady only whipped his hair away from the man, earning a melodramatic sigh from the Viscount ("_You wound me deeply, my little robin!_").

He had told his lamentations to the ladies after saying his false farewells to the couple (_"Au revior, my sweet! And to you, too, Monsieur Michaelis!"_).

To make sure that no one will suspect them—and to of course, make use of the dance lessons that he taught to Ciel—Sebastian proposed to dance with him, to which the boy begrudgingly accepted (Sebastian cherished that cute little pout his master made the whole time).

And so they danced the waltz. Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow.

And the dance went on. The "young lady" in black and the "young man" in the wine-colored coat continued to twirl, to dance and to hold each other firmly, as the soft music thrummed. The crowd had gathered around them to give them enough space to dance.

Sparkles and soft lights seemed to float around the pair that had the eyes of the crowd. The Viscount was impressed.

After the dance—and the tiring exchange of words and smiles between the guests stating their awe to their way of dancing and their slightly sweating forms (Sebastian kept Ciel close to his skin literally, his hand never left his waist, as possessive as it was, Ciel found it comforting)—they sought out the Viscount once again, to which he responded with, "_Magnifique!_ You did a great show out there, little robin!" He turned to Sebastian with an icy stare, "And you too, Mister Possessive. You did thee well!" And he waved a lazy hand as he danced away to who knows where.

Ciel and Sebastian narrowed their eyes at the departure of their host. They looked at each other and nodded.

Time to search for the evidence.

* * *

After searching the whole house—and after changing Ciel's damp clothes (along with a quick round of sex in one of the vacant rooms)—the earl and servant were saddened by the fact that there was no evidence this time.

They finally went home sated—satisfied (with the amount of sex that Sebastian graced him with) and dissatisfied (with the outcome of their investigation)—but even so, at least Ciel had something to report to the faux queen.

It was midnight when they finally peeled away the remnants of their previous coupling, along with their clothes—Ciel immediately plopped down on the bed as soon as he saw the mattress. It seemed to invite him. Sebastian, who had shed his coat to put it around his young master's body, asked if he should prepare a bath for the two of them. The child only yawned and muttered an inaudible, "Just leave it for tomorrow... I'm tired," and waved his butler off.

After feeling somewhat rejected (a feeling that the devil could not fathom _why_ he's feeling such), he dared to ask a question that had him smiling in that wicked way of his.

He crawled on the bed with his sinister smile stuck on his face—Ciel suddenly felt the blood rush to his feet as he backed away from the bed until his head met the headboard.

"Since you don't want to take a bath tonight, how about we continue from where we left off in the Viscount's mansion, hm?"

Ciel could only whimper. He could never say no to that voice—and to that devil who stripped bare for him once again.

The devil happily complied when he finally said the magic words after a few licks and nips on his ear and neck (_"Please enter me now!"_)—and he uttered his honest praise, _yes, my lord._

He had filled the body of his master to the fullest and felt complete, he brought the both of them to euphoria for three times this day alone—he had kissed the tiny and panting earl, and stared at him with a silent longing—something that Ciel failed to see (he was closing his eyes and wished for the afterglow to never leave his perspiring body).

He embraced the child close and inhaled the scent of the boy's hair, loving the way the soft strands stuck to his fingers.

"My adorable little master..."

Ciel tilted his head in response, his eyes still set in a daze, and only a faint breath escaped his luscious lips. Sebastian caressed his face and kissed the boy's midnight-blue hair.

His hand soothed the earl's right cheek and his head was on his left shoulder, still facing him with a silent smiling gaze.

"Do you wish to live with me forever?"

Ciel, who was dumbfounded at first, found his servant's question to be some sort of joke—that was until Sebastian explained the short lifespan of humans _("You only have a lifespan for a maximum of a hundred years, and after that, you'll wither and die.")_—was the demon, the one who was always considered the _deceiver_, in front of him, really serious, though?

* * *

It was morning in the streets of London.

In the Phantomhive mansion, the servants were somehow puzzled with the slight change of their young lord's aura.

Last night, Ciel—after giving much thorough thinking on his part—had decided to finally accept Sebastian's offer to be with him for eternity.

He had accepted the second covenant—the covenant of converting a human to a half-demon.

It thrilled Ciel, to say the least. He had pitch black nails the same as Sebastian—thanks to the demon's blood now mingling in his blood stream and veins—and his system can now regenerate itself in a short amount of time.

He had never felt so whole in his life once more.

And the perfect thing about being a half-demon? He can finally have powers—_inhuman_ powers—something that he thought he could only have in the haven of his dreams. He had asked what sort of powers he can now have, but Sebastian only replied with, "_I cannot say, young master. Only you can have the power to know what sort of power you will have. When the right time comes, _then_ you'll know what type of powers you will have._"

Ciel had pouted after his explanation—but felt giddy as his servant told him that he would be able to shapeshift, through Sebastian's teaching, of course.

The master of the house sat in his chair and waited for Sebastian to serve him his breakfast, unmindful of the questioning looks of his servants behind him, Tanaka included.

Ciel only ate through his breakfast, a little smile gracing his boyish features—and Maylene could only gush at how adorable her young master looked.

* * *

The earl decided to talk a stroll in his backyard in the afternoon, breathing in the fresh air in his new and reborn state. He covered his hands with black gloves to conceal the black nails that adorned his fingers. The gloves reminded him of his father.

As Ciel mulled over the thoughts and memories of his dear parents, he didn't notice two pairs of hands that hovered on his neck.

* * *

Sebastian noticed the disturbance in the air—the aura of his young master was gone.

He went straight to the roof—ignoring Bard's warning that he might fall—and there, bellowing a large trail of dust, was a model of a jalopy that Sebastian remembered all too well.

_It's them._

Sebastian only smiled.

* * *

"It seems that I have failed to annihilate you the last time," the devil smiled at the two lackeys by the door. He had traced the jalopy's whereabouts in a matter of minutes, and he killed the useless humans that dared to block his way—he can sense Ciel anywhere, after all.

He gave them no chance to reply—poor things, they quivered like flies—as he slashed their throats with his bread knife.

He smiled as he wiped the blood that dripped on his face.

"Now then, for the grand finale."

He continued to smile as he opened the door that lead to his young master.

"Young master, I've come to fetch you—"

The words died on his lips as he looked at the scene before him.

There, on the ceiling, was the culprit and the source of his master's current discomfort—Azuro Venere. He was being held up high by his adorable master who had his blue and violet eyes turn into a shade of crimson red and around him were black wisps of energy that were shaped like snakes—it seemed that he accidentally released and discovered his power.

Oh, Sebastian felt so _proud_ at his master!

Still smiling, he coughed—and seeing that doing so didn't catch the attention of his currently angry master, he sighed. "I'm here now, young master."

"Sebastian!" the young boy exclaimed. He went straight to his butler and hugged him tight, uncaring for his lack of clothes—and the act distracted his newly-discovered power—and made the Italian crash to the floor with a soft thud.

"We shall talk about this later, alright, my lord?" he smiled as he took off his tailcoat and wrapped it around the boy, Ciel nodded as he faced the door and sat awkwardly on the floor, his back facing Sebastian. He knew what was about to come.

"What did this filth try to do to you again, young master?" he heard him say.

And without turning around to face him, he calmly stated with a sigh, "He entered his finger in me. He tried to sell my body parts again. He insulted me. He tried to kill me so he can have you as his bodyguard. He wanted to make a covenant with you."

Sebastian turned and cocked his head, "He entered his finger in you?" Ciel nodded slightly, and he felt his servant's eyes turn red.

"And tell me, please, what happened to your cheek and neck?"

At this, Ciel touched the mentioned parts, and truly, there were a few injuries, scratches to be exact, on his right cheek and neck. He failed to notice them earlier, he was too busy celebrating in his mind about his new power.

"Oh. He tried to slash my neck. He tried to kill me, remember?"

And Sebastian chuckled at how his master talked about his condition—as though he was only stating the dull weather in London! It made him want to cuddle his young master all the more. But first...

He turned to the fallen man in front of him—his limbs once again twisted in an awkward angle—and Sebastian smiled in glee.

"You hurt him?"

Azuro, still being tied down by his now broken and immobile limbs, could only mutter a grumble as Sebastian leapt on him flashed him his long, sharp nails.

Sebastian slashed his body in one swift movement.

As soon as the deed was done—and after Ciel ordered Sebastian to eat the Italian's soul, as foul-tasting as it was (the devil asked him to close his eyes during his process of eating, as it could be messy)—Sebastian made him another set of clothes from the blankets that barely covered his body moments prior.

"How did you find me?" was what Ciel asked to Sebastian as they left the abandoned mansion. He was being carried like a newly-wed bride again, not that he minded the treatment at all.

Sebastian looked at his young charge and smiled, "I told you last night that we're bounded through blood, haven't I? I sensed a strong presence as soon as I searched the whole town, and it led me to this place." Ciel could only hum as he felt sleep overpowering him, the fatigue and the adrenaline rushing now slowly leaving him. The scratches on his neck were already healed by the time they were back safely to his room. _I'll feel at ease now… He's by my side again…_

Sebastian mulled over the recent events in his mind with a sigh.

_If I hadn't given him a part-demon life, something bad might have happened to him. I'm afraid I would have to kill myself if something were to happen to Ciel. I'd never forgive myself for that…_

Night had graced the London sky, and he tucked the young boy to sleep—he waited for that familiar hush of breathing, and when he heard it, he felt inner peace.

He kissed as he sat beside Ciel's bed.

"I'll never leave you ever again. I'll stay by your side, my love."


	5. Arcanum, Sacred Secret

It was a rule in England—an unbroken rule—that a noble, or a master of any house, should not, in any way, have a room above the grounds of the master's house. They were to stay hidden from the public's eye—forever remaining behind the shadows of their master.

Ciel knew that as well.

So why was he requesting the household staff to move the extension of the library to Sebastian's room? Speaking of which, where would _he_ "sleep"?

The Phantomhive head only smirked and put his head on his hands, "Sebastian will be moving... next to my room."

He expected the oncoming scream and the complaints—mainly from Bard and Finnian—and expected the wide-eyed reaction from his ever faithful butler. "Why?" was their unified question.

"Well, the library needs more room. His room is big enough for the extension of it. And the room he'll be moving in is larger than his current room. Is that answer enough for you?" Sebastian still stood with his eyes like a confused kitten. _Take that, Sebastian._

"Enough with this talk. Do your jobs already and move his things next to my room." Ciel pouted as he saw a certain glow in Sebastian's eyes. _So... _that's_ what you're planning._

The two smirked at each other. And the servants noticed it. Finny was the first to speak up, innocence shining brightly in his eyes, "Oh! I bet Mister Sebastian's happy! He'll get to be closer to young master!" Ciel raised both of his small eyebrows in shock at what Finny said. Sebastian hid his smirk and licked his lips secretly as he covered his hand over his mouth. Ciel coughed, "Get on to your work already."

"Yes, my lord!" and they were off in a jiffy.

Well, there were no violent reactions that might ruin his mansion, so was it alright?

As Sebastian was about to get out of the room, Ciel raised an eyebrow, "And where are you going?" Sebastian stiffened and turned to Ciel, "Getting to work, my lord. I have to help those three in case something breaks, again." Ciel sighed, "Stay here. Let them do their work alone this time."

"But—"

"Stay."

Sebastian sighed and resigned to his current fate as he stepped closer to the sitting boy, "Fine. Why do you want me to move next to your room, young master?" Ciel leaned back on his chair and stared at Sebastian with those familiar bedroom eyes, "I thought you already know why." The devil smirked, "Oh really? But I want it straight from the master as to _why_ he wants me to move next to his room." Ciel licked his lips at the sight of the butler's honey brown eyes, "I want you to be near me as much as possible. Is that too much to ask?"

As if on cue, both of their eyes turned red as they smiled at each other. Sebastian bowed politely, "Of course, my lord. If the young master wishes me to be by his side, then I shall be with him until the end."

It was then that Sebastian got over to the other end of the desk to kiss his young master—the young one welcomed the offered affection.

Just as when the butler was about to remove Ciel's tie, a rude awakening in a form of deafening knocks jolted them apart.

They glared at their intruders.

"Ciel—!"

"Master Ciel!"

"You!" the earl shrieked at the culprits; it was the boisterous Indian prince and his ever faithful _Khana._

Soma and Agni.

"Why are you two he—"

The boy's words were cut off as Soma pounced and clung onto the teen like a koala bear. Sebastian tried his best not to yell at the noisy man.

"Prince Soma... Would you please get off of the young master, you're suffocating him." There. That didn't sound threatening, did it?

Soma stopped and blinked at Sebastian—noticing him for the first time—he stared at him, then at Ciel, and with a slight pout, he released the boy, "S-sorry. I must be intruding at the worst possible moment." The earl sighed as he straightened his clothes and coughed with a slight blush on his cheeks, "No. No you did _not_ just intrude upon us in the worst possible moment, thank you." Sebastian hummed at the hint of sarcasm in Ciel's tone, but alas, the pure and innocent Soma didn't notice it.

Agni tried to calm his prince down as Soma knelt and grabbed Ciel by his legs and begged for forgiveness in the intrusion—which only irked the young boy further. Ciel finally managed to kick him away, quite literally, for suffocating his feeble legs. As the child kicked him, he stumbled forward and nearly collided on the chair... if it weren't for Sebastian catching him with his two strong arms.

"Young master! Are you alright?"

Sebastian caught the earl in his arms—and by the looks of it—it looked like he was _hugging_ Ciel from Agni's point of view. Agni blushed. _I shouldn't think of something immoral for the prince's friends! It's a sin!_

But then again...

As the Indian butler was contemplating about the nature of love between men, he saw Ciel do something unexpected.

After Sebastian asked Ciel if he was alright, the boy smiled with a _real_ smile, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and whispered, "I'm alright." The pale butler gaped, mildly shocked from his master's behaviour, but smiled and caressed Ciel's face.

"Oh... That's good."

The Indians threw a fit at the nearly-kissing master and butler after that.

"Ciel! What's the meaning of this!" Soma flailed. Ciel only raised an eyebrow. "Ciel! Sebastian is your Khana! You're not supposed to act like that to your own butler! And you're both male!" the prince huffed at Ciel and Sebastian's tight embrace.

Ciel sighed and looked at Sebastian forlornly, "I know we're both _male_, but... I have come to love him... more than him being my butler... I have come to love him as he is... Is that so wrong?"

_Oh._

Oh.

"Oh."

And all was silence.

"I didn't kn—oh."

There were little to no words left to say.

"It is alright if you two will tell on us to the Yard."

Those words broke Soma's heart. The words were said in so much sadness that he swore he heard Ciel sigh wistfully.

_Oh._

If _he_ was the only one who can make his best friend happy, then he has no right to ruin his happiness. He looked at Sebastian with a gentle look, then at Ciel. He sighed, "Alright. You win. I'll try to accept the fact that you love your butler as _more_ than a butler." Agni looked at his prince, then at the two people slightly frowning, "My apologies for not trying to stop the prince for being loud-mouthed, Lord Sebastian, Master Ciel." Ciel released his hold on Sebastian's neck, and instead wrapped his small arms around his waist, leaning his head on Sebastian's lower torso, "It's alright, I guess. Besides, I was the one who made a rather bold move that's enough to make you two startle." The two looked away from him feeling ashamed of what they said before.

"You won't tell the Yard on us?" the boy finally said as the seconds ticked by.

The Indians shook their heads with sad smiles on their faces.

Ciel sighed and released his hold on Sebastian and rubbed his temples, "Well, I guess it's time to take you to the guest rooms then. Sebastian, take them to the guest rooms." Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord. Right this way, please." Sebastian gestured before smiling, making the two guests feel at ease, "Thank you for understanding our situation, Prince Soma." Soma and Agni smiled and the prince nodded, "_Haa!_ Oh! And we'll keep it a secret, don't worry! See you later_,_ Ciel!"

As Sebastian closed the door, he looked at Ciel with a somehow relieved expression on his face; and Ciel smiled as well. _At least there are some people who will accept us..._

"Now, the only thing that's missing is to tell _her_ about my situation with Sebastian..." Ciel sighed. Looking out of the window, he saw Pluto, in his dog form, barking at another creature. It looks like...

_A cat?_

Ciel twitched, "So... _he's_ been keeping cats behind my back again, eh?" He got out of the study room and rushed down to the garden. When he got there, Ciel yelled at the dog, and when Pluto didn't follow... He flashed his eyes in burning red. The white dog yelped and turned to his human form and hid himself somewhere far from the earl. Ciel heaved a sigh and looked at the black cat that stared at him innocently with those huge blue eyes. "Good grief. What does he see in these creatures? They only make me sneeze."

Ciel knelt and put his hand out to the soft bundle of fur. When the cat got to his knees, he stroked its back gently, and he heared it purr in his touch, "They're small, and soft. Maybe that's what Sebastian likes in these creatures..." The feline looked up to the person that was holding him, and tilted its head to one side. Ciel could see his face in the reflection of the cat's eyes, "They're blue. Like mine..." Ciel got closer to the cat until the feline nuzzled its head to Ciel's cheek.

"Ah! _No,_ stop it! Haha! You're tickling me! No—I—Haha!" and Ciel gave in to the soft furriness and whiskers of the little being that he held, completely oblivious to the burgundy pair of eyes that watched him not too far away. Sebastian smiled to himself, "_My, my... It seems his allergy to cats have subsided. And here I am thinking that the young master might get another round of sneezes... So cute~_"

Sebastian continued to watch his master secretly until he realized the real reason why he came in the garden. He coughed loud enough for Ciel to hear; and Ciel turned, the cat still cuddling him in his arms. "Se—Sebastian!" Said butler smiled with cuteness, and came over to Ciel's side in an instant, "Young master, I thought you hated cats. They make you sneeze, am I right?" Ciel closed his visible eye as the cat licked his cheek, and cuddled its furry features to his cheek, "Well... I figured they're not so bad, after all. But they still make me sneeze when I inhale their fur."

Sebastian chuckled, "The young master looks adorable when he's with cats, I see." Ciel blinked and flushed, "I—Stop that nonsense, Sebastian." Ciel pouted as he put down the cat to his lap. Sebastian smiled, "Whatever you say, young master. You're still cute~" At this, Sebastian gently scooted the cat away from Ciel's lap as he closed their distance. He kissed him, to which Ciel welcomed with a soft sigh.

Only the little feline was the sole witness of Sebastian and Ciel's love-making in the garden as it continued to stare with wide, unyielding blue eyes.

The cat continued to look at the slowly unfolding scene in front of "her": Sebastian laid Ciel onto the green grass as he licked his soft and slightly pink cheek to his sweating neck. He deftly unbuttoned Ciel's shirt, tracing lazy circles around his nipple. He stopped kissing him, and briefly looked at Ciel, whose gaze was glazed. _Making him a half-demon certainly has its benefits when it comes to this..._

Sebastian licked the raised little nipple in his mouth, teasing it lazily with his skilled tongue. The butler loves his master's nipples. They were in a soft shade of pink and each one looked like a soft core of a budding flower. It felt chewy and hard at the same time every time they were in his teasing lips. He sucked his right nipple and pinched the other, earning a delighted gasp of pleasure from the boy beneath him. Ciel arched his body and entangled his gloved hand on his demon's locks. Sebastian continued to lick his now reddish-pink nub as Ciel moaned. Sebastian took it out of his mouth with a soft pop as he took in another hard nipple in his crevice. He sucked on it languidly as he grazed his fangs slightly on the surface of the boy's erect nub. The earl could only gasp and moan as a response to his butler's actions. He looked at the devil, still busily taking special attention to his nipple, and looked at his right one; it was covered in a light sheen of sweat and saliva. _It looks really ravished... Ah!_

A soft lick of the tongue beneath his privates was felt. The boy closed his eyes. _When did he take off my clothes?_

Ciel watched as Sebastian dived his pink tongue into the depths of Ciel's entrance, repeatedly pulling it in and out of his hole. When he thrust his organ again, he swiveled it inside of him, licking on his insides greedily. He ravished it in and out, to the right and to the left, up and down, twirling it in a way that made Ciel go crazy in the sweet passion.

As he licked Ciel's private hole, he noticed something different... but he paid no heed. After a few more licks to the now wet and wide little hole, he opened his eyes and raised a brow at the sight before him.

Ciel's petite member, that's already having precome coming out, is being licked... by the cat.

Sebastian had his eyes glowing red in somehow a shallow fury on the cat. But...

_No... I must not slap her away... She doesn't mean anything harm... She's just confused about the scene being unfolded before her... But..._

A moan from the earl.

A malicious smile crept on his lips.

_Maybe having her on my master's shaft isn't such a bad thing after all._

Sebastian licked his lips as he put his hands on either side of Ciel, letting the feline do her work on Ciel's hard member. He then kissed him on the lips, with lots of tongue, just how he likes it. Ciel bucked his hips to his butler, still completely oblivious to the little cat licking his flesh. When Sebastian reluctantly broke the kiss, Ciel noticed something...

"Who's licking me?"

At that, Sebastian smiled, and swiftly put his right hand on the head of the cat still lapping on Ciel's precious liquids. He then made the little cat go into a corner for a moment, "That was my hand, my love... Nothing to worry about." Ciel blushed and covered his mouth with his hand, "I... I thought it was... ah!" Sebastian started stroking Ciel's little lump of flesh, "You though it was a what, my love?" Ciel moaned behind his hand, "Mhhm~ I thought it was your... tongue. Ngh."

Sebastian chuckled, "My, my. The young master is rather lewd. Thinking that my hand is my tongue. Heh."

_Well, you're not actually off, young master._

Ciel could only moan and wriggle beneath him as Sebastian rubbed the small slit with gloved fingers and rubbed his throbbing shaft on Ciel's stomach. _Lovely._

The boy flushed red. Sebastian bit his own lip in arousal as he watched Ciel's shameless form. He got up and the boy beneath him whimpered in disappointment, while still hiding his face. Sebastian smiled, "Hush, my lord. Don't worry."

He put it inside his master—just like how he loves it—and waited for the little nod from his young lord, and then, "Please show me your face, my lord."

The boy complied.

And Sebastian loved every moment of it as he kissed feather-like trails on Ciel's reddish frame. Ciel closed his eyes and felt warm and giddy from Sebastian's lustful actions. Sebastian then reluctantly withdrew away from Ciel as he took him deeply. Ciel buried his hands in his own hair and panted harshly, unconsiously thrusting his own hips right back at Sebastian as soon as he thrusts out. Sebastian smiled.

They continued their session. They came. And Sebastian hauled the perspiring earl and kissed him passionately, twirling their tongues in and out, all while their eyes are closed in pleasure.

And then, a soft meow was heard.

The two looked at the little feline—its head tilted as she gazed at them with round blue eyes. The butler beckoned for the cat to come closer. She did.

The little bundle of fur stepped on Ciel's little member and began to stroke it softly with its whiskers and fur. Ciel blushed, "A—_hey!_ What do you think you're doing!" Sebastian chuckled, "Ah, the young master is being fondled by a beautiful creature... I'm getting jealous." At this, Sebastian kissed Ciel on the cheek and put a red rose out of nowhere on the side of his head, "You're exquisite, my lord."

Ciel could only stare at the cat that's still lapping up his body fluids like it was a bowl of milk, "You can make this thing stop licking me now." Sebastian chuckled for one last time and lifted the little creature on Ciel's lap, "You had your fun, beautiful. Now you may go." And he gently put down the cat, it continued to stare at them with its pure eyes, and meowed before going away to a nearby tree to rest.

The little earl, as exhausted as he was, leant on his butler for support as he teleported them back to his room.

He was tucked back to his pillows. And as he closed his eyes to sleep, he could hear Sebastian scolding the other servants about breaking the plates and nearly burning his tailcoat. How did the coat got fire? Ciel blamed it all on Bard, of course. But he didn't care as of now, he just slept on while listening to the franticaly screaming servants and Sebastian's yells of "Get moving!" and the soft laughs of Tanaka; all the while listening to Agni's soft reprimanding of Soma squealing on yet another new television set provided by the earl himself, of course.

Ciel took out the red rose from the side of his ear. "_Sebastian..._"

_Maybe I'll put this in a glass encasement..._

And he put the scarlet flower on the dresser along with his eyepatch and black gloves as he listened on the unfolding chaos behind the door of his room. He drifted his eyes to sleep.

_Ah... How peaceful._


	6. Suus Novus Vires, His New Power

"Don't use a flamethrower while cleaning!" Sebastian yelled at Bard. "Maylene! Take those sheets to the room! And don't drag them!" he finally sighed from ordering the servants. _Ah, a butler can be so tiring sometimes._

He was in his room, thinking about the other chores he'll do for the rest of the day while his master slept when he saw the framed picture of Ciel beside his mirror. "Young master..." He lightly touched the picture, putting his fingers on the boy's face on the golden frame. _You'll be forever with me from now on..._

As he gazed at the painted picture of Ciel, he didn't notice a presence of a certain maid right at the door. "Uh... Mister Sebastian? Where do I put this?" The butler turned with a frown, and looked at the object that Maylene was holding: a handsized picture frame of white gold with intricate designs, an oil painting that depicts Ciel and Sebastian together. The earl sits on a chair that's too high for the boy, and the butler, stands tall right beside him, with his trademark smile plastered on his face. The young master has this sad expression on his features, his eyes clearly reflecting the grief he didn't show to anyone.

It was painted on the day the mansion was rebuilt.

"Give it to me."

Sebastian stretched out his hand and Maylene gave the picture to him, on which Sebastian held the frame close to his chest, "This means a lot to me. For a creature like me... this means precious to me..."

"The young master is really special to you, isn't he, Mister Sebastian?" the maid asked, and she couldn't help but feel sadness on that melancholic face of the usually stoic butler.

"Yes. I have never met a master that's enough to make me this devoted to him. The master—he's a precious jewel to me."

"Do you like the young master, perhaps?"

Now this question somehow startled the butler, "Why do you ask that?" The maid gulped, "W-well... You see it's uh... because... you see... before... I..."

"Speak."

"Ah! Yes! You see, before, I saw you and the young master in the young master's room and..."

"Oh. That."

Maylene could feel the blood flowing straight to her feet as she babbled on, on how she saw the earl and the butler on that night when she was supposed to take care of the laundry. On how she stayed behind the door as to not to be seen by the two people inside. On how she escaped right before Sebastian looked at the door.

And Maylene nearly fainted from saying and recalling it all.

"Hmm... so you're saying you us at _that night?_" he asked with a smile on his face. The maid had steam coming out of her nose as she nodded silently with a blush on her cheeks.

"It's alright. As long as you don't say it to anyone... especially to the young master himself," he tilted his head and smiled; Maylene sighed with relief. She thought she was going to die if she said it to him that she saw their "session" on one night.

"As for the answer to your question before. Yes. I love the young master. It's a rare occurence for a creature such as me..." Sebastian nearly whispered as those words came out of his mouth. Maylene had barely heard it, but she sensed something different from the handsome man before her, "Um... It's only normal for humans to love... even if it's another man that you love... sir."

"Huh...? Oh... That's right," he could only force a small smile upon his lips. _Of course. She thinks that I am a human... Why were there demons in the first place? Because the angels fell in love with the mortal women... and it is a grave sin. And we were banished for eternity from heaven... We are fallen angels..._

_A love between a demon and a human is truly forbidden._

"I'll keep this, you may go to your duties," Sebastian stated, still clutching onto the picture. Maylene nodded, a quick, "Yes, sir!" coming out of her lips. And she was off.

_Ciel..._

"Sebastian..."

Said butler hid the picture inside his tailcoat immediately and turned at that soft voice, "Young master! What are you doing here? And why are you going about in your night clothes? You'll catch a cold!" He doted on his master, lecturing him not go around the mansion wearing only a nightshirt. Sebastian knelt before him, ready to protect him from the cold of any sort and put his arms lightly around Ciel's small waist.

"I had a dream..."

"What?"

"I had a dream... that you left me alone... again..."

"How is that possible? I am by your side, am I not?"

"I know... but it seemed so real..." and Ciel embraced Sebastian close to his chest possessively. "In my dream, you flew away from me... never coming back." Sebastian held Ciel tighter in his arms, still kneeling, "My master... I'll never leave you... _Never._"

"_Don't leave me... Never fly away from me... Sebastian..._" Ciel pleaded. The earl can only be this submissive whenever it concerns his secret lover. The servant looked at his master and caressed his face, "I'll never leave you... and if I ever do..."

"I shall follow you until the end."

A smile.

"Yes. You'll follow me, just as I will follow you. Until the depths of hell."

They kissed.

"Now, shall I bring you back to your room? You're getting cold, my lord," Sebastian stated with a smile, as though nothing ever happened. The earl smiled as well, "Ah..."

_Why will Mister Sebastian fly?_

Maylene secretly listened to the conversation taking place inside the room, kind of curious to know what bond really lies between the butler and the earl. _Ah. Must get away before they think I'm spying on them._

The maid tiptoed out of the hall with no incidents, fortunately.

* * *

"You can teach me to enhance my powers? How!"

Sebastian smiled at the boy. Ah, yes. He was this cute whenever something interests the boy, and this was one of those few things. As soon as he dressed the boy for the second time today, he asked questions regarding his newfound toys, as Sebastian would put it.

"Well, if you're _that_ enthusiastic about it, we can start off at the earliest time possible."

"Where?"

Sebastian smiled, or leered, rather, "Well, we can go to one of the young master's townhouses, since we wouldn't like people looming on about when they see something "out of this world" coming out of the master."

Ciel blinked. Then blinked again, "Oh. Alright then... Prepare the coach immediately."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

"I'll leave the house to you. And don't smash the teacups."

The earl of the Phantomhives stood proud and tall, well, not really _tall,_ but he's standing to further emphasize who's the head of the house. He ordered and left further instructions to the servants, mostly to Tanaka and Agni. Soma tried to hug him for his departure when Agni hauled him up, stopping him immediately. Ciel sighed, but smiled inwardly. When the earl turned to leave, he noticed something, a certain _someone,_ is missing.

"Where's Sebastian?"

Everyone blinked. Ciel then turned and glared, silently demanding them to answer his question. Then Finny and Maylene pointed to the right. Ciel followed the trail of the direction and twitched.

Sebastian sat on a corner, talking to the little feline that previously licked his private parts that belonged only to that demon.

"...And then, stay away from that man of a dog if you don't want to get burned, okay? I'll leave you in Agni's care. Until then, we must part ways, beautiful."

Ciel raised his eyebrow and twitched. He came over standing next to his smiling butler on the corner. _It's looks like he's talking to a lover! That _demon_._

He dragged him away from the cat, unmindful of the soft almost-cries of his butler. When he didn't stop looking at the feline, Ciel faltered in his steps as he let go of the servant's coat.

The cat meowed.

Ciel twitched.

And sighed.

"Okay, we can take it on our way there. I'll take it to the carriage. Now get moving."

The butler smiled from ear to ear with his smile filled with cuteness as he stands up and huggles the little kitten in his arms, "Yes, my lord."

"Ooh~" and the rest of the household stood wide-eyed at Sebastian's smiling form. He looked so happy and peaceful. Agni also couldn't help but have a stain of pink on his dark complexion. _Lord Sebastian and Master Ciel... they really have a strong bond._

They said their goodbyes and smiles for the time being—Soma refrained from hugging Ciel like the last time, he wanted to keep his life, thank you very much.

He smiled and waved as the coach that the master and butler were on were meters away from the house.

_Please be alright on your way there._

* * *

"Oh. Ah!"

"Just a little more."

"...Can't... do it..."

"Yes you can."

"But... ah!"

_Smash!_

"..."

"..."

"...May I ask... _why_ do I have to do... _this!_" Ciel yelled as he pointed on the poor mahogany tree that was planted firmly and was uprooted a few seconds ago by the little earl. Sebastian already got on his "tutor mode" a few hours ago and started on teaching Ciel the lesson of "levitation". At first, the earl was nervous, but as he got to use his eyes and mind simultaneuosly and properly, he got excited and suddenly drew his attention to a dark mahogany tree. He then declared to Sebastian that he'll lift it with his mind. Sebastian told him to take it slow, but Ciel didn't listen.

And so when Ciel lifted the tree with his mind, his mind began to wander on how much _fun_ it would be, but he promised to himself to keep his power at bay, so as not to scare anyone, and to make sure that he'll never stand out like a supernatural being.

Slowly, the roots were uplifted, the soil and the living organisms beneath it wriggled, trying to hold onto the tree's roots, but to no avail. When the tree was already halfway to his desired distance, he got a problem.

He can't bring the mahogany tree down.

"Just close your eyes."

Ciel did as he was told.

And the tree fell with a loud smash, bits of debris and soil scattered about.

"That's why I told you to take it one step at a time. Are you alright, young master? And to answer your previous question, it was on your behalf as to why that happened, my lord." Sebastian smiled, instantly wrapping his arms around the trembling boy, still with his eyes closed, and Sebastian leant his head on Ciel's shoulder, smiling contently. Ciel pouted, "Alright, I get it... How can I put it back the way it was?"

The butler chuckled softly, and, with one arm still wrapped around his master's waist, he pointed his left index finger to the fallen tree, waved it once, and voila!

The tree is back to its normal state.

Ciel blinked. And blinked. And gaped. And turned to Sebastian with a pout.

"Teach me that."

Sebastian smiled, and inched his lips close to his ear, "I'll teach you when the time is right, my lord. If something happens with your health, I'm afraid I'd have failed my duty as your guardian demon..." Ciel frowned, and wraps his thin arms around Sebastian's neck, "Okay then... But you'll teach it to me someday, right?"

Sebastian smiled as a reply.

* * *

"Young master..."

"Hhn..."

"Young master..."

"Ungh."

"Young master."

"Ten more minutes..."

A sigh.

_Really, he's such a feeble—I mean, delicate, little child. Well, I guess for humans, having five rounds of love-making will really get them sleepy._ _Oh well, at least I managed to taught him the lessons of potato peeling. Heh._

He recalled a scene on which shall forever be implanted on the little earl. Sebastian had tuaght him how to properly peel potatoes—with demonstrations not fitted for everyone to see—the butler had acted like a "knife", the peeler, and Ciel (reluctantly) acted like a "potato", or better yet, the one being peeled.

It ended up with the "knife" peeling away the "potato's" skin—or clothes, in literal sense.

Sebastian smirked.

Looking beneath him, Ciel is curled up into a ball covered with Sebastian's tailcoat on the spacious sofa. After realizing that the hard surface of the table made Ciel feel bumpy (having sex in the kitchen was a bad idea for the little boy's back), he decided to resume their session on the couch. After trying to wake up the sleeping boy, he noticed that Ciel hadn't eaten a single bite since they were doing _that._

"Master..."

"Don't leave me..."

"Huh?"

Ciel blinked slowly and sat up, instantly wrapping his arms around Sebastian's body, "Don't leave me alone."

"But, young master, you haven't eaten yet. I'm afraid it'll be my fault if you become malnourished," Sebastian blinked in surprise. Ciel dug his head further to the croon of his butler's neck, "Well then, we can always go outside and eat at a restaurant."

"But—"

"No buts."

Sebastian sighed, "Very well then, I'll call the stagecoach driver. May I ask, young master, why did you just said _we?_" Ciel looked up at him, "Hm? We, of course. You and me. I just want you to rest for a moment, that's all. You've been very busy in the mansion for a few days. Even if you're a demon, you still need some rest sometimes." Sebastian was out of words. Never in his life had someone said to him that he needed a _rest._ Sure, he's a perfect being, a devil, and he can perform any task with ease. Usually, his previous masters often make them do this and that to him, never leaving him at peace... completely collared to their will, and of course, the demon had to submit, for one day those humans will pay the price of taking advantage of him. But this child...

"...Young master... You think I need a break...?"

Ciel blinked, "Why of course. Don't tell me just because you're a fallen angel doesn't mean that you don't need a break. Even if I never see you sleep even once, I do think you need to rest, even for just one night..." Ciel blushed.

_So, the young master thinks of me and my well-being..._

A touch upon Ciel's soft cheek.

"Young master..."

He kissed the boy on his forehead.

"I shall follow that order, my lord."

* * *

Sebastian opened the carriage door and stepped out, gesturing for his master to get out of the stagecoach. He did so, and he had this cute faint shade of pink on his ivory cheeks. _How adorable._

Ciel wore a dark blue coat with soft frills of black on the hemlines, mimicking the black gloves he wore. Around the neckline was a sapphire brooch that stood out when light is reflected upon it. On his head was his favorite black top hat. Sebastian wore his black overcoat as usual, but with a bit of color upon his everyday attire. Beneath the overcoat was a long-sleeved polo of burgundy, wearing it without his necktie and the first two buttons of it undone. Without the tie, Ciel couldn't concentrate himself on not looking on his butler having that small patch of skin exposed. Sebastian noticed this, and that smug look on his face returned. _I'm distracting him, eh?_

Since he made this night as a day off for Sebastian, he just _had_ to take him off of that butler suit of his.

The duo made their way inside the restaurant, ignoring the customers' gaze at the young noble and his companion. Ciel and Sebastian were used to it.

The waiter led them to the furthermost corner of the room. They sat down with grace and content smiles on their faces.

"Uhrm. Sirs? What would you like for tonight?" the assigned waiter beamed as he handed them their menu. Ciel looked at the man that just spoke with a bored look on his face. _This guy... he looks like a younger version of Aberline. Oh well._

"I want a duck a l'orange with red wine, thank you," a simple reply, really. The waiter scribbled down Ciel's order on his pad and looked at Sebastian with that piercing smile filled with innocence.

_Yup. He's like a younger Aberline, alright._

"How about you, sir?"

Sebastian had a thin line for a second before replying a soft, "Chicken a la diable. With red wine as well." Ciel smiled at what his demon ordered. _Fits him well, I must say._

The waiter jotted down his order and bowed. He retreated to get their orders, leaving the two males alone in a corner hidden in the green canopy of fresh leaves, emitting a pleasant rose scent from the red flowers attached to the stems.

* * *

"Here's your food, monsieurs."

_There's that innocent smile again._

They both mumbled a soft thanks as soon as the waiter set down their plates. Bowing professionally, the waiter departed, leaving the two customers alone in a corner again, not that they mind. Ciel stared at the beautifuly colored duck meat covered in sweet honey-scented orange sauce with mashed potatoes at the side. Seeing the mashed potatoes made him blush. It reminded him of what happened earlier in his kitchen. Sebastian noticed this as he took a forkful of the chicken that he ordered. _Ah, a spicy chicken. Just how I like it._

"My lord? Is there something the matter?" he asked with a mouthful, not minding his manners since it's just the two of them. Ciel blinked from his food to Sebastian, and flushed, "Ah. N-no... it's just... I remembered something." Sebastian tilted his head to one side with the fork still in his mouth, "What is it?" Ciel pouted and played at his food idly, specifically, the mashed potatoes. _Ah, so that's why._

"Young master, please don't play with your food."

Ciel only pouted further, but put a spoonful of duck glazed in sauce in his mouth. Sebastian chuckled as he stood up, and got over to his master. "My lord, you have some mashed potatoes on your chin," and he began wiping said streak of food from it, with his tongue. Ciel only closed his eyes and held Sebastian's neck, pulling his lips close to his own.

Sebastian complied, using his slick tongue to slide in and out of Ciel's crevice. _Tastes likes chicken and orange. Sweet._

They ate in silence after that.

* * *

The soft sound of the chirping birds were music to his ears. It was another morning, and it was the second day of his lesson. After this morning's routine of roundabout romp, Ciel was feeling quite giddy.

"My lord, it's time for your final lesson for today."

The earl blinked at his butler's sudden announcement, looking up from his breakfast of ham and lamb, "What do you mean?" Sebastian, with a poker face stuck up on his features, stared at Ciel, "Young master, I shall teach you the ways of turning into another form." Ciel's eyes widened at this. _Into another form?_

"Yes, my lord, into _another_ form. Surely, you have seen that angel change into that of a man, did you not?" Sebastian asked, trying not to think further of a certain 'angel' that almost torn off his arm. Ciel managed to swallow his piece of lamb, "O-oh... that... monster..."

_So... he thinks of the angels as 'monsters'... Poor child._

"After your breakfast, we will start the lesson. Is that alright, my lord?"

The earl nodded.

* * *

"Try to transform into this..."

A sudden flash of black feathers engulfed him.

And Sebastian became a fox.

Ciel gulped, "B-but that's too much!" The fox form sat, "No, it's not."

"You're cruel."

"No, I'm not, my lord."

Ciel sighed, "Fine."

Ciel closed his eyes and concentrated, imagining the shape of a fox.

Poof!

He became a fox, alright. A little fennec fox. He twirled around, chasing his tail. He doesn't seem fazed at all by his innocence surfacing again. At this, Sebastian's fox form transformed back to his human one, and instantly cradled Ciel's fox form, nuzzling him, "Even if I'm teaching you to transform to a canine being, you still change into the cutest of species~" The little fox-version of Ciel whined, and got away from Sebastian's hold, changing back to his original form, "S-shut it, Sebastian..."

"But you're adorable~"

Ciel pouted as he let Sebastian hug him again while they were sitting on the floor.

"S-Sebastian, get on with the lesson already."

The devil smiled, "Very well, then, my lord. Your next transformation will be in the shape of..."

He paused. Ciel waited.

Sebastian's leer widened, "You shall be in the shape of a human."

"But I'm already a human, idiot."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, everyone knows that. But, you must be forgetting that there are _two_ forms of humans. One of a male, and one of..."

Sebastian hovered his lips ever so closely on Ciel's, "...A female." Ciel froze, "You what...?"

"I can change into a form of anything that I desire. You too, young master, must do that in order for your missions to be as easy as a pie. Imagine, if you have the powers to change into something else, no one will immediately notice you because you are in another form. Isn't that to your advantage?"

Ciel paused for a second, rethinking about his butler's words, and Ciel complied.

Sebastian leered inwardly. _This will be interesting._

Ciel closed his eyes, and thought of the female form. In a split second, Sebastian heard an audible "Poof".

Ciel shapeshifted into a form of a woman. Specifically, the girl form he did when they were in the Viscount's mansion... Only, there was no wig, but real midnight blue hair flowing from his head down his waist. There was no flat chest or silicone hovering on his body, but a form of two small, yet perfectly round breasts on his torso. His straight boyish hips were replaced with that of a curvy figure, making his legs into that of a shape of an hourglass. Sebastian looked at this beautiful being in front of him, his eyes roving all over him like glue. But... the only thing is...

_That_ is still there. A woman's form should not have _that_, for only a man can have it. It's kind of disturbing, really... to be able to see _something_ that you should _not_ see in a female. Well, he's only trying to master the powers of shapeshifting, but still...

"Young master..." the butler started. "What...?" the earl could only mumble inaudibly. Sebastian reached out his slightly trembling hands to his master, slowly cupping his now girlish frame to see. Ciel blushed and tried to look away, but to no avail. The noble looked at his butler with now pleading eyes, later on silently enveloping his ivory arms around his demon.

And they kissed.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

"Is it okay... for me to take it in now...?"

Sebastian paused, processing his master's words in his mind. Before they left the mansion, the boy had asked if he can put the rose inside his body like how he takes souls from the unfortunate. It had led them to these lessons on improving Ciel's power. He progressed day by day.

"Yes. It's alright to take it in. Take it in like it is a part of your soul... like a part of your own body. Your own being. Treat it like it's your own, just as how I treat you as my own," and the butler smiled.

Ciel took the scarlet rose from his dresser. He closed his eyes, and let the soft petals kiss his white skin as he glided it along his cheek.

And the demon watched silently.

Ciel looked at the flower with an unreadable emotion on his façade. He closed his eyes as he let the flower hover on his chest. The noble's body glowed from the surge of power emanating within him. With a gentle touch upon the rose now covered in black, he let it reside in his body, the glow from his nearly-perfect frame disappearing altogether as Ciel slowly, agonizingly, fell back on his pillows.

"Young master!" the butler was fast to catch the nearly falling boy on his hands.

And the earl opened his eyes.

"I'm alright, Sebastian... I just need rest from that..."

Sebastian shook his head and heaved a sigh, "Really... sometimes I wonder why you would go to great lengths just for a single rose." Ciel clutched onto his butler's coat as he did so, "But I just want to keep a part of you in me..."

In a split second, Sebastian's eyes were filled with shock, but he was soon to recover.

"But... you already have that inside of you already, my lord. You have my soul, my being..."

"I know."

"Then why...?"

"I want something to remember you by when you are away..."

"And since when was I away from you?"

A pause. "Uh..."

Sebastian tilted his head, "I was never far away from the young master..." He touched his jaw, tracing feathery kisses down to his neck. Ciel groaned,and Sebastian chuckled, "But, if the young master wants me to be close to him _literally,_ then I shall follow."

Ciel only smiled.

* * *

"Sebastian, after this, we're heading home."

Said servant looked up to his master, not actually paying attention to him since the cat was beside him twirling about in Sebastian's touch. When Ciel sighed, Sebastian got the point, "You mean, right after your brunch?" Ciel chomped on a piece of muffin, "Yes, after my brunch. I'm afraid what the others in the mansion might do if we stay here longer..."

_Though I really want to stay here longer for some peace and quiet..._

Sebastian stood up, "Understood."

"_Meow~"_

Ciel stared at the feline, "You may bring the cat, too." Sebastian smiled from ear to ear, "Very well."

* * *

"Where is he?"

Apparently, when Sebastian called the Phantomhive mansion upon their arrival, Maylene swore that she'd tell it to the household as soon as she hung up the phone. And so she did.

When the lady of the house heard the news, she was estatic. Elizabeth never saw Ciel for almost a week since she came for her monthly visit to him and now's her chance. _When he comes back, I'll make sure he'll be surprised when he sees this!_

When they arrived at the mansion gates, Elizabeth was the first to arrive to greet them.

"Ciel! You're back!"

And she twirled the young earl in her grasp until said earl almost puked from dizziness, and Sebastian had to calm the girl down.

"Ciel!" And a whoosh of a silhouette of a certain Indian prince came into view. "I've missed you so much!" He hugged him with all his might—

— And Ciel fainted from lack of air in his little lungs.

"Young master!"

It was the last thing Ciel heard before he hit his butler's strong arms.


	7. Suspicio et Lacrima, Suspicion and Tears

"Ah, I see you've regained consciousness, my lord," a baritone tune commented on the little earl lying on the bed. The boy tilted his head, "How long has it been?" The man hummed, "It just happened one hour ago, my lord."

A blurry blonde squealed in front of the child, both in delight that her fiancé has woken up and in agony for (accidentally) hurting him. Ciel sighed, "It's alright, I guess…" The raven quirked an eyebrow, "Is there something the matter?" The earl shook his head, "I think I need some rest… Leave me alone for the moment."

"But, Ci—"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

And Elizabeth whined.

A certain prince tried not to hug the little aristocrat on the bed, for fear of nearly suffocating him again. Agni restrained Soma—the prince frowned—but huffed, "Well, we'll leave you if that's what you want. But! If you want my help, just ask!" The prince beamed. Ciel smiled faintly, "I will."

As all of them turned to leave, Ciel spoke, "Sebastian."

He stopped in his tracks, "Yes, my lord?"

"Stay with me."

"But I thought you—"

"I want you to stay with me. Don't make me repeat myself."

A sigh. "If that's what you want, then I shall stay." Sebastian turned to the people at the door, "Please leave the young master for a moment." The Indians nodded and left with knowing smiles on their faces (Sebastian wouldn't want to know what's on their minds). His eyes turned to the girl, who was frowning as she soundlessly left; though, before she was out of earshot from the Indian duo, Sebastian heard her mumble to him.

"_Take care of him,"_ she said.

"I will, my lady," Sebastian bowed.

And Elizabeth left.

* * *

Sebastian closed the door to his master's room, a candelabra was in his hand as he hummed to himself. Ciel was already asleep for a few hours now—skipping on dinner—that wouldn't be good for him. Oh well, he should prepare for tomorrow's menu, he mused.

"Is he sleeping now?"

Sebastian knew that voice.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth."

He turned to her, "He is now sleeping. I shall be retiring now. _You_ should be resting, Lady Elizabeth. It's not good for your health." There was a hint of emotion in the butler's voice, but the lady disregarded it, "You stayed in there the whole day with him?" She raised an eyebrow. He, too, raised an elegant eyebrow, "Why… Yes. Is there something the matter? It _was_ the young master's request, after all." Elizabeth stopped at that.

_Yes… it was him that requested it._

"But… You didn't get bored, did you?"

Sebastian hummed, "No, I did not. It would be very rude of me. My lord wants me to be by his side, so I followed suit."

The demon could sense a sigh of relief from her, "Were you worried that I would do something bad to _my own master?_" Elizabeth widened her eyes, "N-no! O-of course not! Why would I think of something so unlady-like?"

Sebastian leered, "Oh, so _that's_ how it is. I thought you were thinking of something _inappropriate_ for _my_ young master. My sincere apologies, my lady." He bowed, the candelabra in his hands tipped at the slightest, and the lady took a step back. Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "W-well… G-good night, then, Sebastian."

And she turned away and left, leaving a very _pleased_ Sebastian in the hallway.

_She suspects something._

And Sebastian headed off to his room beside his master's room, smiling as he hummed.

* * *

The awkward silence between them was suffocating.

This morning, when Elizabeth had greeted Ciel with a hug and a twirl, she was chided by Sebastian—again—to refrain herself from doing the "unbecoming act", as he put it.

Hence, when they were now sitting on the lush grass of the Phantomhive backyard, the little lady couldn't help but feel nervous about something that she couldn't quite grasp; and when she looked at her fiancé—she felt quite irritated upon being ignored, for he was staring and playing with the black cat that Sebastian had taken a liking to. Ciel was allergic to cats, so why the sudden turn of liking felines out of the blue?

He sighed.

"What do you want?"

The blonde twiddled her fingers at the sudden (harsh) comment, "Um… Uh… You see…"

"What? If you're just here trying to pry me from playing with you, then you're just ruining my schedule for today," so yawned as he twiddled the cat's perky ears.

"But you're hanging out with him too much!"

Ciel looked at his fiancée, eyebrows furrowed at the outburst, "What?"

Elizabeth clamped her mouth shut as she mentally reprimanded herself, "I… uh…" Ciel glared at her, "_What_ did you just say?"

"N-nothing—"

"Say it!"

The girl flinched at his words, "B-because Ciel… has been with Sebastian for too long… so I…"

"So you what?" Ciel inquired, not liking where the conversation was heading. Elizabeth bit her lip, but seeing Ciel's deathly glares put her to submission, "So I… I just want you to spend more time with me!" Ciel stared at his cousin, subconsciously minding the little feline grasping, or clawing rather, at Ciel's sleeves, "What do you mean…?"

She told him. She told him of all the things that bugged her mind regarding the man in black and her dear, dear cousin; her suspicions on their relationship—and Ciel shrugged her off, snapping at her comments.

"Ciel, I'm sor—"

"Stop it. Go back to auntie. _Now._"

And with that, the lady ran off, leaving Ciel alone in the gardens with the cat in his hands, now cuddling softly to his lap.

* * *

"My lord, which scent do you prefer tonight?" Sebastian inquired about the bath oils that will be used for tonight. The earl waved him off, "Whatever you think is nice." The butler bowed, "Understood. If so, then I will take the liberty to choose for the young master's bath oil for tonight. I'll choose apple-scented oils tonight, is that to your liking, my lord?"

Only a faint nod was the answer.

Sebastian slightly narrowed his eyes, "Hm. Young master… are you not feeling well?" At this, the demon held his hand to his master's forehead, checking his temperature, "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you alright?"

A blank nod.

The butler sighed, "Young master, if you will not say what's bothering you, then I cannot help you—"

"It's nothing."

Sebastian leant his lips ever so closely in the young earl's ear, "_Tsk, tsk, tsk._ Young master, even if you hide it, I can still see it in your eyes. You're angry at someone are you not?" Ciel's eyes widened and frowned, arching an eyebrow at his butler questioningly. Sebastian leered, his fangs gleaming in the slightest, "You're angry at a certain _little blonde._"

Ciel glared at Sebastian until he yanked his necktie to his chest, anger almost seething from his bare teeth, "Even if she is like that, don't ever, _ever,_ talk that way to Elizabeth. She is still my cousin and I will not let you harm her."

Sebastian frowned, his scarlet eyes softly turned to black for a second before returning to its normal burgundy color, "My apologies. It won't happen again." The butler grabbed back his necktie a little too rough back to its original position, his face now covered by his ebony hair.

Ciel was startled at his sudden action, "Se… bastian…?"

There was no reply as said butler continued to wash his back, ignoring his master's question.

Ciel sighed as he looked down, closing his eyes as he stopped questioning his butler, welcoming the sudden tightening of his chest at his actions.

The air suddenly became suffocating.

* * *

Sebastian dressed him, and tucked him to bed in silence and passiveness, eyes void of emotion as he spoke. "Sleep well." He turned to leave until he was stopped by a little voice. "Why...?" it asked.

Sebastian stopped.

"Why do you avoid me so?"

The butler only hummed, avoiding the question altogether, "I'll be retiring to my room. Please take your rest—"

"Sebastian!"

"What?" he snapped—and mentally scolded himself—answering the master in such a tone was unforgivable.

"Don't leave me. And do tell me why you're so uptight after our little chat in the bathroom. That's an order."

His hand tingled from the heat of those words. An order, he said. He shall not disobey, then.

So he sat by his little master's side, smiling—forcibly—as he kissed his forehead once and murmured, "I was jealous. I suppose."

"Of Elizabeth?"

A laugh, "You could say that."

"I'm sorry, then."

A chuckle.

_Why are you apologizing? The master should never apologize to his servant._

The boy's eyes became glazed ruby depths, and he silently kissed the dried tears on Sebastian's eyes—salty like a human's, he mused—making the butler smile. He had cried for the first time, and in front of his master, no less. Ah. What a shame to the demon's lineage.

_We are not master and servant... We are equals, you and I. We're only doing the job of a master and a servant on the outside, are we not? Then let us be ourselves when we're alone in the night. And I'm so—sorry... for saying such a thing to you... I only said that because Elizabeth and aunt Frances are the only ones I consider my family now... I don't... I don't want them to be taken away from me again..._

_Ah. You're forgiven._

_Just that?_

_Yes, just that. Having you say your reason is enough for me to forgive you. Besides, I can't have you pouting all over me all because I won't talk to you. Although I find that cute, to be exact._

_Shut it._

_And..._

_And?_

_And thank you, young master._

_For what?_

_For saying that we are equals._

_But we are, aren't we?_

_Yes, I suppose you're right. But I'm still above you, literally and figuratively._

The devil chuckled.

The half-demon smiled, "_Idiot._"

"I'm your idiot, am I not?"

A soft smile upon the child's small lips, "Yes, yes you are."

The servant smiled as his master cuddled up to him, warm, they thought.

_Such a child. How vulnerable. How unique. How intoxicating. How..._

"...Beautiful."


	8. Doctrina de Soma, Soma's Teaching

Grell had came into the mansion this morning—it was not a nice start for the little Phantomhive as he ate his breakfast. He declared something about seeing him and Sebastian romping on the bed.

Nevertheless—no matter how he phrased it, or _how_ he even managed to see them in such a situation—it left Ciel's ears a hue of rosy red.

And Maylene. Sweet, sweet, clumsy Maylene. Once she saw her young master being verbally abused (at least to her eyes) by a redhead, she immediately dropped all of the plates—not minding the shards that pricked her boots, or the consequences after this—and shot Grell near his shoulder (all the while trying to forget seeing Sebastian's collarbones and bare chest this morning while he was in the young master's bedroom). She almost yelled out—while she was peeking in their room, it became a habit recently—something along the lines of Sebastian being... hot.

She shot the redhead's shoulder again, earning a yelp from the man.

Nope. She was _not_ distracted.

She never questioned the identity of the man that she shot—who escaped through the window, crashing himself to the shards of glass.

Ciel calmly sipped his tea throughout the whole event.

* * *

"_A pale moon shines down on the sleeping beauty. Kneeling beside her, the lover wakes her with a kiss on her modest brow. Keeping her eyelids lowered, she smiles. Grasping her rounded hips, the lover slides her onto his knees. The beauty raises her legs, widely spread. Her ankle bracelets ring out joyously. The lover, eager, wants to possess what the beauty reveals to him. The tease shies away, the lover protests. To silence him, the beauty places her plump foot on his mouth. One by one, the lover kisses her pearly nails, nibbles her little toes. The beauty coos. She coos so loudly that she wakes the dove. The bird, alarmed, responds. The beauty laughs. Taking advantage of her distraction, with one ingenious move, the lover slides into the coveted yoni."_

_So they followed. Though Sebastian pretty much knew every position written in the Book of Love—as the Europeans call it—through his long years of existence, it's better to just keep quiet for now. Currently, he's enjoying a position he's doing with Ciel, the "Yawning"._

After being seen by Soma and Agni in the privacy of his master's room—they were licking honey on each other's bodies—the prince had declared that licking was not enough in their relationship. He stated something about them to fully reach Nirvana to attain happiness in their lives.

And so here they were now—naked for the two of them to see—cradled in each other's arms as they moaned. Sebastian failed to see the importance of doing _this_ in their presence.

How they ended up like this—they could only shake their heads.

* * *

"_If you lift your lover by passing your elbows under her knees and gripping her buttocks while she hangs fearfully from your neck, it is __Janukurpara__."_

_The knee elbow._

They listened and followed. And performed. In front of them.

Ciel was embarrassed, to say the least.

Why were they doing this again?

Oh, yes. To make this prince silence himself for the future. Ciel blamed it on all on Sebastian.

* * *

"_Stiff as a pole in the bed's center, she lies making love, cooing and warbling like a woodpigeon, the jewel of her clitoris well-polished, this is the__Mausala__, __the Pestle__."_

"Um, my prince. You do know that Master Ciel doesn't have a—_that—_right?" Agni gestured wildly, pink hues tainting his tanned cheeks. Soma only laughed as he heartily slapped his _khana's_ shoulder, "Of course I know that, Agni!" The Indian gaped, "Then why—"

"I want to see Ciel get flustered over the subject of anatomy. He's so cute when he's flustered! And look! Sebastian agrees with me!"

"I heard that!"

They laughed as they continued their unmentionable "lesson."

* * *

"_If she strides you, facing your feet, brings both her feet up to your thighs, and works her hips frantically, it is known as__Hansa-lila__, the__Swan Sport."_

"This is getting tiring, Soma."

"Oh, hush up, little Ciel! You're not backing out, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Heh, good."

"Can we start now?"

"Of course, Sebastian! Do Ciel like you've never done him before!"

"That sounds like a torture statement for m—_ah!_"

Soma only chuckled behind his hand.

* * *

"_She stands against the wall, lotus-hands on hips, long, lovely fingers reaching to her navel. Cup her foot in your palm and let your free hand caress your angel's limbs. Put your arm around her neck and enjoy her as she leans there at her ease. This is the Tala, or the Palm."_

"For an Englishman like me, those names sound strange—_ah! Darn it,_ Sebastian! Tell me when you'll sta—_oh._"

Sebastian snickered, "Heh. Pay attention to me, my lord."

Agni decided to read a book in a corner to rid himself of the thoughts of two men doing unspeakable things while his prince encouraged them.

Why was he in this room again? He could only sigh.

* * *

"_If, with one of her feet clasped in your hand and the second placed upon your shoulder, your lady enjoys you, it is__Viparitaka__, the __Reversed."_

"Ah, we do this position lots of times, Prince Soma."

"Really? Well then, time to do it again, I guess! I heard it penetrates deeply, this position, I mean."

"You've never actually experienced it, so how could you—_uhn!_ How many times should I tell you to tell me when you'll start i—_ah!_"

"You're so cute, my lord."

* * *

"_If you catch one of her knees firmly in your hand and stand making love with her while her hands explore and caress your body, it is__Tripadam,__the Tripod__."_

"That sounds..."

"Exciting? Thrilling? Heart-pounding? Nice? Arousing? Mouth-watering?"

"...It sounds weird. Thank you, Soma." It was meant as a sarcastic remark, but Soma didn't seem to notice.

"No problem, Ciel!"

Sebastian pounded into the boy, and he felt all of the adjectives that Soma had said.

* * *

"_When she lies on her back with her two thighs pressed tightly together and you make love to her, keeping your thighs outside hers, it is__Gramya,__the Rustic__."_

"Why am I always the girl in this!"

"Ciel, you're small. Deal with it."

"Why, you sneaky—_ah!_ Don't you dare—_ah—_thrust—_ah—_while I'm—_oh—_talking!"

Sebastian hummed with a smile, "Oh? I didn't hear you talking, my lord." Thrust.

Ciel swore to himself that he'll impale this demon once everything's finished.

* * *

"_Her foot pressed to your heart, your arms encircling and supporting her, lean back against the wall and enjoy the lovely lady, this is__Veshta,__the Encirclin__g."_

Ciel stopped complaining altogether as he let himself be filled with the fullness of Sebastian.

Outside the room, a certain maid was covering her nose and face with ten handkerchiefs, her other hand holding a camera as she took a picture of the scandalous pair on the wall.

"This is so great. This will go to my collection!"

* * *

"_Your lover places one foot on your ankle, lodges her other foot just above your knee, and rides you, swinging and rotating her hips, this is__the__Garuda__."_

"I get to be on top?"

"Well. Kind of."

"I'm still the one thrusting, though. Not that I'm complaining. It's a nice change."

"Shut up, Sebastian!"

And he followed Soma's instruction.

The earl moaned.

* * *

Outside the mansion, near a mahogany tree, a certain redheaded reaper fumed as he chewed on his handkerchief.

"I want my Little Sebast to do that to me, too!"

* * *

Two days. Ten positions. And Ciel was tired from it all.

"Are we done yet?"

"Yes! You've completed the stage of _sakrdagamin,_ being attached to sensual desire!"

Ciel suddenly pouted, "Wait, Nirvana is the "perfect peace" of the state of mind that is free from craving, anger, right? So why are we subjected to do that?" Soma stopped at this, "Well, yes, Nirvana is like that. But! I'll make sure that _this _Nirvana will make you feel like you're in heaven!"

Sebastian merely smirked. _What an ironic thing to say._

Ciel rolled his eyes and laughed, mockery and venom filling his voice, "Ha! As if I'd ever want to see that place."

"But Ciel!"

"No buts. That place is not fit for people like me..."

Sebastian helped Ciel get out of the bed—being pounded endlessly for two days was a huge feat for the young teen, and the butler applauded his endurance.

The little lord stood up, his lone blue eye turning bloody red as he glared at the prince, and slowly, he slid off the patch that hides his most guarded secret.

"...For I am already tainted by a demon."

The pentacle on his eye glowed brightly, the shades of amethyst burning at his right eye. Sebastian's left hand glowed in accordance as he put his left hand under Ciel's chin, the black fingernails tracing lazy circles on his right cheek, the other one snaking its way around Ciel's waist covered in a light sheen of sweat. The demon looked at Soma and Agni with an expression of triumph, his burgundy eyes turning into a sea of scarlet, smiling with his fangs exposed for them to see.

Soma stood wide-eyed at the sudden turn of events. Agni stood, wide-eyed and speechless, the book he had been reading—a book of Edgar Allan Poe—now laid discarded on the carpeted floor.

"C-Ciel..."

The earl brushed his fingers on Sebastian's hair, making the devil lie his head on his shoulder, smiling. Ciel stared at the two Indians.

"After this, do you still want me to be your best friend?"


	9. Quies ante Tempest, Calm Before a Storm

"C-Ciel... your eyes..."

A mocking sigh. "Yes, I know. It has different colors. It's _inhuman._ It's all no thanks to him." Ciel pointed the demon wrapping his arms around him possessively. Sebastian cooed as he nuzzled the boy's cheek, "Oh, how you hurt me so."

"Feh."

"What do you mean because of him?" the prince couldn't understand things in the mansion lately, not to mention the sudden exposure of Ciel's supposed "blinded" eye definitely caught him off guard.

Sebastian continued to embrace his master, looking at the stunned humans in front of them, "Three years ago, when the Phantomhive mansion was burnt to ashes, this little boy here was caught in slavery, caged, was sold, used, toyed upon, _trampled_ upon, was caught in a laughing stock as he was used as a medium of fornication and the vilest things possible. Up until the day he was meant as a sacrifice, to bleed and to be bruised, to be marked upon by a scar of branding him to a beast, to _me, _he was in pain."

The prince and his butler gulped at the deepening voice of the man they knew as nearly perfect, all of it shattering to pieces in a few words. His voice echoed all over the corners of the room, looming, deep, alluring, all too captivating.

Soma hid his innocent orbs, holding back muffled tears, "...Why..."

Ciel spoke, in a cold and distant tone, "Because God abandoned me. I had called out to Him many, many, _many_ times... Praying and praying and praying... Struggling my hope for Him... _Crying_ myself to sleep praying that he'd save me... but he never acknowledged my prayers."

A tinge of pain. "And I came to realize..."

A cold red-eyed stare. "No one came to save me in that burning hell. In the mansion, He never saved my parents... In the pits of slavery, _He_ never saved any one of us, even just one kid... In that cursed summoning room... no one came..."

Ciel leant his head on Sebastian's neck, closing his eyes softly at the rush of warmth from his butler, "...Except for this demon that I now love."

Soma suddenly looked at the now sullen earl, and blushed at the sudden flurry of words that rolled out of the usually stoic earl's mouth. The demon closed his eyes as he tilted Ciel's neck, exposing his long and elegant neck and hovering his shiny fangs on the exposed skin, "My, my, such soothing words to say to a demon like me. I'm quite flattered, young master." Ciel tilted his neck back, willingly exposing it for the demon to see, closing his innocent-looking eyes, "But it's true..."

Sebastian smiled knowingly, "So it is."

The raven looked solemnly at the still muled Indians, feeling somehow guilty that he must see their true nature. Now he wondered what they thought of them now that they know who they really are.

_Like I said once to Ciel..._

Agni stood, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

_Society will hate us..._

Soma had unexpected tears running down his beautiful brown skin as he look at them with an undecipherable emotion.

_...if they find out who we are._

Silence reigned in the confines of the room.

"Hate me."

"Eh?"

"Hate me will all your might. That is what you want to do now, isn't it? Now that you see who I really am."

_It hurts. It hurts so, so bad... I hate it..._

"I hate it... I hate you..."

Ciel only closed his eyes at the prince's words.

"I hate it... I hate you..."

Ciel only closed his eyes at the prince's words.

Soma's shoulders shook involuntarily, tears staining his tanned cheeks, "I hate you..." Agni's eyes could only widen even more, taking in the words that he's hearing, "My... prince..."

Soma's head shot up at Ciel, "I hate it that you hid this from me!"

"Eh?"

The hot dews of tears spilled from his swollen eyes, "C-Ciel... has this huge burden upon him... all this time... all these _years..._ but you never said a word to anyone... taking it in all by yourself... You were all alone... I... I..."

_I never understood your pain._

"Ciel..."

The Bengal prince knelt in front of the earl, face lowered, fists clenched firmly onto his lap, much to the aristocrat's surprise.

"...I'm sorry."

This time, it's Ciel who gulped, "...Why...?"

"For never trying to understand you... and your pain."

"I don't need your pity. Nor anyone's."

"But Ciel... You're still a child... No matter how you look at it, you're still a child, you're not supposed to go through things like that...!"

Ciel's gaze is cold, cold, _cold. _"I don't need your pity," he repeated.

_Is it just me, or is he trembling? I couldn't tell from his face._

"...Ciel..."

In an instant, the 13-year-old retorted, as he repeated himself for the third time, "I don't need your pity!"

In a sudden whoosh, a mop of ruddy magenta hair popped into Ciel's line of sight, hugging him completely out of Sebastian's grasp, much to the latter's horror.

"Ciel, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He repeated those two words like a mantra to the shocked little boy. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, his hands now clenched into fists.

Ciel closed his eyes, and heaved an inner sigh of peace, "It's alright... but... please..." Soma broke his embrace, holding Ciel's shoulders at arm's length, "Yes?"

"Let go of me. You're suffocating me. Again."

Realization hit him on the head, and cautiously looked at the butler beside him, cold sweat forming on his scared façade, "Ah... haha... I forgot you were there... Ah-haha..." He backed away slowly from the glaring butler.

An awkward silence filled the room once again, and then, "Do you still want me to be your best friend after all this?" It was Ciel's little voice, shy and uncertain for some reason as he looked at the blinking prince.

Soma only smiled and hugged the half-human once again, laughing as he crying, yelling the word, "yes" over and over.

"It seems nothing has changed, yes? Mister Agni."

The aforementioned Indian looked at the smiling butler before him, taking note of his reddish eyes. _He's different from the demon that Kahli-sama killed. He's a passionate demon that loves his master with his whole life... A truly respectable demon... How ironic._

Agni smiled as he bowed, white locks framing his face, "Nothing has changed, Lord Sebastian."

And all was well.

"By the way, does that mean that we're not going to continue getting you to Nirvana anymore...?" Soma pouted at the boy.

"No."

And the prince wailed while his _Khana_ laughed.

* * *

Maylene tucked away the picture that she took—right beneath her nightgown in her dresser. Ah, a woman's mind. So devilish and innocent at the same time.

In the picture was a panting Ciel and a smirking Sebastian—humping their selves to the fullest on the wall. _Lucky wall._

She smiled to herself as she wiped a drop of blood from her nose. _Just thinking about it makes me feel so lecherous!_

She giggled.

* * *

The sun glared at the streets of London, and Ciel had to swat his hand over his eyes to block the offending heavenly body. "Close those curtains, Sebastian," he murmured.

"No can do, young master. It's a nice day today and you must feel the sunshine on your face."

The small lump on the bed grumbled.

Ah, another day for the little Phantomhive.

* * *

On his way downstairs, Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of his servants whining endlessly near his face... again. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, Sebastian stood behind him with a slight frown, "...What is it... It's too early for you people to complain... I have a busy day ahead so—"

"Young master, they're here!"

Ciel levitated an eyebrow and looked at his staff, "Who's here?"

Maylene was the first to speak, or stammer, rather, "T-t-the... marchioness... is h-here!"

"What!" Ciel's azure orbs widened. As soon as he was about to question them further, a sound of a door smashing onto the floor was heard.

"Ciel! There you are!"

The one who yelled wore a dark yellow dress that accentuated her straw-colored hair that was formed in a tight bun, her face void of any form of make-up except for a few dashes of powder and rouge on her cheeks. The stress of the corset made her form and stance regal.

Marchioness Frances Middleford was in his mansion... again.

And beside the ever so strong-willed woman was a bubbly girl that wore the sickening color of the brightest pink.

"Ciel! I'm sorry for the last time's incident!"

Ciel could only cringe at the tiny, whiny little voice. _Elizabeth._

Sebastian twitched when he looked at the young fianceé of his master. And now that he thought about it, the reason why he now disliked her so was because of the _engagement._

_What a troublesome pair of humans... What do they want now?_

* * *

They exchanged their greetings and apologies (mostly from Elizabeth's part, much to Frances' chagrin) and Sebastian led the guests to the gardens with a smile.

"This way, please."

Sebastian bowed as he opened the door that led to the elegant gardens of the Phantomhive house. Upon entering, they saw two dark-skinned men looking at some cherry trees. Elizabeth immediately recognized them, and she called out to them. The two men looked over their shoulders and saw the young lady waving at them. Soma stood up and greeted her in his usual cheery manner, "Elizabeth! Nice to see you again! Ah! Ciel!" Said earl tensed up as he saw the Indian prince running to him with arms wide open.

"Gwah!" Ciel pouted and tried to get away from Soma's tight hugs, and Sebastian only smiled from where he stood beside the marchioness. Agni followed suit, and bowed upon seeing the young lady and Ciel... and the other guest. Frances smiled at the gesture, "Well, well. I see that you have guests before us, eh, Ciel?" She turned at her now disheveled nephew (he blamed Soma), "And would you please comb your hair?"

Ciel tensed and looked at Sebastian, who silently watched him for quite some time, and Sebastian bowed, "I'll do it, my lord. After all, what kind of butler am I if I couldn't even properly arrange the young master's hair?" The butler inched closer to his master, and looked at him with a sly grin. Ciel glared, a soft frown on his lips. And suddenly...

Sebastian put his left arm around Ciel and pulled him close to his body, his fingers threading through his mussed up hair, all the while smiling sweetly at him.

Ciel could not protest, silently liking the way he stroked his hair. His soft hands slowly wrapped themselves around Sebastian's tailcoat, and blushed lightly.

Frances, looking somehow aghast, could only gape her mouth in a futile attempt to berate her nephew for his behaviour. As soon as she was about to speak, Ciel slowly closed his visible eye...

And fell limp in Sebastian's hold.

"_Ciel!"_

* * *

A groan.

Blurred shadows filled his vision as Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian holding a wet towel on his forehead, looking at him with a slight look of worry on his handsome features.

"What happened...?" He could only croak a hoarse voice fron his tiny esophagus.

"The young master suddenly fell ill and collapsed on my arms when I combed your hair," Sebastian furrowed his brows, "Young master, even if you're now a half-demon doesn't mean that you're immune to illnesses. You're still half-human. Or if you want to, I can change the state of your body to that of mine." Ciel shook his head faintly on fluffy pillows, "No, thanks. I wouldn't dream of the day when I will have to devour on human flesh because of hunger." The butler chuckled, "True enough. Though frankly, I haven't fed you anything for the past few days but healthy food and—"

"It must be the honey then..."

Sebastian tilted his head, "Oh? You mean that time when Prince Soma showed us the concept of 'Nirvana'? I wouldn't have known that those types of sweets upon my body have that effect on you." Ciel looked at the pillow on his left, averting his gaze, "S-stop saying such perverted things..."

A soft chuckle.

Ciel pouted and blushed, and glanced at Sebastian's eyes, "W-where's aunt? And Lizzy?" At this, Sebastian sighed, "Well, the marchioness found it difficult to leave you alone for some reason that I do not know of, and decided to make me call a doctor and she stayed by your side right here up until late afternoon. The prince's antics of exaggerated hysteria proved nothing to ease your condition, so Mister Agni simply took him to the nearest chair and gave him some apple tea to calm his nerves down. Lady Elizabeth cried when she saw you draped on my chest and breathing shallowly. She said you must have had heat stroke. Really, the lady's imagination is quite fickle, don't you think?" Ciel scoffed as he nodded, "She's still naive." Sebastian only smiled as a reply. He stretched his nimble arms overhead and crawled to Sebastian's lap. Ciel cuddled his head under his chin, upon which Sebastian patted his back in return.

"What time is it?" Ciel grumbled.

"It's seven o'clock in the evening, my lord. Do you wish for dinner or do you want to take your evening bath first?"

A small yawn. "Neither."

"Hm?"

"What I want, is for you to take this fever away from me. Do it the way I want it to be." Sebastian's small response was a soft hum and a wild flicker of red on his dangerous ruby depths, "As you wish. Do you want it hard? Or should I be gentle?"

"Either way is fine..."

A soft lick of his lips.

"Understood."

And only the moon witnessed their steaming moments of passion.

* * *

Two forty-five in the morning.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, a sad look etched on his face as he smoothed the unruly locks of midnight blue. He remembered something that happened this afternoon, while his little lord was fast asleep on his bed. It involved the marchioness and the young lady Elizabeth.

They were discussing the matters of the engagement in the future, where Sebastian could clearly hear them.

Ah, how it hurt him so.

He had heard that Frances wanted her daughter to marry Ciel after four years. Sebastian clenched his fists as he stood there, silent as a shadow as he tended to his young lord.

He recalled it with such anguish then—it was only a few hours since it happened—oh, how he hated his possessive streak... Not really.

_In four years... In 1893, I suppose..._

The butler looked on the sleeping form of his master, breathing softly on his chest. He smiled, feeling a bit ticklish from the soft exhales of his breath. Sebastian glanced at his watch again.

_Three o'clock._

With that, Sebastian lifted his master's body and placed him on the bed, without disrupting Ciel's much needed sleep. He gazed onto his master's face with soft eyes, smiling sadly at their fate.

_My master... My sweet, sweet master... I'm sorry for this..._

A kiss on his forehead.

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..._

A soft caress on midnight hair.

_But I love you so..._

He exposed the boy's neck and nipped his skin, causing the receiver to slightly squirm, but not enough to rouse him from sleep.

_And because I love you so..._

A soft peck on porcelain cheeks.

_I can't give you to them._

Sebastian gave a last caress on those boyish cheeks and dark blue tresses, and slowly retreated from the bed, making sure no movement caused Ciel to stir from his slumber. The devil dressed himself and tried not to go back on the bed and look over the still sleeping earl. He faced the fading blue moon through the hardness of the glass window, tracing gloved fingers as he did so.

He faced Ciel one last time, and seeing the boy still sleeping from the steady movement of shoulders under blankets, he heaved a sigh. The raven opened the window...

And flew from the mansion.

_I'm sorry for this..._


	10. Error, Mistake

Flames. Red, black, yellow and orange mingled together with the ashes.

Smoke. It filled the excruciating inferno-like place. Like a thread that chokes you to eternal sleep.

The tongues of red danced furiously on fallen burnt wood, devouring anything possible. The floors creaked as if it's ready to fall apart any second.

Screams colored the hallways, their pathetic voices of fear and yells for help proved useless as a sharp talon pierced their disgusting flesh.

Blood filled the searing floors. Wide-eyed corpses tumbled in their wake, their mouths twisted in a form of strangling screams of whiny hopes of salvation.

_Trot, trot, trot._

Pause.

_Slash, slash, slash._

Scream.

A ball of white rolled on the ground, the liquid contents spilling at the bottom of a deranged neck.

_Trot, trot, trot._

Pause.

_Slash, slash, slash._

Scream.

A trace of spilled scarlet covered a corset of firm flesh. A mannequin of a woman now clumped in a shape of misshapen tissue.

_Trot, trot, trot._

Pause.

_Slash, slash, slash._

Scream.

A petite shade of gold flowed on the floor, emerald eyes staring blankly at the last being she saw.

The entity silently left the burning charcoal of a palace-like mansion, as though nothing ever happened at all. Soft clacks of heels met the creaking floor, a trail of crimson splattered on usually spotless shoes.

_...This is all for you... For I love you so..._

* * *

Another day has begun for the house of Phantomhive.

The butler woke the trio of male servants on the bed, snoozing peacefully. At two claps, they instinctly woke up, with Finnian greeting Sebastian cheerfully. Sebastian smiled at the three as they get ready for the day ahead. He then headed to the next door to knock on the room of the only female resident.

"Maylene? Are you awake?"

A muffled, "Yes!" could be heard from inside.

"Good."

And with that, Sebastian left and went to fetch the daily newspaper near the steps of the back entrance. He picked it up, and wasn't fazed at all with the news.

The headline, which the holder of the newspaper had caused, seemed to scream out in bold, capital letters. And the man read the letters in a deadpanned manner.

"Middleford Mansion Burnt to Ashes. Killer still unknown."

_Hn._

Sebastian stared at the newspaper, and with a flick of a middle finger and a thumb, the grey parchment burnt to ashes, just like that. He let the dust flow freely onto perfectly gloved hands and into the morning air.

"Ah-ah, I have to wash my hands before facing the master, so it seems."

He closed the back door and began to make the morning preparations.

* * *

"Telepathy is quite useful, huh?"

The devil smiled at the child, "Yes, it's one of the powers I gave to you, after all."

Ciel had been using telepathy to speak with Sebastian on quite a number of times lately. It dawned upon the butler that his little lord was quite happy with his newly-acquired power.

After feeding the boy with pumpkin soup for his recent round of colds—and after some "incidents" which involved Sebastian using he soup to seduce the earl once again, the latter never complained and welcomed it all—he trudged the boy along as he led him to the bathroom adjacent to the master bedroom.

Once the butler was finished bathing himself and the young earl—it took them an hour to finish up what they were secretly doing in the bath tub—Sebastian opened the door to reveal the bawling servants... except for Tanaka who was calmly sipping his tea in a corner with a light laugh.

"Good morning, young master!" they greeted with a smile.

Ciel turned from the soothing warmth of his butler's neck and looked at them, with his right eye closed; after a moment's pause, he then smiled, a real smile, "Good morning. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

The three of them suddenly realized what the master meant, and Maylene blurted out a squeak, "A-ah... Yes, my lord!" She turned to the blond males with an upturned "v" formed on her lips, and pointed her index finger at them, "Alright! All of you, move out! Give the young master and Mister Sebastian some space! _Now_!" The two of them immediately ran off, not wanting to be yelled at by a woman, even if it's their fellow workmate. She then turned to see Tanaka still sipping his tea in a corner, and her stern face softened, "Mister Tanaka is fine like that!"

Then she turned to the still blinking master and servant by the bathroom door, and looked at Sebastian with awe and admiration of the way he held Ciel in his arms, and looked at the face of her beloved employer serenely, "Young master, it's alright, whatever secret you have behind that eye. We'll accept you as who you are. Because you're our young master forever. Don't forget that..."

Ciel's only response was to instantly cover his right eye with his hand, blue orbs widening at what the maid just said, "You saw it...?" Maylene mustered her brightest smile, "Uh. Yes... W-when I barged in the bathroom before I slipped on that bar of soap, young master..." She scratched her head with a sheepish smile. Sebastian spoke no word. Ciel blinked, "...Do you see me as a strange person, then? Now that you saw it?" Maylene shook her head, "No. How can I do such a thing if... if you're such a good employer to all of us?"

The boy pondered over her words, lips drawn tight into a thin line as he hummed, and then, "In the afternoon, go to my office when I'll call you." Maylene cocked her head to one side, "Eh?"

Sebastian smiled as he tilted his head, "Just do what the young master says, Maylene."

Maylene nodded eagerly, "Alright. For the young master! I'll wait until he calls me this afternoon, sir!" She saluted the butler, which said butler smiled at her gesture, so did Ciel, "Alright. You're dismissed. I'll call you later."

The magenta-haired maid bowed low, smiling wholeheartedly, "Yes, my lord."

And she left the hallway along with Tanaka.

When they were gone, Ciel finally took off the hand over his eye, "I can't believe it... She saw it..." Sebastian stared at the end of the hallway the maid had retreated to, "I can't believe it, either. Should I eradicate her?" Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "Of course not. She's a one of a kind. Take me back to my room."

"Yes, my lord."

_You don't know how much I would go to great lengths just to prove you my love..._

* * *

A mop of magenta flashed back and forth on her room, anxiously waiting for the clock near her dresser to strike twelve.

_The young master... what on earth does he want from me...? I know he might be mad because I barged in the bathroom at that time and I saw his unnatural eye but..._

She paused walking.

_But..._

"The young master needs to know that he is not alone..."

She clasped her hands into fists and held them to her chest.

_It hurts right here whenever I see the young master hurt and tries to hide it all by himself... Like at that time when I saw them the other night..._

Then she suddenly gasped.

"The young master... he had a strange shade on his fingernails back there... It was black..."

_Mister Sebastian had the same shade... I saw it before..._

The grandfather clock could be heard ringing its way towards the whole mansion.

It's time.

* * *

"...No, I want, read my lips, Sebastian, I _want_ that cake."

"Read my lips, young master, you _can't_ have that cake. You still need to regain your health. You have my blood but don't forget that you're _still_ human."

"Then fetch me the medicine along with the cake."

A sigh. "Young master, what is the use of drinking medicine if you're still eating sweets while you're having a fever? It's like an addict that has told himself to quit depending on drugs and when he tries to, he doesn't even flex a muscle to quit!"

"I'm _not_ drug dependant, Sebastian, now get me that cake!"

"No."

Outside the study room, Maylene had her ears to the door for a full four minutes and 20 seconds to check if it's alright to enter as to not interrupt any conversation. Suddenly, all words halted inside.

_What? Are they done now? Can I enter now? What about the young master's cake? Did he give it to him? And what's with that "you have my blood" thing? Are they doing "it" again?_

She gulped just thinking about what was happening inside the room.

Just as when she was about to open the door, the knob twisted, and the elegant, brown door swung open.

"Maylene? Have you come to enter the study? You could have just knocked instead of trying to peer into what the young master and I were talking about."

A blatant reply, really. It only took a few seconds before Maylene realized that her right hand was still on the supposed position of the door knob, thus, making it seem like she was about to hold Sebastian's hand. The maid started to splutter her syllables into sentences all with her trademark scorching blush.

"A-ah! Yes! I'm sorry, Mister Sebastian!" She bowed, her glasses practically screamed with steam being emitted from her still flushed skin. Sebastian decided to just ignore it, "The young master wants to speak with you." She bowed again when the butler stepped aside to make room for her to enter, and she meekly stepped inside to the office of her employer.

"G-good afternoon, young master," she fought a blush, trying not to look at anywhere but the young earl in front her, fearing it might be rude to him.

"Good day, I'll cut the chase. Can you see me clearly?" The teen asked, business-like as always. His hands were placed atop of his chin, elbows pressed firmly onto the mahogany table.

The maid was puzzled, "E-excuse me...?" She could her the young boy sigh, as if he was tired to repeat his words, "I said, can you clearly see me? Through those glasses? I can see that they're cracked." Maylene raised both of her eyebrows, and realized what he meant, "O-oh! U-uh... Y-yes! I-I mean no... I mean..." Ciel suddenly held his palm up, visible eye closed, and Maylene stopped stuttering.

"Just answer the question. Yes, or no?" His gaze was piercing into the depths of the magenta maid, a weak word of "No" coming out of her slightly quivering lips.

As soon as he heard the answer, Ciel closed his eye, pondering.

"Very well. Sebastian."

Said butler stood like a post behind him, void of any emotion, and came towards Maylene in measured, perfect steps, his hands behind his broad back. He looked at her with indifference, eyes as burgundy as always, indecipherable; his lips formed into a tight, thin line; and solemnly spoke in soothing, rich, deep baritones.

"These eyeglasses are custom-made from the young master. Take care of it well."

And with that, he took out a box from behind his perfectly white-gloved fingers. He opened the lid, and inside in it was a new, shining pair of glasses, exactly like the one she wears now, but far more well-designed than her current pair.

The temples were made of fine sandalwood, and the lenses looked exquisitely reflective, and the hinges were made of fine white gold.

The blushing maid instantly became pale from the clearly high-quality of the eyeglasses in front of her. She looked questioningly towards her employer, tears of obvious joy starting to flow from the tips of her sharp eyes, "Y-young master... Y-you want me to... have this for everyday use... sir...?" The earl simply shrugged, and smirked at his employee, "I don't see anything wrong with that. Besides, I personally pick out the finest black coats for Sebastian whenever we go out for shopping. I don't see why I should be stingy towards my other employees."

Maylene stood gaping at what the young boy just said. _H-he's buying the finest clothes for his butler! B-but we servants are in the third-class of the society! W-well... I think... I understand why... Because..._

She looked at her young master with a soft, pink blush, he was smiling, his visible blue eye amused in a way. Then she looked at the object of her unrequited affection. _Mister Sebastian..._

He was smiling, equal to the smile of her young master's. _They're perfect together..._

The maid looked softly at the beautiful, round eyeglasses being offered to her. She scooped it up in gentle, trembling hands, fearing of ruining the shining pieces of the eyewear should she touch it with negligence on her part. As soon as she held it up to take a closer look, Sebastian closed the lid with a light tap, and placed it on Ciel's desk.

She finally breathed out her unspoken words, "It's beautiful." Maylene can hear Ciel speaking while she looked at the delicately formed cirlcles of her new glasses, "Of course it's beautiful. I picked it out." Maylene's smile only widened at the comment. _The young master cares for us! For _us_! Who are only just merely servants of him... He's truly kind... Young master..._

"...Thank you, young master..."

"Don't mention it. It's a small token compared to the way you guys guard the mansion... Sometimes..." The last part was said half-heartedly, mainly because of the house being burnt to dust nearly every time that Sebastian and him are away. Maylene only laughed.

Ciel smiled, amused. He looked at her, then at Sebastian, "Sebastian. Take it off."

Maylene flushed ten shades of searing red upon hearing those words, "Eh! B-but the young master..."

The two males said nothing. Sebastian inched closer to Maylene, face still emotionless.

_He's too close!_

Step. Step. Step.

She felt her own cheeks burning from the scent of the man in front of her. _It's quite musky... Probably because... they... must have done "it" this morning... Ah! Bad thoughts, bad!_

Step. Pause.

_Is he going to kiss me! No! Don't do it in front of him! I don't want to get involved with the young master's affairs!_

Sebastian moved towards her, a few centimeters away from her beet red face.

_Closer, closer, Mister Sebastian!_

Maylene closed her eyes on what's to come, her lips instinctively puckered.

_This is going to be my first kiss!_

Only to feel her glasses suddenly yanked out of her nose.

She opened her eyes, "A-ah! My glasses!" Sebastian smiled, definitely teasing her, "Oh, hush, Maylene. It'll only take a while." Maylene's eyes widened, "Eh?" She then looked at the young earl sitting in front of her, his face was bored, but there was a certain glint in his eyes...

All of a sudden, Sebastian's face came into view, bloody red eyes filling her vision.

"Alright, Maylene. Close your eyes."

_I-is t-that what I think it is! Can't breathe... Can't... breathe!_

Maylene did as she was told, her face getting redder as Sebastian stepped towards her blushing form, closer... closer... And then...

"Done."

Maylene opened her magenta eyes, to see a perfectly no-hindered-crack shards of glass obscuring her line of vision. "Ah..." _He didn't kiss me..._

She looked at the tall man, twiddling her fingers shyly, "T-thank you, Mister Sebastian." The butler chuckled and smiled politely, "Don't thank me, thank the young master." She gasped as she looked at her employer, the blue-haired boy smiling in a way she couldn't decipher, "Thank you, my lord." She bowed low, tears of gratitude slowly dripping on her newly acclaimed glasses. Ciel leant back into his chair, "Like I said, don't mention it. The only reason why I bought it is because to lessen your clumsiness, I think a new pair of glasses will suffice. So, now that you have it, you can freely go." Maylene looked up, and smiled brightly at Ciel, "Yes, my master." She bowed again. _The young master doesn't show it, but he cares for the people that are close to him. Especially to Mister Sebastian._

She stood straight, hands folded neatly in front of her, a stern expression plastered on her face, "I'll take my leave, young master." She bowed again, and Ciel nodded. She straigthened her back once more and glanced briefly at Sebastian, the man just smiled, enigmatic as always. She blushed and turned quickly for the door, wanting to go to her room as soon as possible and squeal like a blushing schoolgirl.

* * *

_And I so thought he was going to kiss me..._

A sniffle.

Maylene stared at a seemingly freshly-picked, large stack of strawberries. Before she left the young master's office, she was ordered to buy a batch of strawberries, for what reason, she didn't ask. It was better not to ask.

She bought the necessary stock of foods for the week, and as she treaded her way home, she heard a couple gossiping amongst themselves.

"Did you hear it this morning? About the mansion that got burnt down last night?"

Maylene's ears perked up in sudden interest, and stood near the couple, listening to their conversation. It might be a new scoop for that actress she idolized.

"Ah! About that grand mansion to the next town? The Middlefords? Yes, yes I've heard of it this morning from the other vendors. It seems that whoever burnt down the mansion has a huge grudge against them."

Maylene's heart skipped a beat. _The Middleford mansion was burnt? Grudge!_

The maid whirled around, and faced the still chattering pair, and bursted out, "Why was the mansion burnt!"

The couple blinked in unison, "Eh?"

* * *

"Well, I said I'll be back in one hour, so, I'll just play with you for the time being. There's five more minutes left until one."

Sebastian played with the black cat on his lap. His young lord had arts lesson this noon, and because he ordered Sebastian not to peek while he's working on a canvas, he simply took the one hour leisure of being with his precious pet.

"_Meow."_

"Ah. So soft—"

"Mister Sebastian!"

Upon hearing the voices, the cat scampered away from Sebastian's gentle hold, leaving the butler frowning—and no, he did not pout.

He turned to the bumbling servants—who were covered in soot, by the way; he refused to acknowledge their mess—"What? This better be good."

"Meep!" Maylene hid behind Finnian, who was oblivious to the butler's slowly rising fit of anger from being separated from his beloved cat. He almost bounced on his feet filled with worry, and took a deep breath, "Mister Sebastian! Is it true? Lady Elizabeth and the rest of the Middlefords were burnt to ashes last night!" Sebastian looked completely shocked, not because of the news, but because they heard the news faster than what he expected. He was soon to recover though, "Oh, really? They were burnt?"

Magenta and blond nodded in estatic unison.

A soft sigh.

"I shall inform the young master at once, until then, remain calm and collected for the sake of the young master," he pointed at the two. Both of them saluted, "Yessir!" Sebastian smiled, "Very well, then off you go. I have to attend to the young master." The two servants made way for the butler, when he was gone from the garden, Maylene heaved a deep sigh, "Mister Sebastian... It looks like he was mad at something..." She wheezed another breath. The gardener turned to her, "Really?" He tilted his head and put his index finger to his lips, "I didn't notice anything."

* * *

"Young master? Are you done?"

Ciel hastily turned around, looking at Sebastian's clothed abdomen. _How the hell did you get behind my back so fast!_

_By teleporting of course._

A snort. _Figures._

A smirk. "Well? Are you done drawing on the canvas?" Sebastian peered over Ciel's midnight hair and to the pencil-drawn portrait that Ciel sketched.

And Sebastian's eyes softened.

The drawing was clear white on the edges, the majority of the sketch being drawn with complex attention. A tall man was adorned with dark, black feathers, while facing a small boy. Their arms were wrapped around each other, as though looking for comfort. The boy only reached up to the chest level of the other man with wings, his smile soft, as though content; the other one, with assurance. The boy was drawn half-nude upwards, the dark tones and shades of the sketch flowed with emotion. The taller man, was half-nude as well, perfectly toned arms wrapped tightly around the young boy, his smile, soft, alluring, captivating. Pitch black feathers hovers around them, as if they were falling from the grace of heaven.

The picture depicted Sebastian and Ciel, both of them beautifully broken.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around the boy who made the drawing, and breathed down his neck, "It's beautiful."

"So? Did I pass?" Ciel looked up at the smiling man-demon behind him.

Sebastian only chuckled on his charge's neck, "Of course." Ciel beamed as he looked at his work once more, "Shall we frame it, then?

* * *

The servants of the household held a meeting in the servants' quarters—led by Tanaka, void of his green tea, for once—they spoke of the situation regarding the Middlefords' untimely deaths.

"Sebastian. Have you told Ciel-sama? About Elizabeth-sama?" His voice was croaked, as expected from a man of old age. He never got over saying his honorifics in the Japanese way, being raised as a Japanese, he easily forgets saying things the English way.

"No. He'd be crushed if I told him that. This is not the right time, Mister Tanaka."

The eldest of the servants closed his wrinkled and tired eyes, contemplating, "If you think that this is for the best, then we'll make sure none of this news will ever reach Ciel-sama's ears. I'm counting on all of you, especially you, Sebastian." The butler nodded and smiled, the other three servants looked at them in awe. Maylene flushed. _Mister Tanaka... He has Mister Sebastian's full respect! But then again..._

Tanaka's position is higher than the butler, so it's understandable.

Sebastian looked at the other three, voice stern and face void of emotion, "Do you understand the situation? No one, and I mean _no one,_ will ever mention any of this incident to the young master, is that clear?"

"Sir, yessir!"

Sebastian smiled, "Well, off you go, then. Return to your duties."

And they did just that. Tanaka smiled as he laughed.

_Being the butler of this household certainly has its benefits._

* * *

He certainly didn't have _this_ in mind when his young master ordered strawberries earlier this morning. It was now nighttime in the estate—and things just keep getting interesting for the devil.

He was spread on the bed with whipped cream on his torso, the strawberries on top of his body added as a bonus touch to his prepubescent form.

"Oh, so that's why you ordered Maylene to fetch the freshest batch of fruits."

"Shut up and take me."

A chuckle reverberated in the hollows of the whitewashed walls of Ciel's room.

"Yes, my love."

* * *

"Sebastian..."

"Hm?"

Ebony nails traced lazy circles on a smooth belly, "What is it?"

A glowing violet eye and a blue orb faced him, the stillness of the night wrapping their clammy forms. "I'm thinking... If Elizabeth knew this... she'd go mad with boiling fury, wouldn't she?" Sebastian's red gaze faltered for a split second, before speaking again, "Yes. Yes, she would. And maybe the whole Middleford clan will chase us to no end because of what we're doing." Ciel laughed, "If she were gone... Things... might get easier for us..."

Sebastian spoke no word.

"What do you think?"

Sebastian was snapped out of his reverie by Ciel's words, "I have no comment about that; it would be rude of me." Ciel hummed, "But I don't want to marry her. I want..." The teen huddled his body close to the devil's chest, burying his face. "I want you..." it was a whisper. But Sebastian knew all too well.

"My lord..." The butler stared at the childish form of his master, and the earl looked up, his blue and violet gaze changing to blazing red. Tears rolled on the boy's flawless cheeks, "I want you, Sebastian... I won't marry her, I won't!" He slammed his small fists on a taut chest, the receiver getting no damage from the futile attack. He hugged him.

"Hush, my lord. If you don't want to marry her that much, then you can talk it over with her at a certain time," his voice was deep, seducing. Ciel hugged him back, looking at the silent moon that watched their forbidden affair, "She'll get mad. I know it." The butler merely hummed as he untangled his master's damp hair.

_I know she'll get mad._

* * *

"I wonder if it'll be just what I had in mind."

"I'm sure it'll be beautiful, my lord. If not, then I'll make sure that it'll reach to your standards."

A soft smirk.

The frame shop was 30 minutes away from the mansion, and Ciel made sure he was never bored on his way there.

Thanks to his butler.

"Not... there..."

A chuckle. "Oh? You mean not... _here?_"

"Ngh... So good—"

A throaty groan. "I thought you don't want it here."

"Nnn... Don't tease... me—"

"As you wish."

And it was a "bumpy" ride, in one way or another. The stagecoach driver never bothered what was happening inside, it was not his business after all. He was paid to do his job to drive them to their destination and nothing else.

Although ocassional groans and moans loud enough for the driver to hear _outside_ the coach made him gulp and imagine what was like being inside the comfy coach, he merely thought of a random song to calm himself down.

He only blushed when he heard a small voice practically yelling out, 'Make me come'. And the feeling of the coach being bumpy didn't help either. The road was flat and smooth, so no bumps should be made. But the banging of the coach from inside...

The driver only shook his head.

* * *

"So, this is it, huh."

"Yes, sir! This is the finest lapis lazuli and the darkest black onyx that we made! We guarantee you, Sir Ciel, that _this_ is the finest quality frame!" A big, chubby man continued to praise his sweat and blood, and Ciel hummed softly to himself, small fingers perched upon his dainty chin.

"What do you think, Sebastian?" He turned to his butler, hands professionally behind his back, also contemplating on the aforementioned frame that the servant ordered.

"Well, young master. The delicate features of the edges are quite exquisite; and the lapis lazulis are indeed shining with utmost brilliance, not to mention, the onyx stones are carefully engraved down to the tiniest detail. So I'd say it's quite perfect for your creation, young master. Oh, and may I ask, where is the glass cover that's supposed to be accompanied with the frame?"

Ruby eyes turned to look at the shopkeeper, silent warning glowing within sinful orbs.

"A-ah, yes! Yes, sir, the glass will be delivered in a minute. It's just in the back, you see," the keeper explained. Sebastian only averted his gaze and huffed a snort, Ciel crossed his arms and levitated one haughty eyebrow, "We'll wait." The man nodded hastily and went to the nearest door. Ciel mused, right index finger on a pink puff of lower lip. _Probably to get the item._

After a few minutes of standing and waiting, the man finally returned. The child huffed. _Took him long enough. The bloody pig._

_My lord, watch your language._

_But he made me wait._

Sebastian only sighed.

* * *

"It's really pretty, I think."

"Of course. You made it after all."

"I meant the frame and glass."

"Well, both the portrait and frame and glass are all beautiful, my lord. You chose it, after all."

"Hn."

A small mop of midnight blue hair tilted his head this way and that, contemplating about the portrait in question. The frame fitted perfectly around the pencil (and now inked) canvas. Sebastian insisted that the canvas should be inked so that it can withstand for a longer period of time than being sketched with a pencil. The glass was made of the most brilliant diamond shards, the light passing through and revealing the seven shades of the rainbow whenever a speck of light comes in contact with the frame.

It made the master and servant smile in sentimentality.

The work that Ciel made was exquisite, not to mention expensive, but it'll do. So to further gaze on his work, he made Sebastian hang the portrait above the headboard of his bed.

_It compliments his authority and beauty, I must say._

"If Lizzy sees this, she'll take this to her room and might decorate it with flowers and ribbons," Ciel said with a shiver as he stared at the picture with a soft gaze.

Sebastian only chortled in agreement.

_Yes. That is... if she can see it._


	11. Paenitentia, Regret

_It's been a full week since that infuriating blonde died by my hands. She would've been alive if it weren't for what she said on that day to her mother._

Wipe, wipe. Clean, clean.

_Really now, I thought that girl would give up her feelings since she already KNEW something was up between me and Ciel._

Wipe, wipe. Clean, clean.

_But no, that girl just shoved what she wanted to say in front of her mother, and acted like I wasn't even there!_

Wipe, wipe. Clean, clean.

_Heh. She deserved what happened to her. Her words of "I'm going to marry Ciel someday!" just vanished in thin air! Hah! In the end, I won his heart, his soul and his body._

Wipe, wipe. Clean, clean.

_He's mine. He became mine since "that day". He's mine and I'll never give him to anyone._

Wipe, wipe. Clean, clean.

_Now that I think about it..._

A tall figure stood in the setting sun, looking down on a battered tomb being swallowed by slowly growing weeds. He had been kind enough to pull out the pesky grass threatening to devour the ghostly nameless tomb, despite what he had done to the silent corpse.

"I should've eaten you when I eradicated you."

* * *

"Sebastian, what took you so long!" An irate Ciel came into view when the aforementioned butler opened the door to the study room.

He bowed, eyes closed, "My most sincere apologies, my lord. I'm afraid I had a tough time finding the velvet sheets you asked of me." Ciel only hummed, but smiled when Sebastian stood up straight and locked the door behind him. He made his way to his butler standing still on the locked doorway, "I wonder how you'll make up for your tardiness this time..." A soft glint was present on the now red look in the earl's visible eye.

Sebastian felt a familiar tingling sensation down his spine when he looked at his master that way. _It makes him look like a wild cat looking for a prey. Lovely._

"Quite frankly, I highly doubt that _you_ of all beings would have a hard time finding a simple thing such as velvet bedsheets," Ciel leered as he wrapped his small arms around the nape of his butler, leaning him down to his five foot flat height. Sebastian tensed but immediately complied to the soft embrace of his master, speaking and thinking not even one word with tongue and mind. Ciel failed to notice the tenseness, so the devil only chuckled as he returned the gesture, dulcet tones vibrating through the earl's ear, "I'm very much honored that you have your full trust on a sublime creature such as myself, young master." The teen closed his eyes and nodded in agreement, "You should know by now that I have no one to trust with but you. Not even my family can compare to that trust." The raven-haired man broke the embrace and looked down on his charge, eyes clearly wanting to ask a question. "Not even Lady Elizabeth?"

At this, Sebastian smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, soft lips relishing the feel of smooth skin. _And so he loves me more than _her_._

The demon only smiled at that thought as he hugged his master once again, his face now twisted in utmost glee.

* * *

"Tonight's dinner consists of beef stew and mashed potatoes with butter on the side. Dessert for tonight is mixed fruit topped with the puffiest whipped cream, suited only for your taste, young master. On the right side of the table is a plate of bite-sized cupcakes filled with vanilla and topped with chocolate sprinkles."

Ciel nodded absently, eyes fixed hungrily on the buttered mashed potatoes. Seeing that certain dish made him squishy from inside out. He happened to recall that he was a "potato" and Sebastian was the "knife" on that day when he began to master his powers. Sebastian, who happened to read his quite _descriptive_ mind, only smirked as he saw the definite phoenix-red blush on his master's flawless cheeks.

"Did you think of something... hmm... _naughty_ again, young master?"

Ciel could practically _see_ the wide wicked grin plastered on his servant's face, but he did not look at him.

Glaring at the yellow dish, a tenfold blush rushed to the normally stoic face of the teen; and he chowed down the beef stew along with a rather huge spoonful of buttered mashed potatoes. Swallowing a mouthful of beef and thick soup, the earl suddenly gulped and visibly paled a shockingly shade of blue.

Earl Ciel Duress Phantomhive. Was being choked. By a piece of beef.

"Young master!"

In a split second, Sebastian's strong arms were around Ciel's abdomen, exerting a strong force enough for the boy to expel the offending piece of meat through one of his fists buried on Ciel's tender flesh.

The chunk of beef got out of Ciel's system, of course. It popped and dropped onto the table lifelessly, staining the ivory tablecloths that Maylene painstakingly cleaned just this morning.

"Young master, are you alright!" Sebastian fussed over Ciel to calm the still heavily breathing boy down. The butler immediately gave his master a rather huge glass of water and Ciel emptied the glass within seconds. The earl coughed a bit after gulping down the beverage, and exhaled spasmodically. Sebastian sighed in relief, thinking that the only thing that can kill his young master was, sardonically, a beef chunk.

"Young master, you should never chow down your food like that ever again," he chided the child. Ciel only nodded absently, the remaining aftertaste of bile now slowly leaving his poor throat. With a gulp, as if to wash away the taste of the beef, he buried his head and arms to his butler's chest, and breathed in the fresh scent of rose petals on his tailcoat.

The boy mumbled something to his coat.

"Did you say something, young master?"

With a huff, Ciel glared at his blinking butler, his hands still clutching onto his coat, effectively wrinkling it, "I said, don't tease me like that ever again when I'm eating. Now feed me."

Sebastian blinked out of his reverie on his master and black kittens (too cute), and released his hold on him, "Excuse me?" Ciel looked up once more and pouted with a soft blush on his face, "You're getting deaf, are you? I said, "Feed me"."

Sebastian blinked. And blinked. And smiled.

"As you wish."

* * *

A young blond. "The young master still doesn't know it, huh..."

An older blond. "Of course he doesn't! Sebastian's words are practically laws! But of course, the young master's words are absolute, we'll follow him more than _that_ Sebastian."

The sole female of the house. "If he knew this, he'll be in much, much more pain. That's why we're doing this..."

A gray-haired steward. "We can't afford to let the young master know this because he'll be shattered to pieces more than ever."

And they rambled on, hushed whispers and careful exchange of words filled the kitchen.

* * *

A pout of soft, plump lips. "What you did hurts."

"It's only natural that it hurt a bit, but I'm sure that the pain will go away in a matter of minutes."

A grumble. "That still doesn't change the fact that it still hurts."

"But if I never did that act, you would've been paler than your eyes right now."

A sigh. "Alright. Just... put that thing on me already."

An all-knowing smile. "Understood."

The tall figure of black placed a small bag of ice on the exhausted teen's stomach. With that, Ciel automatically sighed at the coolness that the ice brought.

Ciel tapped the cold material onto his stomach further, upon which Sebastian held his master's hand atop of small fingers with a serene smile on his face.

"You'll get cold unless you have a small source of heat."

Ciel smiled weakly and closed his azure eyes, his hand still beneath the butler's gloved one. In a few minutes, a patterned breath reached the raven's sensitive sense of hearing, making him smile in contentment. Sebastian reluctantly released his hold on Ciel's hand, placing his small body part over his chest so he won't feel the rush of cold. Sebastian stood up and kissed his forehead softly, and lastly inhaled the soft scent that wafted on his charge's hair.

_Chocolate._

The handsome devil glided his gloved left hand on the teen's soft tresses, relishing the angelic face of his sleeping form.

He held Ciel's sleeping face and kissed him on the cheek. He then joined the earl on the bed, shoes and tailcoat all on the foot of the bed. Looking at the sleeping face of his master, his eyes turn red, and the onlooking flames of the silent candelabra hushed in smoke. The devil stroked the boy's cheek and kissed his soft lips.

_I'll never, _ever_ give you to anyone. Now that that girl is gone... I have you all to myself. As what the saying goes..._

An evil smile graced upon the demon's lips.

"Dead men tell no tales."

* * *

A hush of humming resonated throughout the Phantomhive mansion being cleaned daily (without scratching a furniture) by the one and only Sebastian Michaelis. The repeated sound that portrayed the lullaby, "Hush, Little Baby" vibrated through the tall butler's pronounced Adam's apple, smiling all the way while cleaning the elegant vases on the stands. Bard scrunched his eyebrows in the butler's sudden happy disposition. With an unlit cigarette on his lips, he huffed and marched his way onto the still humming butler, his back faced to him as he cleaned a blue vase on one of the posts.

"And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town~"

"Hey."

The raven-haired man immediately stopped humming, and turned to face the chef, the cleaning cloth still on his slightly sullied gloved hand. "What is it, Bard?" The American chef inhaled a deep breath, as if preparing something big is going to happen, "Why are you all..."

He looked at Sebastian up and down, brows scrunched as if the man grew another arm. He looked, _stared_, at the man, up and down, and up.

"Why are you so... "upturned" and... and... What are you so darned happy about today, anyway! You've been humming that stupid tune since you woke us up! That's unusual for you," Bard's lips pointed to a slight pout, one finger lightly tapping his chin. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "So, you're saying that I should be more stuck-up than before and refrain from giving you people desserts?"

The chef's mouth suddenly gaped open, the stick of unlit cigarette fell carelessly on the carpeted floor.

"N-no, Sebastian, that's not what I—"

A trademark cute (threatening) smile.

"Well, what _is_ it that you mean?"

A loud gulp.

Bard waved his hands furiously in attempt to convince the tall butler to abort the "no desserts" idea, "I-I just meant to ask what's on your mind that made you _that_ happy!" The poor chef huffed out the last word on his lips breathlessly. Sebastian blinked at the sudden utterance of the blonde, his words being processed slowly in his mind. "So..."

The ebony-haired man cautiously pointed a crooked right index finger towards the chef, "The reason why you tapped me is because you were wondering why _I_ feel happy to the point of humming?"

An awkward nod.

The tailcoated man cocked his head to one side and hovered his right pointer softly to his sinful lips, "I won't give you the liberty to ask what is on my mind. But if you _really_ want to know what it is that made me _this_ happy, then I'll tell you."

Bard gulped for the second time. _There's that deadly sneer again!_

Sebastian leered as he stepped closer towards the chef, the latter shuddering visibly at the evil smirk plastered on the butler's face.

The devil butler hovered his lips on the American's left ear, his hot breath tickling the insides of his sense of hearing.

"A certain blue-haired _cat_ managed to lap up the _milk_ that I offered to _her_."

With that he smiled at the completely dumbfounded American blinking the whole way trying to comprehend what his co-worker just said to him.

And Sebastian left, the intricate blue vase now shining in the sunlight through the equally spotless huge glass window.

_What the hell did he mean by that!_

Turning into a corner, Sebastian smiled. _Ah, I love cats. But to describe the young master as a cat... It would be so cute!_

* * *

Sebastian was doing his daily duties as the butler of the house. A shrill ringing of the phone could be heard from one of the rooms. Being the only one in the room, the butler picked it up.

It was from the so-called queen of England.

"Uhm... To what honor is it that the _queen_ _herself_ decided to take a call directly to the young master?" His voice was low, but there was a hint of anger in it. _You could've just let your servants make a call directly here and not you, "your majesty"._

She said her apologies of not having to visit him on his days when he was sick (Sebastian refused to comment) and wished for his health to recover.

The butler strained a smile—it was hard to keep a straight face at the moment, he tried not to retort to the faux queen—until the "queen" commented on a delicate subject for the servant.

"Please give him my condolences. My poor little boy must be hurt from all of this. It was such a tragic news."

Sebastian's fury could practically slice the person on the other end of the line, "And, may I humbly ask, what, pray tell, is that "tragic" news you speak of, your majesty?" He knew. He knew it all down to the last detail what she meant. The furious butler heard a soft sniff and a sigh as she spoke once again, "It's about what had happened to his lovely fianceé, Lady Middleford. And also his aunt Frances. Surely, that child has gone through so much at such a young age. What on earth did he do to deserve such cruelty?" Sebastian clenched his fangs in pure annoyance as he heard sniffling noises from the so-called queen. _How pretentious._

The man inwardly sighed and spoke up—too tired to retort at this point (not that he would actually talk back to her), "If that is your majesty's concern regarding the well-being of my master, and the killing of the Middlefords, I'll assure you he'll heal bit by bit. After all, he has gone through so many obstacles to give up now. I'll deliver your words to the master. May God bless you, your majesty."

He didn't even give her enough time to say her closing words as he slowly put down the phone.

And her gruff voice resonated through the tiny holes as he was about to put down the receiver.

"Make sure the talons that pierced their flesh won't slash his throat."

Clack.

_She knows! But how!_


	12. Instigo Necare, Urge to Kill

_Two weeks..._

He counted the days. He counted them like there's no tomorrow.

_It's been two weeks since the fraud queen called._

He cleaned, scolded the other servants if needed, and took care of his young master in "various" ways.

He really should take up acting since he has superb skills on it, especially when he's playing dead. It had been almost a month since he erased the Middleford family from existence. It had been almost a month... and Ciel remained _clueless_ about it. The servants vowed to their words not to speak anything regarding their deaths.

No other people than the household servants know about that. But even they didn't know something that Sebastian knew. The only thing that they knew was that someone killed the residents of the Middleford estate. (Un)fortunately, the Yard couldn't find the culprit.

_How uncouth._

They were clueless about the identity of the murderer. Sebastian repeatedly vowed in his mind that they should, _must_, never know that the real criminal was him.

_Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Especially to Ciel._

The boy had no idea that his remaining family members were killed by his demon. He remained blind on that matter, and Sebastian will make sure that no newspaper nor any form of news reach his pretty ears and hands. He'd never know where to start if he knew.

"Young master. It's time for your breakfast."

And another day had begun.

* * *

Letters were piled on Sebastian's large hands. Maylene had delivered them earlier, saying that all of them were addressed to the young master—he had asked if she saw the earl prior to giving the letters to him—she shook her head. He then went to his room to inspect them one by one.

He picked one up—and the familiar seal was waxed onto the yellow envelope.

_The queen._

The butler opened his mouth as if to speak to the letter, but spoke nothing. _Have you forgotten that the queen is the reason why he suffered so?_

He read on.

_"Please accept my deepest condolences regarding the loss of your precious aunt and cousin, my dear child. If only I can make you feel better... I would do it in payment for your loyalty to me._

_V."_

Sebastian was ready to turn the letter to ashes when he noticed something at the bottom of the paper.

_"P.S._

_Your butler is very capable of doing everything perfectly, no? No wonder why you chose such a fine, YOUNG man for your everyday needs. Though sometimes I wonder..."_

Sebastian's hands trembled with rage at the sight of the last sentence. His fangs protruded from the innards of his mouth. His lips bled as he screamed.

"I'll kill her!"

With a flash of his bloody red eyes, all of the letters in his hand combusted simultaneously, and left nothing but gray dust on the carpeted floor.

Sebastian's face turned pale and stared at the offending dust clumped in a heap. His face twisted in pain and anger. He tore his hair on his dusty gloved hands and fell to the floor, kneeling.

_"Is your butler hiding something from you?"_

* * *

"I can't believe it..."

"Are you serious, Miss Maid?"

A nod.

"B-but they were... they were... Who on earth would do such a thing!" A certain Indian stammered at the revelation being uttered by the Phantomhive servants. The sole female of the house gulped, "W-we don't know yet, Prince Soma... The Yard doesn't have a clue who did it. All they know is that something sharp was thrusted into the bodies, like a spear or something..." The maid gulped recalling the reports on the newspapers a while back.

"T-that's..."

"Unforgivable." Agni's eyes glowered at the news he just heard. _Who killed Master Ciel's only family?_

He clenched his fists and reached for his bandaged right hand, until Soma put his hand on his butler's shoulders. He calmed down in an instant, "Master Soma, but why? Master Ciel's fianceé and family were killed! He'll be _furious_ if he knew this!"

Soma shook his head, "If it's for the safety of Ciel, then we must refrain from saying it to him. There must be a reason why Sebastian and the other servants refuse to say this to their master... I order you not to say anything about this incident in front of my best friend, alright Agni?" Agni scrunched his face in defeat, but nodded. He can never refuse his lord.

The Bengal prince decided that it would be for the best if he were to grace Ciel the presence of a friend in his time of need. And so he—accompanied by Agni constantly—searched for his little best friend, looking from room to room to find one sulky little boy.

* * *

He was tired from opening the doors and yelling for a certain child to come out, Agni merely nodded as he opened another door—it was the bathroom. Definitely not in there.

They then checked the last place where they would check—Ciel's room.

Just as Soma was about to open the door, he could faintly hear someone talking inside.

"_This one feels soft~ You should remain like this for some time."_

"_Hnn. Don't... say such things...!"_

A chuckle. _"But it's so soft! And warm~"_

A moan. _"You're so perverted...!"_

"_And so are you... Maybe... you wouldn't mind if I impregnate you, huh?"_

Upon hearing the word "impregnate", Soma kicked the door open...

And the occupants of the room widened their eyes.

"Sebastian, what are you doing!" Soma yelled, making the (naked) butler and the other occupant (a woman, or so the Indians thought) hide her chest with a blanket.

The "woman" yelled while covering "her" modesty from the intruders. Sebastian was quick to put a blanket on their forms.

"What on earth are you people doing here!"

"Hah! The question is, 'What are _you_ doing here,' miss!" Soma yelled as he pointed a finger at the stunned butler on the bed, "And you! Weren't you the one who told Ciel that _he_ is the only _one_ that you will love? What happened to that! Eh, Mr. Butler!"

There was a deafening silence that filled the room and no one dared to speak.

Until a soft but demanding voice spoke in concealed anger, "Who are you to talk to me like that, you bratty prince?" The contract's glow brightened in his eye, quietly thinking if he should shapeshift into a dog to bite the prince's arm.

Soma opened his mouth to speak and tried to retort, and the white-haired man talked in a soothing, yet authoritative tone, "This is Master Ciel's room, and you are only merely a woman who has tried to... to..."

He was at a loss of words.

A quirk of an eyebrow, and a booming baritone spoke up, "Who do you think you're talking to, _human_?"

And the Indians gulped, not liking the situation they were in.

* * *

"Oh! So that's what it was! I thought you were secretly a girl! Ahahaha!"

"Hearing you saying that makes me want to strangle you right now. It was not my fault that I have to do that to please him!"

"Oh? And you would go to such lengths just to please your _servant_? Since when did you become so compassionate about others feelings? Last time I checked, you wouldn't even acknowledge my feelings for Meena. Ah, I missed her..."

"You're going away from the topic."

They were in the parlor now. After the incident in Ciel's room—the innocent eyes of Soma were forever scarred by the sight of Ciel's female form, he refused to think of his best friend as a woman!—Sebastian (who clothed himself and Ciel in record time) led them to the parlor. It was almost nine thirty in the evening, he'd have to prepare some tea. Agni volunteered to help him and they left the Indian and the British boy alone in the room.

"I didn't know you can—uh—shapeshift. I thought only fairies and ghosts do that," Soma smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head, feeling uneasy while looking at Ciel. It reminded him of his female form (it didn't help him that he was a perfectly normal teenager with hormones).

The boy merely shrugged, nonchalant in his ways as he spoke, "Sebastian helped me with it. He said it would help me in the future. I fail to see how whenever we're inside the bedroom."

"Um, I don't really need to know that."

"Uh. Right."

Awkward silence settled in the room.

"Your tea is ready, my lord."

Ah. Saved by the bell.

* * *

It had been three months since the child and the devil's contract had ended. And it was then that the devil swore to protect him no matter what; he even gave him a part of his blood. He was avenged, but bitter memories remain that not even the beautiful demon can erase. If he did so, then the child would forget the reason how he met him.

He didn't want that.

So he struggled to fight off the horrible, horrible past that threatened to endanger his sanity, and the lovely devil was there, keeping the fragile child mended, never to be broken apart ever again.

_What a peaceful day it is._

He traversed the cobblestoned path of the sidewalk, the soft _clip-clop_ of his shoes was music to the silent streets on this Sunday morning.

_A month and one week..._

He carried paper bags of random foods and garnishes. A young child managed to stare innocently at the silent man that walked passed him, his tattered clothes paled in comparison to the tall, black clad man that stood gracefully. He ignored him.

* * *

The butler of the house ordered the servants around, simultaneously making sure that nothing will go out of place on this day. He sensed that his young master was in a bit of a foul mood today, so everything had to be perfect as to not irk the boy.

* * *

Three days have passed, no nightmares flooded the earl's dreams. Sebastian made sure that his actions will cause no reason to accidentally trigger those emotional scars that his master had kept secretly inside him. He took note of his actions.

* * *

Loads of paperwork hindered Ciel to have his "alone time" with his beloved butler. His tiredness had to be converted to energy—thanks to Sebastian and his wonderful works of masterpieces in the forms of confections. Chamomile tea and chocolate was his choice for his weary self.

In due time, all of the sugary confections were eaten by the sweet-toothed, lovable (in Sebastian's eyes) earl. And so, being the dutiful butler as always, he fetched his master's beloved treats. _He'll need to exercise later on if he continues this kind of diet. I wouldn't want him to go fat..._

It was late afternoon when he got the supplies of sugar enough to last for two months. The sun was setting beautifully on the horizon, painting the sky a sorrowful red and orange.

Speaking of sorrow...

_I have to visit her, I still have some time before I go back._

* * *

"Good day, my lady."

An elegant bow.

"How are you on this fine day?"

A pristine white gloved hand reached out to a cold slate, caressing it as if he were touching porcelain cheeks.

"I assume you had a good night's sleep for the past few weeks. I haven't been able to visit your threshold since the mad news was out of the bag. My humble apologies, my lady."

A gentle smile.

"My, my. You have gotten filthy, miss. I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do."

A sharp chink of metal against metal.

"We need to trim those nasty little things that dare to threaten to bury your little house."

_Snip, snip._

"Just endure them for a bit, my lady. The tiny weeds are covering up your sanctuary. I must take them out so it'll look beautiful again."

_Snip, snip. Snip, snip._

"And these little bugs are on your pretty little white head. Let me take them off for you, my lady."

_Squish, squish._

"There. Now your house looks pretty again. Let me decorate your house with pretty flowers for the final touch."

He placed a bouquet of daisies and morning glories on the silent sanctuary of the lady. Yellow daisies for innocence and morning glories for "a love in vain", as a book had once descripted. He took note of their meanings in the flower language. A love in vain. Yes. It had to be it. He belonged to him and to no else. He had made sure of that.

A tall figure loomed over a white arch-shaped tombstone, its shadow engulfing the silent white that the setting sun provided right behind him.

He stared down at the humble grave.

A soft crunch of shoes against wrinkling grass.

"She'll never come back even if you bring her all of the flowers in the world and beg for forgiveness, dear butler."

The tall man had his lips shut in a firm line.

"Why are you here?"

A haunting giggle crept its way from behind.

"Isn't the answer obvious? I came here to visit my customers. Surely, they have been lonely without anyone to visit them. Good thing you came, Mister "Michaelis"."

At the sound of his pseudo surname, he frowned and turned. And was greeted by the sight of a wide, toothy grin.

"I don't know what to say about that... Undertaker."

Said funeral director only smiled wider as he hovered one crooked and pale index finger to his lips; sharp, black nails tapped onto his chin, "I can see you're becoming much, much, _much,_ like a human as time goes by, _demon._ Has the earl affected you _this_ much?" The gray-haired man circled Sebastian—amusement evident on his wicked face—much to the latter's chagrin. The undertaker stopped in front of the poker-faced man, "Why did you do it?"

A suffocating silence.

A gentle blow of the midday England air.

He spoke.

"Because I did."

"If your precious, precious earl were to know about this, would you still use those words as an excuse?" There was a hint of malice seeping between those toothy smiles. The butler frowned, hands firmly placed on his sides, "My words for an excuse... There'll be no excuse to make up for it because he will never know." Undertaker covered his grin with his long sleeve and tried to stifle a laugh, but to no avail as he chortled uncontrollably. He stopped giggling after a few minutes, and wiped his now tear-stained eyes, "Because he will _never_ know? Isn't that too much of your self-confidence? Someday, he will know it. Maybe in a form of news on some streets littered with newspapers, maybe even a slip-up from the rest of his servants, maybe even from the Yard themselves. Are you that confident enough that he'll never know?"

A long, black talon was pointed at the base of Sebastian's throat. He showed no emotion as he slowly slid the deadly nail to mockingly slice his Adam's apple.

He took two long strides away from the still grinning man, and without looking at him, he spoke, "If he knew..." There was a pregnant pause that hung in the air. The undertaker nodded, for him to continue his sentence, "If he knew, what then?"

The legendary death god grinned as he heard the words of the devil rung in his multi-pierced ears, "Then I'll take whatever consequence he'll have just to forgive me."

Undertaker grinned, splitting his face from ear to ear, "To _forgive_ you? Hah! You talk as if he's your god! I can't believe I'll live to see the day that you, a _devil_, will bow down in front of a _human,_ all because you worship him to the fullest like he's almighty!"

Sebastian closed his eyes as he picked up the bags of sugar near the tomb, "If you find that as a joke, then I'm pleased to make you laugh. Even I cannot believe what I'm doing."

He faced him and bowed, "I'll take my leave. Please take care of the lady for him."

A toothless smile, "Of course. You may go now, Mister Michaelis, your cute little master must be waiting. Fufu~" He nodded, and with that, he vanished in thin air, and teleported back to the mansion gates.

After he disappeared, Undertaker turned and stared at the nameless tomb that the devil just cleaned. He stared at it as though it was something vile, and traced a long nail along the edges of the tomb.

He took a single daisy from the bouquet and twiddled it between his unkept nails, later ripping the petals one by one. He laid the stem in between his teeth, grinning all the way.

"Make sure he'll never know. Or he'll leave you. That, I can tell."

* * *

It was almost six o'clock when he returned to the mansion. Being questioned by Bard of all people had him agitated for no reason at all (he just didn't want to be bothered by the moment). He was making his master's food request for tonight. Chocolate-covered bite-sized cookies topped with vanilla cream. Tonight's tea was mint tea with a splash of honey, to complement the taste.

He found the earl buried in a load of paperwork. It appeared that his young lord had been slacking lately.

He put the plate of cookies on the vacant space on the table. Ciel hummed as he took one cookie and bit it. He hummed once again, his silent compliment to his butler.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?" He was smiling as he looked at his charge, expectant of something as a reward for his efforts to please him—like a feline looking for attention.

"Sebastian," he repeated, sounding serious all of a sudden.

"What is it, my lord?" There was a pinch of uncertainty in the demon's usually calm and collected manner. He tried not to think of anything, fearing what Ciel might find out.

With one stern aquamarine eye, he looked at his butler, brows slightly furrowed.

"Where is Elizabeth?"


	13. A Snake in the Garden

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary:** _"Where is Elizabeth?"_

**A/N:** I dunno if the three servants know the existence of Undertaker, but… I'll just assume that they know over here. XD This trimester is killing my brain cells inside out. D: Role plays over there, public speeches over here, midterm exams over there! D8 *dies* …Oh wait, I can't die yet. Maybe if this story of mine is done, and maybe if Kuroshitsuji manga and season two are over, _then_ I can die. XD Until then, I'll live. :D

By the way, have you noticed that the death gods of Kuro have green eyes? (I just noticed it now while I'm typing the chapter. D: ) William has green eyes, Grell has green eyes, maybe Ronald and Undertaker has green eyes too, huh? Could someone confirm this? :D

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Really, why, out of _all_ things to ask, _why_ must it be _that_ question? Why can't it be like, 'What's the schedule for today?' or 'What will the weather be like tomorrow?' Why, why, _why_ must it be that _cursed_ question?

"Why… do you ask… young master…?" The usually deep voice that resonates throughout the room came out like a grinding stone, quivering (but not quivering), crumbling (but not quite), slowly falling to pieces.

Ciel only looked away from the taller man, right pointer finger placed softly on puffy lips, "The mansion has been quiet lately, aside from the other servants' utter stupidity of trying to clean the house but always seem to end up blowing it up to smithereens, of course. Even if I don't _want_ to have her here, her presence makes this house seem… lively… Minus the things that she so hideously try to put up around my mansion every time she comes by…" The earl shivered at the thought.

Sebastian inwardly sighed, a wave of relief washing over him at the thought the he knew what _really_ happened to his fiancée. He continued not to think. Ciel can still read his mind, after all.

The young earl faced Sebastian again, right leg over left, his right arm placed passively on the right hand rest, "Do you have any idea where she is? Usually, she comes here once or twice a month… But it's been a month and a week and not even a single call was received from her… I'm getting… worried." _She IS my cousin, after all. Even if she whines all the time…_

The devil stood stiffly, he long returned the chocolate-covered cookie on the plate, and is now facing his sitting young master, expecting him to answer his question.

He put up a blank face (absolutely devoid of any emotion, frowning almost), palms faced adjacent on each outer thighs covered with the darkest black pants. His breathing became unsteady, cold huffs of air passed through his defined nostrils, tensed. His throat slowly became dry as he took small gulps of saliva, he can feel a queasy bile coming out from his esophagus.

Left fingers shivered involuntarily through his gloves; Ciel's blue eye darted briefly on his hand, silently taking note of it. Sebastian noticed his master's eye avert his face and glanced at his uncontrollable twitching left hand. The contract beneath the white cloth, he didn't feel it burn like it usually does when Ciel orders him to do something, so why does it feel like it's searing now?

Ciel's lips turned to a slight pout, "Sebastian, can you hear me?"

Said butler's eyes turned black for a full minute, his lips formed in a tight line. Can he do it? Will he lie? Will he lie even if he had swore not to lie to him since that fateful day?

He suddenly felt cold inside out, even if he cannot feel a gust of wind feathering over his ebony locks.

He swallowed the stubborn bile that continued to clog his throat.

He slowly opened his mouth and tried to speak, silently thinking of whatever ways he might think to talk his way out of the child's prodding for his cousin.

Both of their ears perked up and eyes widened at the loud banging of the door against the nearest wall, effectively making the nearest picture framed on the wall fall down with a resounding crash.

The master and servant flinched at the sound.

By the now wrecked doorway stood the rest of the household servants, huffing (except for Tanaka who is calmly sipping his green tea right beside the door); the peaceful Indian duo, panting; and an all too familiar figure of black and white that stoops near the exit that Ciel know all too well.

The earl blinked as he stood up, "…Undertaker…?"

With a loud gasp of air, the Indian prince ran over to the still puzzled child, how he got there around the table that fast, Ciel didn't really want to know. Tanned and thickly clothed arms made their way around the teen's lithe waist and bear-hugged him to the fullest, suffocating his poor, poor little lungs, again.

Ciel managed to let out a wail about letting him go, his arms flailing here and there to elaborate it, "Lemmego~!"

He did so reluctantly, with a cute pout.

The young earl puffed out his cheeks in a childish tantrum, "What do you want!?"

Soma kneeled and hugged Ciel like a koala bear, sniffling all the way, "CIEEEL~~! That bad man over there says I dress weird~!" As if to further make his point, he pointed at the said man in question, pointing to the Undertaker himself. Ciel blinked in confusion, "Him? What did you do? Let me guess…"

He paused.

"You did something annoying again, did you?"

Soma instantly puffed out tanned cheeks like a blowfish, "I did not~! He said that us Indians dress weird because we put rags as our clothes~! And I said that he looked like a rug~! Really, what kind of crazy get-up is that!?" He dramatically pinpointed the grinning funeral director and stood up, his face inches away from Ciel, "He wears that white cloth like a rag~! When Agni and I walked down the streets this morning, we saw him outside a poorly managed morgue eating a jar of dog food!!! I told him that Ciel dresses up weird too! Especially in front of Sebastian! And all he did was to laugh like there's something funny in what I said!"

Sebastian discreetly covered his mouth that curved to a sadistic smile. _I think those dresses are quite cute for him, though~ Heh~_

Ciel's eye twitched, his fists slowly clenched and unclenched. _By "dog food", I think he meant the bone-shaped cookies… Wait…_

"You came all the way here and dragged him like a stray kitten… for that…?" He tried not to burn holes on the servants' slightly shocked expressions from what the prince just said (except for the elder steward, of course).

Soma sniffled, "Uh…"

The earl puts one hand on his petal hip, "You _do_ know that I'm busy today, right? I have _loads_ of papers to do and I don't have any time for your childish whining!" His arms flailed wildly, and Sebastian had to stifle a chuckle from his master's tantrums. _At least the question will come up later… And he's still cute~_

"Young master, I think it's too crowded here. Shall we move the guests to the tea room?" His soothing baritone came to life, finally finding his voice to speak without quivering. The earl only nodded blankly.

He turned to glare at the fumbling servant trio that stood by the doorway, "And what, pray tell, are you three doing here?" In response, the maid and the gardener only "Meeped!" and hid behind the brutish blonde of a chef. Bard only stood straight, as if he's standing in front of his general.

"Ho, ho~"

Sebastian sighed.

Maylene suddenly piped up, still behind Bard, "I-I said to Agni-san and Soma-sama that the young master should be informed whenever a guest might come in!" Finny only nodded enthusiastically in accordance.

Sometimes, Sebastian thinks of thanking the idiot trio that serves the house for their utter stupidity. He smiles.

Ciel only pouted at the whole scenario.

-------

"So… Why did you let yourself get dragged about by this stupid prince?"

Really, did he have to phrase it that way?

Soma shrunk in a corner and sniffled, and Agni tried to calm him down with his favorite curry.

The undertaker shark-grinned and covered his mouth with his sleeve, "Tee hee hee~ Earl, have you heard about the latest news~?" That saccharine tune made Sebastian narrow his eyes a fraction, almost seething orbs glaring daggers straight at the funeral director, which he just ignored and looked at the earl with amused eyes (or so he thought, since no one can see the Undertaker's eyes through those long locks of white). Ciel arched an eyebrow, slightly frowning, "About what?" A chuckle slipped out of the death god's quirky lips.

Beneath the silvery locks, mirth and sadistic glee-filled laugh, the undertaker's barely visible eye shot a glance towards the silently seething butler. He faced the stoic earl, a wide grin glued to his ultra pale features.

"About the stunning news regarding your fiancée, of course~" The words slithered their way out of his tongue like a drizzling poison, and the serpent (Sebastian) towered his guard.

He narrowed his eyes into slits, _"How dare you…"_

Ciel puts down his tea cup and curled his brows, "What about her?"

If Sebastian were a snake, he would have buried his venomous fangs deep to that sick, obnoxious grin-filled god of death. His jaw automatically tightened.

Undertaker continued to smile, and cocked his head to one side playfully, "Haven't you heard? Your future wife and her family is on tour, trotting around the globe with the queen's money as we speak~"

The last three words were said in a rather amused tone.

Ciel arched a slim eyebrow and frowned, "How did you know? Even _I_ have never heard of this." As if on cue, Ciel side-glanced Sebastian who is currently a good two feet away from him.

Sebastian tensed, and his jaw clenched.

He tried not to think.

A dark chuckle vibrated in the spacious room, snapping Ciel out of his thoughts. He turned to the source of laughter and furrowed his brows further, "What's so funny?"

Undertaker hid a chuckle.

"Nothing, dearest earl~ kuku~ It's just that…your soon-to-be bride won't be returning for quite some time~ Exploring the tiniest nook and cranny of the world isn't a trivial feat. I'd say, it'll take three to five years before they return. Is that alright for you, earl~?" That tiny drizzle of sickly sugar-coated words dripped from the insides of the master and servant's ears. The other one sighing inwardly, and the other one somehow uneasy with the sudden feeding of this new information to him.

Ciel slowly blinked, and a minute voice made its way from the earl's tiny esophagus, "I guess… it'll be okay…" It sounded half-heartedly said, Sebastian could sense his master was hesitating.

Sebastian clenched his hands tightly behind his back.

The young aristocrat crossed his legs, exposing a flash of slim, white flesh that lies between the knee-length socks and his shorts, "And how, of all people, do _you_ know about it? You're a funeral director, for crying out loud. Not to mention they're not even _dead_ for you to know of this." He tried to mock the death god.

If possible, Sebastian's already pale skin went even paler on hearing those words. He glanced at the now tight-lipped white-haired man, trying to convey what he might say to his beloved little earl. Undertaker _not_ smiling is a rare sight for the demon. It's quite… interesting.

"Well… the people speak, young earl~ They have tongues like snakes that can slither from place to place; of course I would know of this, seeing how many customers I've been getting~"

Ciel rolled his visible blue eye, "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

The undertaker only chuckled behind sharp nails. Sebastian breathes cold air through his nostrils, a sigh of relief.

-------

"Now I understand why I never heard of her for the past few months… But I wonder, why didn't she tell me this? And she could've just called me at least once." Ciel slumped on a chair, his right elbow over the arm rest. Undertaker had been gone back to his funeral home for quite some time, leaving Ciel alone with his faithful butler in the tea room.

Sebastian breathed in and out before speaking in his usual dulcet tone, "Maybe the young lady doesn't want to let the young master get worried for her, thus her resolve of not saying this to you. Plus, the Marchioness and the Marquis are with her, so there's nothing to worry about, my lord." At this, Ciel sighed, as if tired, silently knowing what his master will say, the butler made his way around the high cushioned chair and lifted his littler master, the latter pouting in defeat, "I haven't said anything yet, Sebastian."

Said butler only smiled his cute smile, "What kind of butler am I if I couldn't even decipher the young master's unspoken orders? Hm?" Ciel only turned his eyes away from him, blushing while he did so.

-------

Days passed by, neither a single strand of hair was mentioned about the master of the house's fiancée, Sebastian made sure of that. He's afraid he'd go insane if this particular master left him alone. He kept close watch over the boy, trying to find out if he knew anything regarding the real reason why his cousin suddenly vanished without saying anything about it. Nevertheless, he kept his guard up for the child.

_Young master…_

-------

How he loves him so.

The way he touches his hand every night, he loves him so.

The soothing kisses on his forehead and on his lips every time he had a nightmare, he loves him so.

The way he delves deep inside of the boy every night and day whenever they are alone in a room, he loves him so.

So why should _this_ be happening now?

"There's a survivor?" It was a rather shocked tune from the usually poker-faced butler.

He was about to go home when he decided to take another visit to the late Middlefords. Really, the only grave that he kept clean was of the child's, because he knew that deep down, Ciel loves her, only as a sister. As he was about to leave, he heard a familiar chuckle from behind. And he decided that he should converse with the death god for a little bit. It was al he could do for that huge favor that he did a few days ago on the Phantomhive manor. He didn't dare tell the real reason why the Middlefords suddenly went missing.

He should bake him his favorite bone-shaped cookies sometime.

"Yes~ It appears quite so, Mister Michaelis. There's only one human who managed to escape the night you killed all of the residents of the mansion." The tune used was sick, sweet, mocking, as always whenever the undertaker speaks to someone, to anyone.

Sebastian swallowed the bile slowly rising from the pits of his throat, his hands grew cold. How could he make such a deadly mistake? If that person were to tell the Yard about this, he'd be damned. The devil slowly cracked his suddenly aching-for-action knuckles, "Where is this survivor that you speak of, Undertaker? Tell me." Said death god grinned from ear to ear, shiny shark-like teeth showing through pale lips (do all death gods have sharp, pointed teeth? Sebastian shrugged it off.), "Tsk, tsk, tsk, dear butler~ You should know by now how to ask a favor when dealing with _me~_" He cooed.

_He talked like he's Grell. Ugh._

"Alright, I'll give you what you want," was a stoic reply as he tucked firmly his white gloves into place. Sebastian inched closer to the other pale man, the latter smiling of what's yet to come. And suddenly…

Sebastian tickled Undertaker's ear with his soft silver locks.

"Waheeheeheehiii~!!! S-stop! No! I beg of you! S-stop! AHAHAHAHA!!!"

Sebastian smirked, "Should this amount of tickling suffice?"

A dribble of saliva dripped from the still hysterically laughing death god, indicating Sebastian that he should stop. So he did.

Still in a fit of chuckles and giggles, Undertaker wiped a tear of mirth from the edge of his eye. With a last chuckle, he slowly straightened up and faced Sebastian, a small smile still gracing his lips from the earlier tickling.

"She lives right next town, two miles away from the Middleford house. You might want to check her out if you want that growling stomach of yours to be fed, even just for a month. Hee hee~" Sebastian scrunched his brows, the idea of eating another soul was tempting, but it means that he'd have to touch another human, a _woman_, to be exact. He "tsked", and his eyes narrowed to that of a cat's, "I refuse to do that kind of vile thing ever again. I only follow by my lord's orders." Undertaker chuckled and tilted his head to one side, "Ah~ So, you _want_ your foul deed to be discovered by your master, is that what you're trying to say, mister demon~?" Sebastian's eyes widened, burgundy eyes staining the death god's vision, "No…"

The undertaker smiled (without the bare teeth), he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, as if trying to look saintly, "Well~? Now that I can see that your answer is no…"

A stark flash of green eye gleamed beneath silvery strands.

A very serious stare.

"…What would you do?"

Undertaker can almost see the vast hesitance in those garnet eyes, the thumping of his heart beat, the swallowing of saliva on his Adam's apple, he could see it all.

"I…"

Can he do it?

"I…"

Will he act so lowly again just to get what he wants?

"I…"

Will he break the vow that he kept to himself never to touch nor look at another woman ever again?

"I'll…"

Will he betray Ciel once again?

"I'll do it."

A sly smile.

"Very good, mister demon~"

He entwined one long nail on a stray strand of black.

Pale, crooked lips hovered onto plump, shivering ones.

"You will do this for him."

~!~!~!~!~!~!

FINALLY DONE!!! XD I'm sorry reviewers for the utter shortness of this chapter. D: Midterms will be up next week so I won't be able to update… Again. Ugh. *slams head to the wall* Ouch.


	14. His Devil, Annihilating

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary: **_"You will do this for him."_

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Loooong time to update. Sorry, people. -_-;; *hides in shame* Exams are finally over and the school events are done~! \(^O^)/ Yeah, I'm happeh. X3 Now I can be with my precious laptop and doujinshi. XD *nuzzles screen* Oh, about the latest chapter of the manga, why would Yana-sama hint us about Oscar Wilde, of all authors? Thanks to that, I ended up huddling myself in a corner when I read _The Portrait of Dorian Grey._ Ugh. That book kinda gave me the chills. D8 But maybe Yana-sama is hinting us about his _other_ book? You know… the book that's like the 19th century version of Brokeback Mountain. D: But the book was written in 1893, and the timeline of the chapter is somewhere around 1890 or so… a three-year gap? D:

~!~!~!~!~!~!

A tentative lick.

A wistful sigh.

A strangled gasp.

A throaty moan.

Words and sounds that are not meant for a child to hear painted the heated walls of the room of one Earl Ciel Duress Phantomhive. The cause of it? A beautiful demon entranced by his will.

Both men breathed for a precious hush of balmy air. The small flaming tongues of the candelabra have long turned to incense, as if they shied away from what they witnessed.

The bedposts creaked, as though they were tired, but the harder they squeaked, the longer the occupants on the bed ache willingly for more friction.

A creamy white right arm darted for the sanctuary of the ceiling, but failed to do so as a pale, lean arm put it back in place on heavenly, fluffy pillows, clasping it to never release his hold.

A kitten-like mewl evaporated within the musky midnight air, the owner of that voice flushing out his sweat as he did so. As if in response, the stunning creature above him groaned, and swallowed the young one's precious moans from his mouth, to which the latter willingly opened his moist cavern.

Their chests heaved, like they were about the combust. Only the silver moon stood witness to the slick, heated and pale bodies that intertwine in the most sinful ways on the bed.

The taller one sheathed himself fully inside the searing boy. His back arched like a bowstring to the one above him, effectively pushing the smaller one's soft and petite breasts to the man's face.

And the raven sniffed the child's domineering feminine scent, all the while lustfully licking a bead of sweat that emanated from in between the child's soft lumps.

_Thrust, thrust, thrust._

"_Hnn~ Deeper~"_

"_Hah~"_

_Thrust, thrust, thrust._

An audible gulp.

"Sebastian~!"

"_Hah~"_

_Thrust, thrust, THRUST._

A pathetic whimper.

Clammy hands found their way on damp, ebony hair and a lean curve of a back as he yelled out a cry of release. Sebastian followed suit after licking Ciel's sensitive spot on his ear.

Both collapsed with a sigh of contentment on the welcomed softness of the bed and its rumpled sheets. They both lie there for what seemed an eternity, but in reality they only lie awake there for about thirty minutes.

The boy (and yet a female in his current form) was the first to slowly break the soothing silence enveloping the musky room, "Sebastian…?" The boy's small, trembling hand couldn't help but thread his fingers through wild strands of black hair, the drug-like effects of afterglow embracing their spent forms. The being in question hummed, his sign of reply. He was tracing the black nails on the young one's damp and soft cheeks when he asked him. "What is it, Ciel?"

Said child had his stoic face softened every time _he_ says his name, "Um… Did you do it this way, too?"

The demon blinked, "Did what, my lord?"

_And so now it's back to 'my lord', eh?_

Ciel, in return, hid his face on the edge of a pillow, clearly embarrassed of something that the demon couldn't quite put a finger on it. He didn't dare to read the child's mind this time, as seeing the child's reactions are quite cute for him to look at.

Burgundy eyes blinked in confusion on his master's sudden actions. As he was about to ask, Ciel gulped and quivered a bit as he peeked out of the pillow for a bit, pentacled eye glowed in the devil's eyes, the rest of his face hidden by the pillow, "Did you do that… _deed_ to that nun? Did you do her like what you just did to me?"

It was an innocent question, asked by a suddenly innocent-looking child. Really, how can he avoid answering that?

"Well… Yes… That's what I did, minus the kissing."

Ciel instantly burst his cheeks in an incredible shade of fiery red, and turned over to his side of the bed to bury his face completely on the pillow, waist-length wavy midnight locks covered his blushing face. Whether it's from jealousy or embarrassment, or both, he kept his mouth shut and refused to face the one beside him.

Sebastian blinked, completely puzzled, as he stared into the soft curves and angles of his master's current female body. He looked at the smooth, hill-like contours of the boy in a girl's body, covered by a single layer of a blanket.

He continued to look at the child until he saw him shivering, feminine shoulders heaving a repetitive and unnatural up and down motion.

_Is he crying?_

"Young master?"

Said child stopped shivering altogether, and tried to squeak out a response, or at least try to be composed for once, but his voice won't let him as Sebastian slowly turned him to his side of the bed, red boring in bi-colored eyes.

The young earl frowned, "What?" There was a hint of anger when he said the word, and he cursed himself for letting his guard down for a mere second.

Ciel turned back to his male form in a flash, eyes fixated on scarlet ones. The child deepened his frown, "Sebastian, I forbid you to bed another woman from now on. You won't touch another woman unless I told you so. That's an order. Is that clear?"

Sebastian, who's currently looming on top of Ciel, froze at his master's sudden words.

Not that he didn't like it, of course.

The thought that Ciel ordered him _never_ to bed another woman was… a relief. By all means, he will abide that order; all the more reason for him to reject the advances of a random female specimen on his way.

And he stopped his line of thoughts.

There's a problem.

How will he be able to get information in the future if Ciel will have missions?

He stopped there.

"Sebastian?"

Said butler blinked for the umpteenth time as he was cut out of his pondering session. He looked at the small child beneath him, "Yes?" Ciel sighed as he wrapped small arms around a firmly defined nape, "You're getting cold, lie down beside me so you'll get warm." It was said with a hint of concern on his small voice.

The devil was touched.

Sebastian's eyes softened and smiled as he kissed moonlight-blessed hair and did as he was told.

The raven spooned his master close to him, slightly cold arms wrapped around a heated torso. He didn't mind that his right arm will get cramps in the morning, though. Ciel was contented enough to use Sebastian's biceps as a pillow just for tonight.

He emitted a soft sigh, the air brushing against a well-toned chest, "…Sebastian?" A soft but seductive response of "Hn?" made its way through a sinful mouth. He looked down and met a shimmering pair of purple and blue orbs. The owner of the heterochromatic eyes feathered gentle touches on the devil's left cheek, making Sebastian lower his eyelids and part his lips slightly.

"You're getting spaced out lately."

Five words.

Five words is all it takes to send the demon crumbling in defeat. And it took five seconds for him to respond to the child.

"You see, my lord, I've been thinking… If you were in a woman form and I came inside you, and you got pregnant, would you accept me as your husband?"

It was said with slight amusement, and a face of seriousness.

And Ciel stares at Sebastian with wide, circled eyes.

"…What…?"

An abrupt sigh.

_Since I already said it, might as well say it all the way._

"My lord, I know you are shocked, but—"

A huff.

"NO!" Ciel sat bolt right on the bed, exposing childish bones and flesh, "I don't want to be pregnant! If that were to happen, our lives would be in CHAOS, Sebastian! Do you hear me? CHAOS! Imagine what the people would say if a MAN gave birth!" At this moment, Ciel was swinging and flailing his arms like there's no tomorrow, Sebastian just silently looks to him with an amused expression on his face.

_So cute~_

The teen glared at his servant, pouting all the way and his arms crossed defensively on his chest, "Why are you smiling?" The butler only chuckled as he slid over to his charge, slitted eyes breaching the child's vision, "What? Don't look at me like that!"

Another chuckle.

Long arms slithered around a slim waist, a tongue slowly lapping up beads of sweat that peek away from the boy, "You mean… _this_ look?"

And another round of their nightly ritual begins.

-------

"_That lady is quite stunning for a maid. Well, I'm not surprised as the little lady loves to make things and persons cute. She'd be a happy bride if they were married."_

"_Which will never happen, thank you."_

"_Pfft. Yes, yes, I know that, Mister Michaelis, no need to get all huffed up. My, you're quite possessive of the little earl, aren't you~?"_

_No response._

"_Heh. Well, I expect that the maid from the Middleford manor be… devoured in a way tonight or maybe even tomorrow, seeing that you and your precious food will be 'eating' together~ Kuku~"_

"_Please refrain from calling my young master 'food'."_

"_But he was! If you weren't so foolish as to fall in love with a HUMAN, us death gods would be busy right now cleaning all of London!"_

"_Yes, I'm foolish… You don't have to rub it in, Undertaker."_

_A giggle._

"_Heh~ I'd like to see how YOU can pull this one off. A demon, falling in love with a human and gave him eternal life! Later on killing anyone who might cut between their forbidden love! And now the demon is trapped between lying to his master or to tell the truth about his fiancée! Ah! What a tragedy!"_

_He twirls._

_The other twitches._

"_Don't rub it in."_

"_Ah, yes, I forgot, you have gotten some HUMAN qualities on your stay here on earth. Or am I mistaken? That demon that devoured and spread the fateful Black Death all those years ago, what happened to him? Did he die along with what you did to the young girl in that grave? Or is he locked up? Locked by that foolish love of yours for that human child?"_

"_Stop it."_

_He circles him._

_The other cringes._

_A scarred face hovers near, near, near to the devil's face, "Once I see that the girl is dead, maybe I'll stop~ If I can see you pull this one off, how you will MANAGE to get away from the mess you made, then maybe I'll stop, dear devil~"_

_A slow hush of the wind._

_And he was gone._

_-------_

Sebastian stared at the ceiling for quite some time, he recalled those words the funeral director said to him that late afternoon. He then glanced at Ciel, sleeping soundly on his chest, midnight tresses tickling him from time to time.

He smiled.

A gentle pale right hand wove the unruly strands away from the soft hairs, breathing softly on it and smiling to himself when he saw the strands sway. Really, his hair is really soft like a cat's.

_Tomorrow…_

-------

"Agni? Why are you here?"

"Sebastian-dono said he'll get a present for you, Ciel-sama. He left the manor earlier this morning," he beamed.

Ciel groaned as he put a pillow over his head, his insides hurt, as always when he and him make their nightly rituals. He was about to tell Agni to leave him be until he felt the bed viciously shake.

Soma kneeled on top of the child.

"CIEL~! I FOUND THIS NEW PET SHOP I'D LIKE TO TAKE YOU TO! LET'S GO!"

Without a second thought, he took away the blankets that covered his small, lithe frame; smooth contours of his delectable body peeked from the side, pert and pink little nipples shied from the world, a soft and yet short little member tinged a cute shade of pink… and… and…

"Ciel… Why are you naked this early?"

A pout made its way from a pink little mouth as he retrieved the sheets, "Don't ask. Now leave me alone. I need to dress."

The prince gasped and shakily pointed a finger at the boy, "Ciel~! You can dress yourself? Since when?" Agni only looked away as soon as he saw the earl's alabaster skin, blushing a little bit. Really, this child makes any man blush!

That irked the teen and threw a random pillow on him, to which the prince avoided without a sweat. "Ciel~! This morning, your Khana-sama ordered us to take care of you this day! And… And… I never bothered to ask what his intended gift was, so…" He twiddled his two index fingers together, as though ashamed.

The child rubbed his temples and sighed. _Thanks a lot, demon._

"Why did he leave me and didn't inform me about it?" His brows were scrunched, slight anger forming on bi-colored eyes. The two Indians looked at each other warily, and Agni was the first to speak up, "Ciel-sama, I'm afraid he didn't leave a proper answer for that… I'm sorry." He bowed. Ciel's only response was a slight quirk of an eyebrow and clutched his current clothing of a blanket close to his body.

Another sigh.

"Very well. Now, leave me be, I need to dress." As if to emphasize his point, he made a shooing gesture to the Indians. And they followed what he said.

A soft clack of a wooden door.

"Do you think he can do it all alone?"

"If Ciel says he can do it, then can do it~!" He beamed at his butler, his hands placed at the back of his head. Agni only smiled.

-------

"Hmm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hmmm~"

The busy streets of London buzzed on and on, but only one sound reaches the raven's ears.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white~ Hmm hmm hmm~"

He sneered.

-------

Ciel marched down the stairs in a dazed manner, if it weren't for his cane, he would have toppled his way below.

On this occasion where Sebastian is nowhere in sight (even if he calls him, though the mark radiates brightly in his eye), it is his turn to depend on himself, even for a bit. This day, he wears a stunning cobalt blue overcoat; beneath it is his supposed-to-be night shirt for tonight (he got lazy rummaging through his cabinet). He didn't bother to get a tie, or any other sort of cravat to complement his clothes this time, because he knew it'll all end in failure if he ties it. Below the upper garments were a slightly rumpled dark blue shorts (the ones he wore last night, they were still clean, he thought), and his black knee-length socks with his brown shoes, without laces, thank you very much.

The child huffed a sigh, as if somehow relieved that he made himself somehow presentable to others (than what he did last time when Sebastian left him all alone in the hotel) and trotted down the stairs.

_Clop, clop, clop._

"GOOD MORNING, YOUNG MASTER~!"

"Ho, ho~"

It was their daily greeting.

Ciel managed to tug a bit of a smile on his lips, and the servants giddied with joy. That was all it took for them to be at least happy for the rest of the day knowing that their master woke up and greeted them with a hint of a smile and not the usual not groggy earl they know. They were about to skitter to their duties when a small voice ruined their walk.

"Where is he?"

They halted in their steps.

They looked at the five foot child in front of them.

They knew who the master is referring to.

A female voice broke the ice, "H-he didn't say, young master. All he said was that he'll give you a gift—"

"For what reason?"

She shook her shoulders involuntarily, afraid that the child might go berserk because of the absence of a certain butler.

Finni and Maylene finally stopped shivering when they heard him sigh, a sign that he'll just leave it alone for a moment.

"Just… Prepare me breakfast," he says with a wave of a hand as he trotted down the halls to the dining hall. The three bowed in silent obedience, until a deep voice rang down the halls.

"Ciel-sama, no need, the breakfast is already prepared for you, and for Soma-sama, of course." Agni voiced out as he greeted the child with his usual beaming face and hands adjacent to each other on his chest. Ciel only nodded and followed Agni.

And the rest of the Phantomhive servants resumed their duties.

-------

"Mreow~?"

A quick shuffle of a broomstick halted as a woman dressed in what seemed liked maid's clothes to look at the creature that distracted her from cleaning her small front yard.

"Oh! A black cat!" She gasped and steadily tightened her hold on her broom; ready to pounce the poor creature may it come near her.

A soft padding of tiny feet against a rocky ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU PEST!"

She raised her broom, and was about to swat the animal away with it when a black flurry of fur jumped onto her bosom and began to tore at her clothes, and to her face.

"KYAH!"

Amongst the screams and the taunts against the black animal, she frantically wondered why no one came to her rescue; it was as if she never existed at all.

Tiny paws and claws sliced their way to her white neck, clawing and spitting and making the neck spurt out blood, to which she screamed bloody murder. She tried to bite the small creature with her teeth, but only met air. She screamed and yelled obscenities to the feral being until she was tackled to the rough ground with a thud. She tried to swat the feline away with her cheeks. Then she realized…

Where are her hands?

Her eyes froze and dilated as she slowly looked from the black feline to the place where her limbs are supposed to be.

The only thing she sees is blood splattered on her now lost and suddenly mutilated arms and legs.

"NOOO!!!!"

_Struggle all you might…_

A sharp slash of feather-covered talons.

"KYAAAH!"

_I won't stop…_

Cold hands death-gripped a blood-flowing neck.

"LET GO OF ME!!!"

_Until the traces fade…_

A dark being finally lets go of the captive.

The once beautiful woman now lies sullied upon the brown ground, adorned with the brightest shade of red and a bit of brown and black.

He stands up, and leaves, the corpse seemingly invisible to the other denizens surrounding her house for some reason.

A few minutes passed, and a large raven ripped her flesh.

-------

"He's taking too long."

An irritated Ciel came into view as Soma entered the music room. The child was sitting across the piano facing the door with his arms and legs crossed, like a woman would.

The prince gulped, without Sebastian by his side, the usually stoic earl crumbled down to a whiny child of his age, although more feminine, he thought.

"C-Ciel… Do you want to play cards~? Since you wouldn't try to eat Agni's curry this afternoon, you might want to play at least something to take your mind from your problems a bit." He tried his usual beaming voice of utter joy, but all he received as a reply was a barely audible scowl. Soma pouted. "Ciel, you should at least try one round of it…" He twiddled his fingers again shyly. Ciel only leaned his left elbow on the piano, making a scary banging noise from the instrument. He rolled his visible eye, "He's taking his time for too long." Soma instantly stepped back, hands in front of him in defense. _His aura is like that of that butler!_

Ciel lets out a huff of breath and spreads out his legs in front of the prince, a slight bump evident on his slightly rumpled shorts. He then touches a soft, feathery touch on the tiny bump in front of the prince.

Said prince exploded in a blush, "C-CIEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The deviant earl only leaned his head slowly on the piano keys, the soft thrumming of notes bumped on his ears, "Leave me alone."

A quick reply.

Soma backed away some more, a scarlet blush still painted on his brown cheeks. Half of him wanted to run away and follow the child's orders, but half of him wanted to stay, curious of what the child would do to his… his…

"Ulp."

Wide eyes stared at the tiny hand enclosed shamelessly on top of the hindrance that is the fabric of his shorts. The Indian could hear soft gasps from the tiny mouth of the boy. The child unwillingly elicited a strangled moan, but still managed to look at the bewildered prince and hushed soft words from pinkish lips.

"Get…"

A gasp.

"Out…"

A groan.

With one last gulp, Soma slid out of the room silently like a fox, the supposed to be game of cards with the child completely forgotten. He left Ciel alone inside the room in his predicament to collect himself later on. The Indian stuck himself to the door like moss. His forehead sweats. His hands sweat. His throat became thoroughly dry… He looked down…

_That does not look good._

In a flurry of steps, he was already at the confines of the bathroom.

-------

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

The grandfather clock served as the music to a certain earl, tapping along with his erratic heartbeat and occasional moans.

"_Sebastian…"_

With a last slick stroke, his dark blue shorts became even darker on the crotch area. He could feel the insides of his thighs becoming wet with white.

"_Ahn~"_

A clammy right hand smears the white liquid from his thigh to his eager mouth, sucking the digits clean. He closed his eyes and moaned as his left hand enclosed over his now reawakening erection.

He moaned.

_This is going to be a long afternoon…_

-------

"Hee hee hee~ I never thought you'd outdo yourself this time~"

"I did it for his sake. And for mine, as well."

"Whatever you say, mister demon. As long as you two don't keep me bored, then I'm alright~"

A cackle emanated from the being with long silver hair.

A snort. "But this time, you didn't have a customer to take care of, huh?"

An eerie breeze of what seemed to be a forecast of a rainy night blew through their noses.

"Yes. You took away my customer today."

A silent nod.

"I'd better go back. He'll look for me at this rate."

A gray left hand and long black nails shooed him away, "Yes, yes. I can see that. He might be throwing a tantrum as of now because he hadn't seen you the whole day~ Very well, off you go~ Your playtime is over~"

The only response he got was a smirk.

With a swift blow of zephyr wind, he was gone, leaving the undertaker all alone with a nameless tomb.

Another cackle escaped the death god's pale lips, and as if cued, an angry sound of thunder roared from the gloomy skies.

A feral pair of emerald eyes darted towards a tomb covered in flowers.

"They might get their happy ending, after all~ Too bad for you, child."

He caressed a gray, cold slate.

-------

"WHERE IS HE!?"

An irate Ciel greeted his servants in the study room. The master of the house called them to line up, an emergency meeting, so to speak. And said meeting involves a certain black-haired butler who is currently missing from the master's sight. After hearing a boom of a thunder, he decided to gather them all to at least… calm him down. Or so he thought.

Finni hid his face with his straw hat, thoroughly scared from the wrath of the thirteen-year old child. He was almost spiting and seething at every person (and also to the demon dog) he sees, and he couldn't blame the child. When Sebastian is away, things go haywire around the mansion… so does Ciel's mind.

Great.

Bard stood still, he looked directly at the window instead of the fuming boy, his lips wore a thin line. _That bastard better come back before we're all torn to shreds!_

And Maylene… Poor, poor, Maylene, facing the spitting venom that is indirectly shot towards them like cannon balls in a war. She remains bowing throughout the earl's tantrum. She clutched to the apron of her uniform as though it was her thread of life.

Tanaka, rarely seen in his unchibified form, tries to calm down the child with reassuring words that he'll come back soon. _The young master is really scared right now…_

"What if he doesn't!? I've been calling out to him since this morning and he doesn't respond!" He yelled out such words…

He might swallow them someday.

The four servants blinked at the child's sudden silence… and what he just said. _Called him? How?_

Ciel realized the utter shocked faces of his servants and coughed awkwardly, "A-anyway… I'll be in the living room. Call me when he's here." And with that he stood up and grabbed a brown book and left the still flabbergasted servants in their wake. Even Tanaka seemed to be puzzled.

_There's no such thing as phones that could be carried around portably, how did he call him?_

The quivering gardener finally puts down his beloved straw hat and released a sigh of relief, "The young master is really mad… I've never seen him like this before… He must be sad that Sebastian-san's away…" He sniffled.

The chef of the house relaxed his shoulders and huffed a breath, "It's that bastard's doing! He never should've left the young master without informing him about it!" He clenched his fist, as though preparing for a fight.

The sole female takes out a white hanky from her skirt and profoundly blows her nose on it, "T-the young master… might be actually sad… And Bard, don't call Sebastian-san a bastard!" She yelled at the blonde. Bard gasped and turned to the maid, "WHY would the young master be sad!? He's a MAN, for crying out loud! And that stupid butler didn't even tell where he went, that's why he's a bastard!" Maylene just huffed her nose and cheeks and crossed her arms, her back facing Bard, "You'd never understand the bond Sebastian-san and the young master share!" The American blinked, "Eh?" Even the young gardener was puzzled, and tilted his head to one side, trying to comprehend what his co-worker meant.

A soft, "Poof!" brought them back to reality as they looked at the now chibi form of Tanaka.

"Ho, ho, ho~"

-------

_I can't even feel his presence…_

Ciel pouted from his current position on the sofa; he was lying on it, like a potato sack would. The child was reading a brown, hardbound book with pages slightly chipped and tanned.

The title read, "Teleny".

Really, why would there be such a book in his father's (now his) library? Sebastian made sure until the last detail was restored according to the original Phantomhive mansion. He never knew there was such a book in there.

"Oscar Wilde…" he whispered.

Silently, he read a passage that pretty much reminded him of Sebastian and himself for some reason.

_"The milky fluid that had for days accumulated itself now rushed out in thick jets."_

Ciel's eyes widened impossibly. _Wh-what's with this book!?_

The more he read, the more he turned red; scribbled words of "life-giving liquid" made his skin turn to scorching lava, pretty much like what one of the paragraphs mentioned.

Ciel gulped. _D-did father read these... these OUTRAGEOUS books!?_

The still vermillion-colored child shook his head at the thought that his _father,_ of all people, would read such things.

The child blinked.

_Maybe... mother read this?_

In an instant, Ciel's not-so-innocent mind drained down the gutter at the thoughts that suddenly filled his imagination: his _mother,_ a noble, reading _things_ that involves two men that he and Sebastian always do on the bed...

...Or the bathroom.

...Or at the garden behind the bushes.

...Or the kitchen.

...Or his study room.

...Or Sebastian's room.

...Or in the stagecoach.

...Or the...

Wait.

What?

Ciel blinked several times and hit his head with the book. _What am I THINKING!?_

The child whimpered like a puppy and buried his head on a random page of the book, not really reading it; he could smell the faint tinge of tea leaves on the pages.

_Why does this smell like tea leaves? Ugh. Never mind._

Another boom of thunder snapped Ciel to reality. He sat upright suddenly on the couch and looked at the glass window. _Sebastian..._

As if on cue, the living room doors opened to reveal his faithful servants, including the one he had been searching for the whole day.

Ciel's eyes widened (yet again) as he unconsciously went over to the smiling butler standing by the door with his stuck-up typical butler pose, running all the way and leaving the book now tousled unceremoniously on the floor. The usually detached earl of Phantomhive lunged himself forward to the being in front of him, unaffected by the sudden stares of the rest of the servants (including Tanaka and his precious tea) and the wide "O"s that accompanied it.

Sebastian willingly opened his arms for the now hiccupping child. _Have I triggered his asthma?_

The teen buried his face to the confines of his butler's coat wetting it with his tears.

_Wait. Tears?_

"—eave me…"

The taller man blinked as he looked down on the child, "Young master?"

With a sniff, Ciel pounded his small fists repeatedly on the taller one, though he knew that the blow wouldn't have any effect on him. He then looked up to the cause of his sudden fit, tears brimming his azure orb of an eye, without saying another word...

He slapped him with his left hand.

That earned an ugly mark on his pale face, Sebastian, and also the rest of the household, gasped at the sudden action of their master.

Sebastian stood wide-eyed at the act, the aftermath of the slap ebbing and flowing on the mar on his cheek.

"I told you not to leave me alone."

He said it with a sniff.

"Young mas—"

He barked, "Why did you disobey me?"

The demon gulped, nervous, actually _nervous,_ for once.

He couldn't say anything at all.

"I told you not to leave me alone, why did you leave me!?"

"I didn't mean to—"

"SHUT IT!"

So he did.

The rest of the staff were silent, all of them as cold and hard as stones pounded on the ground.

Ciel hid his bangs and clenched his fists, his jaw tightened uncontrollably; the tears now dried and left a faint mark of sadness on the earl's cheeks. With a glare at the butler, he cried again, throwing a wail of anguish like a child that he really is.

"Did you know how much you made me worry!?"

He didn't respond. So he continued.

With a jerk of his shoulders, he continued to yell, eyes closed trying to control the tears, "How many times did I call you today!? And not even a blow of the wind to reassure me that you're safe!? Do you know what would happen if you leave me alone again!? I'd... I'd..."

He cringed.

_I'd die._

Sebastian's brows scrunched, he frowned as he kneeled in front of the child and held his elbows firmly, "I'm sorry, young master... I really didn't mean to leave you alone..."

A sniffle was a reply as Ciel turned his head away from the butler, "Liar."

"No, I'm not."

With a whimper of defeat, he shakily wrapped his arms around the man's neck, his fingers thread through black tresses as he held him close to his chin, he sighed longingly.

An awe-stricken servant trio and steward affectionately looked at the scene before them, like soft lights and sparkling stars.

Maylene blushed with a hint of a tear on the edge of her eye. Finni clasped his hat and stared at the master and servant with utmost respect and admiration for the two. Bard, usually unaffected by such cheesy things, unconsciously dropped his unlit cigarette to the silent floor, he stared at the sight with reverence for the cuddling duo. And Tanaka smiled, his wrinkled features also smiling at the sight. _The young master has found a new family._

He stared at the butler wiping off the still flowing tears from the child's visible eye with his gloved hand.

_Lady Rachel, Lord Vincent, as twisted as it is, he loves a fellow man..._

He sees Ciel smile a bit at his butler's actions.

_And he's happy..._

"Young master, how do I repent?"

_Please watch over your child._

"I'll think about it."

_He has seen so much suffering as of late._

A smile, "As you wish, my lord."

_I think he deserves something that will make him happy for once._

He embraced him.

_Please don't take this being away from my master..._

"Ah! Sebastian! Thanks to you the young master didn't eat his lunch! And look at his clothes!" Bard roared, his palm pointing towards the child.

_Ah..._

Sebastian looked at said master, "Oh. I see. You didn't bring yourself any help with this, didn't you?"

_Yes…_

"Soma tried to help me with it, but I didn't let him. He's too nosy."

_I seemed to forget..._

A laugh. "I see. That's why you struggled all alone with changing your clothes?"

_Don't let these people who are closest to him be taken away again..._

"Don't lecture me about it! It's your fault I looked this way today! You left me without informing me!"

Tanaka smiled at the rare scene.

Another laugh from the dark-haired butler, "Yes, yes, I know. I am to repent for my indolence today. I'm sorry."

_Ah. I'm happy to serve your family, Lord Vincent._

"If you are to repent, then don't laugh!" A tinge of pink was evident on Ciel's boyish face.

-------

"Ah. So the young master reads these types of books. Heh."

Sebastian was cleaning the house as soon as Ciel was finally eating his late lunch for the day, when he found a book piled in a distasteful heap on the floor.

_So… he was reading this when he was waiting for me…_

He read a random line in the book and was stunned to see its contents.

"…_Running rapidly up the nervous fibres—met within the phallus… a tremendous shock took place…"_

He smirked.

_Really… The young master is so dirty-minded. Or maybe it's because of me…_

The demon only smiled.

-------

"Sebastian."

"Hm?"

"Maylene told me this morning that you left to give me a gift. What is it?"

The devil smiled calmly, "Ah. That. You have to see it for yourself tomorrow, I assume."

A tilt of the head, "Why?"

Sebastian smiled as he put his finger to his lips, "It's a secret until tomorrow."

Ciel pouted, but said nothing as he finally laid his head down to the pillows, Sebastian by his side as always.

"Good night, my lord."

"Ah."

A soft hush of the wind, and the lights were out for the house of Phantomhives.

-------

"This is… a what?"

"A portrait, my lord," Sebastian's tone was sweet, almost… happy.

Ciel pointed towards the portrait in question, "It's… huge."

"Yes, it is. It's almost the same size as your family portrait before the fire."

Ciel looked at it with an uncertain emotion in his eye.

"Why did you do it?"

With that, Sebastian embraced Ciel from behind and whispered ever so softly in his ear, "Because I want the young master so much that I would do _anything_ to make him mine."

That made Ciel smile, or smirk, rather.

"Is that so?"

A leer and a scarlet gaze covered the devil's handsome features, "Yes."

Ciel entwined his right hand through Sebastian's ebony locks, and padded soft kisses to his cheek, "Well, it doesn't look so bad, so I think it's alright."

Sebastian only smiled at that.

After a few moments of looking at the large portrait, Ciel lets go of his butler and faced him, "By the way, where's my breakfast?"

A chuckle.

Oh yes, he loves his master to the very end.

"Right this way, young master." He led him down the dining hall, leaving the now new "family" portrait of the Phantomhive mansion.

The aforementioned portrait is an oil painting of the current residents of the Phantomhive mansion: right at the bottom is a tuxedo-clad man, his tongue stuck out, as if panting, it's Pluto in his human form; right in the center is Ciel (a bit of frown on his pretty face) sitting on the green couch that he loved when he was a child, on the left side is Soma, smiling as always; behind him is Agni, both hands clasped in a prayer gesture, on his left side is Bard, smiling with all teeth bare; on Bard's left side is Finni, smiling like the adorable kitten that Sebastian loves; on the right side of Agni is the only female of the house, blushing profusely for an unknown reason, on the further right is Tanaka in his normal form, a hint of a smile covered his mustached lips; and right behind Ciel is the being that started it all, the one that he can never let go of, Sebastian smiles that enchanting smile as always, his gloved hands placed chastely on Ciel's shoulders.

_And so I win, after all. Better make his cookies later. As for the young master…_

A soft peck on his cheek.

Ciel blushed, "Wh-what!?"

Sebastian's cute smile met his gaze, "Nothing. It's just you're too cute, young master~"

"Don't call me cute!"

Sebastian leered and puts his index finger to his chin, "Oh? Do you want me to call you anything else other than cute?"

"NO!"

A chuckle.

As Ciel was about to sit to his chair and eat his breakfast, a blow of warm air invaded his sensitive ear, he felt and heard his butler whisper to him.

"_Lustful master."_

"GYAH!"

And that was all it took to make Sebastian laugh.

~!~!~!~!~!

Next chappie involves Undertaker as well. XD He reaaaally wants his nose into Ciel's business huh? XD


	15. One Problem After Another

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary: **_"Why is a person such as yourself here in the den of the devil?"_

**DISCLAIMER:** *sighs*

**A/N:** I'M BAAAACK!!! *gets pelted with rotten tomatoes, fish and eggs* Okay, I'm sorry. *bows* Kuroshitsuji season two will be airing on the 31st of January. I was hoping for it to be released on the _24th_ of January, but alas, Yana-sama wants to make us anxious from waiting. I vowed to myself I won't write another chapter until I see the first episode of season two, but seeing that the series won't be aired until the end of this month, I figured I'd try to wreck my brains out to chase away the evil writer's block that has been invading my mind for more than a month. D:

First scene was kinda... not humane, should I say. It occured to me a while back when Sukika and I had a chat about Pluto... I mean, how would the dog... ahem, pardon my language, answer his call of nature? In his dog form or human form? Sukika-chan, this chap's for you. X3 ...Because we're all dirty-minded like that. XD

~!~!~!~!~!

_"How did you know?"_

_"Of course I knew where you went off, my dear, you're like that half of my life."_

_"Oh, darling."_

_"My sweet."_

Pfft.

A single potato chip was thrown on the small television set provided by the one and only Earl Ciel Phantomhive. The child had been kind enough to put a bit of luxury to his servants, providing each servant's quarter a television set, which means four sets, which includes Agni's room. Really, they should be thankful (they are). He had been tired to say the least for the whole day, the other servants did nothing to ease the poor butler's pain in the back, nevertheless, they just made his day worse. So in his spare time since he couldn't do anything around the house, (chores done, butler work done, Ciel was put to bed after another session of their... ritual...), he checked what's on this human invention that Prince Soma and the other humans fawn about. But the moment he turned on the television, he frowned at the atrocious and oh so sappy show that humanity calls "romance". In his disdain, he just threw another potato chip towards the set, and said poor chip was dropped and fell onto the marble ground.

"That's _not_ real life."

Sebastian Michaelis had the patience to put up with the all too big and furry devil dog and his... droppings. Really, why, of all things, should _this_ be happening to him today? The white canine had managed to sneak into the house without the devil's permission and helped himself with whatever it is on the food cabinet in the kitchen this morning. Pluto had the guts to get an extra package of _Inukko_ dog food, purchased before at Houndsworth, and hastily began to devour the bag, with the wrapping and all. He was so engrossed in his meal that he did not notice the soldier-turned-chef coming into the room.

_Flashback._

He had scolded the human-formed dog before about the consequences if he took some of the food in the kitchen, let alone a huge bag of dog food. Bard was fussing all over the kitchen floor dusting the crumbs and pieces of the supposed to be bag of dog food scattered on the floor until he heard a cough similar to deep chocolate for some reason. He knew that voice anywhere, even if he denies it in a lifetime. Bard turned around to see Sebastian leaning on the door still, his pose ever so cool with his arms crossed and one eyebrow slightly raised.

Bard immediately dropped the little broom and dust pan as if they were on fire, and he laughed awkwardly. This act only caused Sebastian to stand straight and go over to the chef. Or so he thought.

The chef closed his eyes and stiffened his shoulders to the upcoming fits of earful of yells and whatnot from the stoic butler. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I JUST CAME HERE AND HE WAS ALL OVER THE FOOD!" When he took a peek after he said those words, he was nonetheless surprised to see Sebastian passed by him and got a hold of the left ear of the (naked) dog turned human.

He did not say a word and the canine was already whimpering in utter defeat. Really, how could the butler manage to silence the poor dog without even batting an eyelash? It amazed him to no end as he realized he was gone when he just blinked. Bard turned to the door and saw the tall man dragging the silver-haired canine of a man mercilessly.

Poor Pluto.

Sebastian dragged the dog all the way to the garden and tossed him to the damp grass, not caring a shred when Pluto shed a tear on the edge of his eye.

"No food for you for a week."

Yes, he's harsh.

The canine gaped and threw himself begging on the butler's knees and legs and rubbed his face on black trousers, silently wishing to take back what the devil just said.

Sebastian only rolled his eyes and sighed as he peeled his legs one by one away from the dog, as though he were only taking off his pants. "That's why I _hate_ dogs." Pluto whimpered and suddenly yelped when he suddenly tossed and turned on the ground, hands grabbing whatever they may come across. The butler shrugged it off, concluding that it might be a part of the dog's plan to forgive him or such. But he wouldn't be moved by such prudish actions. He turned his back to the canine until he heard a deep growl resonating from behind.

Burgundy eyes widened as he saw the dog's collar glowing like his silver locks. In a matter of seconds, the squirming canine turned into his real huge devil dog form, howling all the while. The dog jumped on the butler, causing a huge crater on the ground, and in a few minutes, Sebastian could hear growling from the dog's stomach as he effortlessly got away from Pluto and onto the haven of the grass. _He's still hungry?_

The dog whined and scratched and wagged his tail in a restless manner. And suddenly...

He... pooped.

_Did he just do what I think he did?_

With his strength, he lifted himself up from the rather large crater in the middle of Ciel's precious garden. Of _Ciel's_ precious garden. He grumbled. _I'd get an earful for this... Then again, HE was the one who brought this infuriating creature in this mansion._

Surprisingly, the huge chunk of... he's not even thinking about the word, doesn't even emit a single bit of foul smell, as he thought it would. Sebastian blinked as he stared at it. _Nausiating._

"You. Go away and curl in your hiding. NOW."

Soft wine-colored eyes turned violet-red with a tint of black and in a matter of milliseconds, the dog scattered away, leaving his mess to the butler.

Great.

The devil put his tongue to his cheek and blankly stared at the scene. _This is going to take a while._

He then takes a turn to look at the window of his master's bedroom. _Has he not awaken from that noise?_ He pondered a bit and concluded that, indeed, he did not stir in his sleep. That's kind of strange. Usually, when the master of the house encounters the harsh glares of the sunlight peeking from his room, he would grumble and open his eyes to greet a new day. _Better check on him later. This matter at hand is urgent._

"SEBASTIAN-SAN! THE NEW TEA SET IS HERE!" And all of a sudden, flurry of layers of skirt and a mop of magenta invaded his vision. Said butler had enough reflexes to glide away from the assault of the now tripping maid.

"Wah!"

The butler then stretched his right arm to the maid's petticoat. _Modesty be damned. It'll be a bigger problem if she fell!_

So he grabbed her skirt and ribbons on the back of her apron and managed to catch her in time before she fell, all in a swift motion, of course. He's the perfect butler, after all.

_End of flashback._

Sebastian sighs as he takes another potato chip. The maid was so careless that she almost fell to the... never mind. The important thing is that she was safe, that's it. All he could remember after the incident was a fit of flaming cheeks and stutterings from the maid as her glasses fogged up for some reason that the butler wouldn't even _dare_ to ask. He'd just let it be. That would be less hassle for him, he thought.

As for his young master, he was sleeping soundly at the time of the incident, and when he asked if he heard a loud noise from outside, he claimed that he heard no such thing, tilting his head to one side as he did so, the fringe of his midnight-kissed hair sticking out in wild directions.

The devil chuckled now that he thought about it. Really, the child was so cute he couldn't help but to pinch his cheeks, Ciel squirmed and yelled at when he did that. He finally let go and kissed his master chastely on the forehead.

That made his day.

Another thing that made his day were the comments he recieved from the painting in the middle of the grand staircase of the Phantomhive mansion. He heard it this early morning when he was about to prepare breakfast for the master of the house.

"Ah! I'm in a painting! And... And... Sebastian-san~!" The maid blushed profusely, pretty much like how she was portrayed in the painting.

"Ah! Why do I have a speck of black on my clean teeth!?" Bard yelled, pointing towards his face on the face portrait, his unlit cigarette being ravaged in his mouth while doing so.

"Ah! I'm pretty in the picture~! Tehee~!" Finni innocently beamed. Why did he thought of himself as pretty? They would never know.

"Ho. Ho. Hoo~" There was a glint of tear in Tanaka's wrinkling eye. A tear of happiness, perhaps?

"Ah! Soma-sama would be happy to see this!" Agni exclaimed rather joyfully as he put his hands together in a prayerful gesture.

And they buzzed on and on, commenting on this and that, oblivious to the silent (and somewhat happy?) gaze of scarlet eyes.

But the one that got the most attention was their master. He was frowning in the picture, as always. He was never the one to smile in it, anyway, as long as they could remember since they worked in the mansion. He was either frowning or with a thin horizontal line on his boyish lips; but his visible eye would say otherwise. The child's stunning lapiz lazuli eye was enough to say that the child was not all _that_ sad. His eye was full of life, to say the least, and that maybe because...

"Why is that bastard's hands on the young master's shoulders?" Bard huffed his cheeks as he crossed his arms.

So they noticed. The way those gloved hands were on the child's boyish (lady-like) shoulders, they noticed. The way _he_ smiled that enigmatic smile in the picture, they noticed. The way those ruby eyes glinted in the way like a cat would when they caught a prey, they noticed. The way that their _master _did not mind when he, a _servant,_ touched him, they noticed.

"They have this forbidden bond feel, don't cha think?" Bard blinked as he continued to stare at the master and servant in the painting. Maylene only nodded fervently, not really saying anything as she blushed like a tomato, fearing what she might blurt out; she wouldn't dare say such private things about her master and co-worker, fearing their bloody wrath had others knew about their behind-closed-door relationship.

"They're just good friends!" The gardener pointed out as he too stared at the depiction of their master and servant in the artwork before them, his eyes twinkling in somewhat akin to happiness.

The raven from behind only smiled.

After a few minutes of frolicking about, ogling at the picture, the butler finally managed to find his voice and clapped twice, "Yes, we're just good friends, now get back to your duties."

"MEEP!"

All of the three hid behind Agni as soon as they heard his voice, and Tanaka, well, he's drinking his green tea as usual, smiling all the while in his chibified form. Really, how many cups does that man consume each day, anyway?

Sebastian only shook his head and sighed. _Humans are really hard to understand._

~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Kya~! I wonder what was the young master thinking when he was touched like that in the picture by Sebastian-san~!" A certain mop of magenta hair bobbed up and down the stairs, cleaning said stairs with the proper polisher this time (thanks to Agni). She was constantly daydreaming about the forbidden servant and master relationship of her master and co-worker since she saw the portrait hung up in the middle of the grand Phantomhive staircase, which, in her case, was just in front of her, as if staring.

Yesterday was nothing much of a mess. It was yet another peaceful day for the house of Phantomhive. The servant trio decided not to talk about the painting when a certain butler and their employer was around. Bard has his suspicions that Sebastian might be a warlock of some sort that has his master drinking some potion to... Ah, to hell with it. Maylene only shook her head furiously. _There's no way that Sebastian-san could be THAT evil. I mean, he's drop too dead gorgeous for that!_

Maylene stares at the part of the painting where her young employer and oh so handsome fellow worker were; she gazes at it with somewhat akin to twinkling eyes and a blushing face, with her rag for the staircase clutched to her left hand.

_I wonder what the young master would look like when he's naked with Sebastian-san..._

At this point, the young maid's glasses were fogged up in unexplainable heat, while she thinks of the young earl, on velvety white sheets sprinkled with rose petals beneath it, and the child, all naked for the glory of a certain someone above him, the child, his milky arms stretched above his petite pretty head, blushing and panting and has this glossed look on the boy's blue eye, the other one covered with an eye patch, his torso, heaved with unbearable heat and his collarbones and neck with showered with love bites and he moaned out one name that could make him (and the maid) quiver in ecstasy and his nipples hardened at the softest touch, so pink and delectable and—

"Maylene, have you finished cleaning the banisters?"

"GYAH!"

The butler only raised an eyebrow at this, "Maylene, you're nosebleeding... again." For further emphasis, he pointed to her nose, currently dripping with liquid of red.

The only thing the maid could muster was a loss of words and her mouth agape as her shakingly reached out to her pocket and took out her trusty hanky. She wiped said nose furiously. Sebastian sighed, "Finish your chores first before you're off to your daily daydreaming, please." He said with much grace and calmness that Maylene couldn't help but color her cheeks red... again. "Y-y-yes, sir!"

And the butler went off to fetch the master for his breakfast.

-------

"Young master?"

A sound of a grunt could be heard inside, so Sebastian peeked. "Are you awake?" The demon blinked as he inadvertently looked at Ciel's petite buttocks swaying from side to side (covered by his night clothes, thank you very much) from the bottom of the bed. Sebastian continued to blink until he heard the young lord of the house grunt. With a loud sigh of annoyance, he finally withdrew his head and arms from under the bed. The teen looked behind him to see his butler standing with a face of... why is he blinking?

"Sebastian, why are you just standing there?"

Said butler blinked for the last time and straightened his pose, thoughts of devouring the child's petite... _I'll think about that later. Heh._

The devil closed the door behind him and pushed the trolley near the bedside table. "May I ask what is it that you are looking for, young master?" There was a hint of concern in his voice, his right arm on his left chest dutifully. Ciel continued to sit on the carpeted floor, his legs and arms crossed, "My heirloom ring rolled beneath the bed while I was putting it on my finger." He said it with a cute blush. Sebastian chuckled and eyed the child with utmost delight, "Alright. I'll help you with it. If it's alright for the young master, please move aside." The taller of the pair kneeled down as soon as his master sat beside the drawer table, arms still crossed, and stretched out his left hand to reach out to the blue diamond ring that rolled beneath the bed. As Sebastian was blindly looking for said ring, Ciel was simply staring (yes, staring), at Sebastian's slightly moving behind covered by his black slacks.

_I wonder if I should slap it... Wait... WHAT!?_

Ciel mentally slapped himself and shook his head. _Why_ did he end up like that again?

_...Oh right... The ring._

Ciel shook his head at that thought and blushed as he looked at his butler's rounded behind. _Perish that thought, you're an EARL for crying out loud!_

Just as he continued to stare at Sebastian's unmentionable anatomy, he didn't notice that a pair of burgundy eyes stared at him quizzically. "Young master?" Sebastian blinked and waved his right hand in front of Ciel's mismatched eyes. Said child blinked at the sudden intrusion of his previous buttock-viewing that is now replaced with a curtain of buttoned down vests and a pocket

Ciel's eyes wandered downwards, that luscious and (currently) limp prize so cruelly covered by something so despicable as black slacks and who knows what beneath them.

"Young maste—"

"Darn it, Sebastian! Quit it! I'm contemplating about something—" The child's eyes wandered back to its previous direction until the butler swayed the blue diamond ring to and fro near Ciel's eyes.

That snapped him back.

"Give me that!" And he grabbed the ring and shoved it on his left thumb. He did all of it with a cute pout on his boyish features, which made Sebastian smile. Burgundy eyes turned ruby red when Ciel shifted his seating position on the floor. Sebastian could see the tiny bulge between his charge's cotton night clothes.

The butler unconsciously licked his lips and slightly tingling fangs, and Ciel knew _that_ look.

A smirk from blue.

The teen puts his palms behind him and shifted his position some more, allowing Sebastian access to see what's beneath that cloth of white.

Ciel tilted his head to one side, "Do you like what you're seeing?" Sebastian only chuckled. As the butler was about to make a move for his master, there came a knock on the door that made both of them groan in frustration.

Ciel pouted and glared at the innocent door, as if the poor door was the culprit behind their sudden stop of activities. "What!?"

Well, that word came out a pitch higher than he intended.

The voice behind the wooden door seemingly squeaked, and a female voice was heard, "T-t-there's a visitor…"

Ciel's cheeks puffed out even more, "I don't care who the visitor is, just tell them to come by another day, I'm not in the mood to entertain any—"

Maylene urgently cut his master's words off, "But the guest is not for the young master… Ulp." The young earl silently stood up and went to the door, still glaring daggers at it, "Then who does the guest want to see?" The words were laced with suspicion, even Sebastian had to stand up and go behind Ciel, with the intent of hearing the young maid's answer. When no answer came, Sebastian was the one to speak up, "SPEAK! Who does the guest want?" At that exact moment, he opened the door revealing Maylene biting her lip until it bled, her hands were clutching furiously onto the front of her apron, as if trying to control herself from something.

Ciel looked at her with his sharp eye (the right one is closed), "Who does the guest want to see?" He calmed down a bit when he said it, trying not to reprimand the maid further. With a gulp, Maylene looked at his master with a stern façade on her magenta eyes, her lips formed in a tight line, "The guest wants to see Sebastian-san."

Initially, Ciel arched an eyebrow and opened both of his eyes, and sent glares towards Sebastian, "YOU have a guest?" Ciel then turned to the still shaking maid._ And why is she shaking?_

"What does the guest want from him?" The teen posed his right arm akimbo, not caring a single shred even when Maylene stared directly in the eye that Ciel tries so hard to hide from everyone except Sebastian. Maylene already saw what's beneath her master's eye patch once, what's the use of hiding it from her now?

The maid breathed in deeply before opening her mouth to speak, "I don't know, young master… But in regards to your religious preferences, I can't imagine why a nun of all people would come to visit the outskirts just to search for Sebastian-san…" _Is that woman his fiancée?!_

The magenta-haired woman then unconsciously glared at Sebastian for the first time since she laid eyes upon him. _If Sebastian-san couldn't be mine, then he should at least be the property of my young master! I have sworn to that!_

Her jaw tightened at the thought of his workmate, being intimate with a _nun,_ of all people, it sends fire of jealousy down her spine. The maid never encountered this feeling of anger when she found out about him and his master's forbidden affair… Why is it so?

All the while with debating thoughts in the maid's (even the earl's) minds, Sebastian stood there, frozen in place, with a slightly shocked expression on his pretty claret eyes. It's funny to think, really, here he is, in a situation that could bring his master to absolute fury (thoughts of him killing another woman became quite prominent for some sick reason), and yet he stayed calm and collected….

Sometimes, beauty can really kill a person. (_Why am I so beautiful again?_)

Ciel stomped his way inside his bedroom and carelessly grabbed his bathrobe and eye patch and brushed himself past Sebastian, tying his robe then his eye patch around his eye lopsidedly as he did so, "Where's this nun you speak of, Maylene?" Said maid quivered her shoulders in submission and stuttered her words, "I-in the lobby, young master." In a blink of an eye, the child was gone to the direction the maid told him. Sebastian still _stands there_ doing absolutely nothing, not even a word since Maylene said who the guest was looking for until Maylene furiously (yet unconsciously) grabbed the butler's left arm and dragged him along with her down the stairs, "Come, Sebastian-san! The young master's fury might go haywire again!" Sebastian only blinked as a response, his feet being dragged wherever the maid drags him to.

_Why am I in this situation again?_

In the meantime, Ciel ran (stomped) down the elegant staircase, barefooted and all, until he met the hazel eyes of one nun that even Grell wanted to slice.

Ciel Phantomhive smiled, smiled, smiled, each twitch of the lips dripped with sarcastic and deadly venom. He eyed her from head to toe, small fists trying to stop himself from stomping on the nun's face there and then. The brown-haired nun only cast her eyes downward in submission. Ciel smiled triumphantly at that action.

_That's right. Learn your place, harlot._

Her hands were twiddling the front of her skirt in nervousness as she slowly opened her mouth to speak, "I'd like to see 'that' person, Earl…" Ciel bitterly laughed through his nose, he knew who she was referring to, but regarding her, he'd like to beat around the bush, "_That_ person? Who are you referring to, _Miss_ Madge? Oh, and that's _Earl Phantomhive_ to you. Learn your place." Ciel pointed a tiny index finger towards her. The woman could almost _feel_ as if she spitted on her face and not pointed at her, only, not physically.

She bowed her head further, "Y-yes… Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel only scoffed.

"Young master!!!"

Ciel whirled around to see Maylene on the top of the staircase panting from exhaustion and Sebastian _still_ has that imbecilic and far-off look on his pretty face.

Poor him.

Ciel has his left arm akimbo, his authority as the master of the house only ignited fuel that was about to burst into flames if he couldn't let out all of his anger towards something… or someone. "What?" The young maid then looked at her master, then at the visitor, and she let go of Sebastian, allowing the butler some space of his own, and he still stands there absent-minded for who knows why. Ciel only shook his head as the sole female of the house trotted down the stairs; she slowly took off her glasses and glared at the slightly quivering nun.

_Clop. Clop. Clop._

The sound of well-polished boots filled the tense air. For once, Maylene did not trip or stumble her way down the stairs, even if her long maid uniform is on her way fluttering about with each step.

She stopped in front of her, violet red eyes glinting in… something akin to that expression with the master of the house. Jealousy? Anger? Or maybe both?

With a deep breath, she pointed a pistol on her forehead, her sharp eyes could almost _pierce _through her.

Madge backed away a step. _What's with this mansion? I only wanted to talk to him!_

As if cued, she hesitatingly looked at the reason of her coming over the house; Sebastian stared blankly into space, and for a fragment of a second, their eyes met…

And he bared his fangs. So Sebastian had been back to reality for a few minutes…

Seeing Madge backing away step by agonizingly step, Ciel smirked at her, a wicked grin plastered all over his supposed to be innocent face of a child of thirteen. He could hear her gulp in trembling fear. Oh, how he just _loved_ it, seeing that sick face of fear on the face of his enemy.

But is she really an enemy?

Ciel pondered for a moment. After thinking about _that_ incident regarding the angel, the one incident where he could just think of grabbing Grell's death scythe and slice it through that woman who was screaming her lungs out of ecstasy because of a certain black clad man, he figured… _Yes, she's a threat._

The child slowly took off the black patch on his eye, revealing the burning shade of amethyst with a shade of blue. The nun just sank to the carpeted floor in utter fear, clutching a bead of a rosary near her bosom. _What have I gotten myself into!?_

Ciel smiled sweetly down at her.

"_Why is a person such as yourself here in the den of the devil?"_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After two months of hiatus, I've decided to go back and rethink some things (I've rewrote this chapter five times already, that's why. =.=). Originally, I planned to update once I have seen the first episode of season two… but seeing that the episode will start on the 31st of this month, I've held myself long enough. You may all rant on me now. *hides under the bed*


	16. The Child, His Tantrum

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary: **_"__He's like a little brother that I never had...__"_

**DISCLAIMER: ****Woe is me. Kuroshitsuji is not mine. T3T**

**A/N:** The latest chapter of Kuro is amazing, isn't it? XD The face-slapping parts in this chapter were inspired by that scene with Ciel trying to brutally wake up Sebastian. XD This chapter contains: a thirteen year-old who swears, mentions of cult, flaming jealousy, more flashbacks, pistols and lots of slapping. XD

~!~!~!~!~!~!

The literally fallen nun could only quiver in fear in the situation she's currently in. How could such an innocent child have _that_ mark on his eye?

"...A... devil...?" She could only muster those two words that even her mentioning that word could burn her. She clutched the rosary even closer to her body, as if that thing would protect her! The aforementioned child continued to smile sweetly at her, as if he never heard that word at all, "Why, yes... It's all no thanks to that angel you so loved as to worship her... Or him. whatever that thing's gender is." He said the last word with a careless shrug, though inside he was controlling himself from yanking the hand pistol away from the maid and plunge the bullet through her brown hair.

"You can't be serious... You're a child!" She stood up in hopes of holding him, but she was met with a slap on the face. Ciel's golden ring on his right finger rotated in an angle because of the harsh mar he left on her now not so pretty face.

"Yes, I know. I _know_ I'm a child and yet you people did this to me!!!" In frustration, he gave her another resounding slap, this time on the right side of her cheek. The slightly sharp edge on Ciel's heirloom ring cut her cheek, a nice droplet of scarlet made its way from the insides of her flesh. The awestricken female could only stare wide-eyed and hesitated to touch her now scarred cheek, "I haven't done anything—"

"YES YOU DID!!!"

_SLAP!_

Purple and blue orbs threaten to release unseen tears, but Ciel would not give in, "It's because of YOU and your fellow stupid nuns and priests and worthless religion and cults that did this to me! If those men weren't so avid as to sell me and use me, I wouldn't have been in the way I am now!" At a blink of an eye, Madge's forehead felt cold...

The pistol was again aimed at her forehead by the then silent maid.

"The Phantomhive house has been silent and peaceful lately... The young master has been in peace without a worry in the world... Until you came along."

_Clack._

Madge shivered, shivered, shivered. _I can't move. I can't move. I can't move! Those eyes!_

Maylene was about to shoot her if it weren't for a firm white gloved hand that stopped her from pulling the trigger.

"Now, now, Maylene. A dignified lady such as yourself shouldn't be doing such things as a cat fight." There it is again, once he has recovered, even his ego and sly wit has recovered fully.

_Sometimes, I wish I could just have an eraser that would wipe that smarmy smirk off that face._

Sebastian looked at his young charge, "And that includes you, young master."

Ciel blinked for a quarter of a second until Ciel puffed out his boyish cheeks and pouted at his butler, "AND WHO SAYS I'M A LADY!? Don't tell me you're going to protect that harlot in front of your master!" A slim index finger was pointed accusingly towards the still scared nun. The young earl began to quiver, in anger and hidden frustration of all the things that had led his life in misery. If it weren't for that gruesome cult, he might still be able to live life normally!

Or so he thought.

Sebastian's mouth fell agape. He didn't mean anything to it, really. He just wanted to avoid unnecessary bloodshed in the mansion, not to mention it would be hard for him to clean it up (the corpse, the blood, the place where he'll bury her...). That's the only reason he said it... Well, the "lady part" was just a joke (since Ciel can turn into one).

"Young master, that's not what I mea—"

"SILENCE! You dare defy me, servant!?" Ciel blurted out. The child was fuming, so much that his shells of ears were slightly red. _"YOU_ of all people should _know_ what I've been through all because of their stupid occult practices! You have seen it, haven't you!? THAT SIGN WAS THERE IN THE CONVENT THAT SHE WAS IN! That sign that burned my being! It was there! And yet you're telling me to stop!?_" _Ciel huffed and puffed deep breaths of precious air and glared at the still stunned nun that somehow managed to stare dreamingly at his butler, despite the hints of blood silently dripping from her face. Ciel snorted, a wisp of midnight blue hair swayed in its wake, "Hah. I knew it. You fancy this vile temptress of a nun. That's why you did it to her on that night, didn't you? Not just to get information, but to have some _sick amusement on your part_. You really are a devil, Sebastian..."

Said butler raised his right arm for a few words of his own but he was cut off by the child before he could even say anything.

"And since you fancy her so much you have even _told_ her the location of my house!? Hah. You're despicable. Sometimes, I'm thinking of _why_ am I so stupid as to fall head over heels for you." The child held back his tears as he turned his back towards him. Sebastian inched forward and lightly grabbed his master's feeble arm, but said owner of the arm was swift and the holder was rewarded with a harsh slap on the face. "Don't touch me. You want that filthy nun that much, right? Well, there she is right in front of you. Cuddle her all you want, like I care!" The teen harshly made his way back to the staircase and walked towards his room. And all that could be heard was a loud slam of the door that surely came from the room of the master that they serve.

And all was silence.

Maylene slowly returned her pistol beneath her skirt. She bowed, her face covered by her fringe of magenta, her hands were right in front of her skirt. She looked at him, magenta eyes stern and somehow filled with sadness and sympathy. She put back her precious glasses and bowed again, along with a soft whisper when she did so.

_"My loyalty is for the young master."_

Sebastian's lips wore a thin line, incapable of saying anything for the time being.

"You said that to us when we first came here."

She cast her eyes downward, and softly went up the stairs and headed to the direction of Ciel's room.

It seemed like an eternity when Sebastian spoke, not facing the one who caused his master's anger. His voice was low, yet somehow filled with grief and anger.

"What brought you here?"

-------

A light knock on the mahogany door.

"Young master...?"

No reply came.

"Young master?"

Still no reply.

Maylene frowned. Seeing her master all upset, she couldn't help but have that feeling of a mother that would comfort her child from pain. She then touched the knob and turned it. She took a peek inside and saw that, yes, her young master was there, facing the window while sitting on the edge of the bed with a pumpkin cream-filled bread on one small hand that she assumed he got on the trolley that was still beside Ciel's bed stand... She saw only two bite marks on it. Very small bite marks. As if he weren't interested in the pastry he was holding. Something doesn't feel right.

It took all of her courage to step inside the room, knowing that Ciel might get angry at anything or anyone that he might see. The maid quietly closed the door behind her and took ginger steps, her hands folded on her skirt shyly, until she reached the edge of the bed where her master sits.

_He just sits there with a blank look on his face..._

She kneeled beside him and shyly put the tips of her fingers on the child's milky lap, she knew how much her master would flinch at the sudden intrusion of even just lightest touch on his marbled skin, but Ciel took no effort to push her away, or even flinch just a bit.

She sighed inwardly.

"...Young master, are you alright now?"

The only response she received was a slight quiver of a lower lip.

Just the sight of it almost melted her heart. Her young master looked so broken and lifeless, as if he burdened any more pain, he would crumble to shards.

Following her instinct, she hugged the slightly trembling child, and the pumpkin cream-filled bread falls to the silent floor.

And still he says nothing.

It was a simple gesture. A simple action as to wrap her arms loosely around the child's nape, as if she held him more, he would surely break, like a glass that can never be mended.

_"Hush, young master... I am here..."_

Ciel closed his eyes, and two drops of tears fell from purple and blue.

Seconds ticked by. Seconds ticked to minutes. The soothing ticking of the bedside clock provided to be a silent observer. Maylene continues to lean on him, embracing him gently as her mind told her to, hoping that at least the pitiful child will ease some of the pain he had endured.

After what seemed like eons, Ciel breathed in her scent. It smelled of sunflowers. And also a bit of dust.

He sneezed.

Abruptly, Maylene let go of her master and bowed profusely.

"I-I-I'm sorry, young master! I didn't mean to make you sneeze. Could it be that... you g-g-got asthma again because of me?" She instantly backed away, fearing that the child might reprimand her for doing such an improper thing as a mere maid of the house. Ciel only shook his head, silently thinking that it suddenly felt cold without the warmth of the body that was briefly close to him.

Ciel looked at the floor, staring intently at the fallen bread. He liked that taste, actually. A bit creamy along with a few chunks of pumpkin here and there. It tasted nice. And now he just looked at the bread along with the bits of crumbs that accompanied it. The ants began to steal his food away from him bit by bit. He glared at the ants, silently demanding them to stop taking the food from under his nose.

His eyes shifted. Lazy orbs fell to the maid right near the window. He almost forgot he had someone with him inside the room. She stands there. Silent. And with a face of worry on her dainty face.

She asked him a question, right?

What was it again?

Oh right.

The asthma.

"It's alright. I only sneezed because there was a bit of dust on your shoulders." It took all his strength to say more than one word.

Maylene straightened up. And looked at the shoulder the child took refuge in just a few minutes ago. She blew away the dust on her shoulders with a huff of a breath and she dusted her right shoulder with her left hand. She bowed again, "I'm sorry, young master."

Ciel shook his head, his hands now fell on his lap. He soothes the left hand with the right, lightly touching his fingers now and then, to calm himself, and for the sudden coat of coldness that enveloped him.

"No need."

She looked up. And hesitated to take another step towards the boy, as though the teen in front of her is in a mining field.

He did not look up, he just stared at the greedy ants that tried to take away Ciel's supposed to be breakfast. She took a step. And another. And another, until she finally reached the solemn child.

She held him.

She held his frail body to her ample bosom.

The child did not flinch. Nor quivered. He just inclined to her, and quietly thanked her for the warmth. Maylene hushed the child, soothing coal blue hair with spidery fingers. "It's alright, young master..." She loves him.

Thinking back, three years ago, she was an assassin, shooting prominent people by other prominent people in exchange for a sum of money that people would envy. It was _that man_ that changed her life, literally and figuratively.

Violet red eyes closed, and thought about _that day_ when she was employed in the house of Phantomhive.

_"Young master, I've hired a maid."_

_I stood there, waiting for whoever that man spoke to turn around from that high chair. My façade was stern, as always when I face other people. The leather suit that I wore felt hot, discreetly looking around the place, the room was cozy, the windows were closed as well. It felt stuffy inside the room._

_"Ah."_

_That one lazily pronounced word took me back to reality as I saw the elegant chair swivel around slowly. At first I thought it was another man as beautiful as the one beside me that's also covered in black. I looked up to his face._

_It was a child._

_I felt my eyes widen at the sight. A child!_

_I swiftly turned to the man beside me and pointed a finger towards the child, "Who is this?"_

_He smiled, it was a quick quirk of the lips, I saw it, and his velvet voice filled the stuffy room, "Why, this person is the young master, the earl. He is the head of this house, the house of Phantomhives. He is your employer, and he will be your master." He said it like it was normal for a child to be the head of a family. I turned to the child that looked no older than an eight year old. At least that's what I thought when I first saw him._

_My left finger faltered to my side and I stood there, mouth slightly formed into an "O". He looked at me with a hint of authority, and of amusement. It was that look that made my spine tingle. Is it fear? Submission? Or maybe both?_

_His hands were under his chin, his lips wore a slight curve, resembling the tall one beside me._

_Why did I feel uneasy all of a sudden?_

_I continued to stare at the one in front of me, my mind blank, that is until I felt a soft tingle of whispered words in my ear._

_"Curtsy to the master."_

_I blinked. I stiffened. I stared. He stared back. And suddenly..._

_I bowed._

_My hands were folded on my lap. I couldn't curtsy like a lady would; I did not wear a skirt._

_"P-pleased to meet you, Lord Phantomhive!"_

_It came out as a squeak._

_GAH! I wanted to hit my head to the wall for saying it that way! I sounded like a mouse caught in a trap! I wondered maybe the man beside me would reconsider hiring me here._

_I stood straight, my head faced the floor beneath me. I blushed at what I just did. I quivered in shame._

_I heard the chair squeak. He must be standing, I thought. I closed my eyes. He must be evaluating my character. I felt so ashamed in front of such a powerful man... Child. Whatever._

_I heard small, measured footsteps. I opened my eyes a bit and saw tiny shoes that I knew belonged to the child._

_"Your name?"_

_It was almost a whisper._

_"M-Maylene, sir." There I was again! Stop stuttering! I lowered my head even more from shame._

_"Look up."_

_I hastily did as I was told. When I did, I saw the windows, I had to adjust my line of vision a bit downwards._

_A child. He's small. Must be around four feet and nine inches. He has pretty dark blue hair, almost like it's painted in midnight shade. He had blue eyes... or eye. I discreetly looked at his right one. It was covered with a patch. Pity. It would look nice if I saw those pretty ocean blue eyes for once, it made him look innocent. But there's something about that eye that makes him look lonely..._

_I almost open my mouth to speak, to ask a question regarding his eyes, but I stopped myself. "Never question the young master's behavior," he said that when we were about to enter this room. So I held my tongue. And he spoke._

_"He said you're an assassin. Is that correct?"_

_I stiffened. T-this child! How could he say such a word not fitted for an eight-year old? ...Or maybe he's not really eight..._

_"Yes." Finally, I said something without stuttering. My hands were still folded on my lap, trying to calm myself._

_He nodded, "I see. Do you have any cons, then?" I blinked, "Pardon?" I was about to ask to elaborate until I heard that whisper again in my ear, "He asked you what are your weaknesses."_

_I blushed. How could such a few words send me to heaven? This man..._

_I blinked once again and looked at the child, "I-I'm too far-sighted, sir." Get a hold of yourself and stop stuttering! Ugh._

_He nodded again, "I see". He must be a child of few words..._

_I kept thinking to myself what will happen to me in this house until I heard a snapping of fingers and looked back at the child. He looked at the man beside me, "Sebastian, fetch her some clothes appropriate for her station. And a pair of glasses that will suit her vision. Get them as soon as possible."_

_The tall man bowed, with a swan-like grace, "Yes, my lord."_

_Why did that phrase sound so forbidden when he said it?_

_I recalled that day three years ago, and now, I've grown attached to the child that I consider my master and the redeemer of my life._

Maylene looked at the now sleeping child. She smiled and held him close. _He's like a little brother that I never had..._

"Sleep well, young master."

-------

"...So you're saying... that... someone told you that you would see your sister if you come here?"

"...Yes."

"And that person said that the young master knows who your sister is?"

"...Yes."

"But judging from your previous actions when Maylene pointed the pistol to your head, it did not occur to me that she's your sister."

A hesitation.

"But she's not."

A tilt of the head, "But she is the only female in this house. So my young master couldn't possibly have known who your sister is."

Hesitance. The nun looked sideways, here dainty brown eyes trying to think of something, she had her mouth covered with her hand and the hemlines of her sleeves, and she barely whispered, "But that man said someone in this house knew where she is…"

It was a soft whisper, but he heard it. Sebastian scrunched his brows. _'That man'? Who is she talking about?_

Sebastian cleared his throat and leaned a bit to the brown-haired nun. Really, it made him feel uncomfortable that he had to sit on one of the couches in the living room, it made him feel like a guest. "Excuse me, Miss Madge but do you mind telling me who is this "man" you're referring to?"

She waited for the seconds to ticked by, the grandfather clock stands there, giving them an awkward silence along with soft ticking sounds. When she heard Sebastian crack one of his knuckles, she spoke, her face hidden from his view as she looked on her skirt more than the person in front of her, "He was a strange man. He said that if I come to this house, I will see the person that will lead me to my sister. He just said, that a man with the fraud surname of Michaelis would know where she is… I never thought it was you… You never told me your name before…" She then looked at him, that blushing, shy look that says something vile to Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian's face was hidden behind a copious mask as he smiled a bit, his right gloved hand on his left chest, a sign of mockery, "Ah, I apologize for my negligence then, Miss Madge. I have forgotten to tell you my name at that night seeing as you had such a wonderful time." Madge only blushed and turned away shyly from him.

_Disgusting "child" of God. How can she call herself a nun?_

Just as he was about to stand up, he heard a distinct clopping of boots, he turned around and saw Maylene standing right beside the door, her hands folded neatly on her lap. _This is the first time I've seen her act so regal…_

He blinked.

"The young master wants to see you. He just woke up, you see." Her voice was restrained, refined for some unknown reason. Sebastian then stood up and half-bowed to the now standing and still blushing nun in front of him, "I'm afraid I have to cut this conversation short. My young master needs me." He was about to take a step away from her until he felt his left sleeve being caught, he turned, "Wha—"

"This is the picture of my sister. If you know where she is, please tell me. My address is written at the back of it. I must go." She bowed and hastily left, she passed Maylene as if she weren't there. The maid's jaw tightened as she passed. _How dare she hold Sebastian-san like that?!_

Maylene's eyes watched the butler's every move, every huff of breath, as if he was the most interesting person to look at in the world, but this time, she looked at him as if she wanted him to repent for making her master upset. He rarely showed signs of humanity, only showed them towards Sebastian most of the time, but…

The butler's face fell, as she would describe it, as he looked at the picture that woman gave to him. It looked like he was debating against himself of something. Her brows scrunched, and decided not to prod the butler about the picture in his hand.

"Are you going to him?" It was only a question, to distract the butler from whatever reason he had to quickly shove the photograph right in his breast pocket, quite recklessly too, she added in her head. She was sure the photo got crumpled in the process of putting it inside his pocket. She received a nod. Sebastian rearranged his tailcoat, "Is the young master still mad?" Maylene shook her head, "It was a spur of the moment, I guess." A few seconds ticked by. Sebastian hummed. _Awkward silence in this house is becoming quite a hobby for these people, huh?_

"I'm going now. Because of that incident, the young master had not able to eat his breakfast," he turned on his heel to make a way for the door. Maylene only nodded as she too left the parlor, following Sebastian.

_I seem to have forgotten to ask who was the person that gave her this house's address. But she said…_

"A fraud surname…" It was a whisper.

Suddenly, he heard a voice come up from his side, "What fraud surname, Sebastian-san?" Sebastian closed his eyes. He had forgotten he had someone following him for quite a while. He smiled, "It was nothing."

As the two servants trotted their way to the master's room, only one thought plagued his mind.

_Only one person other than the young master knows my name is a fraud._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Don't you just love cliffies~? XD


	17. The Hunt to Eradicate the Truth

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary: **_Only one person other than the young master knows my name is a fraud._

**DISCLAIMER: **Me doesn't own Kuro! Me is just a hardcore yaoi fan! Now, me is going to shut up. XD

**A/N:** Thanks to kawaii hime-sama for pointing out my utter stupidity on the last chappie. XD I blame MS Word. lol Oh, and Kalana Fox, this chappie's for you. :3 And sorry for the slightly late update, people. I just finished watching "The Great Queen Seon Duk". It's beautiful, really. But I still stand on the thought that I want this series to have a happy ending... T^T

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sebastian and Maylene's clopping of shoes and boots mixed together filled the silent hall leading to the room of their young master. Sebastian was silent, and yet he was thinking so much that he did not realize that he had already passed by his destination.

"Sebastian-san? Where are you going? The young master's room is over here!" She called out to the man who was already three rooms away. Sebastian froze. He turned to the source of the voice and blinked. He has been blinking stupidly a lot lately; it was bothering the demon to no end. _What's wrong with me again?_

With his hands stiffly placed on his sides, he strode back to the aforementioned room, sighing as he turned the knob and went inside.

Maylene only stood outside, her hands folded neatly on her lap, and her lip wore a thin line as the butler then closed the door.

It was only then that the young maid heard faint footsteps not from afar.

-------

"I'm lost…"

Brown eyes flitted here and there, wondering the place she had drifted upon.

"I can't find my way out…" Her quivering hands became clammy, the rosary she held became slightly warm in her touch, all the more reason why she held onto it tightly.

Her shoes met the carpeted floor with each tiny step.

"It feels cold."

She continued to take small steps, looking cautiously at the walls and doors that are unfamiliar to her.

"It's like I'm going in circles."

-------

"Young master?"

He received no response. He found him there, his back facing him, tiny hands lie softly on silky legs. The bread that previously fell on the floor had now been cleaned by the maid. It had been an hour since he threw a fit at him. He turned toward the bed stand. The trolley is not there anymore. He assumed that it was Maylene who took away the cart. Sebastian's measured steps matched the violent thrumming in his ears. There seemed to be an unreadable aura around him.

The tall figure stopped beside Ciel. "You called for me?"

Ciel's eyes were drawn to the floor for quite a while, taking his time to think of an answer, "...Yes."

Sebastian's left hand twitched. He paid no heed... yet. "What is it?"

The teen's frown deepened. _Right over left. Right over left._

Like a mantra, Ciel's right hand comforted the left, calming the storm inside his mind.

The child then looked at the standing man beside him, like a loyal dog would. The purple pentacle glowed eerily, and opened his mouth to speak. "Take off your gloves." Sebastian blinked (how many times did he do this for the past few days again?), "Whatever for, my lord?" Ciel pouted, "Take them off."

So he followed.

He puts the white gloves in his pocket, purposely burying the photo along with them inside. His hands fell back to his sides once again, his standing position as stiff as always. Ciel's face twitched in a hint of annoyance. _The young master's still mad at me, I see._

He opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by the young teen sitting on the edge of the bed, "Get the chair."

Sebastian's eyes widened a fraction, "I beg your pardon?" Ciel sighed, "My butler is getting deaf as days pass by. Did you not hear me? I said get the chair." Thin, dark blue brows furrowed as he followed the measured steps of Sebastian as he takes the chair that he uses every day when the butler brushes or just simply combs his hair. The chair was cushioned-soft and the armrests were enough to say that it's comfortable.

"Where do you want me to put it, my lord?" The chair was lifted from the floor and was currently being held by two strong arms. Ciel looked at Sebastian with disinterest, "Right here would be fine." Sebastian nodded as he picked up the chair effortlessly and brought it in front of Ciel, "Is this enough distance, my lord?" The child only nodded, his hands rested again on his lap, the base of his feet crossed and he looked at the chair with apathy.

"Sit."

"Young master?"

"Sit." The child motioned his finger on the chair. The butler did as he was told. As soon as he sat, the teen sat on Sebastian's lap and deftly undid the button and zipper on his trousers. The exposed butler blinked (yet again), "Young master, what are you--"

Said young master smirked and all of a sudden, the black wisps that were his power wrapped itself around Sebastian's limbs out of nowhere. Blue and violet eyes saw the utter shock and confusion etched on his butler's usually stoic facade as he looked at him. Warm and tiny lips hovered on plump ones, breathing a soothing breath of equally warm air. Ciel took the taller man's face in his hands and whispered on his lips.

"This is your punishment."

-------

Maylene, still being in a state of jealousy for the nun, concluded that it might be better if she would just clean the dishes the young earl ate on. And the child and the butler might not be able to get out of the room for some time.

She had ignored the faint footsteps.

_It must be Bard's…_

-------

"Nngh. Where am I...!?"

Hazel eyes continued to scan her surroundings, the now clammy rosary clinging onto small, trembling hands. Her face now dampened with tiny beads of sweat from the utter heat and nervousness, she held back her tears that were about to fall from frustration.

_I should've just asked Mr. Michaelis for the way out… Where is he?_

"I've been looking for the exit for almost an hour, why can't I find it?" She drew a deep, suppressed sigh as she took tiny steps to search for the hall to lead her to the exit. As she was treading the halls once again, she heard a distinct muffled voice from behind one of the doors.

She paused.

She stared at the door.

A tilt of the head.

"Ah! Maybe the person inside can help me find my way out!"

She hastily grabbed the doorknob, the rosary still being clutched to her bosom, and silently prayed not to see the head of the house.

She turned the doorknob and took a peek inside...

A gasp made its way on her mouth agape.

And the rosary she held fell to the floor.

-------

Ciel's nightgown had already been buttoned down halfway, the left sleeve had long left his shoulders and were now pooling around his elbows.

Two slim fingers made their way to a moist mouth. _Mm… molasses…_

Ciel had been asleep for half an hour. When he woke up, he was greeted with a pair of concerned magenta eyes. He had ordered to fetch him a jar of molasses while Sebastian was not around. The maid looked quizzically on the child, but never dared to question him as she went to the door to get her what her master wants. He must still be hungry, she thought.

And so now, here he is, putting his molasses-covered fingers in his pouty mouth, teasing Sebastian to no end, as the butler would always do to him.

Oh, how he _loved _the look that the butler made. It sent shivers down to his spine. _But still, he needs to be punished._

Outside, a gasp could barely be heard, as the white beads from the rosary danced on the carpet.

"Do you like it?"

A muffled groan.

"You do know why I did this to you, right?"

A nod, "Mmm."

A chuckle, "Good."

The black cloth that is Sebastian's slacks slowly became, well, much darker than black; and it now has a hard feel to it. Ciel grounded his hips around Sebastian's arousal, his arms wrapped around the butler's neck. The butler held back a groan, of not being able to touch the child. The teen only kissed his forehead and nipped at his earlobe. He then traced yet another round of dipping his tiny fingers in molasses in the jar on the bedside table, and smeared it on Sebastian's pale face. The act alone made the butler sigh of deep excitement.

_So close, so close..._

And then the child stopped. A smirk formed on the earl's swollen lips as he looked at his masterpiece. Sebastian, the _tempter_ and the _devil,_ is sitting, _looking_ at the young child with, for once, a look of _defeat._ Stains of the black sweetener littered Sebastian's perfect face, along with trails of Ciel's saliva on the sides of his cheeks and chin as Ciel licked him. Hah! This should be a time to celebrate! The all too perfect Sebastian, crumbled within minutes all because of a _child_!

How he loves him so.

And now the teen looked at the panting butler, his currently fondled erection damping his pants with pre-come, oh how he _waited_ for this day to come, to see his beloved demon in such a state… It makes him feel… powerful.

Ciel put his hands n the sides of his butler's temples and kissed his forehead that trickled with sweat once, twice, thrice. And he hugged the perspiring form of his currently bounded demon, and inhaled his balmy scent. _"You're mine, Sebastian, don't ever forget it."_

And with that, the child broke the embrace and looked at Sebastian affectionately. He closed his eyes as he smiled, "Now that you know what we are… do you still believe that you would like him?"

The still smirking teen then turned to the door, looking at it with amusement. "You may come out from there now… Miss Madge."

Upon hearing her name, she fell to her feet as she almost fainted from fear. The door opened just enough time to see her pathetically trying to get away from her current spot. Ciel only looked at her with his eyebrows raised as she clambered from the floor, "Where are you going, silly nun?"

Her face visibly paled, the remnants of the mar on her cheek caused by Ciel remained the only part with a tinge of red. Her palms sweated, she yearned for a scream for help, but she knew it would be all in vain. _Everyone in this house is a demon!_

With that, she trembled and shook her head as she ran, ran, _ran._ _Oh, sister, save me!!!_

Ciel, while still on his butler's lap and his arousal, only leaned his head to the butler's and sighed, exasperate. "Sebastian, you know what to do." And he kissed him on the lips. The taller man never said a thing throughout the whole act, his body was doing all the talking, he believed. Sebastian swallowed the teen's kisses, the aftertaste of molasses, the heat, oh, the wonderful, _wonderful_ heat.

With a last dart of a pink tongue on the devil's earlobe, he was slowly being freed from his binds. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. No, the butler doesn't want it to end. He wanted to be bound by the child a bit more. His masochistic nature is coming through. With a lick of his lips, he bucked his hips towards the source of heat that Ciel gives. _More… more…_

But Ciel only smiled sweetly, oh, how he, too, wanted to go back and tease his beloved butler… But now is not the time. "Sebastian, if want more of it, then first you must get that filthy creature away from this mansion. If she spills something, it'll cause my head. Understand?" Sebastian only nodded, pleasing his master seems to be his priority these days…

"What are you waiting for?"

A kiss upon his forehead.

He whispered to his ear, husky, but not as deep as the velvet voice of his butler.

"Get her."

-------

"Let me out! Let me out!!!"

The nun had been banging on the main entrance door for quite some time, not caring even if her hands bruised from the contact of her flesh on the sturdy wooden door.

"Eh? We have a guest~! Bard-san, look~! We have a guest~!"

"Oh. Yeah. Looks like it."

The incessant pounding on the door stopped and brown eyes turned slowly to the source of the voices.

She trembled.

"D-don't come closer, you monsters!" Her back was now glued to the door, as though she would come through the other side if she pressed herself hard enough. "But we won't hurt you," she heard someone say. _No, I won't believe it… I won't believe it… They're all demons summoned by that cursed child!_

In a split second, she could hear a grumble from behind…

And the door opened.

Madge whipped up her head behind and smiled at her savior, only to end up cowering in fear again after she saw who the "savior" actually was. "M-Mister Michaelis…"

"Hello, Miss Madge. And may I ask why are you over there on the floor? That's a really undignified position, miss, especially for a nun like you," he bowed, _mocked,_ the fallen nun. "Do you want me to escort you back to your home?"

"No thank you!"

That was a fast rejection.

And with that, the nun fled, passing by Sebastian with the look of utter fear. _Those burning red eyes are planning to kill me!_

Sebastian slowly turned, a look of amusement plastered on his face as his eyes became the thinnest slits, eyes turning almost violet.

_Run all you might, little rat. The cat will find you._

-------

"My, my~ What do we have here? Another person added on the list?"

Madge stopped on her tracks, she was only a few blocks away from her house. Thinking that it might be another person who came after her, she looked back.

No one was there.

She looked distantly and turned her way back to her house, until she was greeted with a mop of scarlet hair.

"Meep!"

Shark-like teeth grinned at her, "Don't tell me you have forgotten this lady standing in front of you? How rude! You don't deserve Sebby's body at all! Hell, even I might consider that brat over you! (Though really, I wouldn't actually _consider,_ mind you)."

"What do you want!?" she barked. She buried her hand deep in her pocket for some money to give to this… this madman! But unfortunately, she found none. _My pouch must have fallen on my way here! Oh, sister, what will I do…?_

"Don't come near me!" _Is this another demon?_

The red-haired death god (though there were still some highlights of green here and there) flashed his toothy smile, and revved up his trusty chainsaw, "And why would I come near you? You practically smell of stench! Even though I want to slice you up to bits right now, I couldn't do it. Someone is out there that will slice you up~ Isn't that fun~!" He giggled and twirled around like a child would.

Madge bit her lip. _Another one who will try to kill me?_

As if cued, a flash of something silver slithered on her already marred right cheek.

"Oh look, I found the scrawny rat trying to get away from my grasp."

She did not dare to turn.

-------

"So you're saying that he left after she had gone from the estate?"

The servants nodded fervently. Ciel sighed and looked towards the window, the weather looks cloudy today.

_Why did you let her escape, you dimwit?_

"Uh… Sorry for mentioning this, young master, but, who exactly is that woman? She looked like she has seen hell or sumthin'," Bard scratched his head. Ciel looked at the chef and smiled, "_Seen_ hell? What are you implying, Bard? That woman is no one but a hindrance to me, and a reminder of my past." _That nun and that cult should really be dead._

Hearing those words, Bard clamped his mouth shut. _I must have hit a nerve._

Maylene, Tanaka and Finnian only looked at their master.

-------

"So you're saying that the one you asked for information was an undertaker?"

The nun nodded, trying not to look at anywhere but the stones and trash that people threw on the dark alleyways. She was sprawled on the floor, due to her tiredness from running and screaming earlier. She heard the butler (_demon_) hum, and she couldn't help but glance at him. Yes, he was still pretty, dangerous, but still pretty. But knowing now that this man is a demon, she couldn't help but shiver. _Where's my rosary when I need it…?_

"And that picture you gave me was a picture of your sister?"

A meek nod.

"Paula… was her name, wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" She then paused and put her hand on her lips. Suddenly, she felt a stream of hot breath on her face, she looked at the man with red eyes, "Because I know. Is that enough of an answer for you, miss?" She felt the color of her face drain down to her feet. _Stop acting so gullible and keep you act together!_

"A fraud name. You mentioned something about a fraud name before, when you were in the house of my master, didn't you? Did the undertaker tell you that, too?"

His face was coming closer, the look of violet on his eyes becoming more and more like that of the shade of black.

A cold blade, which was actually just a butter knife, the nun thought, met her neck as he looked at her with equally cold eyes. "Speak."

She gulped. _This man will be the death of me!_

"Y-yes… He told me that your name is nothing but a fake. That I was just used on that night. That I was—"

"I only asked you one question. So answer with just one answer."

_His eyes are cold, cold, cold._

"So… your sister is Paula… The one that worked under the Middleford residence?"

The nun could only nod. _Women are so gullible._

Sebastian only smiled and turned his back to look at Grell. He smiled his most charming (sinister) smiles and placed the tip of his index finger under the death god's chin, "This woman is all yours to take. I'll be taking my leave. My master needs me."

And with that, he vanished in a blink of an eye.

Grell silently turned towards the wide-eyed nun, she couldn't even speak one word.

"My, my~ It seems that my Seba-chan has fallen for me~! He even touched my chin~! Aren't you jealous that you wouldn't get touched by that bundle of handsomeness? And he has left you to _me_, isn't this great! Now I can do whatever I want to you~! Let's start with the doe eyes!"

Poor woman. She didn't even have enough time to register the words as the color that Grell loved painted the dark alleyway.

-------

Sebastian had only smiled when he came back at nighttime, and informed that the "hindrance", as Ciel would put it, was already annihilated. Since he refused to eat when Sebastian was gone, he just locked himself up in his bedroom since he summoned the servants to his study room. He didn't feel hungry at that time. Now that Sebastian's back, his growling hunger ached by the second, and said butler couldn't help but smile. Really, the child needs to do some basic cooking, at least. What if he didn't come back for a week (which will never happen)? Will he starve himself to death? Sebastian only shook his head as he prepared his master's late night dinner.

Ciel had finished eating his dinner in his room at eight o'clock.

The butler prepared his master and himself to bed, they have been mutual these past months, so sleeping in each other's beds seem nothing to them, as long as no one will know (well, Maylene knows, but she'd never tell a soul). Sebastian had kissed the child's forehead once before cuddling next to him and blowing out the candles. Ciel being satisfied with all things that he do, that's enough to make him smile.

_And besides, I trust that that death god will slice her as well. Ah, the sins of being beautiful._

Thinking about his day, he had almost forgotten what the child did to him earlier. No, not the slap on his face, the other one with the binding him to the chair…

_I'd love to get more of that someday._

With that, he smiled as he looked at his master's sleeping face. _Lovely._

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Short chapter, I know. DX *bawls* Oh, and second season of Kuro will begin in July. :D


	18. The Letter

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary:**_ Heavens, I hate you for this._  
**  
DISCLAIMER: **Shut it with the disclaimer already! It's not mine! D:  
**  
A/N: **To answer one reviewer's question, Ladida, I'm planning on writing this story in fifty to sixty chapters maximum. :D Plus the sequel... yeah. XD  
**  
**~!~!~!~!~!~!

He had loved.

He had loved.

He _had_ loved _her._

"Sebastian?"

He was answered with a resonating hum from his side.

"Can I ask you something?"

A slight shift of silk and bed sheets were heard as the devil looked at his charge, "Young master, of _course_ you could ask me of anything. Why are you uncertain all of a sudden? Is something bothering the young master?" For once, Ciel looked at him, and the butler looked like a child (really) that just asked, 'Why is the sky blue'.

He had to laugh at this if it weren't for the situation he was in. Ciel, too, shifted in his sheets and turned to face red eyes in the night.

"I will make a letter for Elizabeth tomorrow and ask her why she is not trying to contact me even for a single second. I'm beginning to worry, Sebastian, I really am. I want to know how my cousin is doing these past few months."

Sebastian couldn't speak (nor think), so only managed a stiff nod, which Ciel didn't notice (thanks to the blackness of the night and the moon barely looking at them).

"I will write the letter first thing in the morning and give it you to deliver it to the servants on the Middleford manor and request them to give it to Elizabeth personally and have her write back within three days. If not, then I will go get to wherever part of the bloody world she is and ask her directly what her problem is."

Sebastian then sat up on the bed, the silky sheets now gracing his lower half (still naked), his only way of showing modesty (for a moment). "And why do you think that lady Elizabeth has a problem, my lord? She is only admiring the wonders of the nature God has given this earth." He ended his sentence with a mocking laugh. Ciel smirked as well, "Don't tell me that you actually _want_ me to believe your sputtering nonsensical whims on 'God' are revered, Sebastian. The only thing that's bothering me for quite some time is why are the Middlefords not making contact with me for that past..." Ciel stopped and looked at the ceiling in hopes of counting the past moons. "...Seven months."

The child had puffed his cheeks and waved his hands furiously in attempt to further emphasize his point, "They have been missing for the past seven months! I know I'm not supposed to worry, but they're _still_ my family, Sebastian!"

Sebastian only sighed. _Why must this child be so hard to please?_

"I understand why you worry so. Shall I wake you up earlier than usual, then?"

The earl only nodded blankly.

"Alright. Sleep well, my lord."

It was all he said until the child had fallen asleep from worry, his tiny hands on Sebastian's right hand; and the red eyes never fail to gaze at the child, slumbering or not.

_Heavens, I hate you for this._

* * *

An exasperated sigh.

"Why am I doing this again?"

A black figure that stood loyally by his side spoke up, "Because the young master had said last night that he will write a letter to Lady Elizabeth regarding your worries for her. Have you forgotten already?"

Ciel blinked as he stared at the new parchment of paper staring back at him, his quill just lying by the white sheet's side.

"Oh..."

Another blink.

"Right."

This time, it was Sebastian's turn to sigh, "Really, young master, if you don't want to do this, you should at least—"

"No."

Sebastian stopped, "Pardon?"

"I'll write a letter to Elizabeth and demand her to call me the minute she sees this letter."

Sebastian had to stop his urge to roll his eyes at the child's... childish antics. "Should I assist you, then?" Ciel then swiftly turned and puffed his cheeks, "And may I ask _why_ must you assist me? I'm the one writing the letter, not _you._" The butler huffed a breath of his own and stared at the stubborn child, "But seeing that the young master has not written anything for the past thirty minutes, and we are wasting precious time on our hands (when we could be doing your violin and piano lessons), I suggest that I will be the one to assist you in writing your letter."

Ciel had managed to pout throughout the argument, "But I want to write it by myself. And besides, she _knows_ my handwriting in a split glance. She must think I'm even _lazy_ to write her a letter!" He raised his hands in a fit.

Sebastian drawled, "Well, Lady Elizabeth herself (and including her whole family) are lazy as well, for not even _thinking_ that they have a family relative living in the outskirts of London all alone without any source of contacts other than his underground pawns and his servants around the house (and a couple of Indians) and anxiously awaits every single day just for a single piece of evidence that they are alive and doing well on whenever and whatever they are doing right this very second."

Ciel fell silent and slumped his shoulders.

"Wouldn't you agree, young master?"

There was no answer.

"Wouldn't you?" He repeated. There was a hint of amusement behind the tone of his voice now, and smiled his utterly sweet smile of his as he continued to look at his young charge.

Ciel's only answer was to hit his head on his desk. Hard.

That had got to hurt.

Sebastian's voice sounded stern, "Young master, I suggest that you stop hitting your head on the desk every time you're on the brink of insanity, you'll get an internal hemorrhage for that."

Ciel only groaned through the musky scent of wood.

Sebastian only sighed.

* * *

"I'm done."

_Finally._

"Very well, young master. Shall I deliver the letter now?" He said it with a smile.

Sebastian had tried not to leave the room for the past two hours in order for Ciel to write his letter continuously (since Ciel slacks off when he's already fed up with the task at hand). He had already cleaned his study room five times already before he grew... well, bored. So he randomly hummed a tune while he made the bronze model of the globe shine to its fullest glory; he had done the cleaning process twice before it was already sparkling so much.

It didn't take long before Ciel already exclaimed that he was done... after two hours.

"Yes. Deliver it now. I want you back before dinner. And I'm not eating until you come back. Bard might poison me with his cooking, so..." Ciel trailed off. Sebastian chuckled and bowed, "As you wish. But really, the young master should at least know how to fry eggs in case of emergency and he feels hungry." Ciel suddenly defensively crossed his arms, "Why must I learn how to cook if you're with me?"

The butler only sighed. Again.

_Childishly cute._

* * *

"I should burn it. After all, the people that this letter should go to are already gone for seven months."

The man's raven's locks sway lightly in the middle of the gloomy London weather, his shoes clopping along the cobblestones of the street. He had already left half an hour ago to deliver the letter, and was already three blocks until he reached the Middleford Manor... well, until he reached the _ruins_ of the Middleford Manor, to be precise.

Sebastian continued to think on the appropriate place where he should burn said letter, unknowing of the fact that someone is following him.

He then stopped.

And turned.

"Hello, Mister Sutcliffe."

The figure covered in red stopped, and smiled meekly, "H-hello, M-mister Michaelis, Good day!" He bowed in submission. Sebastian raised an accusing eyebrow at the (former) butler's actions, "May I ask why are you not your usual happy-go-lucky self in gruesome red and spreading plagues all over London?"

Grell had to frown at the "gruesome red" comment but said nothing, He tried to look his typical butler look, the yellow-ribbon tied brown hair, the plain glasses, the only thing that looked flamboyant on him is the red coat that Madame Red had worn. "Well," He started, hands folded in a very _feminine_ manner (which looked disgusting, the raven one thought). "The higher-ups are making a huge stink about a certain noble clan eliminated along with a handful of house helps, and had claimed that those persons that were killed were devoured by you."

The raven had to blink, trying to process the sudden information being fed to his face. "I only got one of them, personally; though yes, it is as you say that I had killed _that person's_ only family along with their servants, I only devoured one. I saved the lady's corpse and laid her a proper tomb near the place where your former mistress laid. I had never done such a thing as to claim all of them. Though now that I think about it, I should have devoured all of them to annihilate the evidence, should I not?"

Grell only nodded absently.

_Strange._

Sebastian was about to ask him again why isn't his hair in his usual maddening shade of red, until the death god himself cut him off, "Someone is out to get us, Sebby-chan."

He was suddenly out of words. "...What?"

The (currently) brown-headed male looked around, as though trying to see if someone is listening, and faced the man in front of him, "Two days after you pleaded me to kill off that nun, a death god from the higher ups was killed. And another one after two days. TWO DAYS, SEBASTIAN! A death god couldn't be easily killed unless he's killed with the death god's own death scythe!" He was desperately clutching onto the fabric of Sebastian's coat, his teeth clenched from both anger and fear. Sebastian had to take a step back. _This thing had never used my full human name before... Is it really that serious?_

The taller man scrunched his brows, "Are you proposing that death gods were killed after you killed that nun? This has never happened before?" He was trying to get those white-gloved hands away from his coat; he wouldn't want it to get wrinkled.

Glossed lips graced his right ear, and the devil had to stop from beating the other male in a bloody pulp that he loves, "Let's talk somewhere private, shall we? Even the brat would kill me if you would get dragged in all of this."

Only one thought raced his mind.

_What is my connection to this mess again?_

* * *

A knock on a wooden door.

"Young master?"

The chiming and soothing sound of the notes that lie on the piano stopped abruptly as soon as said young master heard the distinctive voice of the only female in the house.

"Yes?" It was a muffled reply through the massive door that blocked his hearing. With a silent nod to herself, Maylene entered the music room and bowed from the doorway, she then faced her young charge, "T-there's a call for you, young master." Ciel looked at her with a child-like gaze, his hands still hovering on the black and white keys on the piano. He had been practicing Beethoven's songs since he ordered Sebastian to give the letter to the Middleford residence; he decided he wouldn't want to get lectured by his _servant,_ of all people, if he was slacking off on his lessons, despite the fact that Ciel really _loves_ the punishment he gives at night.

He locked those thoughts at the back of his mind for later amusement.

"Who is it from?"

Maylene tilted her head to one side, as thought unsure of what she was about to say, "F-from the queen herself, young master."

A sudden bang from the piano was all it took before the maid let out a frightful squeak as Ciel stood up.

There was a change of look on Ciel's eyes from sullen to innocent to horror.

_The queen would never call me unless it's a very, VERY grave matter that involves the safety of London._

Ciel's throat felt dry as he staggered his way out of the room and towards the hallway, passing by Maylene with a worried look on her face.

Poor child.

* * *

"It has been rumored _up there_ that the nun we had killed had ties with the higher ups, even higher than that Undertaker!"

It was a rough whisper and Grell had to lean in close to let Sebastian hear his words. They have found the Middleford manor in no time and decided to have that conversation Grell talked about outside the manor. Sebastian still wondered what it was to make the blood-thirsty death god quiver in a mass of red goo in fear, as he would put it. Sebastian leaned in one of the burnt walls that he had caused; he had assumed that it was the wall that held the parlor. And Grell continued rambling on, "They're in a huge ruckus now, I tell you! The death gods are now clumped in groups and had taken on sides as to who killed her!" Sebastian was about to ask a vital question until Grell cut him off, again.

"I had already confiscated and destroyed the records in the library! Even the ones that William always had on his hands! It took me a long time before he had a walk without them! I felt like I was going to die!" Grell bawled yet again and scrambled in a helpless heap on the grass, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's lithe legs. The butler kicked him away, sending him spiraling towards a nearby cherry tree that Elizabeth loved.

Sebastian then crossed his arms before looking into his pocket watch. It read, nine-thirty. He looked at the bundled mop of red on the grass and spoke in his baritone voice, "Then that must mean that Spears had _read_ what was inside of his records. Your efforts had proved to be useless!" He stomped his feet hard on the greens, the rules of perfection and his aesthetics almost showing through his pretty face.

Grell coughed up the blades of grass and dirt that had caught in his mouth and nose, he scrambled to his feet and glared at Sebastian with a pout, "Yes, he had read it _once,_ then he left his records in his office, and that's when I forged another list, all of the dead people's names were in there except for that harlot of a nun. William had something that resembles a bad memory, you see. That's why he had to keep tracks and notes and records of everything in order for him not to forget." Grell concluded his sentence with his hands akimbo, and grinned with triumph towards Sebastian, who was currently having goose-pimpled flesh.

The devil only shook in head in disbelief, "So what does that have to do with you not wearing your hair red?" Sebastian hummed, his thumb and forefinger on his chin, "Perhaps that red hair of yours is still littered with greens from last time?" Grell only harrumphed and pouted at him like a child, "If I had my way, I could have still wear my heels and my make-up and my eyelashes and my red hair, thank you very much. But seeing that the world of the death gods is under scrutiny, not to mention stupid quarrels on who killed you-know-who, I escaped that childish atmosphere, changed into my human disguise, and crawled my way back here just to get a huff of fresh London air and for them not to find me!" As if cued, he stretched his arms and looked up and inhaled, as he said, the fresh London air.

Sebastian's red orbs only rolled tiredly.

And he realized he had been listening to this mad excuse for a butler for approximately one hour and thirty minutes.

"My young master needs to get fed. I'll take my leave if you're done with your meaningless ramblings." He turned on his heel and took a step, closing his eyes, until he was met with a teary green-eyed male, "What now?"

The only answer he received was a sight of white shark-like teeth.

"You want to get rid of that letter, don't you?"

And Sebastian was at a loss of words again.

* * *

"Your majesty? What a pleasant surprise! How are you doing on this fine day?" Ciel tried his best to sound as happy as possible, despite the moody weather on London that is the rain. The child could hear a sound of merry laughter from the other line.

"Yes, boy, I am feeling quite energetic on this fine London day, even if it's raining outside as we speak."

Ciel wanted to retort about the "boy" comment, but decided against it. It would prove fruitless, anyway. "What brings you to call, your highness? This is very... rare for someone as yourself." He twiddled with the cord of the phone in a flush of nervousness, and tried to stop from whining that he's hungry for some time. _What's taking Sebastian so long?_

Ciel could hear another sound of laughter rang on his ears, it sounded kind, but there was something in the queen's voice that made an eerie feel to his stomach, and no, it's not the hungry Ciel is feeling.

"Oh ho, young child! I only called to check if you are well enough to walk on your own, seeing that you were sick a few months ago, weren't you?"

The earl blinked a few times. _She knew I was sick?_

"Er, your majesty... I might not be in the position to say this but... How did you know I was sick a couple of months ago?" He just _had_ to ask. No one aside from his servants and the Middlefords and the two Indians knew his predicament at that time, unless Elizabeth tried to talk to the queen about it.

_Maybe Elizabeth DID talk to her…_

Tiny ears picked up the voice of the queen. She hummed, he mused, and Ciel couldn't decipher what it actually meant.

And suddenly, her voice sounded very gloom, like needles piercing his sensitive hearing.

"But my child, I believe I had called you before, but your butler was the one who answered it at that time, saying that you were, in fact, ill."

There was a deafening silence. Neither spoke as a cold breeze sifted through their ears, patient.

Ciel's voice finally cracked after a few breaths, his vocal chords trembling for an unknown reason, "Se… bastian…?" _Why didn't he tell me this?_

Another sigh could be heard on the other line as the fraud of a queen spoke, a spidery hoarse voice that emitted from her lips, "I called you this time to check if you're alright. And also…"

Ciel waited patiently, agonizingly, for her to finish her dreadful sentence. _Why would Sebastian keep this trivial thing from me?_

"I wanted to tell you how much I missed those persons that you have recently lost… I called… for that tragedy that happened you all over again."

Ciel's world suddenly stopped.

"…_What tragedy…?"_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Yeah~! XD Tun, tun, tuuuun~! Sebastian, you're in hot water now. D: *hides*


	19. Questions

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary: **_"What tragedy?"_

**DISCLAIMER: **Me no own Kuro!

**A/N: **Do you know how hard it is to type in peace when you know your mother spies on you every time you're in front of the laptop? DX Added the fact that I'm typing a yaoi story… Must. Not. Let. Mom. See THIS!

~!~!~!~!~!~!

"_Well, my child, it's about that tragedy that met the Mi—"_

"CIEL~!"

"Oof!"

Ciel's vision suddenly went black for what seemed like a couples of minutes, and he felt like someone hit his head. Hard. And why does he feel like a paper being smashed by a paperweight?

"_Ciel~! Ciel~!"_

_Ciel? Who's that?_

…

_Oh right. It's me._

"Ciel, open your eyes~!"

And so he did.

"…Soma?"

Said prince grinned at him triumphantly, he was straddling the poor child and neither of the two noticed the compromising position.

Except for Agni who only blinked at the sudden scene in front of him.

Soma, still obvious for what he had done, only dug into the leather shoulder bag that he always wore whenever he and Agni goes out to "see the beauty of England." His words. He took out a tiny object and shoved it right in front of Ciel's confused face.

"Ciel~! Ciel~! Look at this! Isn't this cute? I bought it at a store near the townhouse! It looks like a finely-designed egg with an cut in the middle, and when I pulled out the top, there's another egg inside! And it's _smaller_!"

Ciel blinked at the "smiling egg" being shoved under his dainty nose. Sure, the paint on said "egg" was… cute (as what Soma described), it was painted like a little girl with black hair and brown highlights, swift flicks of a paintbrush indicated the long eyelashes and deft skill painted the lusciously apple red lips. It was staring at him with black-painted eyes, almost begging for something that the child couldn't fathom.

Tiny, black-gloved hands pulled the top half of the egg. And indeed, there was another "egg" painted exactly like the predecessor, albeit it is smaller than the previous one.

And Ciel, reluctantly, found it quite… cute.

Before he knew it, he was holding the outer shell and grabbed the "egg" out of Soma's grasp. The Indian grinned while putting his arm around tiny shoulders in a friendly manner, "I told you you'd like it! The storekeeper had other designs from little girls to little Scotland Yard. But they were not as elegant as this one. Oh! I also bought one for myself and for Agni!" He dug into his bag again and took out two more of the egg-shaped porcelains, although the two have significantly different designs. One was of a chef, and one was what could be described as a Chinaman. As to why Soma chose that design (or maybe Agni chose it?), Ciel decided not to ask.

"I'm going to display it in my room when we both go back to India! But I don't know when we will go back, so… I'll just put it in the guest rooms!" Soma held up the porcelain egg-shaped dolls in the air, laughing all the while. But Ciel paid no heed as he continued to stare at the item in his hands carefully.

_It's elegant and beautiful._

"Elizabeth will like this."

Upon hearing the name of Ciel's fiancée, Soma stopped smiling, and Agni's previous smile upon seeing his master happy was suddenly set into a frown at the little earl's statement. The child was too engrossed at the black painted eyes staring at him like Sebastian's cat to notice the sudden sullen faces of his companions.

The Indian prince gulped, "Um. Yes, yes she'd like it." It was hard to keep up a happy façade in front of your friend when said friend had just said that he wants the little thing in his hands as a present to his cousin, on which said cousin is actually deceased but no one will break a vow that they have sworn on that day that Ciel will never know what cruelty had fallen on his family again. And this time, fate hates Ciel.

_I'm such a loyal friend… But am I doing the right thing?_

At a split second, Soma had realized that he's still straddling Ciel's thighs, and the child is still staring at the little egg the Indian just bought with no care whatsoever around his surroundings, or to be specific, he doesn't realize that a person other than Sebastian is straddling his silky thighs.

It dawned on the magenta-haired prince.

_He's not here he's not here he's not here!_

For further inspection, Soma warily looked around for any sign of the "swaying tailcoat, impossibly pale skin, red eyes, tea and rose-scented, baritone-voiced, white-gloved, impeccably perfectionist and over the top obsessive over a certain thirteen-year old earl" that is Sebastian Michaelis.

When no familiar eerie presence invaded the prince's mind (and line of vision), he heaved a much needed sigh of relief. _That's good. I'm too young to die!_

"Meow~"

"MEEP!"

And the Indian scrambled away from the unexpected (and innocent) sound, almost letting the egg-shaped dolls fall to the ground if it weren't for Agni grabbing a hold of them just in time, leaving the earl blinking at the prince's action. He then supported himself with one hand, and the egg-shaped canvas on the other, as Ciel stood up and brushed the invisible dust on his green shorts. He then looked at the source of the Indian's sudden yelp.

"Why, hello there."

"Meow~"

Ciel puts back the top half of the outermost shell of the egg and knelt in front of the black feline. The bundle of fur happily mewled as the soft paws met Ciel's kneecap and hopped onto his lap. The teen then rubbed a spot behind the cat's ear and it purred, which made him smile, "How did you get in here, hmm?" He was answered with another meow and rubbed its nose on Ciel's black-gloved hands, and he chuckled as he smoothed out the black fur. Now he understood why his butler loves them. _Though I still don't know why all of a sudden my allergy to cats disappeared…_

"Now that I think about it, I can make you visit the long-haired cats of the queen if you want some compa—"

_The queen._

He had been talking to the queen.

Sure, the _actual_ queen is dead, but still…

He's supposed to be talking to the queen.

"Bloody crap."

He swiftly (but kindly) scooted the black cat away from his lap, much to the feline's protests judging from pawing his knees, and hurriedly turned to the direction of the phone.

Said phone was dangling off the cord, swaying to and fro.

"The queen!"

Before he could scramble and make his way to the phone, Agni grabbed it and listened through the receiver, "There's no one there."

Ciel gaped, "What?"

Agni calmly gave the phone back to Ciel and the earl listened on the other line.

Indeed. There was no one there. The only sound it made was the eerie monotonous sound of beeping on the other end.

She hung up on him.

"Shit."

A gasp, "Now, now, Ciel! One as young as you should not be swearing!" And he was patted on the head by the prince, unbeknownst to the child. Said child winced at the sudden contact, momentarily forgetting that he was with two Indian men, "I won't be swearing if she didn't hung up on me!" Soma blinked, unfazed by the yell, "…She?"

A sigh, "The queen!" Ciel flailed his arms for further emphasis. Soma then huffed, "The queen? The _queen_ hung up on _you_?" He pointed towards the child, and Ciel only nodded absently, not understanding where the conversation is going.

This time, it was Soma's turn to sigh, putting his palm to his forehead in the process, "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. My poor little best friend Ciel…"

A puff of cheeks, "Don't call me poor!"

"Whatever."

The prince cleared his throat and continued, "But can't you see it?" Ciel furrowed his brows, "See what?" He was clutching the tiny egg in his equally tiny hands with a bit more force than necessary, "And don't answer my questions with questions!" There it was again, that cute little pout. No wonder Sebastian loves to tease the little earl. Soma smiled at the last comment and continued to talk as if nothing was heard, "The fact that the queen herself hung up on you, instead of waiting for an explanation from what happened on your part, means that you're not that important to her!"

Ciel stopped all train of thought and stared at the tanned man with sparking interest, "What?"

The Indian breathed in and out slowly, his knuckles placed on his waist and looked at Ciel again, "Imagine someone you called and that person told you to wait. What would you do?" Ciel blinked, caught off-guard by the question, "Of course I'll wait for the person if that person wanted me to wait. It would be rude not to." Soma nodded, eyes closed and his thumb and index finger under his chin, pondering on what the child had just said.

He hummed and smiled at the still puzzled child, satisfied with his answer, "Exactly. No person will actually call you and hung up on you when you said to wait!" Ciel's visible eye twitched and jadedly pointed a crooked pointer finger at the seventeen-year old, "But I never said—"

"That's not the point!"

Ciel cringed (for once).

Soma pointed dramatically at Ciel, "The point is, _she_ hung up on _you_. She doesn't respect her subjects! She should at least respect the family that has served the queen for all their generations! Because _you're_ the one cleaning up _her_ mess while she just sits on her throne fanning herself!"

The earl blinked (how many times did he do it again?) and stared at the prince rambling on and on about respect and phones and whatnot. Ciel, finally gaping at the prince's words, realized something.

_He's right._

"—And that's why don't let people hang up on you when there's no reason to!"

"Wait."

"Yes?" Soma finally stopped his lecturing upon hearing the word.

"You're right."

The Indian prince laughed triumphantly, "Well, of course I'm—Wait. What did you just say?" The teen gaped at those two words. _He didn't just say that… did he…?_

"I want to hear it again, Ciel!" Soma beamed, returning back to his usual bubbly self as he knelt and hugged the child's leg, "Let me hear it again~!" Ciel almost stumbled. Why must this person be so… so clingy? "Hear what?" the child grumbled.

"That~!"

"That you're right?"

" Yes~!" Soma almost squealed.

Ciel sighed, "Well, you heard it twice, now get off my leg!"

Soma pouted, but did as he was told.

Ciel glared at the carpeted floor, "No one should do that to me. Even the queen. You know what, I think I'd pay "her" a visit… Right after Sebastian comes back from his errand." He then looked at the little black cat that had somehow took comfort beside his right foot as soon as Soma pulled off him.

"Meow~"

Another sigh, "Alright. But Sebastian will be the one to carry you."

The cat seemed to understand what the child said and proceeded to rub her face around his leg. Ciel fought the urge to giggle at the furry contact. _It tickles._

After the few minutes, he didn't realize he was chuckling from the fur until he saw at the corner of his visible eye that the two Indians are watching.

Ciel, in order to cover himself up, coughed, a tinge of pink dusted his boyish face, "Alright. You two can also come along."

"YAY~!"

And the teen was met in a bone-crushing hug. _I… can't breathe!_

After five seconds of hugging, Soma let go of Ciel and held him at arm's length, "Does the queen's house have curry as spicy as the ones in my country?" The child nodded meekly, meeting the prince's enthusiastic smile, "Well… she _does_ love curry, the curry contest last year proved her love for it." Another squeal of joy was heard and the prince was about to hug him again if it weren't for two, tiny, gloved hands that stopped him from doing so.

"Before you can go one with your hugging charade, I suggest you tell me what exactly this is."

Ciel then held up the painted egg-shaped doll that lies in his hand for quite some time.

Soma had an "o" shape on his lips as he smiled again.

"Oh! The storekeeper said it originated from the Soviets or something. I've never heard of that place so… And uh… I can't remember the exact name… eh heh~"

Ciel grumbled, "Figures."

"But it's still a cute little doll, right?"

The child could only nod, a rare smile decorating his face as he gazed at it with care.

-------

"Are you sure this will work?"

A hearty laugh, "Sure I'm sure! You are not the only one who can do the things you and _that_ person can do, you know~ And I have her eyes! (Which just adds just my bonus beauty points~!) If _you_ were the one to do it, he'll know your scheme the second he'll look at your eyes! And besides, _I_ look better in a dress than you, though sometimes I fantasize what would you look like in a tattered dress, your thighs showing, your chest, your peni—"

"Stop it."

The only response was a tiny giggle.

Seeing that the warning was not taken seriously, the person only sighed, "This better work. Or I'll have your head."

"And if it works, hmm? You know what to do, riiiight~? And don't worry, I'll give you a head anytime, love~"

A grumble of defeat, "No, I definitely did _NOT_ mean _THAT_ kind of head, numbskull."

Further incoherent grumbling could be heard, and a certain being is thinking of burning himself to death because of the utterly disgusting (not to mention the vilest shade of color) bloody red and _flowing_ ball gown.

_It's all for him. It's all for HIM._

"Right. I'll… I'll force that man to have your way with him. Ugh." _I can't believe I just said that._

"Hoorah~! Now I can have him~!" The being clasped gloved hands together and twirled around, obviously happy of the "favor" taking place. A grin was then plastered on the creature's face as plain black shoes turned to brown boots and spoke to the other person, "But that doesn't mean that I'll give up on you, either. I'll get into your pants no matter what!" A cackle.

A twitch of an eye, "Please refrain from saying such crude things."

Another giggle, and one manicured hand covered a pair of lips smothered in a sheen of light pink lipstick, "Oh, hush there. I bet you say even _dirtier_ things to that twat."

"Don't drag him into this! And don't call him names." It was a threatening tone, but the other ignored it completely, and just laughed.

"Oh ho! But he is the reason why you're doing this, riiiight~?"

"Shut up or I'll slice your face."

As much as the prospect of the 'slice' part aroused a certain part of the person in the ball gown, the centipede grin vanished in an instant, not wanting to waste his "precious beauty."

And there was a sigh of defeat.

And there was silence.

And it was broken.

"Are you going to burn that or what?"

Blink.

Claret eyes looked at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand, the scribbled words now squiggly due to the folds and creases.

"Oh."

Another blink.

"Right."

A snap between an index finger and a thumb.

"I should burn it."

_Crackle, crackle._

"The person meant to read this letter is not here anymore, after all."

And a pair of slithering ivory hands wound their way to a pristine black sleeve, the rippling of biceps beneath the cloth quivering in a not so silent disgust at the showered affection as crimson and emerald pairs of eyes watched the red, yellow, orange, black and white flames lick the battered parchment on the brown grass, also crying from the pain being fed by the miniscule inferno.

-------

"What's taking him so long?"

Munch.

"Maybe he lost his way or something."

Munch.

"This is _Sebastian_ we're talking about, Soma. He _never_ loses his way."

Munch.

"Oh. Right."

"Do you want some more lemon tea, Ciel-sama?"

"Sure," Ciel held out his cup to the Indian butler, his silky legs crossed on the couch, hiding intently the secret that only a certain devil can see, and Agni poured out the contents in it, determined not to look at the slightly teasing view of the little earl's legs. Agni shifted his gaze. _It's a wonder how this child could captivate both women and (mostly) men with just a gesture from that tiny body._

Sebastian had gone out since nine-thirty. And it's now two forty-five in the afternoon. Ciel was beginning to get slightly anxious. _Where is he!?_

As if cued, the door of the parlor flew open, and revealed the butler in question.

"My apologies, young master. The trip took longer that expected," he bowed at waist height, hands stiffly at his sides.

Ciel took a sip from his teacup and set it down on the saucer, "Tell me the details later. Come here." The child beckoned a slim pointer finger, and Sebastian followed. He stopped beside Ciel, arms still placed firmly at his sides. From the looks of it, Soma at first thought of the black-clad butler to be a puppet, because of his posture when walking, it's always perfect, no matter what the situation is. But then again, every time he laid his eyes on the slits on the butler's eyes, he was always reminded what the pale man really is. Soma could only gape as Sebastian spoke, "Yes, young master?"

_Sometimes it looks hard to be a demon… he's too hard on himself._

A slim finger pointed downward, "Kneel."

…_And Ciel is also strict on him._

Sebastian blinked, but made no question as he did as he was told, one knee met the floor blanketed with a Persian rug while one foot helped him on balance.

_But why is it that they look perfect together?_

The way Sebastian knelt, like a knight in front of his king, was too striking for the Indian's eyes, and he could only smile.

_Maybe… a human and a demon falling in love does not look bad at all._

"Sebastian."

It was a tone he rarely used. Used only for serious business accompanied with the scythe of death.

_And the reason that they're so perfect… I think…_

"Yes, my lord?"

He had looked up, confusion stuck to those honey-brown eyes; black, elegant eyebrows raised in puzzlement, his mouth slightly agape. _What is troubling my child?_

Ciel made no comment at Sebastian's thought and covered it up by a cough, his cheeks sprinkled in a baby pink color. He moistened his lips and gulped loud enough for the Indians across the room to hear. He then looked at said Indians, the expression Sebastian currently had also been printed on their faces for some time. An ocean blue circle of an eye slowly looked at garnet ones, not blinking in the slightest as he spoke a name that the child loves to say.

"Sebastian."

Another blink from the butler. And again with that tone on his voice.

"Do you remember the time when I was ill?"

He nodded, not sure where the conversation's heading. He dared not to read the child's mind at the moment. It was rude, to say the least.

"Well, the queen called this morning an hour after you left," a blue orb darted about the room, avoiding any pair of eyes, and missed the widened eyes of his butler. Ciel tapped his finger on the armrest, drumming a tune he was not aware of, "…And I must say, she said some very… intriguing things." He paused and tapped his forefinger under his chin, "Something about… a tragedy of some sort… but she never got to finish it. The conversation was cut when Soma… tackled me." He hesitated when he said the word, "tackle." As soon as he said it, however, Ciel caught a shadow of a glare from the scarlet orbs directed to a certain nervously sweating prince, who's currently panicking with his hands darting about in random directions across his face, stuttering suddenly at the sight of the kneeling butler glaring at him.

_Now I get it why they're so perfect for each other! They're both scary when they're angry!_

"I swear I did nothing! Nothing happened! It never happened! It will _NEVER_ happen! I want to preserve my life! Pleeease!"

He bawled, all the while making Agni's sleeve as a handkerchief.

The rest of the room's occupants sighed.

Sebastian breathed in… _Calmly._

And out. _Slowly…_

"Very well. You're forgiven. But if you did something like that without me around…" He left the sentence hanging as he smiled, and Soma waved furiously for his life to be spared, "All right! I get it…" He finally stopped crying and twiddled his fingers, his tears now drying up as he sniffled.

To say the least, Ciel found the scene amusing. Sebastian getting all flustered and jealous definitely proved that he has no one to share his demon heart with.

_And let's keep it that way._

Ciel smiled, his left elbow resting against the armrest as he leaned his soft left cheeks on his tiny, black-gloved hands.

Sensing that the child looked quite amused, Sebastian smirked, and gracefully stood up, his figure towering from where Ciel sat.

The earl frowned at the height difference, but _loved_ it when they are in their… private moments.

Ciel silently licked his lips.

Sebastian looked at the sea blue eye and smirked further at the lip-licking gesture. A gloved hand hovered on top of his left chest, bowing.

"Speaking of amusement, young master—"

"I never said it."

"Your face tells me otherwise."

Ciel pouted.

_So cute._

Sebastian smiled when the child had nothing to retort, "Yes, as I was saying, the young master might be thrilled by this news."

Ciel looked up expectantly, he has his attention now, a blue orb almost shining, like a child being given a wonderful surprise, "What is it, then?"

Sebastian continued to smile, and he leaned down near the child's face, pale lips dangerously close to a pair of faint pink ones, and Soma fought the urge to turn away, for the scene before them looked sinful, really. Soma bit his lower lip. _They're just whispering, don't think dirty things about Ciel!_

"What kind of friend am I…?" It came out as a whisper when it was supposed to be only stored in his mind. Agni leaned on his ear, "Soma-sama, please don't talk to yourself while in public." Soma only nodded and hid his face (especially his eyes) from the two alabaster-skinned males in order to push those inappropriate thoughts away.

"Lady Elizabeth will be coming over after three days."

"WHAT!?"

Without realizing it, the tanned males stood up from their seats, all forms of being proper thrown out of the window as Soma excitedly (and yet ghastly) yelled, "She's alive!?" At this, Ciel scrunched his blue eyebrows, displeased by the other teen's outburst, "What are you saying, Soma? Of course she's alive! She's touring the world with Aunt Frances and her father." Sebastian smiled at the puff of pink cheeks from his master, why is the child so cute even when he's angry? _It must be all a part of his charm, I guess._

"Yes, and she said that she'll take a break from the country-hopping just to visit you, my lord. Isn't that nice?" There's that mocking smile again. Ciel fought the urge to pout for the umpteenth time. _There you go again with your teasing._

The earl scoffed, "Yes… Nice… Right." Sebastian chuckled at the sudden displeasure of the child's voice, "Why, young master, you should be happy that she made it home safely. Besides, weren't you the one that wrote a letter to her to check her safety?" Ciel could only groan as he sighed on the back of his hand, "Why did I do that again?" The butler smiled, "To ensure her safety and to keep up with your communication to her." Another sigh, "Right."

Ciel leaned his head on the chair, easing his tensed shoulders, "That's all there is to it and nothing more…"

There was a painful silence when the child slid the words out of his tongue, and the words tasted bitter the more he thought of it.

But the silence led to more questions to the prince's mind (and also to Agni).

_How did she live?_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Heh. I finished this right after I made my website project. =w= Me is happeh now. :D AND IT'S A CLIFFHANGER, PEOPLE! XD


	20. Doubt

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary: **_How did she live?_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji, matryoshka dolls (okay, so I do have one in an owl-shape :D), and especially, I don't own the Soviet Union. 'Nuff said. XD

**A/N:** And because kawaii hime-sama rightfully guessed what's about to happen, this chapter's for you~! :D :3 Oh yeah. Do you know how addicting Hetalia is? D: I am now officially shipping GerItalia, RussiAmerica, AmeriCanada, FraNada, NetherPan, PruHun, SpaMano, RussiUkraine aaaand BelaRussia. :D If you don't know what the show is about, then I'll tell ya. It's about our lovely, lovely world with the lovely, lovely countries being represented by characters with stereotypes of representing their designated countries. With history. And shonen-ai undertones. And innuendos. LOTS OF INNUENDOS. :D THANK YOU SUKIKA-CHAN~! XD

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Silence ensued after Ciel's words were inaudibly heard. And that almost consistent frown painted his boyish features once again. And the ever so loyal butler, sensing the heavy weight of foreboding around the room, decided that it's time to let his little master relax until then.

He bowed.

"Young master, I think it's time for you to… get some rest for a short while. I'll prepare the necessary arrangements until the day of her arrival, my lord."

There was a quiet hum from the boy, who was currently staring at the ceiling with a lazy gaze, his frown deepening and his brows scrunching. He had been tapping his fingers idly on the arm rests for quite some time, as though thinking about something, but sighed resignedly nonetheless.

"Alright. Bring me to my room."

He smiled and bowed, like a graceful leaf fleeting in the wind.

"Yes, my lord."

The teen pushed himself up with his hands, actually too lazy to stand up. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his charge's peculiar behavior, but watched his every movement like a hawk lest he stumbles upon something that is really non-existent. Ciel stood up, proud like the noble blood that he is, he took his walking cane leaning from his chair and took a step. And in a matter of seconds, his right foot wobbled, and he stumbled, just as Sebastian had predicted.

_After all, what kind of butler am I if I couldn't even predict my young master's movements?_

He thought so with a smirk as he effortlessly encased his arms around the child, shielding him from yet another unnecessary injury. And besides, it would mar the child's pretty body had an injury landed on his self. Sebastian wouldn't want that.

The butler smiled at the suddenly tomato-faced earl. _So cute~_

"Se-bastian… You can let go of me now… Ah!"

The undignified position he was in, the undignified squeak he just emitted, not to mention the undignified lack of space which Sebastian loves to cross… Really, must the devil tease him so? And he was doing it in front of the others! Ciel let out another sound that sounded suspiciously between a moan and a sigh. Ciel had to cover his mouth from the, yet again, another undignified response from just a touch on his thigh. Sebastian smirked, his face just inches from those delicate hands, hiding the soft lips that he loves to claim just beneath them. His eyes twinkled dangerously, half-lidded and looking as though he wants to devour the child whole (not that he'll do it literally, of course).

"Tsk, tsk. Young master, are your joints also giving in? I knew it. I should have put exercise on the daily schedule," the smile never left his face, widening even more as he looked at Ciel's face, inching closer and closer to the butler's chest. He chuckled and stood at full height, ready to excuse himself for the task literally at hand. As soon as the dark-haired man looked at the Indian duo that is currently staring explicitly at Ciel, or to be specific, at Ciel's _legs,_ he couldn't help but hold his little charge tighter that he would. But Ciel paid no heed as he was too busy sulking on his butler's chest, hiding his face from utter embarrassment. Really, why must the child be so adorable to the point that he attracts both men _and_ women?

_Ah, being beautiful is SUCH a sin, indeed._

Sebastian held the child tighter even more, a crescent smile now resting almost permanently on his pale face as he spoke, burgundy eyes slowly turning into scarlet as he did so.

"Gentlemen, I believe my master has stumbled upon… something this morning but I couldn't put my finger on what. Do you happen to know the reason why he behaves in this manner just now? I'm pretty sure I left the house this morning with my master capable of walking on his own… Without the cane."

Soma gulped at the last word as he almost wished to be transported back to India in a blink of an eye, his back now pressing very, very firmly onto the chair, making said chair move back a few inches. Agni, sensing the sudden dread in Sebastian's eyes, suddenly waved both of his hands frantically in front of his face, shaking his head violently and stuttering quite a few incoherent words of his own. The butler only raised an eyebrow at the sudden proclamation on barely hearing the words, "accident", "startle", "straddle" and "Ciel", all in _one_ sentence.

"…Oh?" was the only thing he managed to say after the rather uncharacteristic rambling of the Indian butler.

He then took a glance at the still visibly trembling Indian prince.

Sebastian only smiled…

And mouthed a small, "_I'll talk to you later_" coming from those sinful lips.

He strode off, carrying the bundle of blushing mess that he calls his master into his arms, the elegant shape of the tails of his coat fluttering softly with every graceful step.

And he closed the door with a soft click.

"Aaaah! He knows! HE KNOWS! Agni, what will I do? He'll… He'll make me into a jar of dust for doing that to Ciel!" Flailing, randomly speaking in Indian, and almost ripping his magenta hair out were the only things Soma could do to calm himself down. Apparently, Agni only sighed and looked at the direction of the door the British child and demon came out of.

"…But Sebastian-sama would never do that, my prince."

The rambling and bustling bumbling of the prince halted at the butler's words. He turned to him, three beads of sweat clinging possessively onto his forehead, "Agni… What do you mean?"

The Indian sighed through his defined nose, "Maybe he only wanted to know what happened to Ciel-sama. Simply put, if I were in his shoes right now, I would do the same thing. I would ask what happened if I suddenly see you limping around, Soma-sama."

The prince blinked and sighed. The air around them suddenly felt less suffocating than before.

* * *

"Sebastian…"

"Hm?"

A pause.

Red locked with blue, their gazes lingering for a fraction of a second, faces inches away from each other, before the scarlet eyes saw something intriguing.

"…Young master."

It was the child's turn to hum, his eyes now closed and his ears now feeling for the slightest sound of a heart beat from the devil's chest, leaning on him like he's the softest pillow in the world.

He did not look up, even when the butler called him softly, instead he listened to the soft thump of the butler's heart, tilting his head slightly to hear more of the calming beat.

The boy could hear the man sigh, his breath making the hairs on his head dance. Sebastian's steps were on a constant beat, the clopping sounds of his shoes against the marble floor humming like a metronome to the earl's tiny ears.

The child did not stir, even when he felt his makeshift bed in the form of his butler's arms leave him for a split second, and later felt the missing arm returning to the child's waiting back, a tiny hand now gripping onto his black coat for support lest said arm linger on the doorknob for too long.

He felt being put down on the familiar confines of his bed, curling instantly and kicking his shoes to the red carpeted floor in haste, only then hearing the taller man hummed, or something that resembles a hum so he thought, probably from disapproval on such a childish display of behavior.

Ciel nestled his head on the pillow, his left hand clutching the tiny egg-shaped porcelain that he received from the Indian prince.

…Speaking of which…

"Young master?"

Another hum, this time, he bothered to open one eye, forgetting that the eye patch is still intact on his skin. His left hand pulled the string that tied it to his skull, and let it fall on the pillow lifelessly. Sebastian's deft fingers picked up the black cloth of a patch and placed it on his dresser, not leaving his eyes on the tiny porcelain that Ciel seemed so fond of.

"What is it, Sebastian?" It was barely a whisper, his eyelids drooping by the second. It had been a routine for the two of them, so it seems. A daily afternoon nap for the earl seemed to fit in his schedule nowadays, and the butler did not mind one bit. Besides, that would mean that the earl might get a few centimeters taller that he is as of now; the keyword being "_might_", as it seems that no matter how many days the earl would take a few winks of sleep, he never get even the tiniest hint of gaining a few inches, let alone a few centimeters for his height. Ah, but maybe the earl found it unnecessary to grow tall? Seeing that he can control his shape, literally, due to the powers Sebastian had given him a few months ago, that might be the reason why he's not so fond of growing tall anymore, unlike before.

Sebastian chuckled at the thought. Who knows, maybe the earl doesn't want to grow tall because he felt safe enough when he fits perfectly in the butler's embrace? Ah, time to put that thought away for another time.

Sebastian smiled.

"May I ask what is it that you're holding, my lord?"

Ciel stretched on the bed, underdeveloped muscles, or better yet, lack of thereof, tensing and flexing beneath the covers that Sebastian had just put on him. The child was still clutching the porcelain in question as he did his stretch on the bed. He mentally took a note that the child wasn't in his nightclothes, something that Ciel would regret later, for the child sometimes complains of having random scratches on his silky skin from who knows where; he had assumed it was the buttons, and at some point, the buttons _were_ the culprits.

"Ah, this?" Ciel blinked at the painted egg-shaped breakable, some of Ciel's warmth on his hand seeping into the porcelain as he looked at it further. He held it up for Sebastian to take a closer look, "It was something that Soma gave to me this morning after you left." Ciel sat up now, his head lolling lazily on the headboard as he looked at Sebastian's face while scrutinizing the fragile little egg.

"What, is this exactly, young master?" Sebastian looked at his charge, utter confusion clearly on his face, and for once, Ciel thought that it was worth taking a picture of Sebastian's confused expression. It was not every day that you would see the perfect butler of the Phantomhive household being confused at such a trifle thing, after all.

A tiny hand flicked upward, the blue diamond ring glistening in the midday sunrays through the glass windows.

"I don't know exactly what it is, Sebastian, but he said something about the Russians—"

Immediately, Sebastian's eyes lightened up at the mention of 'Russians'.

"Oh? So it is a Russian nesting doll?"

Ciel's eyebrows raised, his mouth formed in a tiny "o", "A what?"

"A Russian nesting doll, my lord."

Ciel blinked. Well, so much for that thought on taking a picture on Sebastian's confused face. Apparently, Ciel had forgotten the meaning of "perfection personified" when it comes to Sebastian. It was Ciel's turn to look confused (and he did a pretty cute job of doing it, the butler mused).

"…Nesting doll?"

Sebastian smiled, and nodded as he twirled the little egg on his large gloved hand, "Yes, that's right. A nesting doll. Apparently, it has become the trademark of Russians, this little doll, that is." Sebastian twirled it again, this time looking at the little painted 'face' of the egg, "They call it, '_matryoshka_'."

The way Sebastian had said it, he was almost sure, he said the 'r' like a purring cat.

Ciel inwardly shook his head aggressively. _Don't think of such things now!_

"Young master?"

"What?" He turned to the butler, unaware of what he actually looked like in the butler's eyes right now.

"You're blushing, my lord."

_Don't state the obvious, thank you very much._

"I'm not."

There's the pout again, his round cheeks being dashed with bits of pink here and there. And his nose! It looked like he pinched it.

_Heh. So cute~_

"Yes, you are, my lord. And why were you shaking your head so much a few seconds ago?"

"A... matryoshka, you say?" His eyebrows quirked up, drinking in the sight of the tall man before him as he caressed the soft curves of the porcelain, smiling all the while, he desperately tried to change the subject, to which Sebastian kindly complied.

Sebastian nodded, and with a last stroke of a slim finger, handed the porcelain in question back to the owner, and Ciel accepted it with a shy but firm hold. "Apparently, nesting dolls are popular with the young maidens in Russia, and they are spreading the influence towards Europe.' He smiled again, happy to fill some of the questions bugging his master's mind. And Ciel only blankly nodded, eyes glued to the two blackened dabs of paint that served as eyes. Elizabeth must love this.

"I'll give this to her when she comes here," his voice is soft, tinged with something akin to nostalgia. His bony finger, despite eating all kinds of sweets Sebastian makes in one sitting, dances to and fro onto the painted doll, oblivious to the burgundy eyes following the finger's every small move on the surface. The butler's face is calm, seemingly emotionless, but his eyes betray him, if Ciel might look in those scarlet depths.

Ciel pauses, and puts the fragile doll on his blanket-covered lap, his right hand supporting it may it fall to the carpet. Mismatched eyes looked at the unmoving man, his lips drawn to a small line, as he spoke. "What do you think, Sebastian?"

The butler closed his eyes, as though mentally counting from one to ten, thinking quickly of what he should say to the child, and with one deep breath, he smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure the young lady will be thrilled."

By the way he said it, it didn't sound like he was happy; more of like, he said it because he was _obliged_ to say it, the slight twitch on his brows says so. The butler's hands, firmly placed on his sides, jerked involuntarily. And the child noticed it.

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to say it."

Nonchalance. That's what the child gestured. The careless flicking of his wrist to the butler's direction, his head leaned back to the headboard, the way his lips twitched to a slight grin as he spoke his words, his actions said it all. And the man could not place the feeling whether he should be relieved or nervous.

_Too much interaction with the humans, perhaps?_

Sebastian breathed, a bit too fast than he expected, through his nose. The unreadable smile was placed again on his lips, and his right hand flew to his chest, "I never said anything that I forced myself to say it, my lord."

Ciel only closed his eyes, a knowing smile reached the curves of his petal lips, as he crossed his arms, the nesting doll still resting on the child's small hand, "You never said anything. But I saw something."

The butler blinked, unable to process the words that left the earl's mouth. And Ciel spoke again, "Your hand twitched. That never happens unless you were _forced_ to do something contrary to your line of thinking. Do you think that little move of twitching escaped me?"

Sebastian frowned, his hand slowly coming back to his side. Had he been transparent? Just as when he was about to ask the child to elaborate his words, said child spoke once again.

"I know you, Sebastian, just as you have always known me."

His right brow curled downwards at the slightest, his features suddenly darkened at the tiniest hue. No one but Sebastian could notice that change on the child's face. And for once. He was frightened.

How ironic.

_A demon. Frightened by a mere child of thirteen. Has hell frozen over?_

Ciel bit his lower lip, finding the reason to glare at his servant, but failing at doing so, "But this time, there is something I could not place. I don't know if it's your actions or your thoughts suddenly being shut away from me when before, every single day I hear your voice from waking me up until falling asleep."

Sebastian gulped. His Adam's apple bobbed, and Ciel simply stared.

"So you are hiding something from me. Because if not, then there is no reason for you to be so still as a tree now, would you?"

There was no response.

"I _will_ find out what you're hiding from me, Sebastian. Don't make me leave you. Or better yet, don't make yourself get a reason for kicking you out of my life."

And he marched off the room, grabbing his eye patch and cane and tucking away the little porcelain to his pocket, and the bulky thing didn't make his clothes look better than it already is, so he resumed to clutching it back to his hand.

When he opened the door, the little cat that Ciel left in the hallway a few hours ago popped again. And the only thing he could think of is the unreadable thoughts of the man he just left in the room.

"Meow~"

"...Don't look at me, fur ball."

And he nudged (slowly) the feline to the room, and closed the door with a soft click.

"Meow~"

For once, the cat-loving butler didn't pay attention to the little black cat; only staring into the darts that littered on the child's dresser. Why is he standing in the middle of this empty room again? And why did the world look like it's twirled all of a sudden? Is he burning in the place humans called, "inferno"?

He suddenly felt like stabbing himself with the darts.

* * *

"...So now I don't know what he's thinking and he's been acting weird lately, though it does not look like it on the surface, but I know he's acting different than usual."

Ciel stopped and took a breath.

He looked at the person (not exactly a person, actually) and sighed. Why is he doing this again?

Pluto looked at the little child with confused eyes and tilted his head, a piece of dog biscuit hanging from his human-formed mouth.

"...And don't look at me like I'm a lunatic."

"Woof!"

Ciel sighed and threaded his hand through midnight locks. _Why is there no such thing such as a perfect relationship?_

The child paused mid-stroke on his hair. _I… I admit I'm in a relationship with him?_

The realization hit him on like a rock in the stomach. A tiny and trembling hand hovered on panting and quickly drying lips, as the child uttered a few words of reassurance. And suddenly…

Golden and wavy locks hindered his vision… Bright emerald eyes that sometimes haunt his nights on a sleepless slumber that he refused to tell his lover behind closed doors filled his sight. And in a blink of an eye, the vision of the girl that he loved vanished before his very eyes.

Ciel's forehead suddenly felt damp, and tried to wipe off the cold sweat embracing his skin. The human-shaped hound noticed the sudden dread filling the little half-demon's aura.

…_Elizabeth?_

Pluto's whines of comfort proved futile as the child's visible eye widened in something akin to horror and confusion.

…_What will I tell her?_

* * *

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"You're spacing out."

"…Oh. I'm sorry."

Sebastian talked to the Indian prince and butler regarding the morning's incident, and thankfully (on Soma's part), the prince didn't have to beg for the mercy of his young life. A small talk of reprimand is enough, thank you very much.

Throughout the conversation in the parlor, the butler was uncharacteristically silent, save for some few nods to some of the prince's ramblings about him accidentally straddling Ciel in the middle of the hallway and making the "queen" hang up the phone on him. Which was rude.

Soma was worried now. Since his words of apology, Sebastian has yet to speak… and yet, the only responses he'd get are a few nods and a blank stare, as if in a daze.

Soma touched the butler in a comforting manner, but found no words to speak as soon as his hand hit the fabric of the taller man's clothes.

They felt cold.

Agni and Soma looked at each other warily, eyeing Sebastian when he would speak… but none came out of the usually smiling butler.

_What on earth happened in that room?_

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Aaaand the start of the school year starts by making me cry with $#!tloads of crappy subjects such as math. *BAWLS HARD* Seriously, math makes me cry. I hate it. -_-" Who among you reviewers hate math with all their soul? D: Sorry for the late update. Math hates me and I hate Math even more. *glares at math books* I HATE YOU, MATH! D: Oh yeah, if anyone wants to befriend me on Facebook, go ahead. :D Just send me your e-mail and your username here on ff... with spaces because FF dot net hates promoting other sites. XD


	21. Golden Opulence

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary: **_"Don't leave me?"_

**A/N:** "Golden opulence" is a type of sundae that is supposed to be covered in tiny "leaves" of gold. Which is like, so strange. According to the book I have read (I forgot the title! UGH! D: ), the golden opulence originated in Italy in the late 1800's or so. Apparently, the royal families of England do the same as the Italians at that time: they sprinkle their food with these "golden leaves" and paste it on the food to dry. Once it has cooled off, you are free to eat it. Though when you _do_ eat it, tiny amounts of gold will be deposited in your body... I dunno if that's good or not. D: It's like sniffing silver iodide or something. Some say that the tradition of sprinkling the golden leaves on their food and deserts dated back way to the times of the Ancient Chinese dynasty, and has spread on Europe and some parts in America. In New York, one order of golden opulence costs about $1000. I'd rather buy clothes with that amount of money than eating a sundae that I'll ending up pooing in the end. D:

~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Sebastian. Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're going to cry!"

Soma's words of worry unconsciously found their way to the devil's currently pounding heart and mind. He looked like he was about to... Dare he say the word... _Cry_?

The tall man shook his head and smiled, that smile that never actually reached his lovely burgundy eyes, "What nonsense is this, Prince Soma? I do not feel the urge to wallow in misery at the moment. Many things have to be done before Lady Elizabeth visits the young master."

He said it with an air of grace and eloquence that had Soma been just a normal guest, he'd fail to notice the slight change in Sebastian's usually refined and composed tone. But Soma is different. He and Agni have been living in the Phantomhive house for almost a year, and surely, Soma knew what sort of emotion the tall and pale butler is feeling judging simply by his voice and the stiff, squared shoulders he always held in perfection.

But not this time.

This is the first that Soma had seen the perfect butler, the elegance and beauty personified man, the _devil,_ that his best friend grew to love, being so tense. It's almost as if...

He's a human.

What a paradox.

So he blocked his thoughts with a hearty laugh, "Oh yes! Haha! I'm sorry, Sebastian, it's just that you _really_ looked like you were going to cry any given moment! I almost thought that Ciel told you something that you'll regret!"

Sebastian made no response.

And it was awkward.

And Agni broke the silence.

"Sebastian-dono, maybe I could be of assistance? Should I help you with anything? The tea or the dinner, perhaps?"

And Sebastian welcomed it as a nice change of topic.

"Why, yes. You could help me with the Bolognese that the young master recently favored. Usually, he only prefers sweets, but it seemed that the young master's taste in food is maturing."

Soma's mouth went round in an "o" shape, and clapped his hands in sudden enthusiasm, "Oh! Ciel now prefers Italian dishes than sweets? H-how cute~!" And suddenly, he left the parlor to find his friend, leaving the butler to comprehend what had just happened to the prince.

Sebastian blinked, and pointed sheepishly towards the door the Indian had just exited to.

A quick saying of, "He'll be fine" was the only assurance that was heard in the room.

* * *

"So it'll be alright?"

_"Yes."_

"Very well, then. Goodbye."

_"God be with you too, sir."_

Click.

"Did he take the offer, then?"

"Hm?"

"The offer, my lord. Did he meet our terms?"

The child looked up, one blue eye lazing around a sea of red.

"Of course. That little shop is now in our possession."

An elegant bow, and a slightest hint of amusement was painted on the crow's face.

"The young master knows his words very well. To be able to possess something that has never been his in the first place in just a few weeks, I must say, this company will thrive on for generations."

A huff. He shifted on his chair, a tiny elbow rested against the newly polished mahogany table covered in the finest green silk.

"Don't flatter me. The only reason I got that thing to be mine is because he kept on trying to imitate our products. I should know."

The raven smiled, the tiniest glint of whitest fangs protruding from pale lips.

"Yes, the young master is right. But then again, if you hadn't threaten his life to bits, he would've still be in his fraud of a business, don't you think?" In was an inquiry, his gloved finger hovering on his bottom lip, eyes searching in that sea of blue.

The determination on that eye never faded.

"Hm. It would never be his to begin with because he was stealing _my_ ideas, isn't that the only way to suffice? I had to take back what is mine, Sebastian."

A chuckle. Another bow.

"Of course. My apologies."

The boy pushed the telephone away from him with his tiny black-gloved fingers, and stood up, and made his way to the door, the butler following closely behind.

He paused, his hand on the doorknob and he spoke.

"And please refrain from telling that man my preferences on food. He almost tackled me to death again."

Another chuckle. Another bow.

"My apologies. I shall not do so the next time."

The only reply was a silent hum.

And the office was left alone.

"Will she really come, though?"

A silent blow of the wind, their tresses lifted and swayed and back.

In was nighttime on the city of London, lights were supposed to fill the mansion's surroundings, but it did not, for it was located in the outskirts of the city, making the house seem lonely.

The owner of the house did not mind one bit, as long as he has people around his house, then everything is alright.

"She will, young master. She seemed really excited when she called."

"Oh?"

A smile, "Yes."

"Then prepare a feast for her. Make the finest food for her. Oh, you know how to make the golden opulence, right?"

There was a nod, and another smile, it was smug, but the child welcomed it.

"Yes. I have tried it before, right? You seem to have a liking to such outrageous foods."

There was a smirk, and another howl of the cool London air.

"It was the first time I have heard of it. Of course I wanted to try it out. I couldn't believe people can actually _eat_ that."

"Apparently my lord, a month ago, you just did."

There was a small laugh, and the child gripped the white veranda, letting the coolness of it sink in his tiny fingers.

"It was just curiosity. Surely you have heard of it, don't you?"

There was another cry of the wind, and the cold pricked his flesh.

The butler smiled, and wormed his way onto the shivering shoulders.

"I have heard of it of course. I have experienced it, too. But remember the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

He welcomed the warmth, and smiled as another cry of the wind passed their faces.

"I remember that quote. Why must you drill it in my head?"

A chuckle danced with the air, reverberating on the boy's tiny ears.

"If you eat too much gold, you might die."

There.

The earl blinked.

"Oh. Are you concerned, then?"

"Of course."

"I didn't know you had it in you." There was a hint of relief in the small voice, letting the air glide on his now drying eyes.

"I'm hurt."

An amused chuckle, "Oh, you're hurt? Where?"

The devil pointed to the supposed location of his heart.

"Really?"

"Yes."

And the wind stopped.

"You're hurt _there_, of all places?" It was a childish voice indeed when he laughed.

A white glove was clutched over his chest, "Of course. Surely, the young master knows that I feel emotions too, right?"

Another laugh from the boy. And the wind resumed its howling.

"Alright, I believe you." He waved a hand of dismissal, too wrapped up in amused thoughts.

"Does the earl wish to sleep?"

There was a nod as he tried to rub sleep from his mismatched eyes. The wind is truly a soothing lullaby.

"Well then, please go inside now or you'll catch a cold."

The hands on his shoulders never left his lithe frame until the child made the first step towards the room.

Sebastian's hands suddenly felt cold without those shoulders.

As Ciel's pattering of his tiny feet filled the night-filled room, the butler closed the glassed doors and the white curtains, and later joined the child.

* * *

"My lord?"

"Yes?"

A shuffle of bed sheets. A struggle. And the devil fought the urge to laugh at the child's predicament of trying to go to bed on his own. Apparently, the coverlets and blankets of silk and velvet were cruel to the child. Too heavy for him, to be exact. And feeling pity for the struggling teen, he offered a hand.

"About time," he mumbled, but was heard on deaf ears.

He smiled as the teen is now tucked neatly under the cruel sheets of black and white. His rings and earrings and his eye patch were now on the safety of his dresser, and the child yawned as the man sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you wish a lullaby?"

There was a huff of annoyance, but not quite. The child was used to the butler's words of mockery after all.

"Do I look like I need a lullaby when I'm about to fall asleep?"

"You look like it."

A pout, "No I don't."

And the child covered half of his face, his eyes following the trace of his butler's face.

"Are you certain?"

A meek nod. A blush. A chuckle from the devil.

"I shall take my leave, then." A shuffle. A clop of shoes.

And a tiny hand touched his sleeve.

"Don't leave me?"

A blink.

"But I must prepare the ingredients for her if you want me to make the opulence."

A whine. And his hold on the fabric didn't falter. In fact, it only felt tighter than before. Really, the child could be so stubborn.

And the butler sighed.

"Alright."

And the child beamed.

And he lulled the child to sleep, but not before he asked a question that intrigued him since they were on the veranda.

"My lord?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want me to make the opulence?"

There was a pause. Ciel's head was tucked on the butler's lap, feeling his heartbeat thrum on his ears. The child drummed his forefinger on the fabric of the man's slacks, thinking of a way to answer the question. When a few seconds ticked by, Sebastian was about to let go of the topic until he heard that familiar and tiny voice that he loves.

"I want to make sure she'll never forget it."

The butler blinked, not following quite, "What do you mean?"

There was a sigh, and he shifted so he could see those gleaming orbs of scarlet.

"I want to break off the engagement."

* * *

NOTHING MUCH HAPPENED, EH? XD It's just a filler thingie. Sorry. D: This is a calm chapter in my opinion, devoid of any maliciousness that the servant and master usually have. :D


	22. Calmness and Possessiveness

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary:** _"I want to break off the engagement."_

**A/N:** YANA-SAMA IS SOOOO GREAT~ XD Yes, I just HAD to say it. HOORAH FOR SEASON TWO~! TEAM PHANTOMHIVE FTW! XD Oh, and there's a bit OOCness in this chapter… yeah. XD

~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Why… do you plan to?" It sounded calm, and peaceful, as he gently stroked his master's soft dark blue hair. It's becoming softer and softer every day, all thanks to the brand of shampoo he's using on the child. The butler breathed slowly, and Ciel inhaled his scent. The fragrance of roses filled his button nose. Tiny fingers circled on the fabric that is Sebastian's slacks, he did not mind.

"I… can never take it anymore. Lizzy… She does not need me. I can never love her the way she does for me."

It was a silent reply, a humbled whisper. And Ciel inhaled the scent of the roses.

"I see."

And the devil continued to smooth his hair, reveling in the soft, silky strands of midnight blue.

And silence stretched between them, like a welcomed canopy of feathers.

Minutes passed by, the clock watches them as it sings, "tick, tock, tick, tock". Sebastian watched the child's eyes flutter close, then open again, seemingly struggling to fight off his persistent enemy, Sleep. The butler smiled, amused at his master's futile attempt to fend off his needs for sleeping. It was adorable, to say the least. Ciel's mouth wrinkle closed, and licked his lips as he finally withdrew himself from Sebastian's lap, and decided to settle himself on the butler's chest instead, his pillow in the form of the devil's lap now served as his seat.

The butler inhaled his master's scent, something that's akin to strawberries and chocolates, he smiled to himself. Ciel propped up and angled his head on the croon of the raven's neck, and nestled himself there as he cuddled the smiling butler, to which said butler gladly accepted the gesture with a possessive hug.

"I take it you want to sleep now?"

Ciel only shook his head, the stray strands of his hair tickling his neck and left cheek. And Sebastian smiled wider.

"Then shall I sing you a lullaby now to make you fall asleep?"

Ciel only whimpered as he clutched onto the butler's coat, burying his face further.

And Sebastian kissed his ear.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

Sebastian shifted his position.

And Ciel clutched onto him further.

"Don't leave me."

A chuckle, "I never plan to, my lord."

A kiss upon a pale cheek, and a tiny smile graced his pinkish lips as he touched his butler's face, "Good. When I wake up in the morning, I want to see you by my side, here in the bed. You can gather the ingredients for the opulence in the afternoon. Until then, I want you by my side in the morning." Sebastian's only response was a kiss on the child's forehead.

And they lie in silence, the ever silent moon gazing upon their silk-covered selves.

"As you wish, Ciel."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The sun peaked out from behind the blanket of stars and clouds, and set off to start its job by gently awakening the sleeping tots and maidens and gentlemen of all ages, and the young Earl of Phantomhives was not spared from its radiance.

"Mhh—Sebastian. Close the curtains…"

Silence.

"Sebastian… Ngh—"

And his pleas fell on deaf ears.

And an inaudible grunt made its way on the earl's slightly chapped lips.

He hastily sat up and glared at the offending sun rays on his face. It seemed that his ever perfect butler forgot to close the curtains the night before.

He laughed. _The irony._

Ciel stretched his thin arms as far as they could go above him, a small popping sound was heard as he did so. He sighed, breathing the air supplied to him, and he smelt a faint fragrance of roses.

He shifted to his right side, and saw the (assumed) sleeping form of his butler, his back facing him. Oh, and it seemed that he had forgotten to take off his vest the night before, too.

How _amusing._

A soft shuffle of sheets graced his small ears as he scooted closer to the person beside him, putting his left hand on the high shoulder blade in the process. His heterochromatic eyes gazed upon Sebastian's peaceful sleeping face, or so he assumed. He already saw him sleeping once, a situation almost the same as this one, and the earl had to smiled remembering such a trifle thing, as his knuckles lightly touched the pale butler's jaw, his right hand shyly combing his ebony locks as he did so.

And he kissed his perfectly defined nose.

The butler never stirred.

"Sebastian…?"

He pressed his lips further on his cheek, trying to find warmth. But no source of it was found. The naïve part of Ciel was rattling his young mind. Were demons supposed to have nightmares, too? What if he didn't wake up because of them? _Mum said that people can die in their sleep._ _Don't leave me, Sebastian!_

He began to panic, and shook the butler's shoulder with tiny, trembling hands. "Sebastian! Sebastian!"

A soft hum.

"Mmm. Kitty…"

Ciel suddenly stopped shaking him. "What?"

Sebastian started to stir and faced Ciel, his eyes still closed as he huddled the sitting earl closer to his chest, mumbling something about… kittens. Not that it surprised him, really.

_So… demons can dream?_

Ciel heaved a sigh of relief, and returned the offered hug by his sleeping butler. He nuzzled Sebastian's black bed hair, "Mmm… I thought you'll never wake up…"

Sebastian didn't respond.

And so Ciel kissed his breathing lips.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes.

And smiled as the child broke the kiss.

"Good morning, young master."

Ciel's forehead met Sebastian's, smiling all the while, "Good morning."

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

Ciel, still with his eyes closed, could only nod and smile, his hands never left the devil's face. Sebastian smiled as well, "Hmm… It does look like you had a good night's sleep, my lord. Y—young master? Why are you laughing?"

And indeed, Ciel is laughing, more like giggling, in fact. He did not hide the emotions that swell on his face as he laughed to his heart's content, tiny hands now propped on Sebastian's clothed chest. The butler could only raise an eyebrow at his young charge's sudden fits of mirth. He did not see anything that might pique the child's meticulous interest all of a sudden, let alone something that might make him laugh _this_ much.

Sebastian could only blink as the child's laughter died down, save for a few more giggles as he tumbled back onto the safety of Sebastian's chest.

Ciel kissed the croon of the butler's neck, and tucked his hands beneath his chin as he eyed Sebastian with utmost attention, the remnants of his blinding smile still plastered on his pretty face.

"Sebastian," he started, still giggling and smiling. Sebastian only pursed his lips, eyeing his master with cat-like curiosity, particularly the child's now moist smile-stricken lips, not bothering to respond in the slightest. Ciel took that as an affirmative as he continued, "You were dreaming in your sleep."

Sebastian had to blink twice before he could answer something along the lines of, "What are you talking about, young master?" But the only response his traitorous mouth emitted was a hoarse, "Eh?" Ciel giggled again. _This_ has got to be preserved in his mind for eternity. Sebastian, looking dumbfounded… It's the…

_Cutest thing I've ever seen_!

Ciel kissed him, this time on the lips, the smallest hint of a smile still on his charming façade, and Sebastian willingly complied to his master's sudden uncharacteristic act of affection, the devil's hands now working their way down the child's delectable buns. Ciel had to moan at the contact and opened his eyes the slightest and looked straight into the ruby eyes of one lustful demon.

_Lovely~_

The devil nuzzled the child's hair with his cheeks, relishing the soft, fur-like feel of the earl's locks.

And Ciel's lips turned upward, the tiniest hint of a smile painting them.

"Sebastian."

"Hm? What is it?" He continued to nuzzle, and started to lightly squeeze Ciel's left hand, imagining it to be a cat's paw.

_So soft~_

And Ciel did not mind one bit.

"You're being forgetful lately," he giggled. And Sebastian blinked at the child's playful words.

"I don't understand what you mean, my lord."

And there it was again, the uncharacteristic giggle that enveloped the child's small lips, and the teen tapped the demon's pointy nose.

"Last night you forgot to close the curtains," and he pointed towards the silk cloth in question, the cruel sunrays still glaring at them from outside the window.

Sebastian had to tilt his head to one side in utter confusion, not following quite. Ciel looked at him from the corner of his blue eye, taking note of the, dare he say the word, _adorable_, look on the butler's face. But then again, the earl was puzzled to no end as to why his butler would forget such a mundane task.

He fisted the devil's tailcoat.

"You also forgot to take this off last night."

And Sebastian blinked again.

Ciel sighed.

A tiny hand was set upon a pale cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Sebastian's only response was a blank and confused stare with an open mouth.

And the child hugged him.

"Your age must be getting to you, then."

And the magic spell of a comforting canopy was broken by the child.

And Sebastian pouted.

"Perish that thought, young master."

Ciel's response was to kiss his left cheek.

And all was well.

Sebastian moved to his neck, licking at the junction of his collarbone, and Ciel tilted his head to give the butler more access to his skin.

"You just said I had dreamt… May I inquire how did you know such a thing?" A kiss was graced on Ciel's open lips as he tried to change the subject regarding his memory.

"Mmm… Ah—You… were mumbling about something…" Kiss.

Sebastian's eyes continued to flash its dangerous shade of red, becoming nervous for some reason. "What did I say?" Lick.

A gasp. A moan.

"You said something about… Ah~"

Another torturous lick on his now moist ear, "Yes?"

"Something about kittens—Ahn~"

Sebastian smiled as he sucked on the sinful organ that is Ciel's rosy tongue. "Oh? I did?" His question was met with a moist movement of the tongue.

"Yes, you did. Mmm—"

"It appears my love for cats finally invaded my thoughts, too."

"Ah, it appears so. Hah—Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

A kiss on the tip of the butler's nose. A cuddle. A hug.

"I… love you."

It was said with a blush on his dainty cheeks. And Sebastian fought the urge to tackle the child there and then. The calm moment could be ruined because of him. It was never in the child's usual behavior to act like a love-stricken person, let alone say the three words that people reserve to the people that they love. And it was a moment to cherish for the demon.

"That's so sweet of you. I… love you, too."

It was also rare for the demon to utter such words. They felt foreign on his tongue. Never had he uttered it with actual feelings.

_I'm crumbling to my defeat._

Ciel chuckled. It was these rare moments that he would admit such words to the demon. Sebastian was _almost_ convinced that he was still sleeping, dreaming of little kittens circling his feet, meowing cutely at him.

…Until Sebastian felt warm lips pressing themselves hesitantly on his own.

And so it wasn't a dream, after all.

_Ah. This child would be my ultimate downfall should the time come…_

"Shall we start the day now, my lord?" He smiled as he touched the lips that were on his own a few milliseconds ago, and found out that Ciel was being flustered over saying those three little words.

_How cute._

"Y-yes." And Ciel clutched onto the fabric of his butler's clothes again, only with much force than last night, and hid his face from view.

_Definitely the cutest._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Gold? You want me to find gold?"

A nod, "Yes. The young master wishes to have the golden opulence once again. Bard, you know where to find the ingredients, right?"

Bard saluted, "Yes, sir!"

And he was off, with no questions asked.

A sigh was produced on those pale lips as the red-eyed butler turned his attention to the oven, kneeling and looking at the white and brown substance that is pasta and ground beef together, ingredients that will soon be added to Sebastian's masterpieces of human dishes, as he would call it. He smiled to himself as he thought of the possible reactions the future consumer of this food might make. Sure, the young boy on the surface might look unfazed at the butler's works of art and delicacies, but on the inside, the child's heart is brimming with excitement and pride for his butler. Oh. How he knew his master very well.

"Sebastian-dono?"

He was broken out of his thoughts of "devouring" his master tonight as the ever calm Agni suddenly appeared near his face, blocking his view of the warm oven. "Yes?" he blinked, not quite used on people, other than the Phantomhive servants and Pluto, randomly popping his personal bubble. Of course, if it were Ciel, then it's another story…

Agni's response was a quick grunt of discomfort as he spoke, "Sebastian-dono… What is this… opulence you speak of? What does gold have anything to do with it?"

Sebastian smiled at his questions. Of _course _he wouldn't know about the opulence, Agni is from India. The influence of the said dish hasn't make it there… yet. The butler coughed as he stood up and briskly brushed the unseen particles of dust on his clothes and white apron, along with straightening his vest with nimble hands. "The golden opulence, as the name says, is a sundae made of the finest and most lavish ingredients from different parts of the world."

Agni blinked, and absentmindedly fiddled with the bandages on his right hand as he asked, "What is so special about it, then? There are lots of foods that are—"

He was cut off with a long, gloved index finger that's almost poking his poor nose.

Sebastian tutted, one scarlet eye closed as he smiled smugly, "Ah, ah, ah~ You haven't heard of the best part yet, Mister Agni."

A tilt of the head to one side, "Eh?"

With the smug smirk still on his gorgeous face, he crossed his arms and blew on a stray lock of his hair effectively putting it away from his line of sight, "The catch is this: the sundae, after it has been cooled for a few seconds, is pasted, with gold."

The haughty look on Sebastian's face never faltered, even as he looked at the appalled face and widening of the eyes and mouth of one Indian butler named Agni.

"Wh-wh-wh—"

The raven hummed, a thumb and index finger tucked under a finely made chin, with an elbow being supported by an arm, a thoughtful look was painted on his visage, "The gold is not actually pasted, or glued, per se, if that is what you are thinking of. The golden… 'leaves' as to what the humans call it, are simply dabbed onto the surface of the sundae, piece by piece, leaf by leaf, until the surface is filled with the hue of gold. Oh. And you may also add tiny diamonds if you want to. It emphasizes this… opulent feel, shall we say." He finished his words of explanation with a nod to himself, smiling all the while. He looked at the silver-haired butler, and the expression of utter puzzlement never left his tanned face, and Sebastian merely shrugged his shoulders, his smile still present on his lips.

A few more seconds, and Agni finally made it back to reality.

"Sebastian-dono?"

A hum, "Yes?"

He stuttered on his words, trying to find a suitable response, _any_ response, for all the unearthly information that was just given to his still shocked mind.

"…That couldn't be possibly real, could it?" He finished his question with another fumble on his bandages, making the loose ends sway lazily in each movement of his arm.

The only response he received was a quick nod and a few words as he went over to the counter, a bowl of flour on his hand and two eggs on the other, "It is, indeed, real. The practice has been passed on from China to Italy to France to England to America and to other parts of Europe."

A sudden flash of flailing arms, "But isn't it absurd?"

Sebastian huffed through his nose, as though tired of the conversation that's currently happening. He suddenly had the urge to gaze upon his precious cats and kittens lying in the corners of his wardrobe cabinet, and of course, he wanted to gaze at Ciel's adorable face. He placed the bowl on the counter and cracked the two eggs on the fluff of flour, "It _is_ absurd. But the young master wishes for it so I can only—"

"You'll put _diamonds_ in his diet?"

Red eyes looked on the flabbergasted male, and he gasped, "Good devils, no! Why would I do such a thing? And besides, it will not be the young master that will consume this outrageous dish." Another huff, and he returned to his task. Agni heaved a relieved sigh, a hand upon his chest as he smiled; but suddenly dreaded to ask a thing to the currently busy butler, "But then who will eat them if it's not Ciel-sama?"

Sebastian only chuckled, a lone finger kissed those pale, sensuous lips as he wryly smiled, "You'll see after three days."

And suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Oh. The lasagna is done. Let's talk about this at a later date, shall we?" And with that, Sebastian patted his gloved hands on the fabric of his apron, and went over to the noise-inducing alarm clock sitting beside the oven to turn it off. He opened the stove, and with gloved hands, he removed the tray of fresh lasagna from its cruel house of flames, and turned off the said house of flames. The scent of pasta and tomato sauce along with a whiff of beef wafted in the kitchen air as he gently put the pan on the plain white table, passing by a still dumbfounded Agni.

"How did you do that?"

Red orbs darted over for a second to the other butler, and back to his work. He was dashing on sprinkles of basil leaves on the dish, and added two hand-sized sticks of biscotti on the side. He remembered Ciel loves having biscotti on every Italian dish, so he put some on this dish too, maybe he will love it, he mused. He straightened up and smiled at his masterpiece. The lasagna oozed with ricotta cheese, just as how his master likes them. 'Don't put too much basil on it', he had remembered, and so he remembered not too put too much or too little on the dish. He smiled. And he set the dish aside and covered it with a silver dome lid. _Those three better not eat this._

Sebastian clapped his hands, "Now, for the young master's dessert… Oh yes, what were you saying Agni?" He looked at the blinking butler and waited for a response.

And Agni found his words.

"Oh. Oh!" He clapped his hands as well, "Yes, yes. I was wondering how you did that… That thing…"

"What thing?"

The Indian twiddled his fingers, "How did you manage not to get a single singe on your hand while getting that tray out of the oven? With only a thin glove and no other source of protection?"

Oh.

The butler laughed, and covered his mouth with long fingers, mirth clearly seen on his ruby eyes, "Oh. I see you have forgotten who I really am… And where I came from…"

A smile.

And there was a flash of white fangs on those pearly whites.

"Oh!" An awkward chuckle. An awkward scratching on the back of his turban-clad hair, "I… seem to have forgotten for a split second… Ahaha… I'm sorry, Sebastian-dono."

Another smile, and this time, without the dangerous canines, "Don't worry. We all make mistakes sometimes."

And the kitchen was filled with the sounds of humming from Sebastian, the tune of "Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat" thrumming from his deep baritone. It is his personal favorite rhyme, after all.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Young master, it's a nice day outside. Why don't you go relax and enjoy the view in the garden? Surely you need some energy from the sun. Who knows, maybe someday you'll be paler than me."

Ciel only pouted as he heard those words. He looked at his butler's impeccably handsome face and back to the book he was reading. He wouldn't go outside, for it meant that he wouldn't be able to finish his book before night! Or so he thought.

The book was snatched away from Ciel's tiny hands. And the owner of those tiny hands protested.

The butler only smiled as he read the title of the book he was reading.

"The Portrait of Dorian Gray?"

A pout.

"Yes. I'm reading that. What's so wrong with it? At least I'm not devouring those impossible words called the bible."

Sebastian smiled at that, and set the book down on the child's desk. The earl has been sitting in his library for more than two hours, and the demon grew tired of having to "babysit" Pluto by playing fetch with him… for some reason he could never fathom as to _why_ he did such a thing. As soon as he went to the library, he was met with a very serious-looking Ciel, and he seemed very intent on finishing what he was reading.

…Until Sebastian came along.

"Well, my lord, the bible is not really fiction as you say it—"

"It is so. _He _left me to rot."

"Do you feel resentment, then?"

Ciel pursed his lips for a moment, and smiled smugly, "Not really."

And he was met with a kiss on his lips, "Good. Well, you can read this book before going to bed. For now, you should get some fresh air."

Another pout, "Can I just bring my book to the garden and breathe that fresh air you are speaking of?"

A sigh, "No, my lord. You should relax. Your schedule is not really that hectic as of late. It might improve your health for a bit. And looking at this room, I don't think you'll get fresh air in this."

Red eyes scanned the library, and truly, the room is stuffy. The stale smell of old and new books alike, the smell of wood and a whiff of peppermint invaded the butler's nose. And without further thoughts, he carried the child in his arms, despite the latter protesting that he should bring his book along.

Sebastian only smiled.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The sun's brightness in the garden was, indeed, nice. It had this angelic glow in it that he couldn't quite place where. And the flowers' scents that Sebastian painstakingly takes care of tickle his sense of smell. He could hear the chirping of the birds that rested on the cherry tree, the buzz of the hummingbirds taking the sweet nectar from one of the white roses that Ciel loved. He could also hear a faint meow for some reason. It was, as Sebastian said when he was about to step in the threshold of the garden, a soothing view. But he would never admit it that out loud to the loyal butler currently standing by his side, smiling knowingly. He knew the consequences if he did as so; the teasing, the lewd stares, the malicious touches… oh, how he loathed them! It always left him on the edge. _Always._

So he sat down on his chair, painted in the whitest of white, and bended in the most intricate designs of curves and swirls, topped with the softest cushion of velvet and bear fur.

Only the best for Sebastian's young master.

"Is the view to your liking?"

Only a curt nod was the reply.

Sebastian smiled, "Good."

And he poured him a cup of Darjeeling tea, to which the child took with an air of grace. The butler also put down his latest creation, the "Italian Lasagna", as he would call it. He didn't need to explain what's in front of the child. He could pick up its scent, after all.

He took a sip as he closed his visible cerulean eye, mindful of the claret orbs stealthily taking in the sight of the earl's face.

And the child loves his attention.

The child set the cup on the saucer, and was met with a sultry voice, on which said voice hovered on the shell of his unprepared right ear. '_Do you like the tea?_' the voice had whispered to his ear.

"It's still the same."

And the faintest of carnation graced his boyish cheeks.

The child covered his blush with the teacup, taking three nice gulps of the warm liquid, and let it flow down to his esophagus. He set the cup down again with a soft clink, his cheeks still dabbed with a bit of pink as he did so.

Ciel looked away from those scrutinizing and captivating eyes.

And Sebastian knew all too well.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Ciel blinked at the question, still not looking at the red gaze that caressed his still blushing face. His hold on the cup's handle never faltered, "It's alright."

How stubborn his master is.

The demon smiled.

_And it's adorable._

A lone blue eye glanced at his cup, it had a nice Asian design by the way, and he found it empty; only to be refilled again by a gloved hand with a silver teapot containing his favorite beverage.

He drank in again.

And it warmed his throat nicely.

Ciel opened his mouth to ask a question, but it never came as Sebastian already spoke his answer.

"The ingredients for the opulence are being delivered as we speak."

The boy hummed, "Good."

The butler smiled.

The taller of the two stood in a calm silence with a fond smile that graced his face, and Ciel only curled the toes in his brown shoes in a sheer excitement that he could not fathom.

And a blow of the wind touched the butler and master's faces.

And a tiny leaf managed to perch itself on a mop of dark blue hair.

Sebastian laughed.

The child looked at the butler questioningly, his visible blue eye silently asking the cause of his butler's sudden amusement.

And a gloved hand graced itself on the soft locks. Spidery fingers touched the innocent leaf, he kissed it, and it crumbled upon its wake to the silent blades of grass.

A whispered, "oh" was the reply.

"You ruined the leaf," it was a stated fact.

"I am a demon," a hand was placed to his coat-clad chest.

"And so am I."

"Yes, you are."

And there was a calm silence that visited their souls.

And it soothed them both.

It was then that Ciel realized a lone dish that seemingly stared at him wordlessly, silently pleading to give said dish some attention.

"It's lasagna."

"Glad you noticed."

And there was a smile on the butler's pale face.

"I made it just the way you liked it, young master."

And the smile passed to Ciel's lips, "Good."

He took a bite.

The Italian flavor flowed to his delicate tongue.

And he was on a cloud of bliss.

_As expected from you._

Why, thank you, my lord.

He repeated the steps of eating, pausing for a few seconds to chew, and swallowed his meal, and Sebastian memorized his master's tiny movements.

Ciel dabbed his mouth as soon as was done, and stood up as he made his way to his beloved white roses on the other side of the garden.

Another smile graced the tall man's pale lips as he cleaned up the dishes that the child just ate on; eyeing said child from time to time, thinking that he might stumble once again like the other day.

_At least he doesn't have the cane._

Ciel made it safely to the rose bush at the other side of the garden. And Sebastian relieved a sigh.

"Hello little ones," Ciel said as he knelt on the grass. The roses stared back at him with dewdrops on their white petals.

The child touched a weeping rose, effectively wiping away the dew that threatened to fall to the lush grass.

"I've been cooped up in this house lately."

The flowers only swayed in response.

"But I don't mind. As long as he is with me, then I'm alright."

They nodded as a hush of the wind crept on their thin and thorny forms.

"You think so too, right."

Another whisper of the wind, another bow.

"And besides, as long as he is here, then you will be blessed with the necessities that you need, right?"

Then was no hush of the wind.

There was no bow or sway or any response at all from the flowers.

And he frowned.

"You don't have to be shy around him; he's nice... most of the time."

A dewdrop fell to the bowing grass.

"Oh. If it is because of the cuttings he does to your friends, then I apologize on his behalf." He said it with a tiny fist to his chest.

"My lord? What are you doing?"

And the roses swayed once again.

The child blinked at the sudden sway of the roses, and did not look up to see the eyes of his butler, "They're scared at you."

A tilt of the head, "Pardon?"

A slow shift, a tiny, heart-shaped face looked at the stiffly standing entity, and the child slightly frowned once again, "The flowers."

Two eyebrows were raised at the commentary, "The flowers?"

A nod, "Yes."

And this time, Sebastian knelt by his master's side, and looked at the supposed "offended" plants. He pointed at a random flower, "This flower?"

A shake of the head, "No, silly. All of them." And a tiny left hand pointed towards the whole bush.

Two red orbs looked at a single sky blue eye, and another question was asked, "How did you know?"

There was a hint of smugness on the child's face, "I just do."

There was a hum from the raven, and the lips of the demon turned to a thin line, looking at a dewdrop that's about to leave its sanctuary of a petal.

"You talk to them?"

"Just now."

"Why?"

This time, it was the earl's turn to hum, a thin index finger pressed upon his dainty chin, "I read in a book a few hours ago that talking to plants is essential for them to be 'nourished'."

"So you tried it by talking to them about me?"

There was a quiet laugh, "I suppose so. I mean, you and Finni are the only ones that spend time with them."

And there was a nod, "True. So you're catching up to them, I assume?"

Another quiet laugh, "Yes." There was a faint blush.

And the raven smiled.

And those pale, destructive lips kissed the boy's carnation cheeks.

"The young master is quite adorable these days."

Said young master only touched his right cheek, not really wiping off the lingering feeling of the chaste affection, "You always say that to me every day, it doesn't feel different anymore."

An amused chuckle made its way to a smiling mouth, "Oh? Then how should I make it up to you to make you feel that I'm not just saying sweet nothings?"

The child pouted, a dart of pink tongue poking through soft lips, his tiny teeth seeing the light of the day in the process, and Sebastian fought the urge to kiss him on the lips. His master is truly adorable to resist.

The butler was still thinking of how to kiss him without ruining the mood when the earl finally piped up, "Make love to me tonight. Then I might change my mind."

Two eyebrows raised at the statement.

_Oh? A playful master?_

"I can deal with that."

A smirk from the teen, "Of course you can. You're a master of seduction, are you not?"

He was only met with a devilish smirk and a pair of shining red eyes, "Yes, I am. But I only seduce you."

And they kissed.

And the flowers swayed, shying away from the scene in front of their pale petals.

The child said nothing more as he could only cling to the fabric of the devil's coat.

~!~!~!~!~!~!

A knock on the door.

"Sebastian?"

"The door is open, Bard."

The ivory door opened and in came the American chef, grinning triumphantly and holding a thumbs up sign, "I got the gold you asked!" And Sebastian smiled at the statement, he gave the cake in front of him a final swirl of strawberry icing, and he was done. He then turned to the still grinning chef, "Good job, Bard. You may now go." He said it with a crescent smile. It was past six thirty in the evening when the chef returned. The tiny alarm clock that sat near the oven said so.

The blond blinked, his unlit cigarette being chewed ruthlessly between his slightly yellowed teeth, "Eh? Aren't you going to give me a reward or something?" At this, Sebastian turned his attention to the American, burgundy eyes slightly wide in confusion, "What reward?"

Bard awkwardly laughed, a rough and calloused hand scratched a rowdy excuse for a blond mop of hair, "Eh heh... You know... A slice of cake or sumthin'..." Another scratch, another wayward smile.

And Sebastian's response was a heavy sigh as he took away the cake Bard was staring at into the tray and covered it with a lid.

"Bard, you know this is for the young master." A gloved hand pointed towards the direction of a cherry pie, "You can have that. Save some for the others."

A sudden whoop of "YAY!" invaded the butler's ears, and he only sighed. Good thing his master isn't as hyper as the ones who serve him every day.

_It'll mean more headaches for me if that were the case._

As Sebastian was about to exit the kitchen, tray and trolley in front of him ready to be carried to the earl, Bard happily exclaimed, "Hey! This is good! As expected from you!"

The butler only smiled, "Yes, yes. Thank you. Now eat along and leave some for the—"

"I could just kiss you for this food!"

A scoff. A widened pair of wine-colored eyes. A disgusted face.

_"WHAT?"_

Another laugh erupted from the now pie-covered face of the chef, specks of the crust flying as he spoke half-heartedly, "Nothing, nothing! Jeez, you get worked up over the smallest things. You'll get a heart attack for that someday, you know." He laughed once again, and the appalled look on the butler's face never left him as he exited the kitchen, scoffing all the way to the young earl's study.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ciel regarded that something dreadful happened to his faithful butler as soon as he entered the room. The usual smirk that should make the boy frown in certain times was not present on the taller man's face. Knowing this fact made him frown further.

"What happened?"

The butler blinked, the disgusted expression left him for a split second, "Pardon?" He has not even placed the cake on the table nor has he even spoken a word to the child yet since he came in and the already knew something was wrong?

_Well..._

"Well..."

A pregnant pause.

"Bard… He… said something."

A thin blue eyebrow levitated, and there was a hint of curiosity in the azure eye of the Phantomhive earl, "Oh? What is it then? Surely he said something to offend your pride? It wouldn't be other than that if so. You rarely get flustered." He said so in a calm voice, now chewing on a piece of strawberry as soon as the butler put the cake on the study table.

"It was rather disturbing for me, my lord."

Ciel pouted as he licked a stray puff of icing on his bottom lip, "Hm? How disturbing was it?"

Sebastian sighed. He had almost forgotten that the child was as stubborn as the child that he is.

"You'll never let go of the topic, will you?"

"Of course not." A smile from the earl. A sigh from the butler.

"Very well. I'll tell you."

The child visibly perked up in attention.

The butler coughed, and still standing stiffly in front of the child, he told him in a slow and unsteady voice (for a reason the child could not fathom), "Bard told me he could just… just…" He whispered, something that Ciel didn't quite catch, "What?" Another huff of precious air, "He said he could just kiss me."

And it took for five seconds for the child to laugh at the butler's predicament, "Ahaha! Why?" Mirth flowed from those now red cheeks, wiping away a lone tear from the crow feet of his visible eye. More laughter erupted from the child, tiny hands clutching his stomach. "No wait—ahahah! I—I think I get it—ahah—he loved the food you made so much he wanted to—to—ahahah!"

Sebastian only stared at his master with a blank expression and a raised eyebrow, the tray clutched on his side, "Thanks for the concern, young master."

Ciel shook his head, still fighting off his laugh with swift, swaying movements from his black-gloved hand, "N-no, that's not what I m-meant! Haha—! It's just too funny! Bard! Thinks that he wants to… to…!" Ciel continued to laugh, and Sebastian only sighed.

_I'm getting that feeling of murdering a certain blond again._

The laughter slowly died down. "I'm sorry," Ciel said in between giggles, his vision still a bit dazed from laughing too much. He tucked a stray blue lock swaying in front of his face behind his ear and looked at the still stoic face of his butler, "It's just amusing that _Bard_ of all people would even dare to _think_ of trying to do that to you." He paused, a fork that is on the child's grip was thrusted on another piece of strawberry and a lump of cake, and stared at it with a certain gleam on his eye, all previous laughs of mirth gone from the child's face.

"Like I'll let _anyone_ do that to you."

He took a nip on the fruit, and licked it.

Icy blue met fiery red.

"You're mine."

"Yes."

A tiny hand gripped the tie that cozily sits on Sebastian's vest, and the butler could do nothing but to follow the cloth's path.

A lone blue eye turned into a sea of red as he stared at those drowning crimson eyes.

And the strawberry was forgotten on the plate of cake.

"I won't let anyone, _anyone_, touch you but me."

And the blank expression turned to a haughty smirk.

"I could only be _happy_ to oblige."

A smile. And scarlet turned to blue once again, "Good."

A kiss on a sinful pair of lips.

And Sebastian smiled to that now blushing face.

"_I look forward to devouring you once again tonight."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

ZOMG YES IT'S DONE NOW I'M HAPPEH. *keyboard smashes* XD Next up: the making of the opulence, a new eye patch design for Ciel (that I will design in my head just for the heck of it), the return of "Elizabeth", and of course, the return of the smex. XD YAY FOR SEASON TWO~! XD


	23. Opulent Engagement, Act I

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary: **_"I look forward to devouring you once again tonight."_

**DISCLAIMER: **You know the drill.

**A/N:** Juggling three fanfics at one time is hard. D: I'm making my first oneshot in the Kuro fandom (it'll be SebaCiel of course), and it's taking longer than I thought. D: Bear with me please. :D Oh, and the reason it took me so long to update is because I'm trying to find a source on how to make the golden leaves to be put on the opulence. Apparently, the actual sources bore me, so... yeah. XD Seriously, my sources are getting thin. D:

READ AND REVIEW. I get 50-75 favorites in a week and all the reviews I get for every chapter spans from 5-15. Srsly. *tries hard not to fume*

* * *

It was six o'clock.

He still had five hours more until eleven o'clock.

He tried his hardest not to let anyone in the kitchen while working on the opulence. The last time he did it, he thought Pluto had raided the kitchen, but when he searched for the possible culprits, he found Finni and Maylene literally bouncing as Bard took a scoop of Sebastian's hard work, dipping in his spoon on the golden hued sundae he meticulously made just for his beloved earl. And it went downhill from there as Sebastian gave them his version of "ice cream".

They learnt their lesson not to sneak up on Sebastian's works.

_First, hammer a bar of gold until it's one inch thick._

Red eyes stared at the book in front of him. An elegant eyebrow was raised in question.

_This procedure is very bothersome. I am a butler and not a blacksmith._

And there was a sigh.

And he pounded the gold with his hands and laid the golden dust onto the newly bought chopping board (Bard burnt the previous one he just bought a few weeks ago). With a spidery hand, Sebastian scooped a handful of powdered gold and put it in a mortar. Humming, humming, humming. Sebastian hummed his macabre version of "Pop Goes the Weasel".

And there was a soft "thud".

The sound echoed throughout the kitchen, the book that he had read a few seconds ago was know thrown over his shoulder in a careless fashion. The devil continued to pound the gold in the mortar with a pestle, until he was satisfied with the outcome of his work.

_How about I make my own procedures? It might be fun._

He put ten pinches of gold onto the board and flattened it carefully with a rolling pin until it's as thin as a paper sheet.

Pinch, roll and flatten. Pinch, roll and flatten.

He continued to do just as so, until there were five paper thin "leaves" of gold lying perfectly in front of those honey-brown eyes.

And he was satisfied with the outcome of his work.

And there was a wistful sigh.

"Next is the 'miracle'."

Long, black-clad legs strode over to a blue, rectangular box. Sebastian knelt in front of it and removed the cold lid with slightly cold hands. Despite not being able to get affected by the temperature, those thinly-gloved digits quivered as he dug those trembling fingers into the freezing box, and removed the cruel squares of seething ice that prickled his trembling hands.

And there, after a few milliseconds of removing the harsh tiny cubes of crystal ice from his now freezing and numb hands, was an ice cream sundae, all cold and hard from its pink and white glory from the middle of the box.

The pale being smiled as he picked up the bowl of confection from its numbing home, the coldness in the forms of ice cubes and cold air were left as those shivering hands placed the dessert near the mortar. He had always prepared at least one ice cream in a week, lest his master craved for something cold and sweet. If the young earl doesn't crave for ice cream in a week, then the confection he made was either being given to the servants (except for Tanaka who only preferred warmth instead of cold), or being given to nature, specifically, to Pluto, to the ants in the garden, or on certain times, the confection was given to the precious cats in his plain wardrobe cabinet. Apparently, those adorable felines love the devil's sweets as much as the earl's, so he gives some of the leftovers to them. How sweet.

The tall butler dried his gloved hands and warmed them for a minute on his equally cold apron, and later peeled away his still damp gloves with his canines. With a last pat on his still clammy apron, he smiled down at the smoking cold confection.

"Let me decorate you in the most lavish attire, my sweet."

With that, he lifted up a sheet of gold from the chopping board with the tip of his finger (taking note not to lift it with his claw). With the tiniest strength he could muster as to not rip off that fragile piece (he did not even dare to _breathe_ while doing it), he then landed the golden leaf onto the cold scoop of sweetness (the strawberry one). After doing so, he gently prodded the sheet onto the stickiness of the cold, and slowly patched it onto the strawberry and vanilla ice cream until all four corners of the sheet were now pasted on it. And he repeated the process. Lift, don't breathe, place it gently onto the scoop, prod it, make sure no corner is sticking out, check it again from afar, and breathe, and do the steps all over again.

On the last sheet, he took great effort to put it on place. It seemed that it was a stubborn piece, and he had to prod the last corner three times before he could breathe again. _Making confectioneries are bothersome at times._

And he was finished.

With a final look on his finished product, and a nod on his part, he was prepared to serve it to the lady in a few days. And it had only taken him a total of five minutes and two seconds for the whole process. He was proud of himself of doing such a task. After all, as a butler of his beloved earl...

* * *

It was eight o'clock. A time for tea in the household. He had finished the task of making the golden opulence a few hours ago (he had almost, _almost_ forgotten to put Macadamia nuts on the final piece, to add a crunchy feel) and was now making Jasmine tea for the weary earl. Ciel had been cooped up in his study trying to figure out on how to play the clarinet. His cheeks were puffed and pink and sore from blowing on the said instrument with vigor. He had to play at least one single Beethoven piece until his music teacher Miss Rodney came back to prove her that he can play the instrument just fine.

And his butler came at the wrong moment when he entered with the trolley in the earl's study.

The boy just blew a wrong note, making said note shrill like a wailing animal. At least, that's what he thought.

"My lord, I think you should rest your lungs from that thing," he said so with a slightly worried look on his face as he poured him a cup of tea. The child took another mighty huff (it pained his cheeks when he did so) and looked away from the now smiling man.

"I can rest when I want to. I just blew on that note to irritate you."

There was a chuckle, and a smile, as he put a plate of cherry pudding on the desk. "Yes. Although I don't think you did that intentionally. Might it be just a play of chance that I was about to enter when you blew on that wrong note?" There was a hint of mirth on that ever smiling face, and he took the offending clarinet from the boy's tiny hands.

The child did not retort and simply chose to pout and crossed his arms.

_How cute._

"I can teach it to you."

"I don't want to."

It was not an unusual answer from the boy. He had always refused the butler's help if he knows he can manage on his own.

"But your cheeks are already looking like a pair of bubbles," for further emphasis, he daintily pointed to one of the earl's swollen cheeks and poked it. How rude of him.

"I certainly do _not_ look like a pair of bubbles. And why are you poking my cheek?" he said so with a pout and a tiny glare towards those smiling eyes. Clearly, Sebastian was happy on being able to see a puffy-cheeked Ciel. It was the cutest thing (aside from his cats) he saw today.

"It is cute." Smile.

"It is rude." Pout.

He stopped the poking on his already painful cheek and put down the clarinet as he kissed the child's forehead.

Ciel only closed his visible eye.

"It seems that you are very impatient today, Sebastian," the teen smiled as those pale lips left his brow. The butler smiled as he placed a gloved hand on the boy's left cheek, "It seems that I am. Would the young master mind if we perform a little mischief?" There was a haughty laugh from the child as he closed his cerulean eye and trapped the gloved hand in his, "But then I'll be tired and will not have energy for tonight."

Sebastian's answer was a blink.

"Surely you have at least the tiniest bit of compassion for my… endurance?" There was a hint of mirth—and the double entendre Sebastian knew so well—behind those few words, and Sebastian had to stifle a laugh, the digits caressed those warm cheeks.

"I do have compassion for the young master."

"And so you will wait until tonight?"

The butler stared at him for what seemed like eons, but it was just a mere span of two seconds that he answered.

"I will."

There was a sigh filled with relief from the child, as though the very problems of the earth were lifted from his fragile and tiny shoulders.

"Good."

And there was a sigh filled with lament from the butler, as though the very problems of the earth that were lifted from his master's fragile and tiny shoulders were thrown haphazardly on his broad and strong back.

_So much for fun._

The tall man straightened his back and heaved another disappointed sigh, "Since the young master refused my advances—which is a rarity, I must say—you should put some refreshment in your lungs. Surely you had a lack of air supply from this instrument." He pointed to the clarinet lying innocently on the desk, as though _that_ was the sole reason the "little mischief" was not continued (or started, to be precise). Ciel stared at the wind instrument with a tiny pout on his pinkish lips, and later stared at the cherry pudding that he wanted to eat since it graced its presence in front of his childish eyes.

And so he took a fork and took a bite. And Sebastian merely chuckled as the earl got a bit of cherry on the edge of his lips. The child is truly cute, no wonder no one can resist him. He's mine and mine alone, as he would often thought.

His gloved finger dabbed onto that bit of cherry piece and the earl merely shrugged, already got used to his butler suddenly invading his personal space.

And that finger left the child's now lonely lips.

He wanted that finger to stay on his face a bit longer.

"What is the time?" he said out of the blue, or something just to keep his mind off the sinful hand that was now resting on the owner's side.

There was a click, which signaled that the butler opened his ever trusty pocket watch, and closed it again with a soft clack as soon as claret orbs read the face of the watch.

"It is exactly eight fifteen, my lord."

"Oh." And he continued to consume his pudding, his face impassive as always.

And there was silence, save for the soft sounds of chewing and the fork hitting the plate, and also the cawing of the ravens on the oak tree outside his window.

The earl, now done with his meal, took a sip on the tea that Sebastian placed on his desk. He took it with a grace of superiority, and Sebastian noted how the child's long lashes almost kissed the fine china as soon as those lips met the liquid. The butler hid a chuckle. _How feminine._

He finished the beverage in five languid gulps (Sebastian had always counted how many time the earl gulps his tea) and set the now empty cup on the saucer with a soft chink. Sebastian, as soon as the cup met the little plate, took the china with the grace of a swan, and noted how his master's watchful eye gazed at his movements.

_He is very much like an observant kitten._

The child reclined with his elbows on the armrests on his chair, and let the slight coldness seep through his back. He closed his visible eye and parted his lips just the slightest, allowing a bit of air to pass through it. He suddenly thought of lavender, and judging from the scent, it came from Sebastian's coat. The butler stood straight in front of the child with an unreadable expression; the lax arms on the armrests, the slightly labored breathing… Indeed, Ciel looked tired, though the butler could not point out the reason _why_, seeing as there was nothing to get tired of. He mused that maybe the child might get another fit of colds. That is troublesome.

_Maybe he needs a cat to keep himself from getting lonely when I'm not around?_

Sebastian chuckled, and the young teen noticed it as he opened his eye once again, "I don't need a cat, Sebastian." And the butler only smiled, a hand covering his upturned lips. The butler said nothing when he put the china on the tray; he simply faced the child with a smile, one that meant something is tickling the devil's mind.

And Ciel supposed something _did_ tickled Sebastian's mind, it was proven when the demon placed his pale lips onto his pink ones, and something was missing from his display of affection.

Sebastian kissed his master's lips in a shy fashion. Ciel had to hold back a moan, definitely this is something that he did not see coming. Usually, when the devil kisses his lips, it was always in a very passionate state, rushed even. But this time, it was something akin to timidity. And those seemingly shy lips graced their presence on Ciel's now blushing face, on his brow, on his eyelid and on his jaw. Truly, the demon is devouring him right now (in the most pleasurable ways, the earl might add), and Ciel loved the attention being showered on his features.

And it came to the time that those unresponsive little arms that rested on the armrests wrapped themselves on the kneeling butler, holding him closer until both of them can barely breathe.

He loved their moments like this.

And so they drank in their kisses, the taste of cherries and chamomile mingled on their rosy tongues, not minding a bit that their kisses were now sounding obscene and not worthy of a child's hearing. Had someone passed them by, it would have been quite a scandal, not that it would happen, considering the locked door.

After a few minutes of tongues and lips meshed together, and also a few puffs of precious air, Sebastian broke the kiss, much to the child's dismay, evident by the whimper he made when the butler broke contact. The devil smiled at the flushed face of the boy and those unfocused eyes (the butler had managed to remove his eye patch at some point) trying to say, to beg, for more than just kisses and shy touches. Nevertheless, Sebastian only patted the earl's head, which earned him another whimper.

"Young master, I must return to my duties. I'll see you tonight."

"A-ah… No…"

"Yes. I'll go and fix your room before eleven, yes?"

There was only a tiny nod (and another whimper) as Ciel's response. How Sebastian manages to make him into a quivering mess by just a kiss, Ciel would never know how he does it.

And so Sebastian left Ciel in the room, the earl trying to regain his previous cold appearance, but to no avail. His face continued to flush and his eyes continued to remain unfocused, his toes curled and uncurled from inside his socks, and those tiny hands raked on the armrests listlessly as he stared at the door Sebastian just came out of.

The devil just left him with another rosy mark on his neck.

* * *

Ten o'clock. One hour left.

Sebastian prepared everything. All the best for his young charge. He made sure that all appointments and other calls were finished for the day; he made sure that the servants (including Agni) were nowhere near the east wing, lest they stumble upon a very busy "scene"; he made sure Soma was fast asleep (he checked his room four times already just to make sure); he made sure Pluto was already asleep near the cherry tree in the garden; he made sure the windows were slightly open to let the breeze in; he made sure the curtains were thick and were of velvety red in color, and lastly, he made sure that Ciel did not know of what he had done to his room.

He would be surprised, after all.

* * *

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" asked the child, who was currently trying to make out things with the touch of his hands while walking. Apparently, as soon as the butler finished bathing and changing his master's clothes to his black bathrobe (he did so in the bathroom, though Ciel could not fathom _why_ it was a bathrobe instead of his usual nightclothes), Sebastian put a palm over the child's mismatched eyes, covering them from anything his vision might set upon; and the other was on his shoulder, gripping him firmly but gently. And they made their short trip to the earl's bedroom, the sounds of shoes and of slippers echoing on the floor.

"I've prepared something for the young master," was the simple reply, along with a smile on the man's face, even though the child could not see the grin, he could feel it through his tone.

"Is it cake?" His voice was hopeful that it was. _Maybe it's a five-foot tall chocolate cake?_

"No, my lord."

Ciel pursed his lips in thought, his hands blindly making movements in order to know where they were. He made a soft hum, as though the palm on the half of his face was never on his face at all.

"Is it a new portrait? Something that you made?"

There was a light chortle, and the hand never left the child's eyes. They continued to walk (_It was only a few steps away from the bedroom, why does it feel like it's so long to get to my room?_).

"It is not a portrait, young master… though, yes, it is something that I… made, if that's how you call it." There was another snicker, and Ciel can't help but pout.

"It's not cake. It's not a portrait…" he paused, trying to figure out more thing what his faithful butler could have possibly made to made him act like so. He tried to think of something, and after a few seconds of thinking, he came up with, "…Please don't tell me that you ordered Nina to make another dress." Sebastian suddenly paused at that statement, and so did Ciel. The demon blinked for a few seconds before answering with, "_What_?"

"Did I guess it right, then?" was the child's reply. For some reason, he was smiling. Sebastian thought the boy wanted another dress; though the actual reason why he smiled was because he thought he had guessed right.

There was another silent laugh, "No, my lord. What made you think so?"

Ciel merely shrugged, his flailing movements of arms stopped and laid them lazily on his sides, "I don't know." And there was another chuckle.

"Guess again."

The hand that was on the boy's shoulder was removed, and Ciel thought that something was wrong.

Until he heard a soft click of a door.

"I prepared this for you."

The palm on his eyes was removed, and Sebastian opened the door for the child.

Blue and violet orbs gazed at a room that was almost not his, but definitely his.

In his room were more than a dozen of candles placed on the four corners of the walls and near his bedside table, making the room look like a small haven for the weary person. The orange and yellow glow from the candles painted the walls, their little tongues of flames swayed gently to and fro, side to side, as if they danced in the gentle breeze from outside and thus they seemingly made paintings of soft yet elegant canvasses of gray and black in the forms of lovely shadows on the walls. His bed was arranged in a hue of velvety red blankets and coverlets that matched the curtains, except for the pillows which remained white. On the bedside was a green bottle of what he assumed was rose oil (Sebastian had used it on the child when he had back pains from their nightly rituals). The boy wondered if the candles might fall, or if one of them falls, then the whole mansion might burn. But if it were Sebastian that made the arrangements, then he has no fear. But then again…

"What's with this sweet smell?"

Sebastian closed the door, and locked it as he had done so many times when he and the boy were alone in a room, "It's strawberries, my lord. I figured, I could use some of their oil and mix it with the wax of the candles. It's very soothing, is it not?" There was a smile on his face, an adorable smile, so to speak.

And in response, Ciel sniffed the scent of his room again, "It makes me hungry."

"Oh. Shall I feed you, then?" Strong arms were now on his tiny waist, hands worked their way on the teen's bathrobe, fingers clambering to touch the underdeveloped stomach. _So smooth. And soft._

"Mmm."

"Is that a yes?" A lone hand crawled to a chest that barely covered a rapidly beating heart, fingers seeking refuge on a pink nub as it hardened for attention.

"Mmm."

And a sound of a hush fell to the floor, a discarded robe and a uniform along with a pair slacks and white gloves now lied silently on the carpet.

"Shall we start?"

"Mmm."

It was the only response Sebastian needed.

Those strong arms lifted the child to the bed effortlessly, relishing the feeling of freshly showered skin through his itching gloved hands.

And the demon was on all fours on the boy, making sure that he was comfortable underneath the velvet covers. Ciel moaned at the contact of the fabric on his skin. Apparently, velvet, along with silk, leather and fur, have the effects to make the human skin feel sensually aroused, as Sebastian had read in one of the books in the library when he was cleaning a few hours ago. He didn't believe such a thing, until he saw and heard his master beneath him moan and arch his back languidly, successfully pawing at a handful of the velvet covers over his head as he did so. Those pinkish lips were parted, those eyes lidded with desire, and those hands continued to rake lazily on the covers that he had got addicted to in a mere time of a few milliseconds. Oh, he had to thank the writer of that book. He made a new discovery of his master.

Ciel Phantomhive, is easily aroused, by velvet.

How sexually beautiful.

Black-tipped fingernails mapped a steadily rising and falling chest, the tips of his fingers deliberately brushing on the peaked nipples as he did so. The boy arched again at the smallest touch, as if in a daze, and as soon as the tip of a pink muscle of a tongue touched an equally pink bud, those hands that were greedily clutching onto the velvets shifted their residence to the mop of jet black hair, moaning all the while.

Oh, how he loved those tiny hands on his hair.

And those little digits tightened on his scalp when that ever skilled tongue sucked on a pert little nub and began to circle his thumb on the other one. Nevertheless, no matter how many times that little pink muscle encircles his nipples, Ciel never fails to get aroused. It seemed that his ever polite butler always found new ways to make him stand up in attention.

And so Sebastian's body worship had begun.

His face, looking bronzed from the candlelight beside them, hovered near the neck of the child, the little red spot that he created on his jugular seemingly stared back at its creator with a playful wink, inviting him to make another mark on Ciel's ivory skin. And Sebastian had to smile. Without a doubt, the earl caught his breath as Sebastian lapped on his skin like the hungry demon that he is, and later punctured his canines into his neck.

Ciel only moaned.

And Sebastian smirked.

And this time, he licked the wound of the captivating boy.

And the response was an arch of a back.

Nevertheless, Sebastian wanted more of that intoxicating reaction.

And so nimble hands traced every curvature, every arch and slope of the still developing (or will remain developing eternally) little teen, his tongue following closely like a shadow after those searing touches. Those tiny hands that were entangled in his hair remained, clutching onto the poorly twisted and yanked strands of his butler for his dear young life, not that Sebastian minded at all; in fact, he found the action quite seductive and decided that it added spice to his ministrations on the child. How masochistic of him.

The hands and lips and tongue trailed lower to soft petal white hipbones, kissing each jutting joint that traced the outlines of his skin. He had earned another wanton arch from beneath him, and when he looked up, all he could see was a flushed face and closed eyelids. There was a tentative lick on one particular part, lately, the demon found the boy's navel quite adorable, giving it so much as to stare at it for a few seconds until a whimper that he assumed was a "I'm-getting-tired-of-waiting" kind of whimper was heard from a few centimeters above him. And so he nibbled it, adoring the way it got wet from his tongue, and played at the skin surrounding his navel with tiny little love bites that Ciel secretly loves.

_Oh._

_Did I just hear something?_

His ears strained as he licked the patch of skin just beneath his cute little navel, and definitely, he heard a lone word from those tiny and succulent lips that belonged to his adorable little master.

"_Lower._"

"Do you want me to?"

A deep intake of breath was heard before he answered a hoarse, "—Yes."

And there was Sebastian's predatory smile that invaded the child's little treasure.

He lapped on the tiny tears of essence that threatened to come out, making the owner of the treasure quiver and arch yet again, successfully thrusting his petite member deep into the crevices of his ever loyal butler's awaiting mouth. He hummed through it all, a pleasant vibration tugging through the teen's nerves, and Ciel did not even have the hint of a chance to warn his servant about his impending wave of bliss. And that ever eager mouth swallowed everything that tiny member has to offer, the sounds of his sucking were something along the lines of extremely lewd and borderline intriguing, had anyone should take a little eavesdropping from the safety of the door. Ciel's hands were back on the top of his pillows, twisting the cotton fabric every now and then, and occasionally he would turn his cheek to the velvet, allowing its texture to caress his delicate skin.

What is it with velvets being so alluring? Is this what Nina called, "the seduction of cloth"?

Kiss.

_Ah!_

"Nnn… More…"

"As you wish."

And there was another kiss planted on his cheek, and on his brow, and on the other cheek, and on his nose, and lastly, another kiss on his lips.

Ciel was starting to think the demon is a drug that came to earth to seduce him.

_Nip._

Oh, how he loved those pair of pale petals on his own, their mouths imitated the dancing of the sweet-scented candles that Sebastian took painstaking care to make just for this occasion. The child wondered if the butler prepared this before he requested for this night, not that it mattered now, as he was being hoisted up to the devil's firm lap, a strand of saliva connected their tongues from the open-mouthed kiss they shared. Normally, such a thing on his mouth would disgust the child, but if it's with Sebastian, he could never care less.

He makes him into a helpless heap of mush with just a smile.

"Are you alright, my lord?" the devil asked, a tiny bit of tongue licked their string of connection, severing it entirely.

Ciel only nodded in a daze, his face too pink and lips too swollen and his brain too lust-induced to think.

And the pale being entered him.

The child's face contorted in pain for some time, not being used to do it dry, let alone without any warning of some sort. He tried to glare at his butler, which only ended up as another dazed look and an open mouth with rosy cheeks.

_I thought you were going to—ah—use the oil!_

_Of course I will use the oil, after we're finished. Heh._

"Sly…"

"Thank you."

And their slapping of flesh on flesh never faltered on their ears, making the bed squeak and quiver in a tired manner.

Ciel could only say a few grunts and moans, along with the rare words of "oh" and a few breaths of "deeper".

_Hah._

"More…"

_And you say I am the masochist._

In a matter of hours (Sebastian's endurance is pretty high, considering his lineage), Ciel's knees began to feel weak through his legs, his jaw opened for the one before him to see. Before, Ciel would only last for thirty minutes, then an hour, then an hour and a half, and now he managed to have self-control for orgasm in three hours.

Nonetheless, Sebastian was proud of his master for being able to manage a feat.

And Sebastian had to kiss his now damp cheek, their chests pressed together in between their dampness. The child had to moan yet again as he finally climaxed when Sebastian thrust the deepest he could go, and the devil came with a sigh, and a kiss on the smaller one's neck as they entered a blissful web of afterglow.

The demon tucked the boy under the soft and warm coverlets as soon as he came, a light snooze accompanied his deep groan. It seemed that, indeed, the child was still too weak when it comes to this, but Sebastian will wait until he is, on par, shall we say, with his prowess. The butler used the rose oil on the child's hips as he promised (using his bare hands as to prolong the feeling of his master's warmth on his palms), relieving some of the tension that will soon to come in the morning. He had done so with a devious smile on his face, but at the same time he was content to have his master's warmth basking him once again. Not being able to consume souls, one would assume the nearest thing on a demon's mind is intercourse, which is the truth. Although in Sebastian's case, Ciel is the only one that can fulfill his needs.

He had finished massaging the boy's hipbones for fifteen minutes, along with his still slightly wobbling kneecaps and legs and his raw (from occasional slapping) little bum. Sebastian kissed his master's forehead once again, aligning his fine nose to a smaller nose as he did so, rubbing said nose side to side, in a very affectionate way. Ciel didn't even stir, but smiled a bit in his sleep. Oh, how _adorable._

"Sleep well, young master."

And the candles closed their blushing eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure of this, my lord? It might be troublesome for your future."

"Oh hush. I've already had too many problems with my present life as it is."

The earl sipped his milk tea dashed with honey (a sweet craving, perhaps?) as he sat on the bed, preparing for what he assumed was the hardest day of his young life. It had been three days since the child and his butler committed those sinful things (yet again), and the little earl had already grown easily irritated in the course of a few days. 'Perhaps the young master was not satisfied with my performance?' Sebastian had mused at one point, but he was proven wrong when he found out the reason for his charge's sudden mood swings.

Elizabeth.

_Really, the young lady is already dead and she still haunted the child's thoughts? Do I really deserve this?_

When no answer came in any form of signal from the tiny dust particles that floated in the sunlight, Sebastian heaved a sigh as he returned the empty teacup and saucer back on the tray. However, Ciel didn't fail to notice his butler's rare sigh of tiredness. He rarely showed signs of boredom, after all.

"Is my relationship with Elizabeth bothering you?" he asked, a single eyebrow was lifted, blue and violet orbs staring directly into ruby ones, trying to find some sort of response from them.

"A little bit," was the butler's reply. Really, he should not lie, should he? And good thing Sebastian hadn't thought of that thought loud in his mind.

The soft tinkle of a teacup met the saucer, and Ciel proceeded to stand up and go towards the butler busying himself over the candelabras that saw their last night's forbidden affair. He'd have to fix the candles again to use them in the future.

The butler was surprised when suddenly a small pair of arms came to wrap themselves around a taut clothed waist from behind him as he was removing a candle from one of the tiny tables in his master's room. He could almost feel the soft hairs of his charge as Ciel pressed his head from behind his back.

_Like a very devoted wife._

Sebastian fought back a smile at that thought.

"It'll be over soon, Sebastian. I'll end this tragedy."

And Sebastian could only hum of what seemed as a nervous approval, of which his precious master failed to notice.

* * *

"The carriage has arrived, young master."

Sebastian bowed, his right hand on his left chest accompanied with the smallest of his smiles. And Ciel looked up from the morning newspaper his butler had carefully ironed as to not crease the words on the parchment.

It was August 21, 1890.

The day that his most precious master will confess to his fiancée that she was never desired by the boy.

How _lovely._

"This early?"

"Yes."

And there was a sigh.

Ciel glanced at the newly delivered clock sitting atop of his desk (so he wouldn't have to ask Sebastian the time). It was delivered in the earliest hour of seven-thirty ante meridian by a lanky man clad in faded blue slacks and coat. Nevertheless, Sebastian found the weather quite cold at such an early hour, not that the weather in England is something new. The butler then went to the study room to put the newly purchased clock on the desk, he even added a quick swipe of varnish on it before leaving the room.

"It's only nine."

"Yes."

And the child sighed as he plopped down the newspaper on the desk, the headline read, "Charles West Cope Dies at 79". The child loved his paintings when he saw them at an art gallery with his father and mother once on the couple's anniversary celebration, until he met Sebastian. Because of him, he now vied for canvasses that were rather… eerie. Another sigh escaped the child's lips as he rubbed his temple, suddenly feeling a headache coming to his field of vision. He'd have to deal with the young lady in the early hours.

How _exasperating._

The earl then stood up and motioned towards the door, to which the butler opened for him with a bow along with a little smile, and he closed the door behind, following his master like a puppy.

The soft clopping of shoes met the plushy floors, along with the occasional tap of Ciel's newly bought cane; it appears that the earl has gotten taller by an inch and a half, and he was secretly celebrating in his mind, not that he would allow Sebastian to see through his childish fits of victory that he had gotten tall, even just a little.

The pair got to the top of the stairs, Ciel glancing at the portrait near it as he did so, smiling a bit as his noticeable eye landed on his and Sebastian's faces. The master's clothing for this (anxious) day consisted of perfectly polished brown and buckled shoes, black knee-length socks, black knee-length shorts adorned with a white hemline, black coat and a frilly white silhouette beneath, and to top it off, on his "blind" eye was an eye patch. Not that it was unordinary, but the design on the cloth was what some of the servants (Finnian and Bard, to be specific) found rather, strange, to say the least. On the patch that covered Ciel's right eye was a rather subtle image of something that is etched directly beneath the covering.

The mark of the contractor's contract is designed on the patch in a white hue of thread, giving Ciel the image of wearing a costume of some sort.

And Sebastian made it personally for his master. "I hope you like the design", he had said when putting said patch on his eye.

How ironic.

He glanced down from the stairs, and surely, at the bottom of the stairs was his cherished cousin, all looking shy as her hands were in front of her, as her mother would, and her boots of shiny red shone from the source of light from outside. The edges of her scarlet dress was decorated in white frills, the top of her blond and wavy ponytailed hair was adorned with a huge red bow, and those evergreen eyes shined in the light of the mansion.

"Hello, Ciel."

And at the corner of her eye, she eyed Sebastian with a small grin.

"Good day to you, Sebastian."

And Sebastian bowed, the smallest of smiles gracing his face.

"Good day to you too, milady."

* * *

Hah. It's finally doooone~! XD And I made it just in time two days before finals too. :D So? Is it Elizabeth? Is it someone else? How did she live? Yeah, I'll answer that in the next chappie. Now review. Or there'll be no updates. :I


	24. Opulent Engagement, Act II

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary:** _"Good day to you too, milady."_

**A/N:** starless-ocean, ikissedacatandilikedit, softie, XxAlysxX, Lilith Eve and Eyes17k, you guessed it right. XD

And as always, thank you, kawaii hime-sama for always correcting my un-awesome grammatical errors. XD :D And zomg 672 reviews. I wuv you all. XD And Sebbyfan, thank you for your pancakes. It was the least you can do for doing that thing with _my_ account, yes? ^^

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Elizabeth bowed at Sebastian's words.

And Ciel blinked.

_Why would she bow in front of a servant of all people?_

"—Young master?"

"Ah? Hn? What is it? Don't startle me like that."

Sebastian bowed with a curving smile, "My apologies, my lord. But Lady Elizabeth is waiting."

Ciel blinked once again and laid his cerulean eye on his cousin. And surely, she was standing there, all prim and proper with a tiny smile on her blushing face.

Ciel took a descending step.

And he paused.

"Ciel~ Come down already, please!"

And so the earl descended the stairs, his eye watching her face like a hawk, suspicion bellowing in his throat.

He took her arm in his, and she accepted it gladly.

Although Ciel could quite place…

"—We need to go shopping today and on my way here, I found—"

…that something was wrong.

"Ciel, are you listening?"

The boy hummed and nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes."

She beamed again, oblivious to the stern gaze of blue, "So, right! As I was saying—"

Ciel's eye scanned her figure discreetly.

_No trace of it anywhere…_

"—And then there's this _cute_ rose on the fields—"

Ciel furrowed his brow.

"—I got out of the carriage and picked it up and—"

He silently clenched his teeth.

_So why is she reeking of blood?_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Today I have prepared lamb chops marinated in Worcestershire sauce, and as for your drinks, it is the best with red wine. Or if the lady wants, you could always have tea," Sebastian said as he poured two glasses of wine and two cups of oolong tea for the occupants on the seats. He then straightened up and stood by his master with a smile.

Elizabeth swirled the amber liquid in the crystal glass, she took note of the way it swayed in the sunlight, and took a sip of wine and widened her emerald orbs, "Mmm! Sebastian! This is really scrumptious! You're the best in all of England!"

Sebastian offered a smile with a barely managed twitch, that went unnoticed by his beloved earl, and slightly bowed, "My heart is greatly humbled by your words, my lady. I am not worthy of such praise." And the teenage noble scoffed at his butler's phrasing, "Oh, you are anything but _humble,_ Sebastian."

And Sebastian smiled.

"You know me too well, my master."

And Ciel returned that beaming face.

"Of course."

He then eyed his fiancée with a tiny frown, specifically, to the wine invading her plump lips, "Elizabeth, since _when_ did you start drinking wine? Auntie will be furious if she sees you drinking that. Sebastian, take the wine and serve her only tea—"

"But I'm as fine as a petal, Ciel!"

The child stopped at that, and regarded her with a deeper frown, "No, you're not fine at all. What if you stumble? What if—"

"But it's alright if it's you!"

"That's because I'm a _male_, Elizabeth."

""And so? I'm a m—"

_Glare._

Silence.

The earl tapped his index finger rather impatiently on the lined covers of the table and eyed her with a raised eyebrow, "Well? What is it? You're a what?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, the gazes of the two males making her nervous; one of impatience, and one of…

"I'm a female."

It was a whisper.

But Ciel heard it all too well.

"Yes. You're a female. You should not drink so carelessly unless you're a…" Ciel paused, and tried to think of a proper word to phrase it, until he just shrugged and said, "…Never mind." He then turned to his butler, and pointed on his glass, "Give her tea instead."

A bow.

"As you wish."

Sebastian poured her another cup of tea, which she sipped with a pout on her lips, and hastily tried to cover her face suddenly twisted in distaste.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

Those emerald eyes looked at those upturned lips and those all-knowing eyes, and resumed her drinking.

"Nothing. Oh, Ciel?"

The boy looked at his cousin, a silent hum served as her signal that he was listening.

"I'll go to the bathroom for a minute, alright?"

Ciel merely shrugged, "Alright." And he chewed on another piece of lamb.

And off she went.

And the earl breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back on his chair.

"What's wrong, young master? Do you not like the lamb?" Sebastian asked with worry. That wouldn't do if he didn't like the meal.

Ciel looked up at his butler, and blinked a few times as the sunrays through the windows hit his marble face, "Oh, no it's not the lamb, don't worry. It's her. There's something I can't put a finger on what."

"On what, sir?"

"That there's something wrong with Elizabeth."

Sebastian straightened his back unconsciously, a thin line on his lips painted his face as he looked into the troubled façade of his young charge. He didn't know it, right? As long as that stands, then their relationship is in good health, he assured himself without thinking out his thoughts to Ciel.

_Oh, love is a destructive thing._

"I'm back!"

"Yes, I can see that, Elizabeth," he voiced his thoughts in a monotone voice, and ate his last chunk of lamb to his eagerly awaiting and hungry mouth. And Sebastian tried his best not to chuckle. It would be rude, he thought.

The blonde then pouted as she sat down and ate her chops, the knife grated on the plate as she spoke, "Oh, Ciel! Try to be more romantic towards me! How about we get a candlelit dinner sometime? It would be wonderful! Mother would be thrilled when she sees us! She had a fascination with Paris since we left France last week—"

"Oh? Well? How is Aunt Frances?" he asked, he had an inkling that she would be with her daughter on her way here. In reality, he did not expect her to be alone. He took a sip of his wine with a little sniff. _Grape wine._

She clapped her hands as she put down her knife with a smile, "Oh, she is alright, Ciel. You know how she is; she easily gets queasy from having too much travels on a short notice." She laughed, albeit a bit awkwardly, something that didn't escape Ciel's watchful gaze… and Sebastian's slowly heightening uncharacteristic nervousness.

"How about your father?"

"Oh, he is fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ciel paused and looked at the nice vase of flowers in front of him, pondering his next question, tapping his finger on the table as he did so. Sebastian refilled his glass of wine, his silence seemed very interesting at the moment.

He looked at the decorations on the dining hall listlessly, his eye wandered aimlessly at the shadows and the little particles that kissed the sunlight.

"From what I heard the last time, he was ill."

"Oh? Well, um, he is fine now, Ciel. It was only a little cold, after all."

Ciel, for the tiniest bit, looked perplexed at her statement, and he set down the glass with a soft thud and eyed his cousin like she had another arm aside from the two from her sides.

"Are you sure? Auntie said it was a case of measles—"

She paused, and her pinkish face became that of one who had seen a ghost, she thought of things she shouldn't, and her mind wandered to that man standing by the earl's side. After a few chirps from the birds outside—they were interrupting the girl's thoughts—she then spoke in a hushed tone. "Oh, yes. It was measles. I'm sorry, I seem to get forgetful a lot lately, please forgive me for that, Ciel," she ended her sentence with a sparkle in her emerald eyes as she mustered her best puppy face to the earl, accompanied with delicate hands pressed together in a praying fashion. And the earl forgave her with a mere shrug.

"Oh, and Lizzie?"

At the sound of her name, she perked up, "Yes?" Ciel tilted his head and frowned, "You wear red lipstick? I thought you liked pink?"

Acting as though she scalded her lips, two digits were pressed onto those questionable mounds of red, and her features were painted in barely concealed shock.

"M-mother said that red looked good on me today," was her unsteady reply. Her eyes shifted to her right, looking at the hopping birds on the windowsill with disgust.

"…Oh?"

"…Yes."

Ciel's gaze also fell on her line of vision, it seemed that those poor blue jays were the target of her burning stare. And the earl arched a lone brow, "Do you hate them?" Elizabeth suddenly whipped her blonde locks along with her head to her fiancé, "Eh?" The teen chuckled as he took his last sip of tea and placed the cup with a tiny chink, "The birds, I mean. You were staring at them as if you want to wring their necks. That never happens." He leaned on the table, his elbows propped neatly on the white covers as he rested his chin on his thin fingers with a sly smile stuck on his face. How noble-like, Sebastian thought with a smile.

His observant eye never left Elizabeth's eyes.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Um, what are you talking about, Ciel? I don't understand—"

"Surely you know why I called you here, right?"

It was then that Sebastian leaned in on Ciel's ear, four fingers covered his mouth as he whispered to the child, "_Young master, it might not be wise to do that all of a sudden—"_

"_But I need to do it now or I'll regret it for the rest of eternity!"_

"_But young master—"_

And there was a sigh from the young earl as he stood up and moved the chair back as he stared into his butler's scarlet gaze, "Let's talk outside." He then turned to Elizabeth, "This won't take long." He didn't wait for an answer as he suddenly—and uncharacteristically—grabbed Sebastian's hand and went to the door, shutting it away from the girl's prying ears.

"What do you want me to do?" was the earl's first reply as soon as he closed the door.

"I would suggest trying to calm her for a certain amount of time until she is ready for your announcement. Seeing as the lady looked troubled, it might be the best course of action to take." His lips were in a thin line as he spoke, and Ciel's tiny black-gloved hand never left his white-gloved ones.

"Then what do you suggest?" Ciel's faced looked downcast, save for the fact that he was now leaning onto his butler's chest for support.

"After dessert, a nice stroll on the park would be nice, or maybe even let her do some shopping."

Ciel thought about it for a moment with a bite from his lower lip and a twirl on his heirloom ring. He hummed. And the boy then wrapped his arms around the devil's waist, and buried his head into his scent, "Just do whatever you think is the best." Sebastian then knelt and kissed his cheek, his orbs flared red as he stared into that sea of blue.

"Yes, my lord."

And they returned to the dining hall. Ciel's face was as impassive as ever, and Sebastian held an air of happiness, something that Elizabeth couldn't place _why._

The young earl returned to his chair, he was now able to reach the bit of the floor when seated, something that he was happy about, although he wouldn't show that childish happiness to his ever faithful butler (who was currently smiling because he can read Ciel's mind).

"I'm sorry for the delay, my lady," he bowed, and that smile never left his face.

"Oh, it's fine, Sebastian. No need to get worried about," Elizabeth lied as she mustered her brightest beam towards the butler and the earl.

And the raven grinned.

Time to shift the subject of conversation.

"For today's dessert, I've prepared the golden opulence. A very, _very,_ opulent confection that originated from the distant lands of China and Egypt," he put the tray in front of Elizabeth and lifted the dome lid with spidery fingers.

And there, through the rays of the sun, was the brightest bowl of ice cream she had ever seen.

"Sebastian! This is beautiful~!" she clapped her hands as she marveled in awe at the creation in front of her, and Ciel can't help but smile a bit.

The butler then put a tray in front of Ciel and lifted the dome lid, and there, in front of the earl, were two scoops of chocolate ice cream glazed with strawberry sauce and with two vanilla wafers on the side.

Ciel licked his lips at the sight.

"It is your favorite treat, my lord," he purred into the child's ear, and Ciel had to suppress a shiver from that sultry voice. He closed his eye as he willed that reverberating purr in his ear to go away, which did nothing, on the contrary.

Elizabeth, as soon as she picked up her spoon, then looked at Ciel's brown dessert, and then looked back at her golden one. She then looked at Sebastian's direction (who was too busy looking at Ciel's utterly pleased face), which the latter noticed, and tilted his head, "Is there something the matter, Lady Elizabeth?" She shook her head and pouted as she pointed discreetly towards Ciel's dessert, "Why is mine gold when his is brown? That's not fair! What I should eat, Ciel should eat it, too!"

_Does that mean if you were to drink poison, I should drink it, too?_

Sebastian looked at the unfazed boy, his spoon dangled on his lips. _My lord, hush._

_Don't "hush" me. She started it._

And the butler sighed.

Sebastian bowed in front of the still sour-faced earl, his face expressionless as always, and he eyed the napkin that was covering the child's bowtie.

"My lord, you spilled ice cream on your napkin. Allow me to change it for you."

Ciel, as though he didn't believe his butler's words, looked down and indeed, there was a dollop of chocolate ice cream on the cloth. How it got there, he didn't even want to know how. The boy resigned to his chair and let Sebastian take off the cloth that nearly stained his cheek. He frowned as his fiancée looked at them with a, should he say it, _sparkling_ gaze. Something akin to the times when Nina stares at Ciel trying to dress Sebastian, something…

Strange.

"Elizabeth, please eat you dessert, it will melt. And it's not befitting of a lady to gape. And don't worry, I already ate my share of the opulence. I wanted you to try it."

Elizabeth took her eyes away from that gloved hand that hovered on the noble's chin, blushing a bit, "I'm sorry, Ciel. I… I'll eat it now. I wouldn't want Sebastian's hard work to go to waste. And um… thank you." And with that, she put a spoonful of opulence to her dry mouth, and the instant it hit her delicate taste buds, her vision swirled to that man standing with a smirk upon his elegant features.

"It tastes… kind of salty and sweet."

Ciel's eye widened and looked over to his butler, "Salty? Did you put too much salt on it?" And Sebastian merely smiled at the question, and eyed his master with unshielded mirth, "A bit of salt would suffice to get rid of the taste of the gold, as the book said. I apologize if it tasted a bit salty for your taste, my lady." He bowed, and mocked her with that insipid grin.

"Oh. Well then, it's alright," Elizabeth hummed as she took another (painful) scoop of ice cream to her (tingling) mouth. And she fought her hardest not to spit the awful creation to the tablecloth. It's too salty.

Ciel ate his chocolate ice cream in peace, occasionally licking smears of chocolate from the spoon, oblivious to the butler straining to keep his butler façade plastered on his face. It was hard enough that he couldn't be his usual teasing self in front his master, but this was just too _much._

He ate his wafers next, dipping them in the chocolate confection and put it on his brown-stained mouth. Sebastian fought the urge to take his handkerchief and wipe it on his lord's tempting mess of a face; he thinking of trying to lick it off when Elizabeth suddenly whined in that grating voice of hers that Sebastian loved to hate.

"I'm done~! Sebastian, more tea, please!" For some reason, the lady was impatient, something that Ciel was curious about, but only shrugged it off. And as Sebastian moved towards the other end of the table to pour the lady some tea, the boy took notice of a lone strand of scarlet on Elizabeth's blond hair. He had shrugged it off then, thinking that it might be something that Paula committed as a mistake for not cutting that strand on Elizabeth's top hat when she took it off by the entrance; but there was something amiss…

"—Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"Is it true you want to go shopping with me?" Her eyes were filled with love brimming for Ciel. She already had her last cup of tea, her sixth cup to be exact, just to wash away that salty taste on her still itching mouth.

Ciel looked at her with a confused state of mind. Her actions, her manners, were strange as of late. And he regarded it as her fatigue from travelling. Although he could sense something was being overlooked. A drop of ink was bombarded on his face.

And that drop of ink was met with another drop.

"Yes. I want to talk to you for a certain matter."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment. She blinked as she stared at an empty space on the table. Apparently, the taste of salt won't leave her stinging lips. She mentally cursed the maker of the confection she just ate, but shrugged it off later on for reasons she could not fathom. _This is all for him._

She bit her lower lip…

…And squealed.

"Oh, Ciel! I thought you would never ask!"

The aristocrat blinked, and his mouth gaped open, "Ask what?"

She clapped her hands with glee, a bit of pink stained her cheeks, "That you will propose to me!"

Ciel's visible eye twitched continuously, and his fingers were scratching on the tablecloth, "Elizabeth! What entered your mind that—"

"Oh, Ciel! I love you!"

And in a matter of seconds, his vision was filled with a curtain of red and white and blond mixed together.

Ciel had forgotten that this was _Lizzy_ he was talking to.

And Sebastian merely chuckled.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Soma and his ever faithful servant Agni watched from the corners of the dining hall. It seemed that Soma's "little sister" is alive and well. But for some reason, Sebastian strictly told them, or threatened them, rather, that they should not, in any case at all, show themselves in front of the lady and the lord. The same goes for the other servants, Tanaka included. The Phantomhive servants were in the kitchen, watching Sebastian's favorite cat twirl and mewl over a piece of ribbon. Finnian and Maylene had been playing with the feline for the past thirty minutes, and Bard was near the brink of insanity. Tanaka only sipped his tea with a laugh.

"Argh! Why won't he let us greet the lady?" Bard ended with a huff as he took out his tenth cigarette, to which Maylene forcibly grabbed and stomped the poor stick of addiction with her boot ("If your cigarette reaches the young master's nose and he'll get sneezes, I'll make sure you'll never see your precious magazines again!").

"You know how Sebastian-san is; we might make a mess again!" Finnian wailed as the cat pawed on the ribbon and nibbled it with its pointed teeth. And Maylene got back to the poor feline and grabbed her spare white ribbon and cuddled the cat to her chest while gushing on how cute Sebastian's tastes are when it comes to animals.

"Sebastian-san… Maybe he does not want us to become emotional towards Lady Elizabeth," she commented as she nuzzled the cat's pink nose. How many times Sebastian has done this action to the cat? She would never know. _Lucky feline._

Bard only huffed as he took another cigarette and let it dangle from his chapped lips. He needed to stop the habit someday if he wanted to serve his master longer.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Oh, Ciel, you shouldn't have!"

"Actually, I should."

A twirl, a giggle, and a hold of a pair of hands, "This is beautiful~!"

And she twirled inside the shop, and in front of the mirror, she eyed the newly bought brooch of rubies and diamonds, only the best for Elizabeth, Ciel had claimed. And she was happy about the putrid lie the teen just said, totally unknowing of the pair of garnet eyes looking at her with sadistic amusement, as though mocking her from inside out. Nevertheless, the lady was too enthusiastic to care about the cruel pair of eyes and rotten lies and the giggling storekeeper in the corner of the boutique. Who needs to listen to their giggles when she has the most expensive jewelry Ciel bought for her?

"We should do this more often, Ciel!"

And the nobleman only sighed, the air leaving his lips in a dried state. He looked at his butler as the corner of his eye, and saw that yes, Sebastian was having fun looking at his master's predicament. How uncouth of him. Ciel inwardly pouted and looked at Elizabeth, "Yes, yes, we should. Should we go to the lake now? I heard that the view of the sunset over there is breathtaking."

"How marvelous! You never asked me to view the sunset with you before, Ciel!"

There was a pause on Ciel's part, and he blinked as he looked at those emerald eyes, "Actually, I have asked you before. Right before the day of your parents' anniversary, remember? You threw a fit at me for calling me, "unsophisticated"."

And there was a pause on Elizabeth's part, and she blinked as she looked at those cobalt eyes, "…I called you that?"

A raise of an eyebrow, "Yes. Yes, you did. Don't tell me you forgot already? All of that scolding I got from your mother after you told her I rejected your offer!" He threw up his hands in defeat, suddenly recalling "scary" memories at the hands of the marchioness.

His punishment at that time was for Ciel not to eat sweets for a month, she made sure of that. And Sebastian was, how should he put it, _terrified_. He learnt that Frances' punishment for making Ciel eat sweets during that period was a thorough haircut, specifically, she'd make him bald.

Ciel shivered at the thought of Sebastian looking bald.

_Not a healthy thought._

"…I… forgot."

Ciel scrutinized her words and actions, and he eyed her with growing suspicion. Elizabeth never forgot that incident. She had cried for days when he had told her no. Sure, she's overemotional at times, but there should be no reason for her to forget things so easily. It was as if… _Never mind._

The hold he had on Elizabeth vanished as he pulled away from her suddenly cold hands.

"Shall we go to the lake now?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It was a fine day in London, no screams were heard on the streets, no petty pickpockets had made through Ciel's vision, and most of all, Elizabeth had been silent on the rest of the trip. Though he deemed it strange, it was a peaceful moment nonetheless.

Sebastian stopped the coach and looked at the sunset; truly, this side of the lake is beautiful, just as his master had said. He looked around his surroundings, no people around, just as what his master liked. He smiled as he hopped down from the carriage and opened the coach door. He held out his hand for the lady and she took it shyly. Then soon came Ciel, he had a firm grip on the boy as soon as he stepped out of the carriage, and as soon as the teen's fragile feet met the grass, Sebastian's lips swooped in on Ciel's ear and licked the lobe.

Nevertheless, Ciel's knees went weak at the onslaught of the tongue.

And Sebastian smiled all the while.

_Watch your step, young master. I wouldn't want you to take a fall._

_Then stop teasing me, you oaf._

Elizabeth turned around with a smile on her face, her emerald eyes showed that pure innocence that Ciel lost many nights ago, and she blushed, "Ciel?" The boy took her hand and led her to a bench nearby the lake, avoiding her inquisitive gaze like a plague.

"Yes?"

"The sunset is really beautiful."

A chuckle from the teen, "Yes. I knew you would like it."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, save for the chirping and cawing of the birds that roamed on the trees and grass alike, keeping the cousins and the demon company. Sebastian stood behind his master like a formidable statue, his hands placed firmly on his sides and his eyes trained on that mop of midnight blue hair tinged with orange from the departing sun. He had the urge to take away Ciel from this place, but he stopped himself from doing so.

"…Elizabeth?"

A smile from the girl, "Yes?"

Ciel clenched his hands, not minding at all that his rings pierced painfully through his soft palms. He clenched, unclenched, clenched, unclenched, until he bit his lip, and became mindful of the silence that stretched between them.

Sebastian silently watched, his ruby eyes forever trained on his young master.

The teen breathed, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, and he held in his breath for five more seconds and he bit his lower lip for the second time. He was aware of those blood-red eyes scanning his figure from behind. How typical of Sebastian.

"I'm calling off the engagement."

There was a pregnant pause, a pause that had become unbearable for both of the children.

The crows cawed as Sebastian narrowed his eyes towards that midnight hair.

And Elizabeth stood from her seat, "…You what?"

Clench, unclench.

"You heard me. I'm calling off our engagement."

The girl felt her corset tightening by second after agonizing second, her insides wrenched, ready to lurch between her red-painted lips any given moment. She had her mouth in a thin line, her dainty hands quivered, quivered,_ quivered,_ as she raised her palm, reaching out trying to connect her palm to his pretty cheek, no; he can't be serious about this.

"Lady Elizabeth."

And her hand was stopped, by that man clad in black.

"I won't have my master to have a hand imprint smothering his face all day, please understand that," he smiled, those words spewed out of his mouth like searing lava to the maiden's heart.

The lady snatched her hand back to her side and glared at her fiancé, her cheeks staining as her as her dress and lipstick, "Mark my words, Ciel Phantomhive. I'll never give up on you, no matter _what._" She then glared at the butler by the teen's side, intent on leaving at least a bit of venom through her teeth, but Sebastian's face was as passive as ever. She harrumphed, and lifted her skirts so she could walk faster than she could, her nose pointed in the air with grace, "I'll go home." Ciel stood up and moved his hand towards the flurry of dress and frills, confusion and anxiety etched on his young visage.

"Don't touch me, Ciel."

And touch he did not.

And the brokenhearted girl left, a string of crystal tears streamed down her face. No, she did not care that a young lady such as her was left aimlessly flitting towards the streets of London at the break of night and stars, nor had she cared that she was without a servant by her side, particularly Paula. She aimed to go back to her home no matter what, tendrils of blond slipping away into carcasses in the dark.

And Ciel was left to blame.

"I'm despicable."

"No, you are not."

"I made her cry."

"It was for the best."

There was a pause, for the umpteenth time, Ciel couldn't count how many times awkward silences reigned this particular day, he deemed it suffocating, to say the least.

Sebastian came and knelt in front of the sulking earl, all compassion carved into his ethereal features as he embraced the boy with fragile care, whispering comforting words to the child as he silently wept.

_It is for the best._

And night came and dressed the skies in pitch black, and the young child of thirteen heaved a sigh in the confines of his room, keeping the veranda and a pair of crows some company. His nightgown flitted and swayed as the air danced around his frame and hair, as though the wind urged him to go to sleep, as little boys should.

But he refused to acknowledge sleep in his fuddled mind.

He had refused Sebastian's glass of warm milk dashed with honey and rum, and left it cold and alone on the dresser. He had refused Sebastian's suggestion that he should stay with him for the night to soothe his psyche. He breathed a sigh and contemplated the earlier events. Sure, he had shed a tear or two because of the girl that he loved, he thought of himself that he can take care of this a thousand times; he had thought of this scene over and over in his brain, but never had he expected this.

He felt ashamed, and guilt trickled down his toes as a crow tilted its head, examining the (half) human's capacity to show emotion at a short amount of time.

Its interest was piqued as its beak nipped Ciel's cuffs, and the boy flinched at the sudden contact, for a second, he forgot what he was grieving for as he laid his mismatched eyes towards that sea of red.

"Don't look at me like that, you bird."

The crow only stared back and fluffed its ebony feathers as it cawed and left the boy alone and flapped its wings to the sky. The other crow was content to watch its mate fly, as she (Ciel assumed) cuddled the best it could towards Ciel's quivering body.

It felt nice.

And Ciel felt sleep watching over him. It consumed him, and before he knew it, he was walking back to his inviting bed, leaving the crow on the veranda all alone and cold.

In a matter of minutes, Ciel welcomed sleep to his mind, the last images of a red strand filled his unconscious thoughts.

And the crow left the cold and the sleeping boy in the bed.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"I did what you told me to do."

"Yes, it was a nice display on your part. Although I never realized that you forgot your own memories so easily."

"It was not my fault."

"Yes, it was not. Then again…"

Burgundy eyes glowed in the still of the night as he bowed waist-length, his right hand placed solemnly on his left chest.

He smiled towards that being of gold and green and red and white, his canines piercing through the confines of his mouth as he purred.

"It was a job well done, my lady."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

MWAHAHAHAHAH~ XD The plot bunnies are coming over to take my brains! XD Next chapter… might be longer. :D


	25. Lies and More Lies

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary:** _"It was a job well done, my lady."_

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Same goes for London Bridge rhyme. D: (Although I did make some alterations to fit the scene.) :X The lyrics are from my nursery rhyme book. The morbid one my dad has in his library. D:

~!~!~!~!~!~!

There was a chuckle from the lady, a dainty hand kissing the tips of her lips, as she eyed Sebastian with what seemed like contempt. The demon did not like that. The way her eyes gazed at him as thought she knew his deepest, darkest secret.

And perhaps, she does know something.

A frilly fan was waved in front of the man's face, all the stench of expensive perfumes and oils smothered upon it, and it stuck swiftly on the devil's sensitive sense of smell.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as she pulled him with his tie, and his face close—almost _too_ close—to her, and the little lady sneered, one that is not an expression of the _real_ Lady Elizabeth—had she been alive—as she whispered, seething and scandalous like a little snake that found its precious prey.

"You know, there is a rule. One that should never be broken in the houses of nobility here in England."

And her smile widened as she took another swipe of the butler's necktie, and their noses brushed—sickening stench of wine!—as the lady's lips hovered on Sebastian's seemingly twitching ear, another whisper was uttered through the shell, "A servant, no matter how _close_ he is to the master of the house, should never, and I mean _never_, have a room above ground, let alone have a bedroom right beside the master bedroom of the house." And with that, came a shove to the raven, one that had Sebastian being pushed against the cobble-stoned wall on one of the abandoned buildings on the eerie streets of London, and the lady—with one hand on her hip, and the other on her fancy feathered fan on her chin—jeered at the seething butler.

"Don't tell me _you_ of all beings have completely fallen for a child! You're following the steps of that wretched faux queen!"

And with that, the scarlet ribbons of her blond and wavy hair fell to the dirty pavement, along with her little red hat and her frilly red fan.

Smoke. It was definitely smoke that blinded Sebastian's sight for a moment.

And when he opened his eyes once again, he was not surprised to find _that_ being almost flowing in giddiness, one that he should get accustomed to—but could never really get used to.

"How could you lust after him when I am here?"

And red flowed.

The being—as red as the blood-stenched clothes and coat he wears (stole)—leapt on the still irritated demon, and pleaded, "_I_ definitely have a bigger piece of meat than that child! I can satisfy you much, much, _much_ better than him!"

"Grell." It was a warning, one that the reaper knew all too well.

And he detached himself from the raven.

"I already have gotten the end of my bargain," and there was a twirl on a strand of red as he pouted towards the taller—and currently thin-lipped—male. "Where is he?"

Sebastian smirked, teeth wide and sharp and frightening for any child to see, and he put a lone finger to his lips—silence—as he tilted his head, claret eyes twinkling in the glow of the watching moon. "He is where you think he would be."

"Bound?"

"As you thought he would be."

Silence, and then, "Then he cannot fight?"

"He _won't._"

A gleam of mischief shone in the green eyes of the reaper, and he grinned as he hovered his face once again to the devil.

"How can _I_ believe _your_ words? You're a born _liar,_ my Sebastian."

And the devil chuckled, a lone finger scraped along the lenses of the reaper's glasses; and a split second was all it took for Grell to realize that he was facing a pair of spectacles…

Only, they were broken, right down the middle of the bridge.

A pair of green eyes looked into red ones—scarlet eyes brimming with unconcealed mirth—as Grell hesitated to take the glasses to his gloved hands.

"I take it, now you will believe me?" Sebastian asked with a smile, all too deceiving to be true. He watched as Grell took a closer, closer and even _closer_ look to the rims of the glasses, inspecting the thickness of the lenses and searching for specific scratches on the stems. After what seemed like ten minutes or so, Grell grinned as he took out a handkerchief—a cloth of pinkish red to compliment his hair—and placed the remnants of the eyewear securely on the fabric.

The reaper eyed the butler, up, down, up, down, and up again; satisfied, he pulled his necktie close to his face, _again_—much to the demon's dismay—as he cooed. "I believe you. This pair is his, I believe. The scratches on the right stem prove it." As though to emphasize his point, he licked at the said stem of the eyeglasses—it tasted _just like him._

Grell pulled away from the death glare and from the neck he was clutching close to his nose, tucking away the broken glasses in one of his purses—again, dyed a pinkish red, "Then consider this deal a success. I have him and you have that boy to yourself."

A quiet chuckle, and the raven averted his eyes, "Then, I shall now go home."

And Grell laughed, his Adam's apple bobbed in his mirth as he tilted back his head, laughter flowing in between sharp shark teeth, and he eyed the demon with mockery and interest, "You call that place your home now?"

He was not answered.

And Sebastian was gone.

"Hmph. _Men._"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Four o'clock in the morning.

A pair of red and violet eyes gleamed in the dark.

The raven's presence is not with him at the moment.

A slender hand reached up on the bedside—slowly—and took hostage of the little Russian doll in his tiny digits.

He had failed to give it to her.

He had failed. As a fiancé. As a cousin.

And right now…

He was failing on keeping an eye out for his butler.

A pair of slender feet pattered to the veranda and let the cold air seep through his thin nightclothes and through his moonlit feather skin—giving it goose-pimpled flesh in the merciless cold London night.

The raven already left when he was asleep, a lone black plume proved it.

He breathed as much as his lungs could muster—he could smell a hint of cherries from afar, for some reason—and a tiny hand gripped on the white-painted wood, the other clutching the matryoshka to its figurative death.

"_A storm is brewing."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Eleven o'clock. It was a fine Saturday morning, one with the skies void of any ominous clouds and rain-scented wind, and it was a perfect day to unwind from the shadows of nervousness that crept in Sebastian's mind lately.

"Sebastian?"

A turn, a smile, a tilt of the head with crescent eyes, "Yes?"

"I've been thinking about this letter…"

Sebastian's crescent smile stopped widening on his pale face, and was settled in a round "o", "What letter?"

Ciel then opened his drawer, tiny fingers searching for the questionable letter that he sought to find; his digits crawled their way into the darkest corner of the drawer, and pulled out a white parchment, with that ominous red seal glaring straight back at Sebastian.

"How…"

"Maylene handed it to me one time when you were away buying some food rations," he explained nonchalantly, his visible eye bored out of its wake as he stared at the unopened seal. "It's about time I get something to work out on, I thought I'd be neglected after that incident with the London Bridge," he smiled. And he fiddled with the letter, twirling it in between his little fingers with a little smile of contentment, like a cat that has been given its favorite toy.

"Aren't you supposed to feel a little threatened somehow, my lord? I mean, this is not the _real_ queen we are talking about. The worst scenario that could happen is if she has another pair of angels beneath her skirts," Sebastian mused out loud. And truly, it was a risk, one that he could not ignore. He already had enough of those nuisances in the forms of angels; he needed to keep an eye out for his beloved master, who knows what tricks that sorry excuse for a queen has now?

Ciel pouted, in a way that Sebastian found irresistible—as always—as he spoke up, "But I have you. Is that not enough?"

And for a moment, the demon forgot just how young his contractor was—so childish and yet at the same time so mature—and before he knew it, he was bowing, one knee and foot kissing the Persian rug-clad floor.

"As my young master wishes. Then I shall be your shield should anything happen to you."

And Ciel smirked. How he loved his demon to no end.

"Then we shall make a trip to the queen. You know what to do."

A curve of the lips, a glint of red on those honeyed orbs.

"Yes, my lord."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Thursday. Ten o'clock in the morning.

"—Ciel? Why are we not allowed coming with you?"

There was a sigh, and for the tenth time that day—yes, Ciel counted them—he explained to Soma (and to Agni for a good measure) that it was too dangerous to go with them.

"But what if you get kidnapped? Or get a scratch? Or… or… get your other eye scooped out!" His exclamation was emphasized with a pair of flailing arms and a dramatic yell. And Ciel had to suppress an oncoming headache with the tips of his palm, "Soma, how would _that_ even happen? And besides, I have Sebastian with me. You know how he is." A pout, and the prince crossed his arms, along with a stomp of his foot, he whined, "Yes, yes, I know very well _how_ he is, but still!"

Another wave—a dramatic one—and this time, it was pointed towards Sebastian's utterly shocked face.

"_We_ want to come there as Ciel's friends! It's not alright for you two to get all lovey-dovey on the way to the queen!"

Ciel's indignant response was a furious blush on his cheeks, and an eye that seemed to spit venom any given moment as it slowly turned red—as red as Sebastian's eyes. "Listen now, you prince—"

"It's alright, young master."

All three looked at the (now) smiling demon with mouths agape, "Eh?"

Sebastian chuckled at the sudden attention, and smiled towards the Indian duo with a glint in his eye, "They can come, if they want to."

"But Sebastia—"

"And besides, were it not you who said that they could come should there be a time that you'd visit the queen? Along with Lilith over here. I remember that, you told it to me that night."

As if on cue, a little mass of black purred from Ciel's leg.

"_Meow~"_

Ciel glared at the cat with a one-sided staring showdown, a little pout being shown as he spoke, "You named it." It was not a question—and he avoided Sebastian's comment.

"_Her,_ my lord. I named _her._"

Another jut of a lower lip—pinkish, Sebastian mused with a smile—and Ciel sighed and with a flick of a wrist he eyed his butler with disinterest, "Whatever." And Soma knew that he won this round.

They prepared for the upcoming tedious travel to the palace of the Queen, the Windsor Castle.

And they were off, leaving the Phantomhive house to the ever faithful servant trio. And to Tanaka, of course.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

He was simply the epitome of boundless energy, the ever happy-go-lucky presence—along with his servants—in the house.

…Which is why Ciel was silently asking himself why the prince was utterly silent in the bumpy trip—Agni excluded.

A blue eye was now trained on the passive face of Sebastian, sitting beside him in a stiff manner. He supposed the butler would behave like a butler when other people are present (and not like his other self when they are alone in the bedroom). Ciel looked at the scenery offered by the window, nothing but trees and dirt and occasional birds fluttering along the way; nothing interesting, to say the least. And so he gazed back to his butler, who was now looking at him with that small smile of his—void of the ever-present smirk, for once—as he patted his head, much like how a father would to his son; and the boy blushed at the thought. Although, he did lean on the butler's shoulder as he closed his visible eye, not caring for how _childish_ it may look like to the other occupants of the carriage. Soma smiled nonetheless. Agni chuckled as Sebastian placed an affectionate kiss on the top of the child's head, much to the latter's dismay (he hid his blush with his overcoat).

Sebastian only closed his eyes as he pulled his master closer.

_You're mine._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It was already noon when they arrived at the palace gates, and Ciel—as well as the Indian duo—were already tired for having to sit on such long hours.

Nevertheless, they still greeted the faux queen with a smile—albeit forced.

The four were led to the castle—grandeur and elegant and oh so breathtaking—to the queen's throne room, by a very quirky, although silent, butler. His name was John Brown.

He was a silent man—and a tall one, at that (for Ciel's height), along with always wearing that impeccable unreadable face and that ever present Albert doll on his hand—and has that incurable quirk of having to wear goggles inside and outside of the palace. No one knew what he looks like—even Ciel—except for his two acquaintances and of course, the queen herself.

"Welcome, boy."

Ciel inwardly twitched, but bowed nonetheless, "Good day, your majesty." The other three bowed as well, Sebastian being the most elegant above them all—as always.

"Good day, your highness," they chorused.

A chuckle was heard behind her small smile and her ever present black fan made of the finest velvet and silk and lace. Her smile was filled with fake promises and rotting flesh, much like the original queen.

"Good day to you too, gentlemen."

Red clashed with black.

It was only a matter of time before everything—every single _thing_ that he built, every single putrid secret that he kept deep, deep, _deep_ in the corners of his possessive-stained mind—crumbles down to rot.

And the towering door was closed as a lone person left the room.

From a distance, John sings in the hallways—empty and vast and coated in shadows and gold and false security—his voice void of emotion just like his concealed face. He had left the guests in the throne room along with a little black cat that that tall man insisted on having inside, not that the queen minded a presence of a feline. He just mused that it was strange. His voice cooed in the dust—the curtains of silk and velvet and fur listening to his song.

_London Bridge is falling down_

He could hear soft laughter from a distance—probably from the queen—as he trudged along.

_Falling down, falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down, my fair mistress_

His shoes clicked on the floor, and occasionally scratched the Persian rug beneath his soiled steps, effectively covering up the tinkle of a tiny voice from behind.

_Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay_

_Build it up with wood and clay, my dear butler_

He hummed as he walked, arms proudly swinging like a pair of pendulums in its wake, as he glanced from left to right, thinking of possible intruders or guests that might interrupt the queen and her audience. He is a mixture of a little bit of the strange and the paranoia, and he never minded it a bit, as long as the queen loves him.

_Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away_

_Wood and clay will wash away, my fair mistress_

_Build it up with bricks and stone, bricks and stone, bricks and stone_

_Build it up with bricks and stone—_

Just then, a Persian cat crossed his way, it was one of the queen's two cats that she kept in the palace. She loved them very much, as much as she loves he—the person that she loved until the end—and also the person that she loves as of now. Sometimes, he would get jealous of the little animal, but he would not show it. It was unbecoming as her bodyguard.

—_My dear butler_

_Bricks and stone will never stay, never stay, never stay_

_Bricks and stone will never stay, my fair mistress_

His steps led him to a corner, and he turned, drowning the buzz of laughter that grated on his reddening ears, and followed the cat that had its tail puffed up with pride and elegance worthy of any noble in all of England. He smiled. He knows why she loves her cats.

_Build it up with iron bars, iron bars, iron bars_

_Build it up with iron bars, my dear butler_

His baritone echoed in the halls, mimicking the laughter that he heard a few minutes ago. He drowned their voices as he sung louder—along with the image of a man that hung in one of the golden frames that stood high and proud and buried six feet beneath the rotting ground.

_Iron bars will bend and break, bend and break, bend and break_

_Iron bars will bend and break, my fair mistress_

The cat stopped in his tracks, one soft paw paused in mid-step, as it flicked its tail and turned its little neck, staring at the tall follower that was not welcomed in the feline's slitted eyes. John also stopped—and tilted his head, acknowledging the look of the cat that his queen loves—and scratches his chin as he thought of one thing and another, and he continued to sing the macabre tune from his drying lips, all the while staring into the cat's eyes.

_Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold_

_Build it up with silver and gold, my dear butler_

The man clad in white and violet stood, and took a hesitant step, eying the feline with an unreadable face as he did so, and slowly picked up the cat—that was struggling—in his black-gloved hands. He cuddled it, just as how she does it every time, and the cat slowly stopped hissing.

_But gold and silver will be stolen, will be stolen, will be stolen_

_Gold and silver will be stolen, my fair mistress_

He trotted along, the cat now purring in his merciful touch, as he made his way outside the cooped up air, and rounded the gardens that his queen loves. The flowers greeted his nose.

_Then set a guard to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night_

_Set a guard to watch all night, my dear butler_

The petunias were looking lively today, he thought. He sniffed a few buds for a good measure. And he put down the feline on the soft grass. He would have to wash her fur and paws later for the inevitable mess that she will make. His voice lulled the blooms and drove the birds envious.

_Suppose the guard should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep_

_Suppose the guard should fall asleep, my fair mistress?_

He took a bud, and twirled it in his grasp. He could faintly hear the laughter of that person in his head. Not good.

_Then off to prison he will go, he will go, he will go_

_Off to prison he will go, my dear butler_

The laughter echoed in his head—or was it real?—louder, louder! And he bit his lip from letting a scream come out of his parched lips. He needed a drink. And so he picked up the nearly-forgotten feline—that played with a butterfly with its paws—with his hands and returned to the air filled with dust and walls coated in gold and silver.

_Once in prison, what will happen, what will happen, what will happen_

_Once in prison, what will happen, my fair mistress?_

He was near the kitchen, grabbing a glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice, when it happened. He could still hear the joyful laugh and giggles in his pale ears.

It was a voice, a _screech_. And he knew that voice all too well.

It was his beloved queen.

* * *

_At dawn break your head will go, your head will go, your head will go_

_At dawn break your head will go, my dear mistress

* * *

_

**A/N:** John Brown, Queen Victoria's personal and favorite servant, was extremely protective of her, despite his roguish manner of speaking towards her, as quoted by her children. Rumors circulated that, after her death, the queen had a closed door affair with Brown, even getting him to have a room adjoining the queen's quarters, which is against the rule.


	26. Accidental Discovery

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary:** _At dawn break your head will go, my dear mistress._

**DISCLAIMER: **No.

**A/N: **Current stats: 197,531 hits; 437 faves; 329 alerts and… 719 reviews. :) Let's make it higher than that, eh? :D

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

There was a shriek. A very deafening shriek, and John couldn't help but to panic. He had already decided that he would feel nothing towards that little boy his queen considers her "pet"—that little _dog—_and yet…

And yet…

If that little boy would _dare_ harm the queen—his precious, precious mistress—then he would have to bare his teeth and put that little mutt in place.

He slammed the door as hard as he could—the harsh rattling of the wall decors pierced through his reddened and unprepared ears—and he stared at the scene before him, his eyes wide and his left hand ready to unsheathe his trusty sword.

And there, on the queen's banquet table, were his beloved queen's honored guests and their pets (which were by their feet lapping up milk)—and _there_, at the long end of the table, was the queen, her frame heaving labored breaths and hand clutching to her throat, her eyes trained on the plate before her.

"A bit of the fishbone got stuck in my throat," she had said.

And John Brown heaved a sigh and let his hands fall away from his sword's handle.

The shriek—which still haunted the butler's poor ears until now, (and was still very sure that the painful yell came from the queen herself)—actually came from a maid who had served her majesty's meal. She had prostrated herself profusely, wailing things about her indecency and incompetence of her behavior as a servant. She had forgiven the poor girl then. And the distressed John, try as he may, failed to make a tug of his lips to disappear, and the Phantomhive butler noticed it from his standing point.

He could swear Sebastian painted his eyes with red, and _yes_, he could also see a bit of what seemed like wolf's teeth from his leering mouth.

It tickled his spine to a bloody death, to say the least.

And when he thought he could breathe again, he smelt the air reeking of rotten flesh. He turned to look at the other guests, and they didn't seem disturbed at all—from the queen choking herself to the putrid smell floating in the air—even his mistress didn't look fazed at all. The Bengal prince—or so he said—continued to eat, and his servant seemed to flutter all around him; the little earl drank his tea with the usual indifference and his smirking butler stood still like his sentinel.

It was as though he's the only one who could smell the stench of blood—and was that the pungent odor of burning flesh?

Nevertheless, he acted as how he should act. Never disappoint the queen, as he drilled so in his head.

And so he strode over to his queen and stopped whispering questions of the events that had happened prior to his arrival.

He was only answered with a smile and a hushed tone of, "I am alright."

And he believed her.

The butler's nose gently brushed against her ear and her hair as he proceeded to stand still by her side.

And it was a scent he was not accustomed to, it was a scent that his queen normally doesn't possess.

His eyes widened just the slightest bit, and questions rattled his hazy brain as he repositioned himself to stand still, and his goggle-clad eyes turned to the right, and laid them on one young boy. Ciel Phantomhive seemed distant, his lone eye glazed and dull as he stared at the dish the queen just spewed on.

And John could swear that he saw a flicker of that lone blue eye turning a shocking shade of red.

_Just what on earth is going on?_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A sound of someone stretching muscles and popping bones could be heard in the moving carriage, he did it quite happily, too—judging by his tanned face.

"Ciel!" the grinning man squealed, his energy bounding off to a limitless flailing of arms and childish kicking of feet. He regarded his self-proclaimed best friend with a grin, "We should meet the queen more often! She's a very nice lady!" He chirped of babbles and random things, he dreamt of seeing the regal queen of England and her castle once again as he stared out of the window and to the green meadows of London—a cardinal was singing a song not from afar, and Soma's spirits were lifted to the highest peak.

There was a withheld sigh, and the little boy slumped with his shoulders against the black leather seat, content on feeling the soothing warmth of his butler, and said servant lent his shoulder to the boy. Ciel only hummed as a response to the Indian.

"Feeling tired now, are we?" came Sebastian's dulcet timbre as he cooed and fawned at his young lord, embracing him from the waist with one arm and whispering sweet words to his ear as he did so, and Ciel cherished that body and that voice with much desire. The little boy only hummed once again as a response; he seemed really tired, Sebastian concluded. And so he kissed the child's temple as a spell to make him drift to dreams of sweets and flowers and a certain red-eyed entity.

And the boy slept after a few minutes—on Sebastian's lap, to be precise—and the latter was too happy to comply with this change of events.

As Ciel slept, the devil watched over his peaceful form with a warm, glazed gaze—along with a contented smile and a right hand smoothing out the child's ruffled locks and clothes.

And the Indian duo smiled at him and his acts of affection.

"You really love Ciel," said the prince as he continued to smile—a gentle one, this time—and placed his hands on the threshold of his over-clothed lap, and Agni smiled a smaller quirk of the lips, his position also the same as his master's, and his eyes trained on that little cherub sleeping soundly on the lap of the fallen angel. _Even the devil could never resist this child's beauty._

"Indeed, I do," he whispered, more so to himself, and he smoothed out the recurring wrinkles of his little master's coat, and patted him gently like he would to one of his cats—and he continued to smile contentedly as he now started to hum a silent lullaby. "I love him more than you could ever know," he spoke softly.

And the carriage was silent, only the gentle _trot, trot, trot_ of the horses' hooves served as their welcomed tune.

The prince looked at the pale butler still, a soft smile painted his tanned face, and a question suddenly clicked on his wandering mind; his beaming face faltered a fraction.

"Say," he began, and he blinked as his pearly teeth clicked upon opening his mouth to phrase his query. "Have you noticed the weird man who came into the room when we were eating?" Sebastian then stopped humming and looked up, his attention now taken away by Soma, his hands still never left his adorable lord, though. "What man?" he quipped. _Oh,_ yes, he knew who that man was, but of course, he would dawdle on things—it's his favorite mind game with other humans, after all.

Soma then squared his shoulders as he bit his lip, "Well, um, it was that strange man with the strange glasses. What do you English call those things, anyway?"

Sebastian blinked, once, twice, and he jogged his memory of the human inventions throughout the years, and he held Ciel's gloved hand as he answered, "Goggles."

"Oh."

And Soma was silent once again, muttering the name of the curious device to himself, mumbling something about the strange and fascinating human mind.

The butler blinked once again, a frown now set on his face, "You were asking something about other than goggles, weren't you?"

The prince then whipped his head—his head was bowed as he muttered—to the pale devil and beamed once again, very much like a child, "Oh, yes! I was supposed to ask why how and where did he suddenly popped out of. I mean, I never saw him enter… Agni, did you notice him entering the room?" He turned to his khana, and the latter only shook his head with an apologetic smile with a mumbled, "No, my prince." He tightened his lips to a thin-lipped smile as he returned his gaze to the lovely face of the demon, "Say, you were facing the door, right? Did you saw him enter?"

And just then, Soma could affirm that he saw a glimmer of his fangs.

"Yes, I did. He rushed in, although he was babbling nonsense."

Soma laughed, "Yes, yes I thought so, too! What he was saying was something that I couldn't understand! He was speaking in gibberish!" Agni then spoke, a forefinger hovered on his chin, "Yes, he was quite odd. I suppose it's one of his quirks?" He blinked; Sebastian only chuckled as he leaned back—and his hands steadied his sleeping young master on his lap as he moved—his eyes shone a bright red as they were concealed by his ebony locks.

"I suppose so. Humans can be quite odd at times."

Soma and Agni only laughed—an awkward one, should Sebastian pay attention closely.

_The human mind is such a feeble thing to twist._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Well then, spit it out."

"Spit what out, my lord?"

A chuckle. A grimace. A slap to the face.

"What did you do at the banquet hall?"

Silence. The slap on the devil's face was stinging on his perfect skin, making it a nice shade of red. Ciel stood, in front of his desk—the papers scattered beneath their feet, and the bottle of ink toppled, staining the carpet in black—he glared at his butler, biting his lip from unnecessary words that are trying to spill themselves from his mind.

"Answer me, Sebastian." Begging. That was the closest word the butler could think of about that little voice. There was nothing of the word, "please" from the tips of his lips, but still…

How could he ever refuse that face?

He coughed and straightened himself—all the while ignoring the pain on his now pinkish cheek—and smiled as he tilted his master's chin, _oh_, he could hear the throbbing beat of his lord's little heart. Thump, thump. So tantalizing!

"I only protected what is mine."

Ciel pouted a bit, his anger dissipating quickly than he thought it would be—all because of that man's words. "By how?"

"By putting them on a spell, of course."

And Ciel frowned. "That doesn't help me, you know."

"It does, my lord." And Sebastian's smile was back on its place, playful and loving at the same time. "That fraud of a queen was trying to eradicate you. History was about to repeat itself if I didn't act on time."

Silence.

"But you didn't have to drag Soma and Agni—"

"There was no other choice." His face was stern, void of any emotion as his eyes flickered red, and he embraced the boy. "I have to do it for your sake. It was so that they wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary." Ciel buried his face into the fabric of the butler, inhaling his scent, and making his words incoherent and muffled as he spoke, "But you didn't have to use hypnosis on them." Sebastian sighed as he patted the boy's shoulder to calm him—both of them—and he bent over to kiss the boy's midnight-dyed hair. "Then I suppose I would've just let that queen have her way on you? _Never._"

"You're very possessive." A tightening of small arms coiled around the devil's torso, the warmth spreading on his body like hellfire incarnate.

"So are you."

And they chuckled. And they kissed. And hugged. And embraced. And whispered things of uttered love.

"Do you love me?" A kiss on the cheek. He chuckled. Deeply. _Deeply. More._

The child looked up, his visible eye wide and round and oh so innocent, and his lips were round in what resembled a very adorable pout, "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" He blinked and pulled himself closer to the tall man (Why are you so tall!)—he loves him, he really does. "No matter what things you do to me, I'll always cherish you and love you and be possessive of you." He grumbled back to his coat and sniffed its scent of chamomile and rosewater. Sebastian only chuckled and held his young lord closer, a soft and yet playful smile stuck to his teeth and lips, "Oh my. I suppose I should take that last part as a compliment?" Ciel only huffed as a response.

"I love you more than you could ever know," was his last whispered thought as he drifted to sleep in Sebastian's arms, and the devil relished the feeling of his young lord's body upon him once again.

_I do hope that you would keep to your word, my lord…_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It had been a few months since the incident with the queen. But not all was forgotten.

It was a crisp November afternoon that a lone man decided to step into the house of the Phantomhive heir. It was the first since the undertaker decided to drop by. This man was restless as he stood on the front step—lips shivering, only for the slightest bit—his feet dripping and forming snow and ice on the carpet. Maylene huffed and fawned over the young and strange guest, eventually leading him to one of the living rooms to take a rest and to warm himself by the hearth. The man only nodded as he took a seat to one of the plush sofas, careful not to make the moisture of his snow-kissed hair to take a dip on one of the throw pillows. His concealed eyes gazed over the retreating and fussing maid, her shoelaces long enough to almost make her trip, if it weren't for a pair of arms that encircled around her tiny waist.

"It is not good for a maid to run around the mansion, how many times must I say it?" the man had heard the tall pale person utter, and his hand itched to grab the sword he was keeping by his side.

Maylene apologized and bowed profusely, before rushing off to the direction of the doorway blushing like a rose—from the man's point of view—before _almost_ tripping again from running.

Sebastian only sighed, and his eyes turned to the person sitting just a few feet away from him.

There was a silent hush of debris from the hearth, bathing the parlor in a peaceful orange glow, and making the pale being's eyes grow redder than they used to be. Illuminated by the gentle dance of the flames near the sofa was an unmoving man. His hands itched once again to feel the handle of his blade by his left, the standing man's presence successfully irking him to no end. It might be because of a certain queen, his _beloved_ queen—but at the same time it was _not_ because of the queen—he knew so himself. It was something that he loathed about the man, as though he knew something that he _shouldn't._

John Brown blamed it all on that puny little earl.

"Good day, Monsieur Brown," he greeted along with a little bow. It was customary for a proper greeting, Sebastian mused. After all, as a butler to his beloved young master, he should be able to greet the enemy politely with a smile.

"Hello, servant," was his reply, still not moving from his sitting position. How rude. _He_ is a servant also! The butler of the Phantomhives tried to put on a strained smile on his face, refraining himself from telling that he is not just what he seems to be. But then again, he is a servant—a _lowly_ servant—to the human eye, and nothing more. But his earl… Oh, his beloved earl! He thinks otherwise about the (unnecessary) boundaries of master and servant. He knows how to please his household servants (in this case, his _servant_) in any way possible.

Sebastian tried not to smirk at his last thought.

"May I ask what brings you to my master's home? If I may be so bold; seeing as you haven't stated your reason for dropping by," he smiled. Serpentine. Saccharine. And oh so _devious._ No need for niceties now. Sebastian could sense the mannequin-like man tensing under his now scarlet and slitted gaze. Those ruby eyes also saw a very minute amount of emotion on his half goggle-covered face. Oh, how _nice._

"We need to talk." There, short and precise. The pale butler nodded, still with that aggravating smile, "Very well, then. I shall wake the young master from his nap—"

"I meant _you,_ servant."

An almost feminine and elegant eyebrow rose at the sudden proclamation. This man wanted to speak to a mere servant? _Oh? So this is how this human will play?_

Swaying his feet and lightly tapping them on the carpet—and sighing as he strained a smile on his face once again—he put his hands behind his back, and felt the tips of his fingers graze over his precious knives and forks. "Very well," he began, "I suppose this is something of a trivial mat—"

"It is _not_ a trivial matter, servant," he drawled. Sebastian could now feel a drop of blood trickling from his glove and fingertip, trying to control himself from throwing the man in the hearth there and then. _Patience._ It seemed that this man loves to interfere when someone tries to speak. _He had a very unsophisticated and uncultured upbringing, this man. He's nothing like my love at all._

"Alright, Monsieur Brown, to what may I owe you this _pleasure_ of talking to the queen's bodyguard?" His question was half-amused, half-annoyed; surely this man would try to toy with him with his crude words. As the rumors have said, John Brown has a reputation to act like a man on a drunken stupor.

A barely concealed grimace graced his stoic façade from the thought of it. _Very crude._

John, with a dry chuckle (though his face showed no trace of emotion), immediately waved the now unsheathed sword in front of Sebastian's prettily defined nose.

Nevertheless, Sebastian only smiled from the boldness. _Filthy human!_

"You know very well why I'm here, servant."

Sebastian, still equipped with a smile and a crescent pair of eyes, only hummed and tilted his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Monsieur."

With a grunt and a clench of fist, John plunged his sword on Sebastian's neck, effectively cutting his throat.

"I'm afraid you know what I'm talking about," and the white-clad man—with splatters of blood on his clothes and nose and goggles—watched the wide-eyed butler fall to the carpet with a loud and dull thud.

John took out a handkerchief—white—and wiped the remains of the blood from his sword and face. With a final huff and his chin held high, he stepped over Sebastian's body—

"…And where do you think _you're_ going?"

—and the devil rose from the grave.

A hand shot up to the goggled man's leg, and John was flung over the sofa.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" John exclaimed once he realized that the man rose above him, bleeding still from his neck—along with that smile on his face—as though he was not fatally wounded at all.

"Well, let's just say I have Fate on my side today."

And a pair of blue eyes widened from the gap of the nearby door, his mouth hung agape, and a lone stick fell from his yellowed teeth.

_What on earth is HE!_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Sebastian!"

A hand reached up to his heart on instinct as he woke up from yet another nightmare of unwanted hands and lips. He felt awake—and yet he felt not awake—because by this time, his ever loyal butler would come to his room to chase the evil monsters away. He would hold him close and kiss him on the forehead, and whisper sweet promises to his ear, promises that Sebastian would never break. And yet…

He is not in the room.

Ciel grew restless.

And he dashed out of his room to find his butler, all the while hiding his right eye with his fringe.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"I already sliced your windpipe! How could you _live_?" The man scrunched his eyebrows and grabbed the next best thing to his sword: his trusty gun.

Sebastian smiled nonetheless at the fruitless attempt of John clicking his gun and bullets to life from behind his back. Oh, how foolish humans are! Why can't they be like his lovely earl? But then again, his beloved master is unique, no one can quite compare to his precious gem.

"There's this saying…" Step, step, step. Smile, smile, smile. "…That one can never kill the devil."

John aimed the pistol at Sebastian's head, and the latter only smiled wider. "I don't care if you're a creature thrown away by God! My queen is not my queen at all!" _Bang!_ And Sebastian stood still, now with a slight frown; a bullet to the head looks very depressing, no matter how he may look at it. He sighed, and with a gulp and a cough of blood, he spitted out that little bead.

Nevertheless, John was not fazed. For now.

"I apologize if you're queen is not how she used to be, then—Hm. Let's just say… It's because of herself that led her to her fate."

"What?"

"It was because of her that my precious master suffered by the hands of those filthy rats. And yet…"

Sebastian stopped in front of the man, and stepped on his ribcage. He used his foot to meet his chin.

"It was also because of your queen that I met my lovely master. The one that I had sacrificed life and souls for that one beloved child."

A gasp of breath, the pistol in his hand shivered, "…What do you mean."

A barely-there smile graced the pale face of Sebastian, his forks tickled his fingers, itching their way out of his gloves, "That abominable creature you worship as your queen was nothing but a pawn of an angel."

John gritted his teeth, the quivering pair of hands stopped as he stood, "You killed my queen." An accusation, one that the red-eyed being never denied; in fact, he was quite proud of his (and his young master's) achievement.

"She tried to kill _my_ queen."

"She what?"

A gleam of fangs—and feathers hovered in the air, the forks and knives lay forgotten in his flesh and gloves. "Your queen tried to kill _my queen._ I _love_ my queen. He is mine and mine alone."

A taloned finger scraped John's chin, and he could smell the scent of roses from Sebastian's hair. "_Your_ queen tried to kill my queen. And so for the game to be fair, my queen killed your queen. And after that, this filthy excuse for a ruler trots on the hearts of the British—never once doubting that she is a fake."

John widened his eyes. So it's—

"I see you know of it. And so that's why you came here?" It was a sweet tune, sugary and laced with derision.

Seeing no response, Sebastian chuckled. This man was nothing but a fly waiting to be squished.

"Your queen fooled you. She died not having to say those things that she did."

The white-haired man opened his mouth to speak, to retort and to defend Victoria's dignity and pride—but no words came. It's impossible. He knew everything, _everything_, about his queen!

"If she loved you, she wouldn't have to hide it a secret. She was young, oh so _young._ Maybe… she had another affair? One that didn't involve _you_?"

Gasps were heard. Labored breaths and hasty puffs of air. Those hands quivered once again—but never relinquished his hold on the pistol. Oh? So the little human still has hope? _Let's shatter that hope, hm?_

He removed his blackened nail from the white chin and pondered for a moment as he tilted his head, still with a smile and those bloody vermillion eyes.

"You haven't heard those rumors? My, my, what kind of servant are you? Tsk. Not knowing how those rumors ruin the reputation of your goddess of a queen."

"Spit it out, you beast."

_Ah. He took the bait._

"He loved his other servant. The one you called Ash."

_It can't be._

"She let her body be seen by that devil of an angel."

_It can't be._

"She let him in her room when all is asleep."

_It can't be._

"She loved him more than she loved you."

The pistol was dropped on the carpet with a soft clunk.

And a tear fell from the edge of the goggles.

"…It can't be…"

From the doorway, a trembling hand reclaimed the white stick that had fallen to the carpet, and those blue eyes never wavered at the scene through that little gap. _A demon! A demon!_ He yelled in his head, he had to warn the others! But… But… Instead of aiming his now revealed and fully loaded pistol at the bleeding and smiling butler, he aimed the barrel on the quivering John Brown instead.

He can never betray Sebastian, whether he is a demon or not. It doesn't matter anymore when the life of his young lor—

"What are you doing, Bard?"

Shocked by the sound of the voice, he accidentally pulled the trigger. And it hit Sebastian on the hip.

Ciel saw the bullet wheeze through the gap of the door and through Sebastian's clothes and bones, and the boy shrieked. He kicked Bard away from the door and rushed over to his butler, not caring for the damp blood-painted Persian rug flooding his footsteps.

"Sebastian!"

Said butler whipped his head, his talons retracted to their human form and welcomed the small pair of arms that launched themselves onto his waist and buried his little nose into his coat. "My lord, what are you—"

"Bard shot you—"

"It was an accident!" the chef—now sprawled on the floor—yelled, and the cigarette stick fell from his lips once again. Ciel shot him a glare and grabbed fistfuls of cloth—Sebastian's tailcoat—as his words choked him, "I don't _care_ if it's an accident. You hurt him, and it's the same as you hurting me." Bard gulped. Such bold words! "But young master—"

"Out."

As though taking an unexpected cue, John bolted for the door—and forgot his sword and pistol in the process.

Taking the initiative to follow after the culprit—and later will face the rage of his lord—Bard grabbed his unlit cigarette stick from the carpet and took out another pistol, zooming past the hallways in search of one John Brown.

Ciel smoothed his hand over the wound of the butler, and Sebastian hummed in contentment. "I'm very fortunate to have you as my master. A master who takes special care of his servant—such an honor." Ciel pouted as he let his magic work on the bullet, wisps of black mending the ruined tissues and bone, "Shut up. I don't want more blood on the carpet. And don't tell me about you regenerating fast enough—I don't want you cuddling me tonight with a bloodied jacket."

Sebastian chuckled and cuddled the boy close—the wound now healed (same for his forehead)—he cooed and kissed Ciel on the cheek, "You act so cutely most of the time. I wonder if you're teasing me~"

And Ciel only grumbled as he let his hair get ruffled by Sebastian's chin, rubbing it affectionately on his midnight locks.

"…By the way, Sebastian…"

Sebastian didn't stop rubbing his chin on the child's hair (_So soft!_). "Hm?"

"What is that weird man doing here?"

He stopped ruffling his master's hair, and frowned a bit, "He was asking for the recent incident in the castle." Ciel raised an eyebrow and vaguely scratched his foot, remembering that some blood had clung to his soles, "The one with the queen almost choking?" He nodded. The child sighed, "I told you not to do it." It was Sebastian's turn to pout—only a little—and his hold tightened on the earl's waist, "But I need to do it."

"The false queen had nothing to do with the reason for my achieved revenge."

"But she is on the queen's side, and that doesn't change."

Ciel pondered about it for a moment. Yes, Sebastian was right (of course), who knows if there's another angel lurking behind the faux queen's throne? He needed to be on his toes. He needed rest—again—and as he inhaled, he smelt the gunpowder from Sebastian's coat and he sneezed. "I apologize, young master," and he had the boy at arm's length, to prevent him from inhaling too much gunpowder, "We both need a bath, I suppose." He looked at the mess on the carpet, and the ripped sofa on which the sword had landed on. "And we need to clean up this place." Ciel only nodded, and scratched at his foot again, he could feel the blood creeping in on his toenails. It was not a good feeling having crusted blood on your nails.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to lift you to prevent from stepping on my blood again."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Bard! Where are you going?" Maylene yelled from the stairs, she had just finished polishing the banisters to their fullest, and was now about to do the dishes when she saw the chef running around with two pistols. She concluded that it's either: a mouse managed to nibble their way in the mansion, or someone is intruding the mansion.

Never mind the feathers and the red eyes and the pale skin and the blood that had blurred his vision a few minutes ago. He was a soldier! And a soldier protects his king to the end! _That bastard Sebastian!_

"Hunt the guest," was his sole response.

…And it was all the explanation that Maylene needed. She put down the rug and the pail and lifted her skirt to pull out her own pistols. She tucked away her glasses and leered.

"Time to hunt for a mouse."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_OMAKE_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A tapping of heels could be heard on the silent hallways of the Record Library, the glassy tiles only served to make the clicking of heels more prominent.

A black gloved hand opened a door, and the person squealed at the sight of a man sprawled—hair and clothes in disarray and buttons of his coat loosened on the threads—on the tiled floor. The red-coated man closed the door with an ominous click and a giggle. He was in the man's office once again.

"I found you, Will~" he cooed.

"Mmph! Mppfh!"

"Oh, look," he rummaged through his purse and pulled out a handkerchief and unraveled its contents to the pathetic man on the tiled floor, his fangs gleamed. "Sebastian has brought me your glasses, although I think you need a new pair, seeing as you're blind without them."

"Mmmphmn!"

"What's that, you say? You don't want me to take away that gag on your mouth?" Another giggle.

"Mmmph!"

"Oh! And you want to be bound?"

"Hrrmpf! Grmmmpfm!"

"Oh, how _marvelous~_! I'll have to send Sebastian something as a form of gratitude~! Though, I'd like both of you to have my babies…" He patted his stomach in dismay.

"Grmmmpf!"

"So impatient! Don't worry, I'll undress for you right _away._" And to undress Grell Sutcliff did.

"GRRRMPMHF!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

THE STORY IS ALIVE! XD I apologize for the lateness. D:


	27. Exposed?

**A Contract is Meant to be Broken**

**Summary:** _"Time to hunt for a mouse."_

**DISCLAIMER: **No.

**A/N: **Current stats: 218,053 hits, 468 faves, 348 alerts and… 742 reviews. :D Keep them coming~! AND IT'S NOW MAH VACATION TIMEZZZ~! 8D I reuploaded it because the last paragraph was cut and I dunno why or how that happened. :I

~!~!~!~!~!~!

He ran.

Away from the devil and his advocate, he ran.

Away from the lies and poisonous serpent's tongue, he ran.

_It's all a lie!_ He had said in his heart; he knew it was wrong. It was nothing but blasphemy! But…

_What if it was the truth all along?_

_What if everything was a lie spun by his queen? By that devil? By his own heart?_

The seed of doubt is blooming.

He heard thumps of footsteps not from afar, they are close—those advocates of the devil's advocate—scum! He pulled out a thread of nylon from his sleeve and ran down the halls. Voices, orders, he could hear them now; it was a matter of life and death. He placed it on the legs of the tables that he had passed by—Swiftly! Swiftly!—and continued to ran and hid behind a closet, and waited for the voices to roar in his ears.

The voices never roared.

John wiped his brow and breathed, it was not over. But then… When he peeked from his hiding spot, no one was to be found.

Had he been tricked?

The poisoned thread was taken back to his sleeve—he'll have to need it at a later date. For now, a route to escape was in motion.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Leave him be."

"EH?"

"What are you planning, Sebastian?"

A smirk. A tap of a finger on a pale and defined chin, and he spoke, "It's a secret for now, my lord." He smiled.

It was never good when Sebastian Michaelis smiled like a Cheshire Cat, Bard concluded. The chef had kept it the encounter in the parlor a secret between his master and the butler himself; he had never told it to his other three colleagues.

Sebastian—after tidying himself and his master in record time of ten minutes (usually it was an hour and a half, with Sebastian coaxing Ciel into his unquenchable thirst for his body)—suggested to let go of the queen's bodyguard for now. As swiftly as possible, he had already notified all of them before they could get their hands on John.

And John Brown had escaped.

He managed to end up in the Phantomhive forest in Ciel's backyard—stumbling on the thorny bushes of flowers he'd rather not look at right now.

Looking back to the looming mansion one last time—and after tending to his wound on his shoulder because of a cruel tree bark—he sprinted towards a blanket of white—

—Which was actually in the form of a peacefully sleeping Pluto.

"Pluto!" John yelled. He had remembered this giant dog being with the (real) queen quite a number of times; the canine's size would be impossible to miss.

The mammoth hound yelped at the intruder that stepped on his smooth and shiny tail. Red eyes blazed and searched the unwanted _thing_ that—and there!—he saw him!—all tattered and torn and bleeding in his tired and haunted goggle-covered face. Pluto then barked and leapt on the still panting and wobbly John…

…And promptly licked his torso and face in one swift move.

"Hello, Plute," was the (saliva-soaked) man's reply to the canine's barks and friendly licks. Pluto answered with a responsive paw to his chest and yet another bark.

Of _course_ the mutt wouldn't forget the man! He was the one who fed him day and night! _Oh, Fate, you are too cruel._

"How are you, boy?" he quipped as he patted the dog's moist nose, internally squirming in disgust on how it felt on his now tattered glove. Pluto sat and woofed in reply, his eyes shone and his teeth showed a bit and his tongue continued to dribble and his tail wagged, too. Should a human like him come in contact with that whipping tail, whoever the poor person will either end up in a comatose or in death.

…Speaking of death…

"Why are you here, Plute?" he asked again—not caring that he's talking to a gargantuan demon dog—the nickname reminded him of his sole queen. He had heard her say that nickname once, and she also mentioned that she had her trusted maid to pick that nickname for Pluto. Hm…

The maid…

He never saw her, not even once. In fact, the most that he could see regarding her existence was that there was always a trace of a white feather where she walked on. He had secretly kept those fallen feathers in the safety of his bed chambers, and also kept another one inside his empty locket—a secret gift from Victoria herself—which he rarely opened, for fear of making the feather flutter away in the wind.

John sighed as he smoothed the hound's fur, the scratch on his shoulder temporarily forgotten—he breathed in the scent of the leaves, and the oncoming scent of the rain—and gazed to Pluto's ears, "I'm guessing you didn't just happen to pass by here, eh?" Pluto tilted his head, as though he didn't comprehend the query (he really didn't). A distant caw was heard overhead—and Pluto looked up, his attention shifted to a lone raven flapping its wings about, cawing and eying the red-eyed hound at the same time with an equally blood-tinted gaze.

And Pluto howled towards the ominous raven—its presence driving John mad to insanity—which was now perched on an oak tree not far from the wounded man.

John's goggle-clad eyes shifted, left, right, left—and slowly, everything started to blur from the corners of his fog-hazed brain—and without a second thought, he ran. _Away from the Queen's watchdog! Away from the devil! Away from the blackness!_

And just before he had another scratch on his body (on his cheek, this time)—he could have sworn there were copious amounts of eyes bleeding like blood watching him from behind the lush canopy of greens.

He had to get answers from his queen.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Why did you let him escape?" was what Ciel asked as soon as he was now alone with his ever faithful servant in the gaming room. The sound of the billiard balls resonated soothingly between them—Ciel, lying on said billiard table, and Sebastian hovering on him like he was a tiny rabbit, waiting to be licked and smothered with kisses and hugs and all things affectionate—and he couldn't help but to have a taste of the fine skin that showed beneath the cravat.

"I have a plan on which I cannot tell it to you yet, my lord," he whispered—and nipped—on the boy's now reddish pink lips. Ciel only hummed, not entirely sure whether he should ask another question or not, but then again, he had asked before he could take back his question.

"_Hn… Ah—!_ Why?"

A chuckle. A kiss.

"You'll find out soon enough, my kitten—It'll be _very_ beneficial to both of us."

And a blue eye could only gasp as a finger made its way to his sweet spot.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

From the doorway, another gasp was heard.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Your majesty!"

A loud crash from the doorway of the queen's chambers signaled the arrival of one blood-spattered John Brown.

"My goodness! John! What happened, my boy?" And the faux queen clambered away from the safety of her silken bed, immediately rushing over to the now heaving man clutching his sides by the floor.

It was past midnight by the time he had managed to escape the Phantomhive estate—the bruises and cuts from the unforgiving forests served as his cruel reminders—and he struggled to fight off the hunger and the thirst and the fatigue and the _pain, pain, pain_! His goggles were askew, and he could see a pair of hands cupping the sides of his face. Hush now, my boy, the voice had said. And John could feel sleep taking a hold of his senses—

—And a caw that resembled so much like the raven he encountered earlier was heard from the open window of the room.

And the sound made the man recover in a split second, and he ignored the pain being bestowed upon his weary flesh and mind and heart. John bolted up, his face scrunched in pain and his mind set on a sudden rush of adrenaline—his poisoned string now attached on the queen's jugular—and he breathed through his mouth. He was losing blood.

"Who are you?"

Victoria—or so her name was supposed to be—tried to make a smile, which ended up in an awkward twitch instead. The poison will get to her soon, as her neck started to drip a drop of blood.

"What are you talking about, boy? I am your queen!"

"—And I am your _king_!"

And all was silent. A lone raven watched from the windowsill, its head tilted to the side from time to time—scrutinizing, mocking—and it flapped its feathers, as though wanting more of the acts worthy of a scene in a theater before it.

"…What?"

John stepped back—the blood-kissed thread on his wounded hand. "You told me that I—_I_—am your king!"

"When have I told you that?"

He gulped. No. No. _No._

"You told it to me many times. Many _nights_ I have always been bathed in those words! And now you're denying it?" That wounded hand clutched onto the thread—literally and figuratively—as his heart gasped for air and _love love love_! "You told me that I am your king after Albert died!"

"I have told you no such thing!"

"Yes you did!"

"I _didn't_!"

A shatter of a glass. A resonating silence. John had held his stance—the shards of the broken pitcher near the table wasn't enough to break his skin and his equally shattering heart.

"You told me you loved me."

"I remember no such utterance towards you, my boy."

"_He loved his other servant. The one you called Ash."_

John's eyes twitched behind the mask of his statuesque ignorance, the serpentine words tangling his murky mind.

"_She let her body be seen by that devil of an angel."_

His vision churned—his queen, his queen!—as a tear fell from his eye. _Angels. Angela. Oh—_

"_She let him in her room when all is asleep."_

The queen started to panic—she yelled at her servant for lurching at her throat once again—hands clutched one another, a gasp of air, a pair of widened eyes, and there!

John Brown passed out on top of the black clad woman.

When the faux ruler had opened her waning eyes once again, she was greeted by a moon-shaped smile and a pair of garnet globes. Feathers have flown about the room—dark, surreal, as black as Death itself—and the creature spoke—smooth, shameless, sinister.

"Are you feeling well, your majesty?"

The queen couldn't comprehend anything at all, and she could only nod—not noticing the weight still heaving upon her bosom.

When she did realize who was grabbing her already poisoned and withering neck—

—The devil smiled upon her.

"Hello, puppet."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"_She loved him more than she loved you."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A pair of feet paced back and forth, back and forth, and a pair of blue eyes have had enough of the charade.

"Um, why are you walking like a dizzy ant?"

The aforementioned dizzy ant continued to pace—back and forth, back and forth—that constant white stick perched in between his yellowed teeth, his fingers rubbed at his stubble—_scratch, scratch_—and he hummed, and for the fifteenth round of pacing to and fro, he stopped.

"I can't say it to him!" he had exclaimed as soon as his fist collided with his scruffy blond hair.

The shining mop of blue and brown and yellow tilted his head, the small clips on his hair moving slightly along with his neck, "Say what, Mister Bard?"

A grunt was the chef's response—along with another round of bopping his head—and he faced his co-worker with a slight snarl, "I can't say it—_it_—to that… that… man-thing!"

A blink—and a naïve smile, "What man-thing, Mister Bard?"

Bard huffed, and took out a lighter that he had been hiding from the kitchen for the past few hours; he lit the cigarette and let out a drag of thin smoke. "You'll never understand it even if I say it to you, Finnian."

The gardener straightened up and blinked from the bed—his shoulders went rigid, and his hands were straightened to an angle as he curled his toes from his crossed legs—it has been a long time since Bard had called him by his full name.

"Try me, Bardroy."

Bard stopped in mid-puff and looked at the suddenly stern-faced blond—those blue green eyes scared him for once.

"Alright. Here's the catch. You'll never believe what I just saw—"

_Knock, knock._

The chef gritted his teeth—and promptly chewed at the white murderous stick with much annoyance for being interrupted—he grabbed the knob and slammed the door open.

"Maylene, not now. We—"

"—You're what, Bard?"

The American gulped as he faced the Japanese man in front of him—those waning and tired-looking eyes bore right through him from time to time.

"Nothing much, Mister Tanaka," he scratched his head and smiled quite awkwardly as Finny hopped from the bed to greet the steward. This was not what he was expecting. Of all the persons to come into his room, it had to be the elder. What if he told him what he saw and he might faint? Then it will be his fault if Tanaka were to die! Oh, the humanity.

Tanaka cleared his throat right after the encounter with the enthusiastic blond—and smiled a crescent smile to the chef (who had let him sit on his own bed, of course)—and with a hoarse intake of air, he whispered, "I suppose, this is something I should know? Seeing as you two looked quite busy discussing something before I came in."

Bard clashed his teeth and inner cheek, wincing as he did so. _As sharp as ever, old man._

"I'm afraid it is quite a private matter, Mister Tanaka."

A white and bushy eyebrow was raised, the monocle that the man held was pushed up back to its rightful place.

"Try me."

The chef sighed once again, the cigarette now lay crushed and forgotten on the floor—it seemed that Fate was not on his side today.

He ran his hand through his coarse locks of dirty blond—quite exasperatedly, might Tanaka add—and the chef tried to swallow the bile that continuously tries to rise through his mouth. He held it in. He would look undignified and that means more mess to clean.

"Okay, Finnian, Mister Tanaka."

The two perked up in attention, one with aquamarine eyes and one with eyes of ebony.

Bard straightened his chest—as though he was reporting in front of his commander in chief—and narrowed his eyes in shock and confusion.

"That Sebastian is not what it seems."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ciel had been reading Poe's works late at night once again, waiting for Sebastian to finish whatever errand he needed to carry out—probably something that involves his precious cats—he snorted. Why couldn't that devil of his like dogs instead of cats? He decided that he'd left his question at that. He turned a page lazily, his eyes drooping from time to time but refused to give in. As soon as the words started to blur his vision, the sound that he had been waiting for the past two hours finally came.

He knew the sound of that knock everywhere.

"Young master."

Ciel yawned—and hid the fact that he was happy that his butler was back in the household. "I see you're back. You took care of those fur balls?" he teased. No matter what the situation is, whenever he sees Sebastian cooing and fawning over a cat—or maybe even a dozen of cats—he felt like pouting for no reason. No. He refused to admit that he felt the slightest bit of jealousy over a _cat_ of all things living.

"As much as I would like to retort to your statement regarding those beautiful creatures, I refuse to. Instead, I would say that yes, I took care of them," he smiled as he made his way to sit on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and kissing the boy's forehead as he did so. It felt nice to be in bed with his young lord once again after having a rather stressful day—he pushed away the thoughts of unneeded scenes regarding a certain queen—he kissed Ciel's cheek, grateful for the young one to be submissive, but both knew that they were not in the mood for their usual nightly routine. They were content with shy kisses and hugs and warmth for the time being. Neither of them spoke as the book that Ciel just read a few minutes ago was being put on the dresser along with his earrings and rings—the candles slept as the pale entity cooed at the boy and whispered things of love and sin—the Phantomhive child cherished it all.

And they slept after an hour of giggling and teasing, and of kissing here and there on places where one would be ticklish—and Sebastian was beginning to act more and more like a human these past few months, the luxury of sleep calls to him nearly every night, Ciel's influence, perhaps?—unmindful of the two pairs of eyes that graced the moonlit-glazed dark, their sights fixated on the two sleeping creatures on the lush bed of satin and velvet sheets.

It had never occurred to them that they have this bond.

They could hear the soft harmony of the breathing of the two occupants on the bed—eyes closed and induced in a dream-state haze with barely there smiles on their faces—and the two by the doorway could only gulp. They had only intended to follow the man (_thing_, as a certain blond claimed) to the master bedroom in hopes of answering their befuddled minds and questions and they ended up huddled behind the door, crouching and _quivering_ (was that fear?) as they heard the questionable butler sigh in content. They gulped once again.

Should they tell it? This sin that law had forbidden so?

But.

_But…_

A large hand silently closed the door—and the two blonds heaved a well-hidden sigh—they tiptoed back downstairs, back to their rooms and to lock away their thoughts, their candelabras swaying in front of them like pendulums. They have to keep their guards up, lest they provoke the wrath of the master and butler.

Sneaking back to the room was an easy task, there was nothing to hide down there—save for some reading materials not fit for the eyes of youth and of certain maids—they went to their door, ready to grab the knob and twisted it, their eyes now ready to close and the rush of adrenaline slowly ebbed—

—That was, until they saw Maylene with her hair down and without her glasses and only in her nightgown (Bard tried not to think of the amount of skin the woman inadvertently showed in an authoritarian manner), staring straight at them with the look that they both knew too well. It was never good to talk to Maylene when she had that look in her eyes—and the light from the candle on the nightstand only emphasized the glare that she was sending to them. It was as though you were tempting death to whisper in your ear once you look into those eyes.

"What have you seen."

It was not a question, nor an inquiry of things that she should question as a meek maid of the manor—it was a demand, a _threat_, that they should comply to—never make a woman angry, Bard had drilled so in his mind. His eyes flashed for a brief moment as Tanaka only yawned from the bed, the bed sheets pooled around his long john-clad frame. It seemed as though the old man expected the maid's reaction from the beginning. Just how much does this steward know about things that he haven't known around this manor?

"Nothing." It was the gardener and chef's unified response, and they could feel Maylene seething down their necks—like a viper waiting to strike for the kill—her loyalty is for the young master, she had said so herself many times, and they knew that there was no way that she would accept that one-word answer.

"Oh?" was her short and clipped response as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms—her bare feet tapped against the floor, like the thrumming rush of beats of their hearts—was it because of nervousness? Bard glanced towards her bare knees—were her nightgowns always been this short?—and felt the blood on his face go to his feet.

There, barely seen beneath the cloth of her nightgown, was a holster, with her trusty handgun tucked like her second skin.

She was serious every time she announced to then that her loyalty is for the young master, after all.

After hearing no form of any response from the two males in front of her, she stepped forward—they took three steps back.

"What have you seen."

The glint in her eyes—as Bard concluded—was enough to rival Sebastian's pair of swirling snakes of wine red and pitch black. At least, that's what he thought as she yelled and all things of the young master and the butler's forbidden love were forgotten as he and Finnian ran for their lives.

The manor seemed livelier after that.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sebastian hummed quietly after watching the master of the house leave the table to go to his study room—preferably to contemplate about things regarding the last incident in the house. It had been exactly four months and ten days since the incident with the Queen's butler.

It was now the month of December—the month of snow and of his young lord's celebration of life and death and rebirth—that is, if said young lord weren't engrossed in playing billiards all day and—oh, he had forgotten that he almost never spoke to the servants on this particular month. He would always coop up in the gaming room or in the safety of his library… it had always been that way for the past few years since he came.

Sebastian sighed as he washed and dried the dishes—he thought of things on how to make his little master happy (even a hint of a smile would do), but alas, Ciel himself wouldn't show such emotions on his face. He would always be having that sour little look on his boyish face—he feared for the creases that will soon etch on the child's face in the following decades. With a smack of his lips, his shoulders sagged as he dried the last dish and put it in the cupboard, hoping that Maylene wouldn't break this particular batch of plates.

Bard entered the kitchen—hiding another barely-concealed flamethrower—whistling while his unlit cigarette moved in between his slightly yellowed teeth. Sebastian turned as soon as he finished drying his hands and eyed the whistling chef with a raised brow—for the past few months, he had been avoiding him like a plague—there was something that he should know and _they're_ not spilling it.

Well. He would have none of that, yes?

He smiled.

"Bard."

Hearing him say his name made him froze in place—_Crap, and I just bought this baby!_

He shoved the flamethrower deep inside the sacks of flour and stood straight, hands twitching as he willed his voice not to squeak, "Y-yes?" _That was a failed attempt._

"I have been wanting to ask you something since the John Brown incident." His soft voice spoke volumes—as though the name of the Queen's butler was the most forbidden name they could ever mutter in the household.

Bard gulped. _At least he won't ask about my flamethrower!_

With a tilt of his head—and a smile that could both melt and kill ladies and gents—he whispered in that husky tone of his, eyes now lidded as they slowly melt into pools of black and burgundy.

"_What have you seen that day?_"

The American chef's mouth gaped and felt that familiar rush of blood to his feet. His fingers suddenly went numb and he could only stare at those bloody red eyes. He hasn't even gotten over Maylene and her lecturing regarding keeping "it" a secret! And now this?

_Oh, boy. Not again._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The plot is getting harder to write, I swear! But, I won't give up, yes! :D


End file.
